Highway through Hell
by luvcali76
Summary: COMPLETE! JH Post S4 Finale. Donna goes to California alone, while Kelso remains in Point Place, setting off a chain of events that sends Jackie & Hyde packing.
1. My eyes have seen you

**Highway through Hell**

**Chapter One: My Eyes Have Seen You**

This is my version of how Jackie and Hyde get together. It takes place immediately following the season 4 finale but, instead, Donna flies to California and Kelso stays back and does something that rewrites Jackie and Hyde's story. If you like road trips and Jackie and Hyde lovin' then you're in the right place. It starts out scripty but eventually changes into a narrative. It's a long road ahead and there's a surprise at every turn but, it all leads to a good place...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I get no money from my silly lil' story.

* * *

_Eric Forman's Basement. June 16, 1978_

_It was the beginning of the summer of 1978, and four boys sit in the cool, familiar basement of the one they call 'Forman.' _

HYDE: So Forman, let me just get this straight, Donna and Casey break up...

ERIC: (looking up thinking) Yep.

HYDE: She comes to you crying and says she wants to get back together...

ERIC: (pondering) Yeah...

HYDE: and you, Forman, say 'no' because you don't wanna be her second choice?

ERIC: Yeah that about covers it, wait, no, yeah that's it.

HYDE: (smiling) Wow man, I'm proud of you.

ERIC: What? Wait, (smiles) Hyde, you are? Really?

HYDE: Sure man, I mean, remember that day when I told you that buying Donna that engagement ring was the dumbest thing you ever did?

ERIC: Yeah...

HYDE: (laughing) Well, you topped yourself today man, way to go! I'm proud of ya, dumbass!

_Eric sinks down into the couch and Kelso gets up from his chair to get a popsicle from the freezer._

KELSO: (snickering) Yeah Eric, and you guys are always calling me dumb!

FEZ: (sympathetically) But Kelso, that's because you _are_ dumb.

KELSO: Yeah but, Jackie told me today that she wanted to get back together and I said yes! (he looks at Eric) And now, were gettin married...so who's the dumb one now!

ALL BOYS (except Kelso): YOU!

KELSO: (confused, then sad) Oh.

_Hyde gets up and grabs the "Stupid Helmet" and then stops in his tracks._

HYDE: You know, Fezzy, I don't know which one to give this to... idiot number one (points to Eric) or idiot number two (looks at Kelso).

KELSO: Hey! I thought I was idiot number one! (Sulks)

HYDE: You're right. Here.

_Hyde tosses the helmet over to Kelso, who catches it._

KELSO: (ecstatic) Alright!

_Kelso puts the helmet on and sits back down. The boys sit around talking for another few minutes when Jackie walks in to the basement._

JACKIE: Michael! What are you doing? You were supposed to pick me up and take me to the mall, an hour ago!

KELSO: Oh yeah, I forgot.

JACKIE: Michael!

_Jackie rips the helmet off of Kelso's head and throws it in his lap. She then sits on the other side of the couch to face him._

JACKIE: Alright, look Michael, it's important that I find something great to wear to Gary Strobert's party tonight. Cause when I tell everyone that you and I will be man and wife, I will need to look my most fabulous, you know, for when all those jealous girls cattily eye me and wish they were me!

KELSO: Yeah, that is true.

JACKIE: So Michael, I will be at Donna's (swings around to glare at Eric) _comforting_ her since some moron broke her heart into a million, albeit huge and lumberjacky, pieces!

_Jackie suddenly notices Hyde and smiles at him._

JACKIE: Oh, hi Steven.

HYDE: Hey.

JACKIE: (turning back to Kelso and pointing angrily) So Michael, pick me up in one hour at Donna's!

_Kelso nods his head 'yes' at her as she storms out of the basement._

ERIC: Man, Donna's upset and I am just sitting here. I should be the one comforting her.

_Eric stands up and takes the helmet from Kelso and puts it on his own head._

HYDE: Yeah, it's times like this that I need some comforting of my own.

* * *

_The Circle: Five minutes later._

_Hyde is grinning from ear to ear._

HYDE: I feel better already!

ERIC: (still wearing the helmet, to Hyde) Why do you need comforting? I am the idiot that turned down the hottest girl I am ever gonna get because I didn't want to be second choice. Man, you were right (looks down), I am SUCH a woman!

KELSO: Yeah, I coulda told ya that Eric. You know, a real man knows how to please his lady. Jackie wanted to get married so I told her that we would. I mean, what could go wrong with a fail-proof plan like that? (smiling - looks to Fez)

FEZ: (angrily, to Kelso) How, for the love of god, does a doofus like _you_ get the hand of the beautiful Jacqueline Burkhardt when Fez has NOTHING!

_Hyde hands Fez the helmet and Fez puts it on, folds his arms and pouts._

HYDE: You girls need to all just calm down. Wah wah(acting like he is crying), my girlfriend this, my girlfriend that. (suddenly becomes serious) Toughen up men! (begins to sniff the air) Ooh, do I smell ...cupcakes? (Looks around, sniffs again and smiles)

ALL TOGETHER: Cupcakes!

_All four take off for a sprint up the basement stairs. But, Hyde grabs Kelso by the back of the shirt, pulls him down to the ground and runs past him._

KELSO: OWW!

_Kelso is the last up the stairs but halfway up someone throws the helmet at him from the top and makes him fall back down again._

KELSO: Agh! Dammit, Hyde!

* * *

_Forman Kitchen: Ten Minutes Later_

_Kitty is putting frosting on cupcakes. When Kelso tries to grab one, Kitty slaps his hand. On the other side of her though, Fez, Hyde and Eric all take one without her noticing, _

_Kelso stomps off and pouts and sits with the rest of the boys at the kitchen table._

KITTY: So, what are you boys up to? Eric?

HYDE: Well, Mrs. Forman, we have just been telling Eric here what a dumb-ass he is for turning down Donna. (smirks)

ERIC: (sulking) Thanks, Hyde.

HYDE: (still smirking, he takes a bite of his cupcake) No problem.

KITTY: Yes, well Steven, Red and I have already called Eric a dumb-ass today, you know, since he really, _really_ is one. (laughs).

ERIC: Thanks mom.

KITTY: Oh, no problem, honey.

_Kitty walks over and gets a cupcake for Kelso since he's the only one who doesn't have one. She hands it_ _to him and he is ecstatic._

KELSO: Thanks Mrs. Forman! Hey, did Eric tell you that Jackie and I got engaged today?

_Kelso goes to take a bite of his cupcake but Kitty reaches out and snaps it away from him._

KITTY: (as she walks away) Dumb-ass.

KELSO: (sad) Hey.

HYDE: You know, seriously Kelso, how are you gonna marry Jackie when you can't stop with...how should I put it ...the banging of other chicks?

ERIC: Yeah, Kelso, man, I mean you've cheated on her like a hundred times. Don't you think it's a little messed up to make her think your gonna stop and marry her. I mean, we all know your not gonna stop cheating on her.

KELSO: Yeah, but Jackie doesn't know that, jeez! (Shaking his head and looking down)

_Eric, Hyde and Fez all look at each other with disgust and shake their heads, too. Just then Jackie rushes into the kitchen._

JACKIE: You guys, Donna's gone!

ERIC, HYDE AND FEZ:(together): What?

JACKIE: Yeah, I went over there and waited for a bit and she never came home, so I called Bob at work and he said that Donna had left him a note saying that she was going to California to stay with her cousin for the summer and that she wasn't sure if she was coming back!

_Jackie stomps over to Eric and begins hitting him._

JACKIE: I HateYou, Eric Forman! It's all your fault that my best friend is gone! How am I gonna find another maid of honor that will stand next to me and make me look so good!

_Eric raises his arms to defend himself from her tiny punches. So instead, Jackie begins to strangle him. Hyde, walks over and pulls Jackie off of Eric and plops her down on the chair on the other side of the table._

HYDE: (points at Jackie) Alright, you sit there and calm down! (points to Eric) And you, man, the hell are you defending yourself from? She weighs like six pounds! Damn, man.

_Jackie folds her arms and pouts and Eric cradles his head in his hands._

ERIC: Oh my god, you guys, what have I done?

HYDE: (smiling, sitting down) I'm proud of ya, Forman.

ERIC: Shut-up Hyde!

FEZ: I am so sorry Eric, looks like now you are pathetic and womanless just like me and Hyde.

_Hyde throws his cupcake at Fez._

FEZ: MMM, chocolate.

_He begins to eat it and everyone else sits around the table speechless and sad over Donna's departure._

KELSO: So does this mean we're not going to Gary Strobert's party tonight?

_Everyone throws their cupcakes at him._

* * *

_That Night._

_Just Outside of Gary Strobert's House, Friday, June 16, 1978, 9:06 p.m. _

_Hyde and Fez are in the El Camino parked in the street in front of Kelso and Jackie, who are in the van._

_Inside the El Camino:_

HYDE: Alright Fez, you ready?

FEZ: Yep. Oh, I love parties! Drunken whores, beer...more drunken whores. God, I love America!

HYDE: (confused) They don't have drunken whores and beer where you're from?

FEZ: They do but, it's better to be able to share the experience of beer and drunk whores with friends, you know?

_Hyde just smiles and nods his head._

_Inside the Van:_

JACKIE: Okay, now Michael, we are engaged now, so no flirting with or kissing other girls. It's not gonna look good if your kissing some other girl when I make our engagement announcement.

KELSO: (not really paying attention) Yeah, baby, whatever you want.

_Kelso watches as a girl wearing hot pants walks by._

JACKIE: Michael, I'm serious. Please don't embarrass me tonight. Look, I took you back and believed you when you said that I am the only girl that you want to be with. Michael, are you even listening to me?

KELSO: (still watching the hot pants girl walk away) Yeah, baby, of course I am.

Jackie sighed, knowing that he was gonna do something stupid tonight. He always did.

Jackie got out of the van with Kelso and met up with Hyde and Fez. She let Fez and Kelso walk ahead as she grabbed Hyde's arm and pulled him back to talk.

JACKIE: Steven, he's going to cheat on me tonight, isn't he? I can just tell now when he's about to.

HYDE: (irritated) Jackie, I don't know. Why do you go back with him if you know he's gonna cheat on you again? I don't get it.

JACKIE: I don't know, I guess I always just hope that he's gonna change. (Her face falls) But, he's not going to, is he?

HYDE: What do you think?

JACKIE: No

HYDE: Bingo.

JACKIE: Well, will you hang out with me tonight? Cause I just know that he's gonna take off and leave me alone, and Donna's not here and ...

HYDE: (chuckles) Jackie, look. I wanna have a good time tonight okay, and to be totally honest with you, my plan is to get drunk and find a slutty girl who is equally drunk, if not more so. And I didn't exactly see you in those plans. So, (pats her on the butt and pushes her forward) I'll see ya later.

Jackie looked as if he had just ripped her heart out and he felt bad. Sort of. But, she was not his responsibility. She was Kelso's. Hyde honestly wished his friend wasn't such a fuck up and a pig. But, he was. And what he did or didn't do with his own girl was his damn business. Right? But, he still felt a little sorry for Jackie. Cause whether he liked it or not, she had grown on him, a little. And Kelso was constantly humiliating her and that pissed him off. Always did.

JACKIE: Thanks for nothing, Steven.

Jackie ran up ahead to be with Kelso and take her chances.

HYDE: Whatever.

* * *

_Inside Gary Strobert's House: The Party. 1 hour later._

_Kelso is laying down next to the keg with his shirt off guzzling beer from a dirty funnel tube, while the crowd cheers him on._

DRUNKEN CROWD: _KELSO! KELSO! KELSO_!...

_Hyde is sitting on a piano bench making out with some slutty drunk girl as he had hoped; Fez is in the backyard, drunk and trying to make a move on some poor girl; and Jackie is sitting on the couch squished between two couples making out._

'_This isn't so bad'_ she thought. _'At least he's not making out with some slutty tramp like Steven. Yeah, okay he's acting like an ass, but an ass I can handle, a cheater, no way_' So it was between a cheater and an ass. Jackie smiled at her good fortune. She was engaged to an ass.

Jackie was still bummed about Donna though, and felt a little guilty about leaving an even more bummed out Eric at home alone. But her guilt instantly faded when she saw a few of her cheerleading friends walk in through the front door. She weasled out from in between the two couples,_ gross,_ and made her way over to a growing crowd of cheerleaders.

Another hour passed and Jackie was pleasantly surprised at the good time she was having. She was drinking and hanging out with her cheer friends, and gossiping about the bitches from Lincoln High who sat only feet away. Fez had made a couple of passes by to say hello to her, and even Hyde had checked on her once to see if she was okay. Everything was perfect. Life was good, and Jackie decided that it was the perfect time for her and Michael to make their engagement announcement.

Jackie made her way over to the piano bench. "Steven? Have you seen Michael?"

Hyde managed to release the G.I. Joe kung fu grip that his lips had on the girl in front of him's face long enough to mutter a muffled...'Nope'

"Okay thanks"

Jackie walked around scanning the room for her fiancé. He must have abandoned the keg sometime while I was talking to her friends. Was there another keg somewhere in the house? No. Suddenly a guttural sinking feeling washed over her and her movements throughout the house became more hurried.

She ran into Fez. "Fez? Have you seen Michael?"

Fez was as drunk as drunk could get and she had to repeat her question.

He finally answered. "Um, yeah he was going into the bathroom. Oh, hey, Yackie, you wanna make-out with me?" he said, with a desperate smile.

Jackie giggled. God he was drunk. She knew because his accent was always more prominent when he was toasted. "Ew, Fez. No. I just need to find Michael."

But, her words came out too late. After the word "No." Fez had taken off . So, Jackie made her way through the house alone, asking anyone and everyone where the bathroom was. No one seemed to know. And when she finally found it, the door was closed. The lilghts were on and someone was inside. And she held her breath before she grabbed the knob. _He promised. He's just going to the bathroom._ She started to turn the knob and to her surprise the door was unlocked. So she swung the door open.

Inside, she found Michael with his pants down, literally. He had some blond girl, whom Jackie had never seen before, on top of the sink. The girl's skirt was hiked up to her waist, her breasts were bare and Michael was puttin it to her in a way that made Jackie sick. He wasn't being nice like he usually was with her, instead he was rough and hard. And it made her cringe. Jackie stood in shock but, eventually, the loud, torrid smacking of flesh and the girl's grunts snapped Jackie out of her trance and she turned around and ran. Michael had never even noticed her there.

As Jackie made her way back through the house, the room began to spin. Her face felt hot and she could swear everyone was staring at her. They probably weren't but 'they should be' she thought. She was a joke. And that's all there was too it. It apparently hadn't mattered that she was the prettiest girl, or the richest, or the most popular or even the most talented member of the cheerleading squad, Michael wanted anything warm with tits. And the thought that bathroom trash had been more appealing than her, made the choking feeling in her throat rise up and burst out as sobs.

She continued to run through the house, knowing exactly who she was looking for. And there he was, his tongue still glued to the slut on the piano bench. But still, she was glad to see him. Something about him made her feel safe and protected and she knew he would make it better, somehow. He always seemed to.

"Steven?" she said, still sobbing.

Hyde stopped, he heard the pain in her voice. Something was wrong.

"Jackie, what the hell's the matter now?" he said, gruffly. "Is some guy messing with you? Go tell Kelso." He immediately returned his lips to the girl beside him.

"I can't," Jackie, said softly. "Steven, please."

Hyde pulled away again and got up from the piano bench and sighed. "Alright, who is it, and let's make this quick cause she's really drunk and I don't need her passin' out on me, it makes it way harder to make out with her, if you know what I mean." Hyde drunkenly chuckled at Jackie, he was proud of his little funny. But, he noticed that she wasn't laughing, in fact she was crying. He hadn't noticed before.

"Jackie? Alright, tell me who it is, I'm gonna kick his ass." He waited for her answer. But she just threw herself at him instead, burying her face into his chest. He could feel her shaking violently as she sobbed. "Man, Jackie, what the hell happened?"

"He did it again, Steven!" With her arms still wrapped tightly around him, she looked up into his eyes. "He's got some skank in the bathroom and I walked in and he was screwing her on the sink and..oh my god, Steven, it was so humiliating, I was gonna tell everyone that we were getting married! Why am I not good enough for him? What's something wrong with me?" She threw her face back into his chest. Her breathing was choppy and labored and her sobs were getting more hysterical. Hyde held onto her.

"Shhh. It's gonna be alright, I promise," he whispered to her. He tried to remain calm but he could feel the rage building up inside of him. She thought it was all _her_ fault.

"Jackie, it's not your fault that Kelso is an asshole!" He spit it out with such anger that it scared her.

_Crap, _she thought. Hyde was actually pissed. _You know what_,_ good!_ Or was it? _Crap._

Hyde forcefully grabbed Jackie's hand, forgetting about his slut, and made his way towards the bathroom. "Steven, what are you gonna do? Don't do anything stupid. Steven! Steven!" she pleaded. But he ignored her and kept walking, her in tow.

They got to the bathroom and Hyde shoved the door open. "Hey!"

Kelso looked up and immediately began to scramble. "Shit," he muttered, pulling up his pants. "What the hell, Hyde! Get outta here!"

Jackie waited just outside the door while Hyde stormed inside and grabbed the girl by the arm. He covered her breasts with a towel and pushed her out of the room past Jackie. Then, he slammed the door shut, leaving him and Kelso alone inside.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Okay, so that was my chapter one. I promise, it gets way better! Please review.**


	2. Touch me

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! This chapter has some language. I can be quite a potty mouth sometimes and apparently so can Hyde when he's really pissed. (Hey, I've actually heard Danny get pissed and he is a big potty mouth so it's totally plausible that Hyde might be - maybe) Anyways, there's also a little bit of sexual stuff but it's really light.**

**All the chapters will be titled after 'Doors' songs, because.. well shit, I like em' **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one and my prospects for the future are grim.**

* * *

_Gary Strobert's House: The Party. Friday June 16, 1978 . 11:19 p.m._

_Jackie waited just outside the door but Hyde stormed inside and grabbed the girl by the arm, covered her breasts with a towel and pushed her out of the room past Jackie. Then, he slammed the door, leaving him and Kelso inside._.

"What the fuck are you thinking, man!" Hyde yelled as he shoved Kelso, sending him flying back into the tub.

"What the..what the hell is the matter with you, man?" Kelso screeched as he attempted to get out of the tub. He pointed at Hyde. "Look, it's none of your damn business, _HYDE_!"

Kelso got himself a firm grip on the edge of the tub and began to pull himself out but Hyde wasn't having it. Hyde punched Kelso this time, square in his pretty boy face, sending him once again flying back into the tub. "aghh" Kelso moaned grabbing his face and the back of head.

"You're a real piece of shit, you know that?" Hyde yelled. "Jackie saw you! She's out there cryin'! What the hell is wrong with you, man? Can't you keep your dick in your pants for one night? Damn!"

Kelso's eyes widened and he tried more frantically to get out of the tub.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Hyde said as he shoved Kelso back in and turned on the cold water. Hyde's voice lowered. "You know what man, all the shit you pulled on her, I always just laughed it off, but this one just ain't fucking funny man."

Kelso looked at Hyde. He seemed remorseful but who ever knew with him. Hyde just turned around and opened the door to find Jackie still standing there. The defeated look in her eyes told him that she had had enough, too.

"Come on, Jackie, let's go."

* * *

_Outside of Gary Strobert's House: The El Camino. 9 minutes later._

Jackie and Hyde are sitting in silence inside the parked El Camino. 'The Crystal Ship' by the Doors is playing on the radio.

_Be-fore-you-slip into unconsciousness  
I'd like to have another kiss  
Another flashing chance at bliss  
Another kiss, another kiss_

Hyde looks over at Jackie.

"So do you want me to take you home or what?" Hyde asked her softly, not wanting to upset her.

"No, not really, there's nobody there, I don't really feel like being alone right now." she answered just as softly. The way he was looking at her made her want him. She had always responded like that. Whenever she felt bad or sad, or something didn't go her way, she always sought the physical affections of a boy. It was an irrational response, she knew, but it didn't make it any less true. She wanted him to make her forget, in any way he wanted.

They stared at each other for another moment when Jackie made the decision to just give in to her irrational, but effective, coping mechanism. She would go for it while she still had enough alcohol in her blood to back her up. She moved toward him slowly and purposefully, waiting for him to stop her.

But, he never did.

_The days are bright and filled with pain  
Enclose me in your gentle rain  
The time you ran was too insane  
We'll meet again, we'll meet again _

Her movements were deliberate and slow. She straddled herself onto his lap and pressed her body down until she felt him tightly between her thighs. She softly put her hands around the sides of his neck and jawbone, her fingertips lightly caressing the lobes of his ears. She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. She felt his hands rest on her hips.

"Make it go away Steven." she whimpered. He lazily watched her lips as she spoke. "please." she softly pleaded. Her breathing was heavy and she began to lightly move her hips. He could feel his breath getting heavy, too and his mind clouding over with lust. He closed his eyes. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. So he obliged this beautiful girl grinding on his lap and met his lips with hers and was instantly embraced by the warmth of her tongue and mouth.

_Oh tell me where your freedom lies  
The streets are fields that never die  
Deliver me from reasons why  
You'd rather cry, I'd rather fly _

Their kisses became deeper and their breathing, heavier. She was grinding on him harder now and she could feel him harden beneath her. She moaned softly, letting out her pleasure and her pain all at once. It was all just too much to keep inside.

Hyde could taste the alcohol on her tongue and it tasted good. But, it only reminded him that she was drunk. He pulled away.

"Jackie." he heaved, out of breath. "We can't do this...Kelso." he reminded her. "I can't dog my friend out like that." He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply as if he were in physical pain.

The mention of Michael only made her angry. "Am I supposed to feel guilty about Michael or something?" she huffed "He's a cheating pig and I don't give a shit anymore what he thinks Steven." As she had suspected, Steven and his intense kisses had given her strength.

Hyde dropped his head back onto the headrest and looked at the ceiling, sighing deliberately.

She knew she was losing him and tried to reel him back in. She rocked her hips, pressing harder against him and began to suck on his earlobe, grazing it with her teeth. She whispered a breathy plea, "Steven, please don't stop.." Her hands slid underneath his shirt and she began to rub his bare chest. "I want you Steven and I know you want me, too.." And she was right, he did. She was so beautiful and soft and for a moment he considered giving in but, 'no' he thought, 'you can't always get what you want.' That was a lesson he had learned long ago.

_The crystal ship is being filled  
A thousand girls, a thousand thrills  
A million ways to spend your time  
When we get back, I'll drop a line_

"Jackie," Hyde said as he picked her up off of his lap and carefully helped her back over to the passenger side. "trust me, I _really_ want to do this, more than you know, but I just can't okay, that would make me no better than Kelso, sneaking around and doin' it on the sly, in a car with someone else's girl is Kelso territory, not mine."

The record changed on the radio. They were now playing a Led Zeppelin tune. Zeppelin had always gotten Hyde's brain churning. His best conspiracy theories had always been the result of a non-stop Zeppelin block. A smirk formed on his lips and a glow adorned his face as he quickly twisted himself sideways to face her. "I got it!"

"You got what?" Jackie said skeptically.

"You wanna get him back, humiliate _him_ for once?" Hyde said smiling and nodding his head, proud of his brilliant new plan. He was going to help Jackie out and yeah, Kelso was his friend, and maybe this was wrong but, it was _because_ Kelso was his friend that he felt that the kid needed to be taught a lesson.

"Sure, you mean like revenge?" Jackie said as her lips formed a smile. Hyde happily nodded. "Sure."

She was finally starting to perk up and Hyde knew that his plan was already working. 'God, I'm evil.' he thought as his smirk grew even wider. 'This burn will be the burn to which other burns are measured against'

"Okay then, this is what we need to do...

* * *

_Inside Gary Strobert's House: The Party. 11:58 p.m._

Kelso is sitting on a large recliner, with a beer in his hand, rocking back and forth. His hair is wet and he has a white towel wrapped over his shoulders. Fez is sitting right next to him in a dining room chair that he had pulled in from another room.

"I mean can you believe _Hyde_, man!" Kelso complained.

Fez looked at him with annoyance. His eyebrow arched, he sighed loudly.

Kelso continued , "He punched me man! _PUNCHED ME, _in my face, man, my bread and butter!"

"_ALRIGHT!_, you have told me _a hundred_ times in the last ten minutes alone!" Fez had finally had enough, "You know, did you ever stop to think about what Hyde said when he did it?"

"Huh?" Kelso was confused.

"I mean, you proposed to Jackie and then the very same night she catches you in the bathroom with some whore, I mean, normally I would congratulate you for the whore, you know, she was cute..."

"Yeah, she was cute, huh." Kelso interrupted, smiling and nodding.

"Yeah." Fez smiled, "Wait, _no_ , that's not what I'm saying." Kelso's frown returned and Fez got serious. "That was just a really terrible thing to do to Jackie, Kelso, I saw her, she looked _really_ hurt. You have the most beautiful girl in the world, and she loves you, and you dump all over her. You don't deserve her. I am glad Hyde punched you."

Kelso gasped. "Fez, I thought you were on my side!"

"I am always on your side Kelso, you are my friend, but Jackie is my friend too and so is Hyde."

"Whatever man, look, maybe I shouldn't have done that to Jackie, okay, it's just..."

Just then Kelso saw Jackie and Hyde enter the house through the front door. They were smiling and talking about something when Kelso saw Hyde lean down and whisper something in Jackie's ear. She giggled and touched her hand to Hyde's chest and leaned herself up against him. Hyde then put his arm over Jackie's shoulder. They walked across the room, grabbing a beer along the way, and sat on the bench of a window sill across the room from Kelso.

Kelso, never taking his eyes off of them, hit Fez lightly to get his attention.

"Check it out Fez, she doesn't look so upset now, does she?" Kelso said mockingly. "Oh yeah and there's my supposed _best friend_, real nice." He took a swig of his beer.

Fez wondered why Jackie wasn't standing on the edge of a bridge somewhere by now. Usually after Kelso cheated on her she was sulking and crying but on this night, she wasn't. She was sitting with Hyde in the corner of the living room. And they were looking a little cozy, too cozy.

Just then, Kelso and Fez witnessed something they never thought that they would see as long as they both lived...

* * *

Hyde and Jackie took a deep breath and opened the door to Gary Strobert's house. The music was loud and it pulsed throughout the room. It was Zeppelin. Hyde said a silent 'thank you'. Zeppelin gave him strength. 

_Dancing days are here again _

_As the summer evenings grow _

_I got my flower, I got my power _

_I got a woman who knows_

"Okay there he is..pretend to laugh." Hyde said softly to Jackie. Jackie giggled and smiled at him. He leaned down to her ear. "Hey, Zeppelin gives me the courage to do stupid things." He smiled at her.

"But, your always doing stupid things?" Jackie muttered out of the side of her mouth.

"I know, I'm always listening to Zeppelin, too, see the connection?" Jackie giggled for real this time. "You're my Zeppelin." she said with a smile. He could only smile back.

_I said it's alright. _

_You know it's alright _

_I guess it's all in my heart _

_You'll be my only, my one and only_

_Is that the way it should start _

Hyde put his arm over Jackie's shoulder and led her to an empty window sill bench seat in the living room. He grabbed two beers from a cooler and handed her one. When they reached the sill, Hyde sat down sideways, providing a space for Jackie between his legs. He sat her down close to him. She turned her body towards him and put her leg over his to bring him closer. They were close, _really close_, and the closer the better, Kelso was watching.

They both opened their beers and guzzled them halfway down. It was courage in a can and beer would need to be an accomplice tonight in their plan. They set their beers down and focused on each other. Jackie took in a deep breath.

_Crazy ways are evident_

_In the way that your wearing your clothes_

_Sippin booze is precedent_

_As the evening starts to glow_

"Hey" she said quietly to him, her lips only inches from his.

"Yeah" he said lazily, his eyelids looked heavy.

"This is kinda fun" she said. She looked down at his lips and inhaled deeply, "..and bad." She said softly. Her eyes glazed over and her breathing became heavy again as it had in the car. He realized that this was going to be about _way more_ than revenge. This was bad and wrong and _really_ hot.

"Yeah" he said as he bit back his bottom lip. This was gonna be easier than he thought.

She crashed her mouth into his and took in his tongue with a moan. There was no more fear left. Everyone in the room disappeared and none of it mattered anymore. She liked this, she liked him. But, she couldn't tell if it was the pain, the booze, the rush or him that was making her feel this way. Alcohol had always made her feel warm in her chest. It was the same feeling that love, or something like it, gave her and so she had always confused drunken make-outs with love. This was probably no different, she thought. Or was it just an adrenaline rush? Either way, it felt good.

Hyde felt a little bad about what he was doing to Kelso but, at the same time, he hoped Kelso was watching, and getting seriously pissed off, that guy needed to learn a serious lesson. But it really didn't matter, he liked kissing her anyway. He liked touching her, she was soft and warm and her voice soothed him tonight, wait, Jackie Burkhardt's voice _soothed him_? 'Okay, you must have drank way more than you thought' his inebriated brain told him.

* * *

Fez couldn't believe his eyes the moment it happened. Hyde and Jackie had suddenly began making out feverishly in the corner of the room. 'Wait for it' he thought. This is gonna be good. 

Then it came...

Kelso let out a high pitched gasp that caught the attention of a few people in the room.

_I said it's alright. _

_You know it's alright _

_I guess it's all in my heart _

_You'll be my only, my one and only_

_Is that the way it should start _

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled out. Now, everyone within a fifteen foot radius turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"Oh no." Fez muttered to himself

Jackie and Hyde didn't hear Kelso's outburst and continued their attack on each other's mouths. Hyde, by this point, had one hand up Jackie's skirt with his hand resting somewhere around her upper thigh and the other was wrapped in her hair as he pulled her mouth as close against his as possible. Little by little the crowded room's drunken patrons began to take notice of the situation and quickly figured out just what in the hell was happening...

_Steven Hyde, Kelso's best friend, was making out with Jackie Burkhardt, Kelso's girl._

Kelso was being dogged out in public at what would probably now be known as the greatest party of the year.

The drunken crowd began cat callin' Jackie and Hyde. Guys were slapping Kelso on the back, "Hey, it looks like Hyde knows how to work on your woman better than you do, huh Kelso?" one said laughing. "Ooh, that was harsh!" another said chuckling.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Hyde's gonna nail your girl tonight, Kelso!"

"Ha! She got you back Kelso! That's what you get!"

"Damn Kelso, you just gonna let Hyde feel up your girl like that?"

The crowd was taunting Kelso. They wanted to see a fight and tonight it was very possible that they were gonna get one. And it would be the best kind there was, _drunken and over a girl_.

_Dancing days are here again _

_As the summer evening grows_

_You are my flower, you are my power_

_You are my woman who knows_

Kelso snapped and stormed over towards the hot and heavy couple. He knew he was going to have to catch Hyde by surprise, because if he allowed him too much time to think, Hyde could take him. Even with the surprise, he thought, Hyde wasn't gonna go down easily, especially in front of practically the whole school.

Kelso reached Jackie and Hyde and grabbed Jackie by the waist ripping her off of Hyde's lap. She was thrown backwards but was caught by a drunken Bobby Krasner.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!..."

_To be Cont._

* * *

**Okay, so we're back to another confrontation between Hyde and Kelso. I promise that my chapters will not _all_ end like this..Chapter three should be up in another 24 hours...hopefully. Let me know what you guys are thinking so far...**


	3. We could be so good together

**I am loving the reviews! I love you guys so much. I started to respond to each one but it was too much so I will say it here... You guys are awesome and your reviews keep me going, although I have to say, I am feeling the pressure now. Anyway, here's ch 3. There's a lot of dialogue and it's not as eventful as the first two chapters but that's cause some things had to happen for the story to proceed...**_I am actually going somewhere with this whole thing, I promise. _

**Disclosure: I own nothing, no one and my prospects for the future are grim.**

* * *

_Previously: Kelso reached Jackie and Hyde and grabbed Jackie by the waist ripping her off of Hyde's lap. She was thrown backwards but was caught by a drunken Bobby Krasner._

"_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!..."_

* * *

_Gary Strobert's House: The Party. Saturday June 17, 1978. 12:07 a.m._

Hyde's first mistake was that he had been too focused on Jackie and her kisses. When he felt her body violently leave his lap, it startled him and his eyes followed her backwards fall into the arms of Bobby Krasner. He never even saw Kelso's fist coming.

Hyde felt a blow to his left eye and cheek and his head flew to the right. But, before he could react, he felt his body being violently thrust backwards. The wind left his lungs in one forceful blow and for a moment he couldn't think straight. He could hear nothing, he only felt pain and pressure in his back and chest and had to remind himself to take in a breath.

Hyde turned himself over and suddenly realized that he was now outside. 'What the fuck' he thought.

The noise began to slowly infiltrate his ears and he heard Kelso groan beside him. He knew he needed to get up quick before Kelso did, this wasn't a joke anymore. Burns were supposed to be fun, this was now becoming far from it.

Hyde tried to get up. His first attempt brought a sharp _sink_ into the palms of his hands. "Ahh, Shit!" He winced and pulled a piece of glass out of his palm.

Still on his hands and knees, Hyde looked around to see that the party had moved outside to Gary Strobert's front yard. People were running towards them, their shouting muffled. He thought he heard something about a window and blood but he couldn't be sure.

Hyde shook his head and slowly got himself up. He turned around to face Kelso, who was now getting up.

"Dammit Kelso, you moron!" Hyde yelled wincing and grabbing his head. It hurt but he didn't have time to figure out why. He looked to his right and saw the busted out front picture window. "Are you fucking crazy, man?"

"Screw you _Hyde_! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kelso slurred as he finally got himself into a standing position.

Hyde had had enough. "Alright, Kelso, you think you can kick my ass? Let's go!"

"Fine!" Kelso lunged at Hyde, who stepped out of the way, sending Kelso flying forward.

Kelso caught himself, turned around and took a swing at Hyde but, this time, without the benefit of surprise on his side, he missed, allowing Hyde a free shot at Kelso head. "Aghh!" As Kelso bent over, wincing in pain, he felt another blow to his right cheek. It brought Kelso to his knees and he felt Hyde kick him all the way down to the ground.

"Are you finished kicking my ass yet Kelso?" Hyde taunted with his arms outstretched.. "Cause I got some business with Jackie, if your through." Hyde knew it was an unnecessarily mean thing to say, he had already won, but Hyde had never been one for mercy when the shit hit the fan.

"Fine!" Kelso spit, standing up. "You know what Hyde, you can have her, I was through with her anyway" he said smirking at Jackie, who was now standing nearby. With that, Kelso felt another blow straight to his nose. Kelso's head flew back and the pain in the middle of his face was unbearable. He grabbed his face and screamed in pain "ow!"

The crowd was staring at him now. Some of the people were laughing, most just stood stunned. He had to get out of there. Hyde had won. 'Dammit' he thought. He stomped down the grass to the street and made his way to the van.

The crowd began to disburse, mumbling and muttering amongst themselves, eventually returning to the party.

Fez ran over to Hyde. "Hyde, are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, that guy's crazy!" Hyde said pointing towards Kelso, still stunned at the night's turn of events.

"What did you expect would happen when you started making out with his girlfriend?" Fez asked, desperate for an explanation.

"Look Fez, I don't want to talk about it right now." Hyde said, exhausted. Then, he suddenly felt two small hands slide around his waist from behind. He puts his hands over hers and felt her head rest on his back. "Fez just go see how Kelso is doing, okay, drive him home."

"Okay, my friend." Fez said in defeat and then ran off to find Kelso.

Hyde separated the small hands from his stomach and turned around. Jackie just looked up at him. She looked tired but she was still the most beautiful girl there, 'by a long shot', he thought

"Are you okay?" he asked her, a little out of breath, her hand still in his. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, god, Steven your bleeding really bad." she looked at him sympathetically which made him uncomfortable. "The back of your shirt has blood on it and your head, and your arm..are you okay?"

"It's fine, it's not like I've never been in a fight before, Jackie" Hyde said with a scowl.

"Yeah, but have you ever been pushed through a window before, Steven?" she said as a smile slowly formed on her lips.

Hyde thought about it and started to chuckle. "Nope, can't say that I have." His eyes lit up. "Man, this is gonna be a great story to tell later, huh."

"Steven, what about Michael?" her face turned serious, "You think he's okay? I mean, I didn't mean for all this to happen, I just wanted him to understand what it feels like to be humiliated, you know?"

"Kelso will be fine, he's a big boy. He's so drunk anyway, he probably will have forgotten by tomorrow." Hyde said snidely.

Jackie looked around her at the mess they had caused. "I think I wanna go now" .

"Yeah, let's get the hell outta here."

They began to walk in the direction of the El Camino.

"Are you sure your okay Steven?" she said touching the back of his head.

"I'm fine, will you quit fussin' over me." He yanked his head away from her hand. They continued to walk.

"Hey, Steven?" she said as they strolled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your piano bench slut, I think I saw her take off with Gary Strobert."

"Oh well," he said putting his clean arm around her, " I owe him for the window anyway, guess she'll just have to work it off for me." he said, smirking. She just giggled.

* * *

_Forman House: The Basement - Hyde's Room. Saturday, June 17, 1978. 6:45 a.m._

Hyde woke to a stabbing pain in his head. "Oh god." he muttered to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to squeeze out the pain. He pressed his palms up against his forehead and rubbed hard. This was only met with more pain from his hand. He looked and saw a large band-aid on his palm.'what the hell?" he thought. He ripped the band-aid off to find a large cut underneath. It was clean but it hurt like hell. "Great."

Just then he felt movement in his small bed. An arm flopped carelessly onto his chest. He studied it for a moment until his headache came rushing back and he had to squeeze his eyes shut again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he heard Forman's voice scream.

"Aghhh, Forman!" Hyde said wincing with his eyes still shut. "Man, quit yelling, I got a raging headache."

"Yeah, I would guess so!" Eric said sarcastically "When you sleep with the devil, you're bound to get...well...apparently _a headache_!" Eric thought about what he said. "That saying is going to have to be changed." he muttered to himself as he marched over to the bed.

"Huh?" Hyde groaned, his eyes still shut.

"Get up!" Eric pulled the covers off of Hyde and his raven-haired companion.

Hyde finally opened his eyes to get a better look at Forman before he kicked his ass. Instead, he saw someone else. It was Jackie, in his bed, lazily smiling at him.

"Holy Crap!" Hyde scrambled out of his bed and flew to the side of the room opposite Jackie. He looked wide-eyed at Eric, who appeared horrified and put his hands in front of him.

"We didn't do anything!" Hyde had to think about it again. "Yeah, no, we didn't do anything."

"Really Hyde? Well, then please _do tell_, what the hell is _Jackie_, _KELSO"S FIANCÉ_, doing in _your_ bed?"

"He's not my fiancé, Eric." Jackie interrupted softly. "I caught him cheating on me again at the party last night."

"Oh." Eric said with concern. Then something occurred to him. "So you had sex with Hyde?" Eric was shaking his head in confusion with arms outstretched.

"No, man, I was just helping her." Hyde chimed in from across the room.

"You know, Hyde," Eric sang while turning to face him. " I know you have issues with... well, people in general...but there are other ways to help them besides having sex with them." He smiled sarcastically.

"We didn't have sex!" Jackie and Hyde yelled in unison.

"Well then what the hell is going on?" Eric snapped..

Hyde stepped up. "Look, man," Hyde walked over and sat down on the bed next to Jackie and looked up at Eric. "Okay" Hyde searched his brain carefully for the right words. "So Jackie caught Kelso cheating on her, right?..." he decided to skip the details in between "and then him and I got into a fight." Hyde smiled like he had just swallowed the canary. Eric didn't notice.

"Wait, a fist fight!" Eric gleamed, "Wait, is that why your all banged up?"

"Yeah, Michael threw Steven through a window." Jackie blurted out.

Eric's jaw dropped. "What!"

Hyde looked at Jackie with irritation, then to Eric. "Yeah, but then I kicked his ass." He looked back at Jackie again and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Jackie said nodding at Eric, her eyes wide. "Everyone was there Eric, well, except you."

"Oh my god..." Eric looked concerned.

"I know," Jackie said shaking her head. "Poor Steven was bleeding and..."

"No, I mean, _OH. MY. GOD., I miss everything_!" Eric interrupted. "I _always_ miss the good stuff!" He turned to Hyde, " So why did you guys get into a fight?"

Hyde decided to tell Eric everything he could remember, minus the heated moment in the El Camino, which would stay between him and Jackie.

Eric listened in awe as his friend of ten years told him about the night that everybody seemed to go crazy.

"I just can't believe it." Eric stood up, paced the room and ran his fingers through his hair. Jackie and Hyde looked at each other, waiting for Eric's response, when he suddenly pointed at Jackie and Hyde and smiled "Man, that is like the best burn _EVER_!

Eric let out a menacing chuckle and then turned seriously to Hyde with one eyebrow raised.

"But, none of this explains why _she_ is in _your_ bed, lover boy" Eric chided, waiting...

"To be honest with you man, I was pretty drunk last night, I'm not sure how we ended up like this." He turned to Jackie. "Do you?"

"Yeah." she confessed, looking a little hurt that he didn't remember. "Um, I didn't want to go home alone last night and you said that I could sleep in Laurie's room..." Hyde nodded his head in agreement, he remembered this part. "...so we came here and I cleaned you up and put you to bed, and I was _about_ to go upstairs when you pulled me down and asked me to sleep next to you but, I don't remember anything after that, I fell asleep." She shrugged her shoulders and gave a weak smile.

Both Hyde's and Eric's stared at her with mouths slightly agape. Hyde's suddenly closed. "Oh." and Eric looked at Hyde with suspicion. He decided just to change the subject and explain why he had come down to Hyde's room in the first place.

Eric had made a decision and wanted to forewarn Hyde.

* * *

_Forman Driveway. 31 minutes later._

_Eric, Hyde and Jackie are all in the driveway standing by a yellow cab. Jackie hugs Eric and Hyde pats him on the back. Eric gets inside the cab and shuts the door._

"Oh, hey Forman." Hyde leaned into the window.

"Yeah?" Eric replied.

"Don't mess things up this time by being you, okay. Just say what you gotta say and bring her home." Hyde stepped back . Eric nodded in agreement.

Jackie lunges forward "Oh, Eric!"

"What Jackie, I'm gonna miss my flight."

"Tell her that I really miss her, okay?" Jackie said with conviction. Eric looked confused. "You know, cause next to her I look like a tiny porcelain doll and I'm just saying." she smiled shyly and looked away.

Eric understood. "Okay, I'll tell her... if she'll talk to me."

Jackie smiled. "She will." She turned around and skipped off toward where Hyde was standing.

The cab pulled away and left Jackie and Hyde alone on the driveway.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast, I'm starving." Hyde motioned to her to get into the El Camino.

"Oh, but I'm in your t-shirt and a pair of sweats." Jackie whined, stomped her foot and stuck her bottom lip out."Take me home first so I can change." This tactic always worked with Michael.

"No way, I'm hungry now, so just get in the damn car Jackie and stop being a brat." he scolded. Hyde was not Michael.

"Fine!" she smiled as she got in the car. "But, I am only doing this because you were so sweet to me last night."

"I wasn't sweet Jackie, I was drunk." he didn't like being called sweet, girls were sweet.

"Whatever, stop ruining it!" she pouted and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_Burkhardt Mansion: Driveway. 1 hour and 17 minutes later._

_Jackie and Hyde are sitting in the El Camino._

"Steven, you didn't say much at breakfast." She had been trying to get him to say something, anything, about the night before. She just wanted to know that he remembered what had happened between them and that maybe it hadn't just been about lust and misdirected pain but something else. But, by the way he was acting, she wasn't sure if he remembered anything at all.

"Jackie, there's not much to say."

"Steven," she looks up at him, "Look, I was really upset about Michael last night, and when I.." she gulped "..kissed you in the car.." He started to say something but she stopped him "just let me finish" He raised an eyebrow and she continued "I don't regret it...do you regret it?" She stared at him nervously.

He thought about her question for a moment, "No" he said cooly, his face expressionless.

"No?" she asked searching for more.

"No." Still nothing.

She wanted to scream. She should have been happy with his answer but who could ever tell what the hell he meant when he said things with such _zen_.

"Okay, so can we talk about what happened then?"

"Talk about _what_ Jackie?"

"Ugh, just forget it, Steven." she threw her hands up and got out of the car.

"Jackie." he called to her but she was already gone. 'Dammit' he thought. 'Why does she have to make a big deal out of everything?'

* * *

_Forman House: The Basement. Three days later._

_Hyde is laying on the couch. He is alone until, Fez walks in._

"Hello, Hyde." Fez said flatly and slightly mocking in his tone.

"Fez." Hyde responded without taking his sunglass covered eyes off the t.v.

Fez stood for a moment and then spoke..."I realize that I have not been here in the last few days and I'm sure you are probably wondering..."

"Huh, didn't notice." Hyde interrupted, his eyes still glued to the t.v.

Fez, ignoring the hurtful comment, walked over to Hyde's chair and began to sit down.

"Off my chair." Hyde said cooly, still watching t.v.

Fez, looking a little nervous, gets up and cautiously moves over to the lawn chair on the other side of the couch. He sits down slowly, watching Hyde the whole time.

"Look Hyde, Kelso is really mad."

Hyde huffed and got off the couch. He grabbed a beer from the shower and opened it, immediately taking a swig. "Look Fez, I don't really give a crap if Kelso is mad, okay. He's an idiot and when he is ready to stop being a big girl, he can comehere and talk to me."

Fez gave in, "Well, I'm sure that he'll come around in a few days."

"Well, I won't be here in a few days, so." Hyde said tossing Fez the last beer from the shower and taking another swig from his own can.

"Why not? Where are you going?"

Hyde sighed. "Uh, I got this letter from Edna..." Hyde picked up a letter from the table in front of him and waved it in front of Fez, who looked confused. "..my mom, and she's, uh, in Des Moines, I dunno, living with some guy and she asked me to come visit her, so I thought maybe I would." A small grin formed on Hyde's face. "Yeah, and I figured while I'm driving I would just keep going and hit maybe Vegas and then California to see Forman and Donna, they called this mornin'."

"Ai, That's sounds nice. I would go with you Hyde but I promised my host dad that I would go to his company's Father/foreign-exchange-student Son picnic with him. We have been practicing the wheel barrel for weeks."

"No, man it's cool. I think I want to make this trip alone." Hyde just looks at his beer and shakes his head and looks at Fez with a smirk. "The wheel barrel, man?"

* * *

_Burkhardt Mansion. Same Exact Time._

The house was empty, as usual. The only evidence of life was coming from an upstairs bedroom where a contemplative Jackie lay on her bed, staring at her ceiling. The only noise, coming from an old record player, was Blondie's "One way or another.'

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

Jackie's dad was off working or schmoozing with clients and Jackie's mom was drunk somewhere, who knew, who cared, she didn't. She had been laying there for what seemed like forever, thinking, about Michael, about her life, about Steven.

_I will drive past your house_

_And if the lights are all down_

_I'll see you around_

She was really upset about Michael, she was, but something about Steven had her reeling. She couldn't figure it out. He was just so damn difficult and hard to read. Maybe that was what was so appealing about him. He was unreachable, well his heart was anyway, and the challenge was intoxicating.

_One way or another, I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha._

She knew the only way to break through Steven's first wall was with booze, and weed sometimes, except weed usually just made him paranoid and more guarded. Once that first wall came down though, she knew that physical affection was the most he had to offer. But she could accept that, _for now_. What he said through his kisses was completely worth it.

_And if the lights are all out_

_I'll follow your bus downtown_

_See who's hanging out_

Jackie smiled, getting over Michael was going to be easier than she thought. She wondered why though, every time Michael broke her heart, a 'Steven obsession' followed like a second act. So what was it, she wondered, a genuine want for Steven or an irrational response to Michael's bullshit. She'd have to figure it out later.

Jackie got up and took a shower. When she got out, she blew dry her hair, curled it _just right_, put on her best make-up, and slipped on her sexiest, sheerest summer dress because Steven liked her legs and she knew it. She caught him, more than once, staring at them.

_One way or another, I'm gonna getcha..._

_(Where I can see it all, find out who you call)_

_One way or another, I'm gonna getcha..._

_(Where I can see it all, find out who you call)_

Jackie took one final look in her dresser mirror and smiled to herself. Plan 'A' was a go.

* * *

_Forman House: Basement. 47 minutes later._

_Hyde is standing by the dryer, pulling clothes out, folding them and shoving them into a duffel bag. Jackie walks in and strolls over to him._

"Hey." she sang seductively, swinging her arms lazily.

"Hey." he said as his eyes quickly moved down and then up her body. "What's up" he continued as he went back to folding and shoving.

"I dunno, I just wanted to see what you were up to." she dragged one finger up his forearm and then slid four fingernails down. He watched her hand as she did it.

Hyde looked up and squinted his eyes at her. He wasn't sure what she was up to but it probably wasn't good. "I'm packing."

"What? Steven? Wait a minute, where are you going?" The pitch in her voice had gotten higher and Hyde winced.

"I'm going to see Edna in Des Moines and then I think I might head for California, I'm not sure yet, but I'm leaving in a couple hours."

Jackie scanned her environment and saw the duffel bag and the map on the table. "Wait, no..." Her face started to contort and her eyes welled up with tears. "you can't leave me here alone with Michael! Steven!" she buried her face in her hands and threw herself onto the couch. "You can't leave!"

"Jackie?" She didn't respond. "Jackie?" Still nothing. "Jackie, will you cut it out." He walked over to her on the couch and sat beside her.

She threw her body at him, like she had so many times before and cried into his chest. "Steven, you can't leave, I'll have nobody here! Donna is gone, Eric, Michael, Fez just creeps me out sometimes and now you!" Her sobs got louder and her body shook against his.

"Jackie, you have other friends, would you stop being so god damned dramatic!" he said angrily which made her cry and shake harder. "Okay, I'm sorry, look, I'm not gonna be gone that long and Donna and Eric will be back in a month, it's not that big of a deal."

Jackie suddenly stopped crying and looked at Hyde with wide eyes. "Take me with you!" A smile started to form through her tears, "please."

"NO!" Hyde pushed her off of him and got up from the couch. "Jackie, I'm not taking you with me so just forget about it, it ain't gonna happen."

Jackie remained calm, got up from the couch and wiped away her tears. Plan 'A' was in full swing.

She walked slowly to him as he backed himself into the freezer. "Jackie, I said no."

"Steven." she said softly as she walked toward him. She then looked him in the eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

"Jackie, no."

"Steven."

"Jackie, I'm serious, I don't know what your trying to do but it's not gonna work."

"I'm not _doing_ anything." she said sweetly as she bit back her bottom lip.

She now had him pinned against the small freezer. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck and tip-toed herself up to his ear. "Steven" she whispered, closing her eyes and taking in soft breath, "do you remember that night in the car" She kissed his earlobe softly and then took it in her mouth making his chest tighten.

He leaned into the sensation and closed his eyes. She smelled good..like..like a _girl_, incredible.

Her hair was tickling his arm and neck and face and her body was pressed up against him, he could feel her chest rise with his.

"yeah." he whispered, inhaling deeply.

She smiled, she knew she didn't have to say anything else. She abandoned his ear and began kissing his neck and jaw using the fullness of her mouth and tongue. When she finally got to his lips, he took over. He slid his hand in her hair and brought their mouths together. 'Now', she thought, 'we're finally communicating.'

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his body and carried her over to the couch, laying her down gently. He surrounded her and started to give her open mouth kisses on her neck and chest when he suddenly stopped and rested his head on her shoulder. He took in yet another deep breath.

"Steven, what? what's wrong, why did you stop?"

He lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "Jackie, I can't take you." He got up from the couch and stood above her, combing his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, but I_ just can't_ take you with me. Besides, your parents would probably kill me or have me arrested." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm coming back and I...really hope you're here when I do." With that, he went back over to his duffel bag and went into his room to gather a few more things.

'Crap' Jackie thought to herself. Time for Plan 'B'.

Jackie walked over to the basement door and opened it. She grabbed a huge paper bag and brought it inside, closing the door behind her. She placed the bag on the table in front of the couch and pulled out three six-packs of Lowenbrau.

"Oh Steven" she sang.

* * *

_Hyde opened the door to the Hub and walked in_. 

'_**Oh I could hide neath the wings**_

_**Of the bluebird as she sings**_

_**The six o'clock alarm would never ring'**_

_He immediately saw Eric, Donna, Jackie, Michael, Fez and Leo sitting in the corner booth and walked over to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" he said. Everyone looked up at him and smiled._

"_Wow, Hyde, man your just in time!" Leo said excitedly. _

"_I am?" Hyde said, a little confused._

'_**Whoops it's ringing and I rise**_

_**Wipe the sleep out of my eyes**_

_**My shavin razors cold and it stings' **_

"_Yeah man!" Leo continued_ "_Your just in time for the announcement."_

"_What announcement?" Hyde questioned. _

_Hyde watched Leo put his arm around Jackie and kiss her on the cheek. "Yeah man, me and loud girl are gettin' married!" Jackie smiled and kissed Leo while the rest of the gang, including Michael, began to congratulate the happy couple._

"_What the hell?" Hyde looked around and everything went black._

'_**Cheer up, sleepy jean.**_

_**Oh what can it mean**_

_**To a daydream believer**_

_**And a homecoming queen'**_

Hyde opened his eyes and squinted. The sun was bright and music pierced through his ears

'_You once thought of me _

_As a white knight on a steed_

_Now you know how happy I can be'_

His head was on a pillow but he was in a car leaning against the window. He realized that he was in the El Camino and looked out to see that the car was moving and seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. He squeezed his eyes shut, he had another headache, the sun was too bright and the music was annoying the hell out of him.

_Oh, and our good times starts and end_

_Without dollar one to spend_

_But how much baby do we really need'_

He heard singing and opened his eyes to look over and see Jackie driving the car. She was singing, loudly.

'_Cheer Up, Sleepy Jean._

_Oh What Can It Mean..._

'CRAP'

_...To A Daydream Believer_

_And A Homecoming Queen'_

To Be Cont.

* * *

**Chapter 4 should be up soon. Anyway, so how are we doing? You still with me? And don't bother calling me a tease. I already know that I am one! Smile. Patience, young grasshoppers...**


	4. Love her madly

**Wow, all of your reviews are incredible, some are so detailed and I love that! Okay, so this chapter was my Mt Everest-It was really difficult for me! It focuses on Jackie and Hyde only, the gang is not in this one. It has some drama and shows a more intimate interaction between the two of them over a period of 24 hours, not sex...more like privacy...so get your minds out of the gutter..and then...put them _right back in again _cause the teasing is over my friends...or is it? **

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE. It is also insanely long and I am so sorry but I couldn't split it up. I will try to keep the rest shorter, if that's your preference, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one and my prospects for the future are grim.**

* * *

_Previously:_ He heard singing and opened his eyes to look over and see Jackie driving the car. She was singing, loudly. 

'_Cheer Up, Sleepy Jean._

_Oh What Can It Mean..._

'CRAP'

_...To A Daydream Believer_

_And A Homecoming Queen'_

* * *

_The El Camino: Somewhere in Iowa. Wednesday June 21, 1978. 8:35 a.m._

Jackie's small hands tightly gripped the black leather steering wheel of the El Camino. She was getting tired and had started to see spots in the road twenty minutes before. The only thing keeping her going, at this moment, was her duo with Davy Jones...

'_...To A Daydream Believer_

_And A Homecoming Queen' _

"_JACKIE!_" Hyde shouted angrily into her right ear.

It startled her and the car swerved left..and then right. She straightened the car out and slammed her hands on the steering wheel.

"Steven! Don't do that!" she shouted back. "We could have crashed, and then where would we be!"

"Well, where in the hell are we _now,_ _Jackie_?" he screamed back at her, his body tense. "God dammit, I knew you were up to something! I knew it!" He looked down and shook his head.

"Oh, stop your cryin, Steven'" she scolded.

"Quit-my_-cry-in_?'" Hyde said through clenched teeth, getting more pissed by the syllable. He looked up at her with a scowl and pursed lips.

'_Cheer up sleepy jean_

_Oh what can it..' _

Hyde angrily twisted the radio knob and shut it off. "Stop the god damn car _right now_ Jackie! Pull over!" Hyde screamed at her. "_NOW!_"

"Fine!" she said and, with all the animation her small body could muster, pulled the car over to the right shoulder.

Hyde swung the car door open and got out before the car had even come to a stop, slamming the door shut.

Jackie stopped the car and sat, unsure of how to handle the situation. Should she give him a few minutes to calm down or get out of the car and tell him to stop acting like a big fat drama queen?

She looked out the wind shield to see Hyde pacing in the dirt, his hands up behind his head, his eyes closed, his head tilted toward the sky. He looked like he was trying to calm himself down. So she decided to choose a compromise.

She got out of the car, walked over to the shoulder and just stood, waiting...

The wind was blowing hard and she was grateful for the distraction it offered. It was hard to be upset when you were busy keeping dirt out of your eyes or for her, hair out of your mouth. She looked around, left to right, and saw only the empty highway in mirrored perspective. She returned her attention to Hyde, who was now looking directly at her with his arms raised.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now, Jackie." he yelled to her through the wind..

Jackie walked over to him. "How about..._thank you Jackie for driving all night so I could sleep_?"

"Thank you?" he hissed and motioned to his head. "Are you out of your mind? You _knew_ I didn't want you coming with me!"

"What?" she asked. "Steven, you invited me."

"Jackie, I was drunk." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other to exaggerate his point. "Hell, I would probably _MARRY_ someone if I was drunk enough!" He began to pace again.

Jackie scoffed and folded her arms. "That's just ridiculous."

Hyde continued to pace as Jackie stood in the breeze, letting it envelope her. She closed her eyes and wondered how it had all got so god damned complicated. It really didn't have to be. _He_ made it complicated. Her eyelids flew open. "You know what Steven, I am so sick of your crap!"

Hyde stopped and turned to her in shock. "_My_ crap?"

Yeah, one minute your all over me, kissing me and acting like we could be together and the next minute you act like I'm your worst enemy. I'm sick of it." He started to interrupt, but she cut him off..."No, you sound like a broken record, Steven.." She suddenly changed her affect and began to imitate him..."_Jackie, I was drunk...I was drunk when I said that to you, Jackie...Hey Jackie, I wasn't being sweet, I WAS JUST DRUNK!_..."

He stood before her with his lips pursed and eyebrow raised. Then he folded his arms and waited for her to finish...

"...you know Steven, did you ever consider, oh, I don't know, _STAYING SOBER!_"

Hyde chuckled at her.

"You know, Jackie, this is really interesting coming from the little snake who purposefully got me wasted so that she could escape her pathetic little life and cling on to me like a _leach_..." he said with the devil in his eyes "and that maybe I didn't want you to come with me because, _oh, I don't know_, you annoy the hell out of me!"

Jackie stood stunned at his cruelty. She shook her head, on the verge of tears. "Why would you want to hurt me like that?"

Hyde sighed, he had gone too far and he knew it. 'dammit' He walked over to her. "I didn't mean it like that." She hung her head and he bent down to search for her eyes. "Hey" he said, placing one finger under her chin and lifting her eyes to his. "Hey, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you, okay" She sadly shook her head in agreement.

Hyde looked around. "So where exactly are we anyway?" he said, changing the subject.

"We're about fifteen miles outside Des Moines." Her voice was flat and he knew she was still upset.

"Alright, why don't I drive the rest of the way, we can eat and then find a motel room so you can sleep while I go visit Edna."

"Wait, your not taking me with you?"

"Jackie, don't push it okay, your lucky I don't turn us around and take you home right now."

"Fine, whatever, let's just go, I'm tired" she said in defeat as she brushed past him and got into the passenger side of the El Camino.

Hyde stood for moment. He knew he had hurt her and he hadn't meant to but, she could _really_ drive him nuts sometimes. Although, he knew that it wasn't totally her fault. He remembered every minute of the night before, he remembered every word and every kiss. He _was_ drunk but he was angry at what she brought out of him when he was.

Hyde got into the driver's seat of the El Camino and started it up. Jackie had already found herself a comfortable position against the window with this pillow and closed her eyes to rest.

"Jackie."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for drivin' all night so I could sleep."

"Your welcome"

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. 2 hours later._

_Jackie is laying on the bed and Hyde is sitting on an armchair._

"This isn't so bad, huh?" Hyde said as he scanned the room.

"It's alright." Jackie said sleepily, her eyes closed."I'm gonna sleep, okay, I guess I'll see you when you get back." Hyde could hear the melancholy in her voice.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave the number to her place on the side table, okay? In case you need to get a hold of me."

"Yep"

"I'm gonna take a shower first."

"Yep"

Jackie heard Hyde get up and walk into the bathroom and shut the door. She thought about what he had said on the edge of the road and wondered if she had misinterpreted his feelings for her. Maybe he _was_ just drunk. If she thought back, every kiss, every word, every kind act had occurred while he was under the influence. He had tried to tell her this but she just ignored it. 'God, I'm so stupid." she thought to herself. Jackie continued to lay there, drifting, and the last sound she heard was the hiss of the shower being turned on...

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. 8 hours later._

Jackie slowly opened her eyes and scanned the dark room without lifting her head. She was disoriented and wondered how long she had been sleeping. She could hear Hyde quietly talking, but to who she wasn't sure...

"_...well, actually Jackie is here with me...Hey, don't snap at me, it wasn't my idea...I dunno she asked if she could come with me and I told her no, but then, look, it's a long story...No...No!...Tell Eric to shut the hell up...Yeah...No I don't think so...Tell him whatever you want...Yeah, well after what happened the other night, he's already really pissed so...Let him!...Yeah...She's fine...Sleeping...I dunno...I don't know, maybe okay...Shut-up!...Probably another couple days...Yeah...No, Probably not...I'll tell her...Okay...Bye. _

She heard him quietly hang up. "Hey"Jackie said, her voice scratchy and lazy.

Hyde was startled. "Oh, hey." He motioned to the table by the door. "I got you a sandwich."

"C'mere."she said, motioning him to her.

He got up from the arm chair and walked over to the foot of the bed and crawled up to the pillow next to her, laying down on his stomach. She adjusted herself to face him.

"Who was that?"

"Donna...She told me to tell you Hi"

"Is she freaking out that I'm here with you?"

"She _was_, but then she got over it."

Jackie reached out her hand and placed it on the side of his head and began rubbing softly, wrapping locks of his hair around her fingers. "So how'd it go, with your mom?" she said in the most soothing voice that Hyde had ever heard in his life. If it weren't for the life sustaining necessities that life required, he thought he could stay there forever.

"I haven't gone yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure." he lied.

Earlier in the day he had showered, shaved and gotten dressed. He left the phone number for Jackie on the side table as he had promised and then left the motel and headed for Edna's. But, two reasons brought him back to this room. _One_, he felt guilty about leaving a sleeping Jackie alone in a strange place and_ two_, he was nervous. He would admit to neither. But she knew.

They laid there for a moment in the quiet, in the dark blue dusk light, Jackie's fingers still twirling in his hair. She could hear his breath and it was calm. And if she were going to help him, she would need to work quickly because it wasn't often that he just lay back and let her love on him like this, especially not while he was sober.

"You know Steven, I am really sick of being in this room, how about I go take a shower, get myself nice and cute and we go to Edna's _together_?" she smiled at him, still rubbing his hair and head in an attempt to keep him calm and with her, mentally. She knew if she pushed too hard, he would recoil.

"Nah, you don't want to go there." The truth was, _he_ kinda didn't want to go there.

"No, I do.." she said. "I've always wanted to see an...um...Iowa...house?" Hyde looked at her as if she were a lunatic and she couldn't blame him. "I mean, you know, I was.. um...thinking about living...in...Iowa...someday, cause I...uh...hear that...um..."

"Jackie" Hyde interrupted, smiling "get in the shower."

"Okay!" Jackie jumped up from the bed, grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom.

Hyde smiled to himself, she was out of her mind, but she cared about him and he could deal with that tonight.

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. 1 hour and 20 minutes later._

Jackie walks out of the bathroom and prances in front of Hyde, spinning and showing off her dress.

"Nice." he said, smiling.

"Just nice?" she pouted, stomping her foot at him.

"Hot-Nice." he said smiling wider.

"Oh, okay then!" she said happily and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "You ready?"

"Not quite, there's something we gotta do first."

"What?"

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. 5 minutes later. _

_The Circle: well half of one anyway._

_Jackie has a shit-eating grin on her face_ _and is eating a sandwich, the room is filled with smoke._

"Wow this is a really good sandwich, Steven. When did you get it?"

"A couple of hours after you fell asleep." Jackie spits out the sandwich. Hyde continues talking. "You know, this is really freakin' me out." He motions between them. "I've never been in a circle with just you before, it's usually like Forman and Kelso, or Kelso and Fez, or Forman and Fez, or all three. But, never just one person, you know, and especially not you."

Jackie looks concerned for a moment. "Okay, how about this.." she scowls and she begins to imitate Eric. "_Donna, Donna, Donna, Luke Skywalker, Red's foot in my ass, Donna, Star wars...I'm a big girl!_" her face returns to normal and she smiles at Hyde.

"Nice." Hyde grins from ear to ear, nodding his head, impressed.

She continues..."Okay, now, how about this.." same scowl, different voice "Candy, Candy, Needs, You son of a beetch, Good Day." she smiles again.

Hyde waits and then looks confused "But, Jackie..."

She scowls at him. "I said Good day!"

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. Edna Hyde's House: Front Porch. 9:05 p.m._

_Jackie and Hyde are standing on the dilapidated front porch of Edna's house. Hyde has his shades on and Jackie is dolled up like she's going to a party and it's a good thing, too because it's obvious that there is one going on inside. The sounds of drunken fools and the Door's 'Break on through' fill the summer night air. _

'_**You know the day destroys the night**_

_**Night divides the day'**_

_**Tried to run **_

_**Tried to hide'**_

_Hyde bangs on the door and Jackie points to an old rocking chair on the porch..._

"Eww, Steven, is that a dead squirrel on that chair?" she said as she scooted around to his right side, clutching his arm and looking around in disgust.

"Probably"Just then the front door swung open.

"Can I help you kids?" a scruffy Leo type said, beer in his hand. He takes a swig. He notices Jackie and looks her up and down and smiles.

'_**Break on through to the other side**_

**_Break on through to the other side_'**

"Yeah, I'm looking for Edna, is she here?" Hyde felt the overwhelming need to clarify. "I'm her son."

The man's face lit up"_OH! _Come on in, man"He swung the door open and motioned them in.

'_**Break on through to the other side, yeah'**_

Hyde grabs Jackie's hand tightly and leads her slowly through the door.

"My name's Carl, nice to meet ya." the man said yelling over the music as he walked deeper inside. "Steven, right?"

"Hyde" Hyde yelled back, motioning to Jackie. "and this is Jackie."

'_**We chased our pleasures here**_

**_Dug our treasures there..._'**

'_**But can you still recall**_

_**The time we cried'**_

"Well, hey there _Jackie_" Carl smiled. "Well, uh, your mom's not here right now but she should be back in a half-hour. You can hang out and wait if you want, man."

"Cool."

'_**Break on through to the other side**_

**_Break on through to the other side_'**

Hyde held on to Jackie and they slowly began to make their way through the strange black-lit house. He looked at Jackie. "Looks like we could have saved the circle for here, huh?"

"Yep" she grinned. Hyde chuckled at her, she was so unbelievably high.

'_**Everybody loves my baby**_

_**Everybody loves my baby**_

**_She gets..._'**

They continued to walk through the busy house. "Man, I feel like I just stepped back in time" he said in her ear.

'**_She gets_...'**

"It's like my childhood all over again, weird." he said as he watched sixties burnouts lighting up and dropping tabs of acid, women were dancing and couples were making out.

'_**She gets...' **_

Jackie was being too quiet. "Jackie?" He looked at her and she was just looking around in awe, he just grinned.

'_**She gets...High'**_

Hyde found an empty high-backed barstool and lead Jackie to it, sitting her down. He stood in front of her, watching the scene. She pulled him in between her legs and held on, watching , too.

'_**I found an island in your arms**_

_**A country in your eyes**_

_**Arms that chain us**_

_**Eyes that lied' **_

'_**Break on through to the other side **_

_**Break on through to the other side..'**_

She sat there with her arms around his waist as he searched the room. His body felt good against hers. He was strong and warm and she felt safe holding him, even in this place that would have normally terrified her. She stared at him until he looked at her, she smiled.

"What." he said smiling.She slowly narrowed the space between their lips and shuddered at the moment of their connection. She took in his moist tongue, letting the warmth of his mouth melt hers. She let go of herself and let him take control. He moved in tightly between her legs and hugged her body tight to his, sending the breath from their lungs rushing up into their mouths, intensifying the kiss. She moaned and he responded by pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth.

'_**Made the scene from week to week**_

_**Day to day, hour to hour**_

_**The gate is straight, **_

**_Deep and wide_'**

'_**Break on through to the other side**_

_**Break on through to the other side..'**_

They kissed for what seemed like hours, until he could no longer ignore the arousal in his pants. He remembered that Edna would be showing up any minute and this wasn't what he wanted to greet her with. They broke the kiss as he made small kisses down her throat and buried his face in the crook of her neck, hugging her tightly. She beamed and smiled against his shoulder, it felt like home to be held by him.

_Three minutes later..._

Hyde and Jackie are talking when Hyde looks up to see Edna walk right by them. She didn't seem to notice him though. She was carrying a large brown bag and looked like she was in a hurry. Hyde turned to Jackie.

"Hey, I just saw Edna, so are you gonna be okay here?" he searched her eyes for any sign of doubt.

"No, I think I'll be okay. All these people seem harmless, I'm fine." Jackie said smiling. "Go."

"Okay." he smiled, kissed her forehead and turned and walked away and followed the path Edna had taken through two old french doors. Jackie thought he looked like he was gonna be sick. Poor baby, she thought to herself and turned to take in the view of the weirdest party she had ever witnessed with her own eyes.

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. Edna Hyde and Carl's House: Kitchen. Wednesday June 21, 1978. 9:47pm._

_Edna is pulling bottles of alcohol and beer out of a large brown paper bag and placing them on the counter. Hyde walks in and she turns around._

"Hey." Hyde said cautiously, smiling weakly. "What's up."

"Steven?" Edna said looking carefully at her son. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter."

"What letter?"

Hyde looked confused and a little irritated. "Um, the one you sent me in the mail a week ago."

"Oh, I sent that? She said, pondering. "Well, I didn't mean to, sorry." she turned around and continuing unpacking the brown bag. "Well, since you're here Steven, what have you been up to?"

"Well, _since_ I'm here?" Hyde's body was beginning to tense up, he was already sorry that he had come. "Edna, what the hell are you talking about, you _asked_ me to come."

"Steven, look, It was one of my AA steps, we were supposed to make amends with the people we hurt and so they made me write that letter to you."

"They _made_ you?" Hyde said, his fists clenched, he motioned to the bottles on the counter "Oh, by the way, nice job on the sobriety." he said sarcastically.

She ignored the last comment. "Yeah, they did and I knew it was bullshit cause we both know that I didn't hurt you Steven, I _helped_ you."

"Helped me?" he said, shocked.

"Yeah, you were headed nowhere Steven, you were on the path to becoming a loser just like Bud. That son of a bitch was coddled by his mother and he turned out to be a loser who constantly blamed everyone else for his problems and never took responsibility for his own actions. I did you a favor."

"A favor?" Hyde used up every ounce of control he had in him to not throw her out the window like Kelso had done to him only days before. "You know what, forget it." he started to turn around..

"There you go Steven, just like Bud, always running away. Your gonna end up in jail, just like him, or worse and well, your eighteen now and it's just not my problem anymore."

Hyde walked up to her. "Not your problem _ANYMORE_? Let's see, I wasn't your problem when I was 7, or 10, or 16! Tell me when I _was _your problem, _ma_?

"Steven.." she started to say. Hyde thrusts his hands in front of him, stopping her. "Forget it, don't even worry about it, I won't be _botherin_g you again!" Hyde turned around and stormed out muttering a final "bitch."on the way out.

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. Edna Hyde and Carl's House: The Party. Wednesday June 21, 1978. 9:51._

_Jackie is sitting on the same bar stool Hyde left her on when all of a sudden Hyde whips by her, he grabs her hand and yanks her out of the house._

"Steven, what's the matter?" Jackie said, panicked. "Steven, _Steven_?" He was pulling her hard and wasn't looking back. "Steven! Your hurting me." He immediately let go and continued to walk at a faster pace than she could keep up with. "Steven, answer me!"

"Jackie, _Shut up_" She stopped walking for a moment, stunned, half expecting him to stop and turn back and wait for her. But, he didn't. He just kept walking toward the El Camino, without her. "Shit." she muttered to herself and ran to catch up to him.

They reached the El Camino "Get in the god damned car Jackie and for once in your life, shut up, the last thing I wanna hear right now is your mouth." Jackie wanted to cry but was distracted by her urgency to get in to the car. She was a little afraid that he might actually leave her there.

They got in the car and drove off. She jumped out of her seat when he began punching the steering wheel with each obscenity that he yelled.. "Fucking-God-Damned-Bitch!" Jackie was so startled that she automatically began to cry in her seat."Steven, your really scaring me, please."

Hyde stopped yelling and sped to the motel. When they got there, he whipped into the parking space, shut off the car, got out, slammed the car door shut and paced in the parking lot.

"Steven." Jackie said weakly as she cautiously walked up to him. He brushed past her and walked toward the motel room. She stopped and stood in the parking lot. Her legs were weak and she had to fight the urge to just plop herself down on the asphalt and sob.

She heard Hyde open the motel room door behind her but she didn't hear it slam shut so she turned around and walked into the room, cautiously, silently. She saw him rushing around the room, grabbing their things, and shoving them into their bags. "Jackie get your bathroom crap or it gets left behind."

"I don't care about it." she said through her tears.

"Fine."

"Why are you taking this out on me, Steven?"

Hyde stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "This has nothing to do with you Jackie, why do you always assume that everything is about _you!_"

"I know it's not _about_ me but _you are taking it out on me!" _she screamed.

His was grinding his teeth and she could hear it, it gave her chills. He was obviously really pissed about something his damn trash mother must have done to him. Jackie decided that she wasn't gonna be his punching bag tonight but she wasn't gonna give up on him either. She wasn't that kind of girl.

"Look, Steven, you don't have to talk about this with me, if you don't want to, but hating me isn't gonna make you feel any better."

"Actually Jackie, I sort of feel better already" he said patronizingly, shifting his weight. "you see, I'm more clear-headed right now than I've been all week. I don't have you fogging up my mind and making me an idiot like Kelso. I must have been out of my mind this week..." he continued to grab things off the floor. " I knew I shouldn't have fallen for your bullshit but I did it anyway. But, don't you worry your pretty little head off cause I'm done with it."

"You're done with what?" she said through her tears.

He stopped and glared at her. "You."

Jackie's heart tightened in her chest and she began to cry harder. God, he could be so cruel sometimes. He could change so easily into a heartless bastard. Even his eyes seemed different, they weren't blue anymore, they were grey and glazed over.

Her tears were cutting him through him but there was no way he was giving in this time. He had let her get too close and allowed her to see this night, him, his pathetic life and the fact that his own mother didn't even love him. So how could she care about him, if his own blood thought he was shit. Jackie was just a stupid girl, he tried to tell himself, who was trying to change him into a weak, sucker like Forman and Kelso.

She stood there facing him, crying and feeling worse than she had the night of Gary Strobert's party. Michael had been a cheater but he was never verbally cruel. She realized that this hurt a thousand times worse. She needed to end this before it went too far.

Jackie rushed over to Hyde and wrapped her arms around his waist, gripping her hand to her wrist and locking them together with all her strength. She buried her head into his chest and squeezed him like it was for the last time.

"Dammit Jackie, get off me!" he yelled as he went to grab for her hands to pry her off.

"I'm not letting go, your gonna have to hurt me if you want me off you" she said, waiting, praying that she was right about him.

Hyde stopped struggling and let his arms go limp. He sighed in defeat.

She closed her eyes, 'thank god'. But, suddenly he pushed her body up against the wall in front of him and disoriented her, making her break her grip. He pinned her arms to the wall above her head and buried his head into her neck and they stood there, leaning, breathing.

She felt his body lean into hers and watched as his head lifted to look her in the eyes. His breathing was heavy but, his eyes were blue again. He was back, probably still _really_ pissed, but back nonetheless. She sighed and let her head fall back to the wall. He surprised her and kissed her chin and then down her throat and breathed an audible 'I'm sorry' into the curve of her neck, making her shudder. His hands were still holding hers to the wall and the power he had over her was making her insides hot. Her breathing deepened and her mouth opened in anticipation of the taste of his. She wanted him to take out his pain on her body. He had it in him and she was suddenly desperate to take it upon herself.

Hyde, feeling the change in her body language, pressed himself against her and hovered his open mouth over hers, lightly rubbing his lips against hers. He felt her body start to writhe in anticipation of a kiss. Her chest heaved against his and he smiled against her mouth, and then gave her one teasing kiss.

He put both of her arms in his right hand, high against the wall above her head, and moved his attention down her body to her chest. The top three buttons of her dress were already unbuttoned and with his spare hand he stuck his finger into the apex and ripped the fabric down taking the next three buttons off, causing her chest to rise and fall in short bursts. She ached to feel his mouth on her skin and when Hyde placed his open mouth on her chest, she let out a sharp cry. Satisfied with her reaction, he slowly moved down between her breasts, causing her to pant in desperation. He smiled again against her chest and pushed the material away from her bare breast, devouring the skin around her hardened nipple. When Jackie was almost in a panic, he took it in his mouth and she gasped, sending a guttural moan into the ceiling.

Hyde could feel Jackie's hips undulating against him and he slid his free hand under her dress and up her thigh, exposing her grinding hips. He held his panting mouth an inch from hers and let a finger slip around the waistband of her panties and slid them down an inch. "Oh god" he heard her say through gasps "kiss me now".

Hyde grabbed each one of her arms in his hands and held them against on the wall behind her and pressed his open mouth to hers, their tongues grazed as they sealed the kiss and opened up for more, their tongues plunging deeper into the other's widening mouths. They continued until their kisses became so panicked that their lips swelled and their bodies grinded against the other one's in panicked desperation.

Hyde, unable to wait another minute, lifted her dress off of her body. He picked her up, wrapped her legs around him, carried her to the bed and lowered her down on her back.. He took off his own shirt and then captured her mouth back into his. He shuddered the instant his warm flesh met with hers. He started kissing down her body with his whole mouth, giving special attention to the small hard peaks of her breasts. She now wore only a pair of white lace panties and his lower body pushed against them, making her moan as he lingered and deepened the pressure.

"Now, Steven" she whimpered. "I want you inside me."

He looked at her and kissed her deep in her mouth and let out a moan in anticipation of being inside her. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet and took off the rest of his clothing and then slipped his fingers inside the front band of her panties and slowly slipped them down. He lay down between her thighs and she guided him inside her. She smiled as she watched his eyes close and heard him moan an "oh god" low in his throat. He slowly thrust himself inside her which sent her head flying back into her pillow from the deepening sensation. Hyde eventually found his rhythm through her moist, warm embrace and continued until he felt her pulse around him, provoking his release.

Hyde's tired body collapsed onto hers until he caught his breath and finally laid down beside her. They looked at each other, smiling and then couldn't help but break out into laughter over how the lascivious tryst had begun in the first place.

"So, you still mad at me?" Jackie said smiling. Hyde's face fell instead "I wasn't even mad at you, I was mad at me."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Instead he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

The next twenty minutes were filled with pillow talk about Point Place and their friends back home. But, eventually they fell asleep, exhausted from the drama of the day.

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. Thursday, June 22, 1978. 8:34 a.m._

Jackie woke up to find a sleeping Hyde by her side and, for the first time, she felt secure about her place in his heart. She shook him, wanting him awake, wanting to hear his voice. His left eye opened and he smiled at her.

"Hi there" she cooed at him.

Just then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who the hell is knocking at this time?" Hyde said irritated and sleepy.

"I'll get it." Jackie said. Figuring it was just the maid, she wrapped herself in a sheet and got up. She opened the door and saw Kelso and Fez standing there.

"Well.." Kelso scanned her body and smirked. "It sure looks like your having a good time, _Jackie_."

_To Be Cont._

* * *

**I love Kelso endings, can you tell? Okay so, I'm sorry that this chapter was so long but I couldn't help it. Chapter 5 will be up late tomorrow night, it should be way shorter. **


	5. Roadhouse Blues

**Chapter 5: Okay, so I just re-watched 'short and curlies' and 'til the next goodbye' from season 7 and got all the inspiration I need to keep me going, Danny/Hyde looked _soo extra hot_ in those episodes! I don't know what it is about that boy, damn! (shivers) Okay so anyway..chapter five, your gonna get mad but stay with me...**

**Oh yeah, is it just me or is the site acting really screwy right now? **

_Quick Author's Rant: 'Til the next goodbye' would have made an excellent finale! It had everything, they get caught in the circle and replay the high kitchen scene from pilot, Red says 'I love you' to Eric and finally, it has the last scene that I choose to recognize, the one where Hyde admits to Leo that he loves loud girl! It could have been so great after that but instead, it all goes to shit! Damn! The end._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one and my prospects for the future are grim.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I'll get it." Jackie said. Figuring it was just the maid, she wrapped herself in a sheet and got up and opened the door._

_When she opened it, she saw Kelso and Fez standing there._

"_Well.." Kelso scanned her body and smirked. "It sure looks like your having a good time, Jackie."_

_To be cont..._

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. Evergreen Motel: Room 110. Thursday, June 22, 1978. 8:35 a.m._.

Jackie stood staring at Kelso with her mouth open. He just stood, staring back, smirking, with Fez by his side, who was busy scanning Jackie's clumsy sheet to see if he could catch a peek at anything good and dirty.

"Who is it Jackie?" Hyde said, from the bed, stretching and yawning.

Kelso smiled menacingly and leaned in. "Oh hey, _Hyde_, good buddy." Kelso brushed past Jackie, walked inside and looked around the guilty room. "Well don't you two look _cozy_ in here." Hyde sat up sharply. He wanted to hit Kelso but he remembered that he was naked under the covers. "Crap! God-dammit Kelso, what do you want."

"Yeah, and how did you find us?" Jackie asked, fixing her sheet.

Hyde wrapped a blanket around his waist and stood up.

Kelso stood smirking at Hyde. "Wouldn't you two like to know, well...I'll never tell!"

"Donna told him." Hyde said to Jackie. Jackie mouthed an "Oh."

"Dammit!" Kelso screeched and pouted. "Okay, fine, Hyde, but I just want to let you to know _why_ I'm here." Kelso raised an eyebrow.

Hyde sighed and looked at Jackie. "I guess I'll play along.." he turned back to Kelso. "..why Kelso, why oh why are you here?" Hyde said sarcastically, caring less about what, he was sure, was a lame answer.

Kelso look at Hyde seriously. "I'm here to get Jackie back, Hyde, and I'll be taking her home, _today_." Hyde's jaw tightened and he stood, glaring at Kelso.

Kelso then turned from away from Hyde and walked over to Jackie and looked at her sincerely. "Baby, I'll do anything you want. I'll even forget about what you did with Hyde, cause I love you." Kelso grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I know that I deserved it, but you and Hyde, it needs to end now, okay, because I think we can fix this."

Hyde's chest tightened. He knew that whatever it was that he and Jackie briefly had...started out as a burn on Kelso and that she would probably be taking him back now, as she had so many times before.

_Kelso is still looking at Jackie who looks stunned._

"Can we just talk, please?" Kelso pleaded with her. "I drove all night for a chance to talk to you."

Jackie's grimaced. "Why didn't you try to talk to me right after it happened, Michael? You had three days!" she said, pulling her hand out of his.

"I know but I didn't know what to say, and I knew if I _tried_, you wouldn't talk to me anyway. I mean, would you have?

Jackie face softened. "No." she admitted.

"See." Kelso said grabbing her hand again. "I just want one chance to talk to you... Baby, we've made it work somehow for the last three years, and we have to at least _try_ to work this out again, I _love_ you."

Jackie looked around the room, processing what was happening. "So you just wanna talk?" she said. She looked over at Hyde, who was sitting on the bed, looking down. She could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Just talk, that's it." Kelso said. "Well, I mean if you wanna do it, too than I wouldn't..."

Jackie smacked his chest hard and he winced. "Just talk, just talk, I promise!" Kelso grabbed his chest. "God _Jackie_, that hurt!"

"Good!" she said walking towards the bathroom. "Go outside and take Fez with you, I need to get dressed and talk to Steven and then..._maybe_ I'll talk to you."

Kelso looked at Hyde and smiled menacingly. Hyde stepped to him and Kelso darted out of the room.

Fez stood up from his chair. "Well, it looks like it's just us then..." Fez said turning to Hyde. "I think I'll just go help Jackie get dressed..." He started to head toward the bathroom and Hyde stepped to him, too, sending him running out the door as well. Hyde got up and slammed it shut.

Hyde walked over to his duffel bag, pulled out some clothes and quickly got dressed. He could hear Jackie in the bathroom, slamming things around. When she exited the bathroom five minutes later, she looked beautiful but plagued.

"Steven?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you care if I talk to Michael?"

"Why the hell would I care, Jackie?" She could hear the defense in his voice. He was trying to be zen, she could tell, but the anger was seeping though into his words.

"Steven, please don't be mad, I am _not_ going back with him, I promise, I just want to hear what he has to say."

"Whatever." he said, his body tense and his jaw clenched. He started to turn around but he stopped and faced her again. "Oh, and if your not going back with him, than what does it matter _what_ he has to say?"

"I don't know, I just wanna know Steven...I _was_ with him for _three_ years, I deserve an explanation, you know. Plus, it's only fair that I give him a chance to explain."

"Yeah, you do that." he said as he put his sunglasses on, and it suddenly occurred to her that he hadn't worn them since they'd left Point Place. But now, he was covering his eyes again with those damn things and she could feel him slipping away. "I'll be outside." he said flatly and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

_The Evergreen Motel: Just outside of Room 110. 8:50 a.m._

_Hyde walks out of room, slamming the door shut. _

He stood and took in the morning air. Today was gonna suck and he knew it. But, he figured that maybe it was for the best that Jackie went back to Kelso today. She would have went back to him eventually anyway. Hyde thought about the past week and knew he had been stupid to let his guard down. He should have just stayed on that piano bench and stayed the hell out of it. 'Piano slut' wanted nothing from him but a good time and _that_, Hyde was _always_ willing to give. But Jackie, wanted more and she was persistent. She was also beautiful and warm and_ intoxicating_ and _that_ made her dangerous.

Kelso walked up and smirked at Hyde, who just glared back at him."I always win in the end, Hyde." he said, and walked into the room, shutting the door slowly behind him.

Hyde took a moment to calm himself, he wanted to go inside and beat Kelso's ass but, the reality was, it wasn't his business anymore. Jackie and Kelso had been together for years and Hyde knew he should have kept out of it. Kelso was his friend and Hyde had broken rule number one. He would have to step back and take what he had coming. It was his own stupid fault anyway.

"Hey Fez!" Hyde yelled across the parking lot to Fez who was hugging a candy machine, a little too hard. Hyde walked over to him. "Let's get the hell outta here, go get breakfast, yeah?"

"Yes!" Fez's face lit up. "I am _starving_, Kelso wouldn't stop all night, and I am so tired." he said, whining.

"Well let's go then."

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. Evergreen Motel: Room 110. Thursday, June 22, 1978. 8:51 a.m._.

"Jackie?" Kelso said as he searched the room for her.

"Yeah, Michael, I'm right here." Jackie walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

"Alright!" Kelso blurted as he jumped on the bed next to her.

"No, Michael!" she said as she slapped him and shoved him off the bed. "Get off! You are only in here to talk! We are _NOT _getting back together! I'm with Steven now."

"What? Hyde? Come on Jackie, you really think Hyde is gonna be your_ boyfriend_. Hyde doesn't have girlfriends, he 'bangs chicks' and that's it! Hell Jackie, that's why we all look up to him!" Kelso shook his head and chuckled. Then he looked at her and suddenly realized that he had pissed her off. He tried to backtrack.

"I mean..um..look Jackie, you've been seeing Hyde for what, four, maybe five _days _now?"

"Well, kinda." she said weakly.

"And has he given you any impression that he wants _you_ to be his girlfriend? And I'm not talking about sex, Jackie, I'm talking about love. Does Hyde _love_ you?"

"I don't think so." She said frowning as sat back and thought about it. "No, I guess not."

"Well, _I _do." he said as he rubbed the hair from her face. "You _know_ that Ido."

"Oh, Michael..."

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. 'The Roadhouse' (a hole-in-the-wall bar) 8 hours 16 minutes later._

_An obviously inebriated Hyde and Fez are playing pool_. _Hyde takes a swig of his beer. 'Roadhouse Blues' by the Doors is playing on the jukebox._

_**'Keep your eyes on the road, your hand upon the wheel**_

_**Keep your eyes on the road, your hand upon the wheel**_

_**Come to the Roadhouse, Gonna have a real...**_

_**Good Time'**_

"You know Fez, it's like I've been saying all night...day...night...whatever...Fez?"

"Yes, my friend." Fez looks like he's going to vomit and Hyde makes a disgusted face at him.

"What have I been saying all day...night...day...whatever?"

"Um.." Fez had to think about it. "...women are evil?"

"_YES!_" Hyde said excitedly. He suddenly got serious. "_Evil_, you remember that, little buddy."

"I will my friend, but, what if they are really hot?" Fez said, a little confused.

"Fez, man, those are the worst kind." Hyde comes closer to Fez and lowers his voice. "You see, there are different levels of girls, there's like, a chain of command, you know...okay, so the really hot chicks are like the head demons and the ugos are like their minions. The demons send the minions, or 'ugos', out like scouts to disgust and frustrate men so that when the really hot ones come around, men become bumbling, horny idiots who will do _anything_ and fall at their feet like slaves! Well, _NOT THIS MAN, _Fez! They'll never get _me_!" Hyde took an angry swig from his beer.

_**'Well, I woke up this morning, I got myself a beer**_

_**Yeah, I woke up this morning, I got myself a beer**_

_**Yeah, the future's uncertain, the end is always near'**_

"But, Hyde you bang hot chicks all the time." Fez whined.

_**'Let it roll, baby, roll**_

_**Let it roll, baby, roll**_

_**Let it roll, baby, roll**_

_**Let it roll, all night long'**_

Hyde looked at Fez like he was an idiot. "Well, _yeah_ Fez, I didn't say not to bang them, I said...never mind, just watch your back man! That's all I'm sayin'...chicks make you stupid!" He pointed to his head, took a another swig of his beer and then slapped Fez on the back and walked away. "Good talk Fez."

"Uh huh." Fez groaned, taking a swig of his own beer.

* * *

_The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. 8 hours and 20 minutes earlier. _

"Oh, Michael..." Jackie looked at Kelso sweetly "...if you think I'm gonna fall for that _crap_ than you're a bigger moron than I thought!" Jackie got up and pointed at the door "Now, get out!"

"But, Jackie you said we could talk." Kelso looked confused.

"We did, and now you can get out." she continued to the point at the door.

"I know who's fault this is! _Hyde's_!He planned this whole thing out!He set me up to get you! That sneaky _mother_!"

"Really Michael, did he also force you to have sex with that bathroom whore? Or how about Laurie or Pam Macy?"

"Well now, I'm not so sure anymore, Jackie! Maybe he did! He's really smart, you know." Kelso said shaking his head in all seriousness.

"Whatever Michael."

"No, think about it Jackie. Hyde probably had it in for me since the beginning and plotted this whole thing out. And then, when his plan went off without a hitch, he moved in for the kill, and seduced you into running off with him." Kelso squinted his eyes. "yeah..." he looked up, daydreaming...

* * *

_Kelso Fantasy_

_Forman Basement: Hyde is dressed as a romance novel hero with a pirate-like outfit on, his shirt buttons undone with his bare chest puffed up and one eyebrow permanently cocked. Jackie is dressed in a classic damsel in distress dress, looking innocent and starry-eyed..._

_Hyde: (voice is deep and animated) Jackie, I've come to rescue you from the evil clutches of your REALLY good-looking boyfriend Kelso ...he'll never love you like I can._

_Jackie: Oh Hyde, but I love Michael so much, he is so handsome and man-pretty and gorgeous and handsome..._

_Hyde: Why would you want someone handsome when you can have me, Jackie! I'll show you the world, or Iowa!_

_Jackie: (her hands are clasped together and she's beaming): Oh, Hyde, really? Take me away from here then!_

_He picks her up and carries her out of the basement..._

* * *

Back in reality... 

Jackie looked at Michael as if he was out of his mind. She shook her head and then suddenly appeared shameful. "Actually, it was more like..."

* * *

_Jackie Flashback_

_Forman House: Basement. The night before last. _

_A drunken Hyde is laying on the couch with his shirt off and Jackie is straddled over him, they are kissing. Jackie suddenly stops._

"_Steven?" she says. Hyde looks at her, his drunk eyes glazed over with lust._

"_Yeah?" He tries to grab her face for another kiss but she pulls away. Instead, she starts to give him wet kisses on his neck and starts moving down his chest, making him even more turned on._

"_I really(kiss), really(kiss), really(kiss) want to go with you to Iowa and California."_

"_Uh huh" Hyde is watching her and is looking at her more lustfully with each kiss. She kisses further, further, further, down to his stomach._

"_Can I _come_ with you?" she says in a sultry voice as she kisses him just above his belt._

_Hyde closes his eyes to the sensation"Uh-huh." _

_Jackie moves up to kiss his chest now and grazes her chest against the stiffness in his jeans along the way. "Steven.." she says, pouting "ask me to come with you._"

_Hyde looks delirious from lust at this point. "Will you come with me?_"

"_Sure!" she screeches and throws her body back onto his and they begin kissing feverishly..._

* * *

Back to the present... 

Jackie sat smiling at the thought of that night and at her own cleverness.

"Damn Jackie! I don't want to know about that!" Kelso stormed out of the room.

Jackie just sat there, continuing to smile and daydream...

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. 'The Roadhouse' 7:21 p.m._

_Hyde is leaning over the pool table, swaying, and Fez is sitting at a table nearby with his head down, drunk._

"Fez! Watch this shot, watch this shot!" Hyde slurred. "Wait, what was I doing? Oh yeah, Fez, watch this shot, watch this shot." Hyde attempted to make the shot but missed the ball completely and threw the pool stick at the wall "Damn stick!" He walked over and sat down at the table with Fez and took a swig of his beer.

"Can we go now?" Fez whined."I am so tired and drunk and this is not fun anymore!"

"I don't want to go back there, Fez." Hyde said, his mood had obviously changed and Fez, being the good friend that he is, noticed.

"Hyde, if you want her than why don't you just fight for her. Don't let that doofus win."

"Nah, man, I don't want her, I just don't feel like watching them slobber all over each other tonight, it sickens me."

Fez looked at Hyde and shook his head. "Well, maybe it's a good thing then cause Kelso is really determined to get Jackie back. And you know Jackie, she always takes him back." Fez said sorrowfully.

"Yep" Hyde said as he stared into space.

"So you don't like her _at all_?" Fez asked, something plaguing him.

" I don't know, man, maybe"

"You don't know? Maybe? Well what about the whole thing at the party and bringing her with you on the road and...you _did it _with her right?" Fez said with one eyebrow raised, smirking.

"Fez, man, none of that even makes a damn bit of difference, she's back with Kelso now." Hyde continued..."Oh and if you ever mention this conversation, I'll kill you and have your dead body deported to wherever the hell it is that you came from, got it?" Hyde paused for a moment. "And yes I did." he said grinning.

Fez nodded, smiling.

"Alright then." Hyde stood up and grabbed some money from his wallet. "Here Fez..." Hyde handed Fez the money. "Get a cab back to the Evergreen Motel, okay, room 110. You can catch up with Jackie and Kelso. I 'm sure they will want to get going soon. I'll see ya back in Point Place in a few weeks, man." He patted Fez on the back.

"Wait, your going on to California?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Well, okay then, I guess I'll see you later my friend." Fez said sadly. He got up, patted Hyde on the back and left. Hyde sat back down and took another swig of his beer when a slim blond walked up to him.

"Hey handsome." she said, smiling seductively.

"Hey."

* * *

_The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. 27 minutes later_.

"So, wait Fez, he said he was going on to California?" Jackie's eyes start to well up. "Without me?"

"That's what he said." Fez replied, slurring, swaying.

Jackie grabbed him by the shoulders. "Fez, sober up!" She shook him violently.

"Jackie, I am going to hurl if you don't stop!"

"I don't care Fez, which bar is he at, do you remember the name of it?"

"Uh...no."

"Fez!"

"What do you care Jackie, you're back with Kelso now...poor Hyde was heartbroken and so he left."

"He was!" Jackie beamed with hope. "Did he say that?"

"No."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Okay Fez, did he say anything else, is he coming back here to get his stuff?"

"It didn't sound like it."

"Oh my god! Fez! Michael and I didn't get back together! I told him I wanted Steven!" Jackie started to cry and ran out of the room.

"Uh oh." Fez said as he plopped down on the bed.

Jackie ran to Room 138, the room Kelso had checked into 8 hours before. She banged on the door. "Michael, open up! Now, Michael!"

Kelso swung open the door, he had obviously been sleeping. "What, Jackie!"

"Michael, you need to help us! Steven left! He's gone! He never came back from this morning. Him and Fez got drunk and then a little while ago Fez came back and said that Steven thought me and you were together and that he left for Cal-i-for-nia and..." she was sobbing so hard she could barely speak. "You-need-to-help-me, this-is-all-your-fault!"

"Jackie, slow down, god!" Kelso stood quiet for a moment, thinking. "alright, come on..." Kelso threw a shirt on and took Jackie back to her room.

* * *

_The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. 1 hour later_.

_Jackie is sitting on the bed and talking on the phone. Fez is sitting at the foot of the bed and Kelso is standing near Fez._

"Yeah, okay, thanks anyway." Jackie hung up the phone and slammed the phone book in front of her shut. "They haven't seen him either." Jackie wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Kelso began to pace. "Jackie, whatever happens, he'll come back to Point Place eventually and I'm sure he'll call before then, you know from California."

"Yeah, but he'll be in California and he'll think I went back to you and there's all sorts of sluts out there and Steven loves slu-u-u-ts..." she started crying again.

"Well _yeah_, _Jackie_, isn't that why everyone goes to California...for the sluts?" He scoffed at her. Jackie started to cry harder.

Kelso realized what he said and got up to comfort her when he noticed something.

"Hey, Jackie!"

"What?" she said through her tears.

"Hyde left his black Led Zeppelin shirt!" Kelso picked it up off of the dresser.

"So?"

"So...this is his favorite shirt, he wouldn't give this shirt up for _anything_! He frogged me like six times in a row last year when I rubbed it on my butt to burn him! Hyde loves this shirt!"

"He does? So you think he'll come back for his stuff then?" she said, looking hopeful.

"Maybe." Kelso's face fell a little.

Jackie hoped so, that's all she could do. "Okay can you guys go now, I kinda wanna be alone. Thanks for trying to help though."

"Yup." Kelso said. "We'll see ya in this morning okay?"

"Yeah, g'night."

"Goodnight Jackie, sorry about tonight," Fez offered.

"Thanks Fez, it's okay, goodnight."

Kelso and Fez left and Jackie flopped herself down onto the bed. She laid there quietly. Her eyes were puffy and sore from crying and she was tired,_ really_ tired. She closed her eyes and thought about Steven, praying that would come back..and she drifted...off to sleep...

* * *

_The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. 10:26 p.m._

Jackie woke up to the jingling of keys at the motel room door. She laid there waiting for the door to open but whoever was there was having trouble. Then, she heard giggling...girl giggling. She got up. 'Someone must have the wrong room.' she thought to herself as she walked over to the door. But, when she opened it, she saw Hyde leaning against the door, trying to use his car keys to get in. Hanging on him and kissing his neck was a slim blond, giggling. His face fell when he saw Jackie.

"Oh hey." He slurred, as the blond bimbo kissed his neck. "I'll just be out of your and Kelso's way, I just came back for my stuff." he said morosely

Jackie could see that he was seriously drunk and she started to shake her head. Tears rolled down her face. "Michael's not here, Steven" she said, her voice shaking.

Hyde scanned the room looking for Kelso. He didn't see him. "Where is he?"

Jackie's face turned to stone. "With Fez, _in his room_."

Hyde gently pushed the drunk girl off of his neck, she now clung to his arm and glared at Jackie.

"Why isn't he staying with you?" Hyde continued.

"Because _we are not together Steven_. I told him that I wanted _you_ and I thought that you wanted me but" she pointed to the drunk girl "I guess I was wrong." The tears streamed down her face and Hyde looked at her guiltily, hung his head and sighed..

"Who is this girl, Hyde?" the blond asked, staring Jackie up and down.

"Shut-up" was all he could muster.

Jackie knew she should have never let Steven leave the room that morning. She couldn't blame him for being mad and assuming that her and Michael would get back together. They had so many times before, even when he had cheated on her. This time was just like every other time except for one thing...Steven. He was the only difference. Hell, _she_ hadn't even been totally sure that her and Michael wouldn't get back together, even that morning she hadn't been one hundred percent sure. But, now she was definitely sure of one thing...she wanted Steven and she was gonna fight for him, as stupid as it seemed or not.

Hyde was trying to keep the drunken girl at a distance when he saw Jackie rush up and grab the blond girl by her hair and drag her out of the doorway. "Oww!" the girl screamed on her way out. Jackie then pushed Steven inside, shut the door, and dragged him by the arm to the bed. "Sit down!" She yelled as she pushed him down onto the bed. "What is the matter with you? You're with me this morning and then tonight, you bring back that trash? Have you lost your mind?"

"What?" he said vacantly.

"You _heard_ me!"

"Jackie." his words were slurred. "don't yell at me okay, you and Kelso..."

"Me and Kelso nothing Steven! I promised you that I wasn't getting back together with him and I didn't, and if you had stuck around you would have known that _hours _ago!"

All Hyde could do was sit there. He didn't know what to say. He had screwed up and that was the end of that. He swayed on the bed and started to feel sick.

Jackie looked at him and noticed that he was dirty and he had a cut on his cheek. Jackie reached out her hand and touched his cut. He winced. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh,...I got in a fight."

"Why?"

"I forget."

Hyde started to fall over on the bed and Jackie leaned down and caught him. "Hey, walk with me, get up." she said. Hyde stood slowly and Jackie walked him over to the bathroom. Once they were inside, Jackie started the shower. Hyde leaned against the sink while she undressed him leaving only his boxers on and then she helped in him into the shower.

Hyde stood in the warm shower for a minute but, he was starting to get dizzy and so he sat down.

"Steven, stand up." She watched him and realized that he couldn't anymore, he was way too wasted to do anything. "Well, Steven, I don't know what you thought you were gonna do with that girl, but she would have left very disappointed. I mean, look at you baby, you can't even stand up. Why do you do this to yourself?" Hyde just shrugged.

Jackie sighed and left the bathroom. She came back two minutes later with a bikini and tank-top on. She grabbed a washcloth and walked over to the shower. Hyde was leaning against the back of the tub and so she pushed him up into a full sitting position so she could get in. "Scoot up Steven" He did.

Jackie got into the tub and sat behind him. She leaned his head forward into the warm shower water and wet his hair. When his hair was fully wet, she pulled him back and let him lean against her. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was there and lathered up his hair. She was surprised that he wasn't protesting but for all she knew, he had fallen asleep. That's what she figured until he spoke. "Jackie" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you even give a crap about me?"

"What do you mean Steven?" she said as she leaned him forward again and rinsed his hair in the water. He was quiet until she leaned him back again.

"I mean, I don't understand why you even care right now. I bring some chick here and fifteen minutes later your taking care of me, I just don't get it, I don't think I could do that."

"Well, Steven, just cause you did something that hurt me doesn't mean that I stopped caring."

"Wait, so is that why you took Kelso back all those times?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. But I'm gonna tell you what, Steven, those days are over, I don't do that anymore."

"I know."

"Tonight, was your first and last chance."

"I know." Hyde sighed. "Jackie, I thought that you and Kelso..."

"I know what you thought Steven"

Hyde laid against Jackie, in the steam, feeling the warm shower water massage his body while she cleaned him up with a washcloth, his face, his chest, his back. She held him until the warm water began to run out. By that time, Hyde had sobered up enough to get out of the tub, get dressed and get into bed, without her help. Jackie walked over to the bed and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Steven."

"Goodnight" he said quietly. She started to walk away. "Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you c'mere?"

Jackie walked over to him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Thank you" he said as he softly kissed her mouth. "Your welcome" she said, flatly. She was still pissed at him and she would be dealing with him in the morning. In the meantime, she walked around to her side of the bed and got in, laying as far from him as possible. She laid there and thought about her day and wondered if maybe Jackie Burkhardt would just be better off alone...

To Be Cont...

* * *

**Okay, chapter 6 will be up in a few days. So, um, are y'all still with me? I know, I know, Jackie had a really bad day and I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Tell me what you think instead...(crosses fingers)...**


	6. Break on through

**Chapter 6 : Yeah, I've got nothin' to say, well maybe I do, basically Jackie and Hyde needed to have this conversation, thanks for reading ... ;)**

**and, thanks, to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one and my prospects for the future are grim.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Jackie walked over to him and he grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Thank you" he said as he softly kissed her mouth. "Your welcome" she said, flatly. She was still pissed at him and she would be dealing with him in the morning. In the meantime, she walked around to her side of the bed and got in, laying as far from him as possible. She laid there and thought about her day and wondered if maybe Jackie Burkhardt would just be better off alone..._

* * *

_Des Moines, Iowa. The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. Friday June 23, 1978 - 9:22 a.m._

Hyde woke up and instantly realized that he had another one of those damn headaches. He closed his eyes again and scanned his memory for details from the day before. But, as the memories flooded in, the full picture came together, and it resembled something like a bad dream, hazy and dark. His stomach sank and regret suddenly took its place in his gut.

The blond girl. 'Crap'

Hyde sat up and looked over to find Jackie still sleeping. He quietly got up and got dressed, careful not wake her. He grabbed his wallet and sunglasses and slipped out the door.

Jackie woke up ten minutes later and instantly rolled over to see that she was alone. She sighed and got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and saw nothing, no Hyde. Her heart sank and anger suddenly took its place in her gut.

The coward. 'Crap'

But, the reality was ...Jackie wasn't _that_ surprised that he was gone. She had accepted the night before that Steven was probably destined to break her heart, one way or another, and maybe it was better that he did it sooner, rather than later. He was just too damn difficult to reach and even Jackie, with all of the tricks she had up her sleeve, was not going to be able to tame this stubborn, stubborn boy. She had to give it to him though, he was the most strong-willed person she had ever met, and she respected him for it. But, she hated him for it, too.

Jackie walked into the bathroom and stepped into a hot shower. The memory of the night before still lingered there and it hit her. She stood under the shower water and cried into its warmth. When she was done, she got out, dried off, wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom.

Sitting at the table by the door, smiling at her and chewing, was Steven Hyde.

"Morning." he said gleefully. "I got you breakfast. I hope you like pancakes."

She glared at him and his face fell.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She scoffed. "Nothing Steven, absolutely nothing." She got some clothes out of her bag and walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

'_Crap'_

There was a knock at the door. Hyde sighed and got up to answer. He was a little apprehensive to answer it since, throughout the previous week, it seemed to only mean trouble. He opened it to find Kelso and Fez standing there. 'yep, trouble' he thought. Fez looked destroyed and hung-over. Kelso looked rested and smug, as usual.

"Hey." Hyde said, annoyed. He walked back to his pancakes.

"Hey _Hyde.._" Kelso said, stepping inside. "yeah, so we saw your car in the parking lot, it's a good thing, too, cause Jackie was a _mess_ last night. I didn't feel like dealing with that today! No way!" he scoffed. Then his face lit up. "Alright! Pancakes!"

Hyde smacked Kelso's hand away. "Hey! Those are Jackie's. Hands off."

"Damn, Hyde. _Fine_! We'll get our own pancakes! Come on Fez." Kelso and a pathetic looking Fez started to walk out when Kelso turned around. "So, hey man, what time are we leaving?"

"What do you mean _we_?" Hyde grimaced. "Your _not_ coming to California if that's what you mean."

"Oh, yes I am! And _you_ can't stop me. I'll follow you all the way, in my van." Kelso smirked and then got serious and pointed at Hyde "Plus, you owe me, man ...So, when are we leaving?"

Hyde sighed. "I guess whenever Jackie wants to."

Kelso chuckled. "Man Hyde, she's already got you right where she wants you. Sucker!"

"Will you shut the hell up Kelso! And get out of here before I kick your ass again!"

Kelso glared at Hyde. "Fine! I'll be back with my pancakes!"

"Fine!" Hyde yelled as Kelso slammed the door shut. "Moron."

Jackie came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, sat on the bed and began to put lotion on her legs. She was ignoring Hyde and he could feel her anger burning into him. Hyde waited for her to say something, he knew she couldn't wait more than a few minutes without talking. But, after five minutes of silence, Hyde swallowed his pride and spoke.

"Jackie?" She ignored him, so he got up and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Jackie, come on."

She looked up. "What do you want Steven?" she said cooly, her attention moving back down to her legs.

"Jackie, I'm sorry about yesterday okay, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Huh, wow, that was _original, _Steven" she said with false excitement. "Now, why don't you try something that I haven't heard a thousand times?" She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, challenging him. She got up from the bed and went back into the bathroom. Hyde decided to follow her.

"Jackie, I was.."

Jackie spun herself around. "Oh my god, Steven, if you say you were _drunk_ one more time, I'm gonna _kick_ you."

"..drunk."

She kicked him in his shin.

"Ow!" He grabbed his shin and winced. "You know, Jackie, I'm trying to apologize and your being a pain in the ass."

"Whatever." she said cooly as she brushed past him.

"Whatever?"

"Did I stutter?" she said, walking away.

Hyde chuckled, he knew exactly what she was doing. "Alright, fine." He walked over to the bed and plopped himself down on the bed and waited for the blowout to begin.

Jackie could feel the rage rising up through her body and was it lingering somewhere in her chest. She looked at him just lying there, smug, on the bed. She decided that yelling at him only made him stronger and made her weaker and always, always, eventually, made her cry. He had a way with words that could cut though someone's heart like no other she'd known.

Right now, she held the power and she wasn't gonna give it up, no way in hell. So, she took a deep breath and walked over to her things and began packing up.

Hyde laid there, stunned that she was staying cool. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew that there was no way _he_ would be giving in to _her_. He had been willing to apologize but, what more was she expecting? Did she actually expect him to grovel like Kelso? Well, there was no way in hell. He didn't grovel and he certainly wasn't going to start now for Jackie. He figured there was only one way for him to handle this situation.

Hyde bolted off of the bed. "You know what Jackie, I take back what I said, I'm_ not_ sorry!" He stood firm and waited for her response.

Jackie calmly looked up at him and nodded her head. "Now _that's _original ...congratulations Steven." she said stoically. She grabbed her bags and walked out of the room.

Hyde hung his head, his plan had backfired. He didn't want to hurt her today, not after what she had done for him the night before. He suddenly ran out of the room and caught up with her. "Hey" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to the room and shut the door.

Hyde sat her down and began to pace in front of her. He pulled off his sunglasses. "Dammit Jackie, why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are _you_, Steven?"

The passiveness in her voice frustrated him. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"You know what, Steven, I don't think I want anything anymore."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What the hell does it sound like?"

Hyde chuckled softly and rubbed his face in frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said as he plopped himself onto the bed. "I knew I shouldn't have started messing around with you" he confessed to the ceiling.

"God, that's hilarious Steven, cause I was just thinking the same thing!"

Hyde sat up and looked at her. "Wait, was I dreaming last night, or did you say that last night was my first and last chance?"

"Yeah, I said that, but then I thought about it ...a chance at what? I mean, think about it Steven, what am I giving you another chance at? Screwing me against the wall?"

"We did it on the bed."

"Whatever Steven! That's not the point! Michael said something to me yesterday that made me think."

"Here we go."

"He said that you don't have "girlfriends"..."

"I don't!"

Jackie's lip quivered and the sting in her nose told her that she was about to cry, she held strong. "He said, you only "bang chicks."

Hyde sighed. "Jackie, why the hell are you listening to Kelso?" He got up and walked over to where she was sitting and squatted down in front of her. "You know he's a moron."

"Yeah, but he knows _you _pretty well doesn't he?"

"No, Jackie, he _thinks_ he does."

"So then why don't _you_ tell me about you, Steven, because I really have _no_ idea."

Hyde shook his head and stood up. "What the hell is it you want to know?" She could tell that he was getting irritated..

"I don't know, _anything_!" Jackie sat up in her chair to give him her full attention. "Tell me what we're doing here." she said, motioning between them.

"In Iowa?"

Jackie scoffed and started to get up from her chair to leave. Hyde stopped her. "Okay, okay." He looked down, hands on his hips, unsure of what to say. He wet his lips. "You know what ...why don't _you_ just tell _me_ what it is that you _think_ we're doing, cause to be honest with you Jackie, I have no clue. Last week we're hating each other and now, I'm having to apologize to you about some girl. So, _you_ tell _me_."

Jackie chuckled. "That's just great Steven, you know what, I don't know either, that's why I asked you. I know what I _wanted_ to be doing, as of yesterday, anyway. I know that I wanted to be with you, _just you_. I've wanted that for a _long_ time, if you want the truth."

"What's _that_ mean?" Hyde looked confused.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter anymore, remember, _you're _not sorry. Well, _I am_, Steven. I'm sorry that I dragged you into mine and Michael's crap, I'm sorry that I tricked you into taking me with you to Iowa.." the tears started to come and Jackie couldn't stop them, she stood up, "..and I'm sorry that I kicked your little tramp out last night cause I'm sure the two of you would've had a_ GREAT TIME TOGETHER_!" Jackie picked up a magazine off the table and threw it at him. She knew it was a childish thing to do but she was angry at herself for crying, and _that_ was his fault.

Hyde blocked the magazine from hitting him and just looked at her, stunned. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He wasn't even sure what he wanted from her. He had never even considered having a relationship with her. And, if he was being totally honest with himself, he had thought that they were just having a good time. But, the night before had changed things.

"Jackie" He paused. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to say that he liked her and wanted a relationship with her, but he couldn't do that. He wasn't sure _what_ he wanted yet but, there was one thing that he was positive of, he cared about her , a lot, and she deserved to hear _something_ honest from him. He sighed and sat on the bed. "Look, Jackie, I don't know what's going on here but I do know that last night, you completely ...shook me."

She looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

He sighed. He had to get this out before he clammed up and he knew he would, soon. "I've never had anyone take care of me like that before. I mean, Mrs. Forman takes care of me a lot but, this was different, you know. I did something stupid that hurt you and you took me back in here and took care of me anyway. And you did it without yelling at me or calling me a loser, and you just..." he gulped and looked down "...amazed me." Hyde hung his head, ashamed at his own candor, but there was still one last thing to say. "...and I don't want that ..._feeling_ to go away."

"You don't want what feeling to go away?" she said carefully, not to scare him off.

He thought about it for a second. "of you" he said, almost inaudibly.

Jackie's face lit up. She ran to him and their bodies collided onto the bed. Hyde was grateful that he wouldn't have to say anymore, for now, at least. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted but he knew that he wanted her around when he figured it out. He was also suddenly grateful for the kisses that she was granting his mouth, each one being worth every word...

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Jackie pried her lips from Hyde's and got up to answer the door. It was Kelso and Fez.

"Okay, so can we go now, Iowa sucks." he said frowning and sucking on a lollipop.

Fez started to laugh. "Yeah, he hates it here cause every girl he's hit on has either turned him down or smacked him." he kept chuckling.

"Yeah, these chicks here are out of their minds, one even asked _Fez_ for _his_ number. It's like we're in the twilight zone or something!" Kelso suddenly gasped, his mouth wide open. "What if we are!"

Hyde turned to Jackie. "What do you wanna do? It's up to you. Do you wanna go to California or go back home?"

Jackie thought about it. "Um, okay, let's go to California!" she said excitedly as she clapped her hands. All three boys smiled

"Alright then" Hyde turned to Kelso and Fez. "I guess we're going to California. Me and Jackie are pretty much packed up, what about you guys?"

"Yeah, we're all ready, van's packed man." Kelso said through his lollipop.

"Okay, so let's go then!" Hyde clapped his hands together, grabbed his and Jackie's bags and started to head for the door. "Oh, shit!" he blurted, stopping his tracks.

Everyone turned around, concerned. "What?" they all said, in unison.

"We forgot something."

"What?"

* * *

_The Evergreen Motel: Room 110. The Circle. 5 minutes later._

Jackie is sitting, scheming, looking very serious. Smoke billows behind her.

"You know, I can't wait to get to California and blow those blond bitches out of the water...blonds have more fun..." she scoffs "...my ass!"

Kelso grins and shakes his head. "Does anyone else think that Velma from Scooby Doo has a really great rack?" He gets serious. "I mean, she wears those really big turtlenecks but, come on, who does she think she's fooling?"

Hyde grins and nods his head "Yeah, Velma, great rack."

Fez shakes his head, daydreaming. "Oh, I cannot wait to get to _California,_ too. Kelso says there is sluts as far as the eye can see.." he suddenly looks determined. "..there is bound to be one that will do it with Fez!

Jackie pouts out her bottom lip and nods her head. "You know Fez, you might be right, I hear out in California, they are actually used to doing it with foreigners!" Fez claps.

Kelso looks concerned. "You know, Hyde, We need to get to California fast cause I'm a little low on the "moolah", if you know what I mean."

Hyde looks at Kelso, irritated. "Kelso! You don't have any money? How did you expect to get to California, _you_ _moron_?" he looks down and shakes his head. "Man, I should've known ...you didn't even have a job before you left."

"Yeah, but I had Jackie, _Hyde_." Kelso shakes his head. "If I wanted something, I just asked her."

Hyde shakes his head at Kelso.

Fez shakes his head at Kelso.

Jackie glares at Kelso.

Kelso turns to Jackie. "Hey Jackie, could I have some money?"

"No!"

Kelso pouts and stomps off. "Thanks a lot, _Hyde_!"

* * *

_The Evergreen Motel: Outside of Room 110. 12 minutes later._

"Me and Fez will be waiting in the van, so hurry up!" Kelso yelled to Hyde.

"Alright! I just gotta put the bags in the car!" Hyde yelled back.

Kelso and Fez walked over to the van, which was parked directly in front of the room, and got inside.

Jackie walked out of the room and turned around to wait for Hyde. He walked out past her, carrying the bags and she shut the door behind him. Hyde turned around and smiled at her. He dropped the bags and gently pushed Jackie up against the door, leaning himself into her.

"There's something I gotta do." he whispered to her.

"Seriously Steven? We're gonna run out before we even get there."

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

Hyde slipped his hands up into her hair, leaned in and captured her mouth softly, slipping his tongue in heavily against hers. He then pressed his body flush against her and breathed her in with yet another consuming kiss. It was so intense that Jackie thought that she might just melt beneath him. Her heart tightened in her chest and she sunk deeper into his embrace, pressing her own mouth harder against his. Hyde gave her one final kiss softly on her lips and smiled against them. He pulled away, picked up the bags and walked toward the El Camino.

Jackie leaned against the door, stunned and intoxicated from what had just happened and from _him_. She closed her eyes for a moment and decided that she had just experienced the best kiss of her life. She smiled to herself and opened her eyes and saw Kelso glowering at her, his mouth agape. Jackie tried to take the smile off of her face, but she just couldn't, it was just too good. 'My baby is brilliant in more ways than one' she thought to herself. She pushed herself off of the door and walked to the El Camino and got inside.

Hyde closed the trunk and walked over to the van and knocked on the window. Kelso rolled it down on cue.

"Hey Kelso."

"Yeah?"

Hyde grinned. "I always win in the end." he said as he patted Kelso on the chest and then walked away.

Kelso turned to Fez. "Yeah okay, that was a good burn."

Fez nodded. "He_ is_ the king."

Kelso nodded. "Yep."

Three minutes later, both the van and the El Camino pulled out of the driveway of the Evergreen Motel and headed west toward California. What a long, strange, trip it had been in Iowa...


	7. Take it as it comes

**Chapter 7: The road trip officially begins...**

**A/N: A heartfelt thanks to everyone who reviewed. (And an extra special thanks to Tanith75 who took the time to send a PM when the reviews weren't working, your awesome, and to BlueEyedTemptress for your kind words and encouragement, you really made my night and you rock!) **

**This chapter is rated M for mature.**

* * *

_Interstate 80 - 10 miles outside Lincoln, Nebraska - Friday, June 23, 1978 - 1:45 p.m._

_The El Camino: 'Wild Horses' by The Rolling Stones plays on the radio._

_'childhood living is easy to do_

_the things you wanted, I bought them for you_

_graceless lady, you know who I am_

_you know I can't let you slide through my hands'_

Jackie closed her eyes and let the warm breeze surround and lift her. A smile washed over her face and she couldn't remember ever feeling this happy, this safe, this high. She wanted to stay in this place, in this car, and in this feeling forever and she figured that if she shut her eyes long enough, maybe she could.

_'wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_wild wild horses couldn't drag me away'_

"Jackie."

"Yeah?" she said vacantly, her eyes still shut.

Hyde could hear the bliss in her voice. He glanced over and quickly soaked her in. She looked happy and that made him happy and he couldn't help but smile. He also couldn't remember the exact moment that her happiness mattered to him but it was here now and god ...it mattered.

_'I watched you suffer a dull aching pain_

_now you decided to show me the same_

_no sweeping exits or off stage lines_

_could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind'_

"Are you hungry, you didn't eat your pancakes?"

"A little."

"Okay, we'll stop." He grabbed her hand and let her fingers slide though his.

"Okay."

Jackie finally opened her eyes and saw the empty road rushing toward her. It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, the air was warm and fields of golden wheat lined the highway ahead. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect. She was young and free and headed to California with the boy she was falling in love with, and two of her best friends.

_'wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_wild wild horses couldn't drag me away'_

"Oh, hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when I said that I took back what I said, that I wasn't sorry.."

"Yeah."

"I really am sorry about what happened."

"I know." Jackie squeezed his hand and smiled. "Hey, Steven?"

"What?"

She snuggled into her seat and gazed at him. "Tell me you like me." Hyde looked at her and she looked drunk with happiness. He sighed.

"Jackie, why do you have to push things?"

"Because that's what I do Steven, I push, and if I didn't, we wouldn't be here right now."

She was right. They wouldn't be here if she hadn't pushed him in a million different ways. Hyde sighed again in frustration. Why did she have to demand so much from him? He had already given her more than he had given any other girl. He looked back to the van in the rearview mirror and secretly wished for something simpler to deal with...

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the van..._

_Kelso and Fez are slapping each other and giggling._

"You're it."

"No, you're it!"

"No, you're it!""

"No, you're it!"

"No.." (Smack) "you're it!"

"Ow!" (Smack) "No, you're it!"

* * *

_Up ahead in the El Camino..._

"Steven! Say something."

"Jackie, of course I like you, I like a lot of people." He patted her hand awkwardly. "You're a cool chick."

Jackie's smile fell. "Steven, I mean _like me_ like me."

Hyde knew what she had meant and now he also knew that he wasn't getting out of this one. He liked her, a lot, and she knew it. She had his back against the wall and he knew that if there was any hope of re-living that night in the motel room than he had better start fessin' up, and soon.

"Fine" he said through clenched teeth. "I _like you_ like you." He heard a sharp squeal radiate though his ears and felt Jackie's body rush up against his. She began kissing hisface and neck.

"Oh, Steven, I knew you did."she said with a sudden heaviness in her voice. He could feel her breathing become thick in his ear and his focus on the road was deteriorating. Her kisses were becoming deliberate and slowed and much, much wetter. "Oh god, I want you right now." she breathed in between kisses.

* * *

_Back in the van..._

"You're it!" Smack!

"No, you're ...Hey, what the hell is Hyde doing? He's swerving all over the place!"

Fez shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, maybe Jackie is showing him a good time if you know what I mean."

"Shut-up Fez!" Kelso said as he frogged Fez.

"Ow!" Fez rubbed his arm. "Hyde was right, that is never going to get old."

Kelso frogged him again. "Ai!"

* * *

_The El Camino..._

"Baby, let's stop and get a room ...now." she said desperately into his ear. Her kisses were becoming frantic and Hyde wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

"Jackie" he gulped. "You gotta let me drive. I can't drive like this." he closed his eyes as she dragged her tongue from the bend of his neck around to the nape, where she began to suck. "Shit!" He almost ran off the road.

"Okay, okay" she said as she sat back and instead used her hand to show her gratitude. She began rubbing his thigh but soon her mouth was doing all the thanking again on his neck. So now, Hyde had her mouth _and_ her hand to deal with. "Oh god." he whispered to himself. She was making him crazy and he loved it. Hyde glanced over and was relived to see the place that was gonna save them both from a fiery death...the 'Petro Truck Stop'.

* * *

_Petro Truck Stop - The Iron Skillet Café. Lincoln, Nebraska. _

Hyde quickly got out of the car to catch his breath. Jackie got out and walked around the car to meet him.

"Jackie, baby, you can't do that anymore when I'm drivin'. We'll never make it California." He pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, but you're not drivin' right now, are you?"

"Nope." He pulled her in and kissed her with all of the built up energy that she had churned up inside of him during the drive.

Kelso and Fez walked up. "Alright, alright, that's enough of that!" Kelso said as he pulled Jackie and Hyde apart, pissing off Hyde. The two boys suddenly became involved in a miniature stare down contest, making Fez and Jackie uncomfortable.

Fez cupped his arm out to Jackie. "Are you ready, my beautiful Wisconsin goddess?"

Jackie smiled. "Why yes, Fezzy, let's go inside, shall we?" she slid her arm through his, huffed at Hyde and Kelso, and walked inside with Fez.

"You know Hyde, I think I've seen about enough of your tongue down my fiance's throat."

Hyde grimaced. "She's not your fiancé anymore Kelso, she's with me, and it's not even like you were gonna marry her anyway."

"That's not the point."

Hyde sighed and shook his head. "Look Kelso, I'm gonna be making out with Jackie all the way to California, okay? I mean, I'm gonna be making out with her a lot_ ...a lot_, a lot ...and I want you to think of it as ...one big, traveling burn."

"You mean like a cross-country burn?"

"Yeah, Kelso, like a cross-country burn."

Excitement suddenly replaced Kelso's scowl. "Is that anything like that Olympic sport where they ski and then shoot those guns, cause that looks like it would be _awesome_!"

Hyde wanted to laugh. "Umm, yeah, that's _exactly_ what it's like." He patted Kelso on the back and they walked inside.

"Alright!"

* * *

_Inside the Iron Skillet Café._

_Fez, Kelso, Jackie and Hyde are sitting in a booth in the corner of the diner - Kelso with Fez and Jackie with Hyde. Jackie is looking at a map._

"Man, these gas prices are killing me!" Kelso said as he looked through his wallet. "Jackie can I _please_ have some money?"

'No."

Kelso shot a dirty look over at Hyde, who let out a silent chuckle.

Fez smiled. "So Hyde, Kelso tells me about this cross-country burn you have going and I was wondering if maybe I could help?"

"How could _you_ help, Fez?" Hyde asked.

"Well, I mean if you ever get exhausted from all of your making out with Jackie ..._and_ from all of the crazy sex that you will be having with her ...I would be willing to take over for a while, so that you could get some rest, of course."

Kelso immediately frogged Fez.

"Ai!" Fez smiled. "You were right Hyde, this will never get old." Kelso frogged him again. "Ow!" Fez smiled again at Hyde, who was already laughing.

Jackie clumsily folded the map and huffed. "You guys, I was just looking at the map and it's gonna take us like four days to get to California and I only have ten driving outfits left. I'm only gonna be able to change _twice_ a day now." she whined, resting her head on Hyde's arm.

Kelso nodded. "Yeah, well I need to come up with some money fast if I want to make it there at all."

The waitress walked by and dropped the bill on the table in front of Hyde and almost immediately Kelso took a flying leap over Fez and made a run for the door. Hyde tried to grab him but he squirmed out of his grasp. "Dammit Kelso!" Kelso stuck his tongue out at Hyde and ran out the door, leaving him, Jackie and Fez with the bill.

"He's right, he definitely won't be making it to California." Hyde growled.

* * *

_Interstate 76 - Sterling, Colorado. 5 hours 6 minutes later. 7:08 p.m. (Mountain Time)_

Hyde felt as though he was gonna burst right then and there. "God, Jackie, we gotta stop somewhere, now." She continued to kiss his ear and neck while her right hand massaged the stiffness in his pants. "Mm-hmm."

"No, I'm serious, _now_." Hyde took his eyes off the road and grabbed her head, bringing her mouth to his. He plunged his tongue into her mouth to taste her and then broke free to straighten the car out. "This is what torture victims must go through everyday!" He took chance after chance and sought out after her mouth again and again. In between kisses, he saw a sign that read '_Welcome to Sterling - A Colorado Treasure_' He also noticed the sign for a motel and took the next exit.

They pulled up to Fountain Lodge and checked in.

"Why can't we all just stay in the same room, Hyde? It would save so much money." Kelso argued as he followed Jackie and Hyde, who were walking hand in hand and rather briskly, he thought.

"Because, that would suck and I'm not sharing a room with you Kelso! Me and Jackie wanna be alone."

Hyde stopped in front of room #16 and searched his pocket for the key. He was becoming impatient and it wasn't helping that Jackie was kissing his arm and Kelso was whining at him.

"Kelso, why don't you go to _your_ room and go hang out with Fez."

"No." Kelso said stubbornly. He pointed at Hyde. "You, _Hyde_, are being selfish. You have the stash and now you and Jackie are gonna go in there and do ..._whatever_, and me and Fez will have nothing to do!"

"Kelso, I swear to god, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't get the hell outta here." He found the key. 'Thank god' he thought. 'Kelso will live to see another day.'

Hyde opened the door and Jackie ran inside. When Hyde tried to follow, Kelso stopped him.

"Just give _us_ the stash and I'll leave you alone." Kelso said, smiling wide. "It will keep me and Fez occupied for a really long time." he sang. Hyde thought about it.

"Dammit Kelso, here." He handed Kelso a brown bag from his pocket. "There's three already rolled, and don't try to roll anymore yourselves, you and Fez suck at it."

"Fine."

Hyde shoved Kelso out of the way and slammed the door shut. Kelso put his ear to the door and could hear Jackie giggling and cooing inside at Hyde.

Kelso frowned. "You know _Jackie_! I'm starting to think that maybe I might not be taking you back after this!" he yelled as he stomped toward his room.

* * *

_Sterling, Colorado. The Fountain Lodge: Room 18. Kelso and Fez's Room._

"Hey Fez! Get dressed, we're going out to a bar to pick us up some girls. I hear the chicks in Colorado have_ super_ huge knockers!"

"Really?" Stars swirled around Fez's eyes. "I love America, the only country that separates its women by boob sizes!" Fez jumped up and got dressed.

* * *

_The Fountain Lodge: Room 16 - 2 hours later._

_Jackie and Hyde are laying on the bed wearing only a sheet. Jackie looks pleased and happy and Hyde looks exhausted and delirious._

"Let's go take a shower!" Jackie said as she darted out of the bed.

"Okay." Hyde quickly got up and followed.

* * *

_The Fountain Lodge: Room 16 - The Shower_

Hyde stood and watched the hot shower water run down Jackie's body and wet her in all the right places.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Jackie said as she smiled and bit back her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I'm just taking in the view first." he said, grinning at her. He got in behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He pushed her hair aside and began to kiss the nape of her neck and her shoulders. The water tasted good against her skin and her skin felt even better against him.

Jackie turned around to face him. "What is it about us and showers?" Jackie said as Hyde sucked the water off of her shoulder, making her eyelids heavy.

"I dunno, but I like it." he said against her skin and she smiled. She liked it, too. Something about being in there with him made her hotter for him than usual. The steam that filled the entire room enveloped them like a cocoon and it got so thick that she could only _feel_ his mouth against her wet body. He moved down to her stomach and her lust for him grew with each kiss. His hands were strong as he grabbed her waist and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. He leaned her up against the warm shower wall and found her lips for a deep kiss. The water made their mouths wetter than usual and their kisses soon became unbounded. Hyde re-positioned Jackie's body and slowly slipped her down onto him, causing her to let out a sharp whimper. He held her body tight against him and pushed her down onto him as he thrust himself up into her. The friction he was making against her g-spot brought her body into full orgasm and she screamed into his shoulder, making him quickly lift her off of him and erupt onto her thigh. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Sorry, I had to.." She was still confused. "...we weren't using a condom!"

"Oh, yeah" she said, relieved. She pulled him to her and hugged him tight against herself, the leftover orgasm still making her ache inside. She kissed him again and again, never wanting to let go.

"_Man_, I should have told you that I liked you a long time ago, who knew!" She smacked his chest and laughed. "Ow!"

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

_Jackie and Hyde are sitting on the bed. Jackie has a robe on and Hyde is fully dressed._ _They are watching Fantasy Island on the television._

"Man, who the hell would pay fifty thousand bucks just for a date with that broad?" Hyde grimaced and turned to Jackie. "You're like _really_ hot and I'd only pay maybe a hundred bucks for you."

Jackie's jaw dropped. "Hey, I'm cheap, baby, so a hundred bucks is saying a lot" Hyde said, explaining himself.

Jackie thought about it, "Well, you did call me hot so ...okay!" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled and Hyde gave her a quick kiss.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Hyde got up and opened it to find Fez standing there, looking extremely worried and a little drunk.

"Hey Fez, what's up?"

"Oh, there is trouble, Hyde, big, big trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Hyde looked around. "And where's Kelso?"

"In jail."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Please review this one whether you like it or not cause I'm not so sure about it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not recommend or endorse sex without a condom!**_ **Always use protection!** :)_


	8. Peace frog

**Chapter 8: There's something about Kelso...**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys crack me up sometimes with all the little things you notice and like. You always surprise me and I love it!**

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Hey Fez, what's up?"_

"_Oh, there is trouble, Hyde, big, big trouble."_

"_What are you talking about?" Hyde looked around. "And where's Kelso?"_

"_In jail."_

* * *

_Sterling, Colorado: The Fountain Lodge. Friday, June 23, 1978 - 9:45 p.m._

"What? Jail! What the hell for?" Hyde was more irritated than surprised, this _was_ Kelso they were talking about.

Fez stepped inside nervously. "Well, it is kind of a long story."

"Spill it Fez." Jackie ordered, getting up from the bed.

Fez grimaced. He had been dreading telling Hyde the events of the evening for fear that his occasionally violent friend would take out his anger on the messenger. But, he had no choice now. Fez sat on a chair, took a deep breath and began. "Okay, so me and Kelso went to a bar tonight to pick up some big-boobed Colorado girls...

* * *

_Flashback - 2 hours prior - Del's Pub and Club_

_Kelso and Fez are sitting at a table in the corner. Kelso is feverishly making out with a gorgeous redhead and Fez is trying to put the moves on her not so gorgeous friend. Kelso suddenly breaks free from his heated lip-lock._

"Hey, um, Brenda?" he said, out of breath.

"Bridget."

"Barbara, whatever, do you know anyone around here that would wanna buy some weed?"

* * *

"What! He tried to sell my stash! That son of a .." 

"Hyde, let me finish the story!"

"FINE."

* * *

_Flashback cont..._

The girl looked Kelso up and down. "Um, _you_ have pot?" she said with disbelief.

"Yeah, baby, and it's good shit, too, all the way from the, um ...Ganja Mountains of Wisconsin." Kelso said, nodding his head in all seriousness.

The girl looked confused. "Does Wisconsin even have mountains?"

"Of course it does, baby, thousands of them!" Kelso scoffed. "So do you know anyone or not?"

"Well, yeah, it's really hard to get pot around here."

Kelso suddenly wore a malicious grin. He was proud of himself. He would make money and burn Hyde all at the same time. He almost couldn't believe his own brilliance.

* * *

"So, he _did_ sell my stash!" 

Fez winced. "Well, yes."

"So, 'how did he end up arrested Fez' I think is the point." Jackie said, chiming in.

Hyde folded his arms. "_No_" he said, mimicking Jackie. "The point _is_ that he sold my stash!" Hyde started to pace. "That moron is lucky he's in jail, cause if he were here, I'd kill him." 

Jackie ignored Hyde. "So, what did Michael get arrested for, Fez?"

"Oh yeah, okay, so about an hour later there was a ton of people lined up to buy Hyde's weed."

* * *

_Flashback cont..._

"Man, Fez, I am _raking_ in the dough!" Kelso said, as he counted a stack of money.

"Yes, Kelso, you are, but don't you think that Hyde is gonna get really mad?"

"Man, whatever, I don't care, I'm not afraid of him." Fez raised an eyebrow at Kelso. "What? I'm not! He's gonna burn me all the way to California? Then I'm gonna burn him right back! He's got it comin' to him!"

* * *

"Hold up Fez, so he did it to burn _me_?"Hyde started to laugh."And then _he_ ends up arrested!"Hyde started to laugh even harder but then suddenly a look of concern fell over his face. "You know, Fez, I think maybe my burns are starting to take on a life of their own." Hyde began to study his own hands. "It's like I don't even know my own strength sometimes." 

Fez's face fell. "Stop it Hyde, you are scaring me."

Jackie shook her head. "Will you two quit it and just tell finish telling the story already!"

* * *

_Flashback cont..._

"Here, Fez hold on to the money for me - _two hundred buckaroos_! I gotta go take a whiz." Kelso walked over to the bathroom but found a long line. Not wanting to wait, he stepped outside into the warm summer night and walked around to the alley in back of the building where he found a large dumpster and started to relieve himself on it. Almost immediately he heard noises coming from behind the dumpster. He thought it sounded like people having sex. 'Woohoo!' he thought to himself. He smiled and inched himself around to the back of the dumpsterto check it out.

Suddenly the alleyway lit up and Kelso was blinded by a bright white spotlight. "_Freeze, right there!_" Kelso froze. "_Hands in the air!_" Kelso shot his hands up in the air. "_Back up slowly, away from the dumpster!_" Kelso slowly backed up. "But, my pants.." he started to say when suddenly, one of Sterling, Colorado's finest rushed up to him and grabbed his wrists to handcuff him. "You're under arrest."

"What did I do?" Kelso said, panicking. He saw three more cops run behind the dumpster and pull out two men, one in his forties, and the other in his twenties, they were both dressed like members of the Village People. Kelso realized that the noises he had heard had come from them. It took him one full minute to put it together.

"Aw! Gross! Those guys were...ew!" Then, Kelso started to slowly put it _ALL_ together. The long line at the bathroom. 'Most men's rooms don't have a long line?' he thought. 'Well, there _was_ alot of guys in that bar. In fact, there was _only_ guys in that bar, except the red-headed girl he had been kissing and her ugo frien...'

Kelso shrieked and began wiping his tongue against his shoulder. Suddenly Fez ran up. "Oh my god, Kelso, what happened?"

"Fez!" Kelso said through alligator tears. "That gorgeous red head..._WAS A DUDE!_" Kelso started to spit furiously.

Fez looked confused."What?"

* * *

Hyde rolled on the floor, literally roaring with laughter. His stomach ached so bad from laughing so hard that he thought he just might die from it. 

Fez tried to remain serious but he couldn't help but catch Hyde's contagious belly laughs.

Jackie covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god!" she said , muffled.

Hyde eventually spoke. "Oh! Ahh.. I think this is the happiest day of my life!" Hyde wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself enough to ask something that had been plaguing him. "So how the hell did he make two hundred bucks off of that stash anyway? I didn't have _that_ much."

"I guess it's hard to get around here" Fez said through his laughter. "and I guess they all thought he was pretty. That's what I heard anyway." Hyde fell backwards again, in convulsions.

"Fez, did Michael really make out with a guy?" Jackie asked, concerned.

"Actually Jackie, no, I went back inside of the gay bar to see if I could use the phone and I found the red head. She was a real girl. Her brother is the bartender, so her and her friend go there because they can drink for free."

Hyde's laughter slowed. "That doesn't matter man, he _thinks_ he made out with a guy and _that's_ what counts!" Hyde suddenly became serious. "And you two better not ruin this for me by telling him the truth!" He pointed at Jackie. "Especially you, with your big fat cheerleader mouth!"

Jackie shot him a dirty look. "No, Steven, we _have_ to tell Michael the truth."

Fez nodded his head. "I agree."

"Whatever, squares." Hyde sat on the bed. "Okay so, let me get this straight, Kelso managed to slip though this town's largest drug sale ever but then gets bagged two minutes later for peeing on a dumpster?"

"Well, not exactly."

* * *

_Flashback cont..._

"Mr. Kelso, your under arrest for the crime of prostitution. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say..."

* * *

Jackie gasped and Hyde broke out into another laughing fit. 

"Steven this isn't funny!"

"Yeah Jackie, it kind of is!" he said, as he wiped more tears from his eyes. "Oh man, I gotta call Forman!" Hyde stuck his tongue out with excitement and reached for the phone but Jackie stopped him.

"No Steven, poor Michael will be humiliated!" She scowled at him."I can't believe you! You're supposed to be his friend!"

Hyde's face fell. "Poor _Michael_? What the hell do you care Jackie? He humiliated you all the time. Remember? The bathroom? The party!"

"So what!"

"So what? Whatever. Look, I'm gonna bail him out, okay. I'll just be laughing and pointing at him the entire time I'm doing it, that's all!" He stuck his tongue out again at Fez, making him chuckle.

"You're a jerk, Steven Hyde!"

Now, he was pissed. "Oh, now_ I'm_ a jerk!"

"Okay, you two need to both just calm down!" Fez yelled, quickly quieting Jackie and Hyde. "And anyway, he wasn't arrested for male prostitution. Everyone at the bar was really nice and ended up vouching for him and told the cops that he was not a prostitute but, while they were searching him, they found the brown bag."

"Oh, so how much was left?" Hyde asked.

"Only like a dime bag's worth."

"Oh." Pft! "that's nothing, that's like a tiny misdemeanor. I'm surprised he even got arrested."

"Yeah, well, I guess the cops are really strict here and they arrested him for it anyway."

"Damn fuzz, so where's the money?"

"I have it." Fez said, reaching into his pocket "Two hundred dollars." he said as he handed the money over to Hyde.

"You better be using that money to bail him out!" Jackie scolded.

Hyde shot a dirty look at Jackie and silently wondered why she cared so god damned much. "I was planning on it!"

Hyde picked the phone and dialed 0. "Yeah, can you connect me to the Sterling police department...no it's not." As he waited to be connected, he watched Jackie pace the room and wondered how he could be so stupid to assume that she was over Kelso. "Hi, I'm calling about a friend of mine who just got arrested...Kelso...Michael...Yes...Do you know how much bail's gonna be?...Oh...Uh-huh...So when then...Uh-huh...Okay, thanks...bye." he hung up the phone and Jackie rushed up to him.

"So when can we get him?" she asked, her eyes pleading for an answer. Hyde suddenly felt like 'Hyde' to her instead of Steven. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she acting different.

"Well, he's being arraigned in the morning, so I'm supposed to go and get him then, something about the judge and it being a weekend, I don't know, point is ...there's nothing we can do tonight."

Jackie sunk into the bed and curled her legs up. "Poor Michael is gonna have to sleep in some dirty, cold cell tonight."

Hyde's jaw tightened. "He's a big boy Jackie, I'm sure he'll be fine." Hyde said, obviously annoyed. Jackie heard the anger in his voice and moved closer to him.

"Steven, I don't want you to think..." She wasn't sure what exactly to say. "Look, I'm sorry I called you a jerk. I'm just worried about Michael, okay, he's my friend, that's all" She snuggled close to him. "I'd be more worried if it were you." she said in a baby voice.

"Oh, what-fucking-ever, Jackie." he said, annoyed that she thought he was jealous. "Don't try to patronize me, I'm not stupid." His body was tense and since he wouldn't listen to her, she slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, hoping that he would _feel_ her love instead. His body relaxed slightly beneath her and she knew he could feel it.

"You guys? I hate to break up this little love-fest you have going but there is a bigger issue at hand here." Fez said, annoyed.

"What Fezzie?" Jackie said.

"Where am_ I_ going to sleep tonight?"

Hyde sneered at him. "In your room."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, you big baby, alone."

"But, um..." Fez looked nervous and he gazed at Jackie with pleading eyes.

"Fine, you can sleep in here with us, Fez."

"What the hell, _Jackie_?" Hyde shook her of off him and got up from the bed. "You know what, I'll be in your room Fez, you two girls can sleep here." Hyde put his hand out to Fez, silently demanding the key and Fez complied, handing it over. Hyde put his hand up as he walked away "Goodnight, ladies" and left the room.

"But, Steven!"

Fez turned to Jackie and put his hand up. "He said Goodnight."

* * *

_Sterling, Colorado. Sterling Police Department. Saturday June 24, 1978 - 8:36 a.m._

"Thanks for paying the fine, Hyde." Kelso said with his head down.

"Yep."

Kelso and Hyde walked out of the courthouse and into the parking lot. They got inside the El Camino and headed back to the motel. The first half of the drive back was quiet, even the radio remained off, making Kelso uncomfortable and so he decided to break the silence.

"I'm surprised you came to get me."

Hyde made a face. "Why wouldn't I come to get you?"

"I don't know, a week ago I would've assumed that you'd come in a heartbeat but this morning I wasn't so sure. "

Hyde whipped the car over into the emergency lane and stopped. "Get out of the car Kelso." Hyde said as he stepped out himself. Kelso was confused and a little nervous but he eventually got out, too. He walked over to Hyde who was standing in the dying grass along Route 3.

"We're gonna settle this, man, right here." Hyde said, pointing to the ground.

"We're gonna fight again?"

"No, man." Hyde looked at Kelso earnestly. "We've been friends for a long time, and this whole thing is stupid. We're gonna settle this."

"Oh, how?"

"Alright, look" Hyde took in a deep breath. "Here." He handed Kelso a wad of cash.

"What's this?"

"It's a hundred and twenty-five dollars. It's the money you made from the stash, minus the seventy-five dollar fine."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because, I broke the code man. You were right, I had it comin' to me."

Kelso couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hyde was apologizing to _him_. Kelso smiled sincerely.

"So Fez told you then, huh?"

"Yeah." They stood in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say next.

"Hyde, can I ask you something, man."

"Yeah." Hyde hated conversations like this, they made him feel like a damn girl but he knew it would be over soon. Kelso was always good about letting things go quickly, especially when it came to his friends.

"Do you actually like Jackie or are you just messin' around with her? Cause if you like her than I can deal with that but if you're just messin' around then I'm gonna have to ask you to stop so I can try to get her back man."

Hyde debated in his head over how much to tell Kelso and was a little pissed that Kelso was forcing him to talk about it at all. He was pushing him just like Jackie did. "Dammit, Kelso, fine. I like her okay." Kelso looked visibly upset at Hyde's answer. "Shit, Kelso why do you ask the question if your not gonna like the answer?"

"I thought you were gonna say that you were just messin' around."

"Man, I don't understand you? Do _you_ even like her Kelso because you were always cheatin' on her."

"I _love_ her Hyde, well, I mean, okay, I just_ need_ her. All those chicks that I hook up with are great for a night, but Jackie, she was always there when I needed her and she always took care of me when I was down, you know. She knew how to make me feel better and she loved me unconditionally, well, until now."

"Well _that's_ your own fault. And I'm sorry man but I'm not gonna stop seeing her. I hope you can deal with that."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm gonna have to. And I know it's my fault."

Hyde was getting irritated with the whole conversation. "Alright, we sound like a couple of damn broads man, enough of this shit! Are we cool?"

Kelso smiled. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Okay, so then let's settle this. I broke the code so, go ahead and hit me. I'm giving you a free shot." Hyde braced himself.

"Okay." Kelso started to pull his arm back but stopped. "Man, I don't want to hit you, I already pushed you through a window."

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah, that was good one. Alright, how bout' a peace frog instead?"

Kelso smiled. "Good, cause I was starting to think we weren't friends anymore, man, I mean you haven't frogged me all week!"

Hyde suddenly frogged Kelso hard in the arm. "Ow!" Kelso started to laugh as he rubbed his arm. "Good one!"

"Okay, your turn!" Hyde said, bouncing a little on his feet and smiling. Kelso frogged him hard. "Oh! Nice one!" Hyde said, rubbing his arm.

"Thanks, I've been practicing on Fez all week."

"Okay, let's get outta here" They got back in the El Camino and Hyde started the car. " and Kelso, if you ever mention this conversation to anyone, I bring up the redhead in every story I tell."

Kelso looked terrified. "Wait, you know about the redhead?"

It suddenly occurred to Hyde that Kelso still thought he had kissed a dude. 'Should I tell him?' he wondered. 'Dammit'

"Man, Kelso, she was a real girl, Fez went back and checked for you."

"Your not messin' with me are you?

"Nope, I wish I was." Hyde said as he pulled away.

"Oh man!" Kelso was ecstatic. "Good, cause Bernadette was super hot!"

* * *

_Sterling, Colorado. The Fountain Lodge: Room 16. 7 minutes later._

Kelso and Hyde walked into the motel room and Fez and Jackie both jumped up to greet him. Fez gave him a quick hug but when Kelso saw Jackie he broke down and picked her up, squeezing her tight.

"God Jackie, I'm so glad you're here." he said as he nuzzled his head into the Jackie's neck and kissed her skin. Jackie immediately looked to Hyde, who was obviously annoyed with the situation. "Okay, Michael." she said, awkwardly patting his back. He put her down and immediately threw himself on the bed. "Ah! A real bed!"

Jackie walked over to Hyde and slowly slipped her hands around his waist. "Hi."she said, searching through his sunglassed eyes for his thoughts.

"Hey." he said back, with zen.

"I missed you last night."

Hyde wasn't sure what to say so he just ignored her comment. "Are you packed?"

"Yep, and I made sure that Fez packed him and Michael up, too." Jackie said, obviously disappointed. She let him go.

"Good."

Hyde suddenly addressed the room. "Alright, we gotta get outta here now if we want to get to California sometime in this decade." Kelso and Fez moaned and sluggishly moved toward the door when Hyde addressed everyone again. "Wait, hang on, I want everyone here to promise me that there will be no more shenanigans on this trip, no more dramatics" He looked at Kelso and smiled. "and no more dude on dude lovin'." He chuckled and stuck his tongue out, making Fez smile and even Jackie.

Kelso looked pissed "I hate you, Hyde."

Hyde grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I know."

Kelso bolted toward Jackie and gave her a big, wet kiss on the mouth and then turned to Hyde. "How do you like that, _Hyde!_" He stuck his tongue out and ran out the door. "Burn!" he screamed out to the motel complex. Hyde took off after him and soon after Jackie and Fez heard a resounding...

"Ow! My eye!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Chapter 9 will be up soon. Please don't forget to review...**


	9. You're lost little girl

**Chapter 9 - Go potty first, this is a long chapter.**

"_**We're caught in a trap, I can't walk out, because I love you too much baby, Why can't you see, what your doing to me, when you don't believe a word I say – We can't go on together with suspicious minds, and we can't build our dreams on suspicious minds – So if an old friend I know, stops by to say hello, would I still see suspicion in your eyes, Here we go again..." (Suspicious Minds - Elvis Presley)**_

_**A/N - I am totally digging my reviews, love you all. (muah!)**_

* * *

_Interstate 76 - 4 miles outside of Grand Junction, Colorado. Saturday, June 24, 1978. 5:36 p.m._

_The El Camino: 'Going to California' by Led Zeppelin plays on the radio..._

The day had been uneventful - lunch in Denver, a quick stop at a roadside waterfall and a long drive through the Rocky Mountains. Colorado was the most beautiful place that Jackie had ever seen but, she wasn't enjoying it because Hyde had spent the day doing two things- driving and ignoring her. She knew why, too. It basically came down to him being insecure. But, if you asked him, and he were drunk enough to tell you, he would say that it was all her fault.

Jackie looked over at Hyde and felt like a fish without water. She wanted desperately to lean over, press herself up against his body and taste him. If she had to hold out for one more minute, she thought that she just might suffocate. She watched his chest rise with every breath, taking in the same sweet mountain air that she was tasting and wondered if he was craving her, too. She wondered if he wanted to hold her as badly as she did him and if he was feeling the same magnetic pull that she was feeling. It didn't matter anyway, what she wanted to do to him couldn't be done while he was driving anyway. So she closed her eyes and continued to wait and agonize with want for him, in silence...

Hyde let his eye wander to the place where the vinyl seat met with Jackie's thigh. During a second pass, his eye caught her hands slide from the top of her legs down to in between her thighs, a place where he wished his hands were instead. Sitting there, ignoring her hadn't been working out so well for him. It gave him too much quiet time to think. Everyday thoughts kept turning into dirty thoughts of places on her body, or the way that she kissed or the noises that she made when he slipped himself inside of her, again and again and again...'Dammit' he thought. 'Think disturbing thoughts - Forman in his underwear, Fez's needs, that mole on Lizzy Norton's chin, that little freckle on Jackie's inner thigh, Jackie's inner thigh. Dammit.'

Hyde sighed. He had made small talk with her earlier in the day but at some point it had became full blown ignoring. She had told him somewhere around Denver that he needed to shave and it pissed him off. It also didn't help that he was still angry with her from the night before. She was obviously not over Kelso and that pissed him off too, even though he knew it shouldn't. He was starting to think that this whole thing with Jackie was getting too far out of his control. One minute he felt suffocated by her and the next he felt like he might suffocate without her. He found himself craving her the way he craved weed or a beer and that wasn't good. He decided that things needed to slow down, for his own sake. Steven Hyde was going down in flames for no one.

Two miles into Grand Junction, Hyde looked in his side view mirror and saw Kelso's van coming up fast on his left hand side. The van pulled beside him. "Hey Hyde!" Kelso yelled through the window. "Take exit 23!" Hyde nodded in agreement. They both exited and pulled into a Mobil station.

"What's up?" Hyde asked, once they were stopped.

"Let's stay here tonight!"

"Why here? I wanted to get out of Colorado today."

"This place has a bar called the Mad Dog Saloon where the bartenders are hot chicks and they dance on the bar! Me and Fez saw the sign on the highway, it looks awesome! Come on, Hyde!"

"Fine, find a hotel, I'll follow you."

"Alright!" Kelso said excitedly, high-fiving Fez.

Hyde followed the van through the streets of Grand Junction and wondered how he had missed a sign about hot chick bartenders. Then he realized it was probably because he was too busy checking out Jackie's legs. She was constantly clouding his mind like that. The old Hyde would have _never_ missed a sign about hot chicks. The new Hyde, however, he thought to himself, was a big dopey lovesick moron who needed a kick in the ass and a six pack.

Jackie was thrilled that they were stopping, she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in the car being ignored by him. She was getting angrier about it by the minute and she needed something to distract her, anything really. She was getting bored, lonely and extremely tired of waiting for Hyde to stop acting like an asshole. Getting drunk at a bar sounded like a great idea.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a Holiday Inn near downtown Grand Junction.

They parked and got out to meet Fez and Kelso. "Isn't this great! We're within walking distance of the bar! We can get shit-faced and not worry about driving. Man I'm brilliant!" Kelso said, congratulating himself. Then, he and Hyde left the parking lot for the motel office to check in.

Jackie leaned up against the El Camino and wondered how the sleeping arrangements were going to work. Up until now, she had been sharing with Hyde in single bed rooms. She couldn't even imagine how it would work tonight. If he thought he was going to be snuggling up to her after the way he had been acting than he was in for a huge surprise. She just leaned and waited.

Hyde and Kelso came out of the office and each went to their own cars. Hyde grabbed his and Jackie's bags and the four all met up in the middle of the parking lot again.

"We got two rooms, how do you guys wanna do this?" Hyde said, hoping that Jackie would insist on staying with him.

"I'll stay with Fez." Jackie said with confidence. 'Suck on that one for a while, jerk' she thought to herself. She turned to Fez who was grinning from ear to ear. "Fez, could you get my suitcase for me, please?" she asked, as she pranced towards the motel. She had a plan and needed to hurry.

"Sure, anything for you, my beautiful, princess." Fez stepped toward Hyde and tried to grab her bag out of his hand but Hyde wasn't letting go. He was glaring and raising one eyebrow at Fez, who already knew the deal. He had better keep his hands off of Jackie or face Hyde's wrath. Hyde finally let go.

"Come on Fez." Jackie said, waving him on.

Kelso handed Fez the key and walked over to Hyde. "Trouble in paradise, _Romeo_?" Hyde frogged him. "Ow!" Man, I missed you Hyde!" he said smiling. They walked to their room.

* * *

_Grand Junction, Colorado. The Holiday Inn. Three hours later._

Hyde and Kelso stood impatiently in the corridor of the motel, waiting for Jackie and Fez to come out. Hyde banged on the door. "Come on, let's go already!"

Fez walked out of the room smiling and was quickly followed by Jackie. Hyde's jaw dropped. She had on a pair of tight black leather pants that sat low on her hips and a silver plunging halter top. It was backless and only being held together by two sets of strings in the back. Her skin was shiny and sparkled with the slightest bit of glitter and her upper arm was cuffed with a silver bracelet. Hyde realized he was staring at her with his mouth open and quickly looked away. Jackie and Fez both walked ahead of the group, allowing both Kelso and Hyde a better view.

"Holy shit Hyde, you're gonna let her go out like that? While she's pissed off at you, too? Are you crazy, man?" Kelso scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Will you shut-up, Kelso. I'm gonna be right next to her all night and if some asshole comes near her, _you'll_ be bailing _me_ out in the morning."

* * *

_Grand Junction, Co - Mad Dog Saloon. Fifteen minutes later._

'_Immigrant song' by Led Zeppelin is screaming from inside..._

Jackie got into the Mad Dog Saloon for free and with the personal approval of the bouncer who whistled and shook his head as she walked inside, making Hyde realize that he was in for a long night. He walked in behind her and when they stepped inside to the crowded club, he grabbed Jackie's hand. She shot him a dirty look and tried to wriggle free but he refused to let go until they found a spot. Hyde led everyone to a tall table near the back wall, the only one left available.

Kelso rubbed his hands together as he took in the view. "Alright, everyone just step back and give me some room. I'm gonna show you boys how it's done!" A tall brunette walked by and Kelso turned and followed her like a dog. Fez decided to stay put.

Hyde stood up. "What do you two want? I'm going to the bar."

"So am I." Jackie said, getting up from her seat, too.

"Why? I'll just go. You can't buy anything anyway, your not eighteen yet."

"Who said I would be _buying_ anything?" Jackie said snobbishly as she took off for the bar without him.

"God dammit." Hyde looked at Fez. "That girl is gonna be the end of me, Fez."

Fez nodded in agreement.

Hyde followed Jackie. She made it to the bar before him and he watched as she sat down next to a guy in his early twenties. The guy took immediate notice of her and smiled, scooting closer. Jackie smiled back flirtatiously and said hello. Hyde's blood instantly boiled and his pace quickened. He shoved himself in between her and the guy, interrupting their conversation. "Steven! What are you doing?"

Hyde ignored her. "So, what do you want to drink, Jackie?" Hyde took out his wallet and hailed for the bartender.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about it Steven." Jackie said, as she smiled sweetly at the guy next to her. "Jason, here, offered to buy me whatever I want, isn't that right Jason?"

Jason looked nervously at Jackie as Hyde glared at him. "Um, yeah, whatever you want doll." Hyde couldn't believe it, this had to be a new record. He was going to have to kick someone's ass only five minutes after arriving. 'No way' He grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her away, placing her against the wall nearby.

"What the hell are you doing, Jackie?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing, Steven?"

"Don't play games with me, Jackie, you were all over that guy!"

"Steven, I'm single and that's what single girls do. If I had a _boyfriend_ who, I don't know, _spoke_ to me on occasion, I would probably be all over _him_ right now, but I don't, so you'll have to excuse me, I have a drink waiting for me." Jackie brushed past Hyde and he had to fight back the urge to kill her right then and there. Hyde threw his head back. 'Fine' he muttered under his breath. 'If that's the way you want it.'

Hyde walked back over to the table, sat down and decided ...'fuck her then' He scanned the room and considered finding a slutty girl to distract himself with but, it didn't take long for his blue eyes to drift back over to where Jackie was sitting with Jason. She was giggling at something he was saying and Hyde could feel the anger and jealousy rising up through his chest and throat. He couldn't swallow and he couldn't break his stare either. She placed her hand on Jason's knee, making him look down and smile. Hyde wanted to kill the mother-fucker.

He wondered how it had come to this. How did he end up in a bar in Colorado, stewing with jealousy over Jackie? He tried to pin-point the exact moment that the craziness began. It had started in the car, he decided, the night of the party, after she caught Kelso cheating. He remembered smelling her perfume and wanting to kiss her and being grateful that she had made the first move. 'I should have stopped her' he thought. 'then I wouldn't be in this fucked up mess.' He continued to watch Jackie flirt and suddenly wished he could turn back time.

It was killing him watching her touch someone that wasn't him. He knew how her touch felt and it pissed him off that someone else was feeling it. Then Hyde watched her place her hand on his chest and laugh. His jealousy soon took control and Hyde got up and started to move toward her. He watched Jason slip his hands around Jackie's waist and Jackie stop him. Hyde walked up and shoved Jason back.

"Hey asshole, you wanna take your hands off my girlfriend!"

Jackie beamed. "Steven" she said through a bright smile. But Hyde wasn't looking at her. He was too focused on the asshole that had been touching her.

Jason's hands shot up. "Hey, man, I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Yes you did." Hyde said menacingly, stepping closer.

"Look, I'm sorry, man." Jason said as he backed away, keeping one nervous eye on Hyde.

"Steven, I didn't..." But Hyde didn't let her finish. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the table, without saying a word. He pulled out a seat for her at the table and sat her down.

"Steven, I ..." Hyde put his hand up to stop her. He looked around for a cocktail waitress, saw one and called her over.

"Hey, can I get six shots of Jack and four beers please, any kind." Fez started to order, too but Hyde stopped him. "Don't worry about it Fez. That was for everybody." he said, including the girl that was at the table talking with Fez. She was pretty and seemed to be making him happy.

"Thanks Hyde!" Fez said. "Oh, and by the way, this is Violet."

"Hey." Jackie and Hyde both muttered, disinterested.

The table was quiet minus the sound of 'Freebird' dawning through the bar's speakers and Violet giggling at dumb jokes that Fez was making in her ear. The waitress arrived with their drinks and Hyde took two shots back to back. Then shot back a round with the rest of the table.

"Steven" Jackie said, getting up from her chair and cautiously moving closer to him. She reached out and took his hand into hers and felt him grip it back. Relief washed over her body and she collapsed into his arms. She felt him hug her tightly and so she squeezed back with all her might.

"Steven?" she said softly

"Yeah?" he answered, just as softly.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"We can't keep doing this to each other."

"I know."

Jackie leaned back and faced him, leaning her forehead gently to his. "You called me your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jackie smiled and kissed him deep and hard, finally getting the water that she had been desperately needing all day.

* * *

_Grand Junction, Colorado: The Holiday Inn. Two hours later..._

_Jackie is laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Saturday Night Live is on the television. Hyde walks in the door with his bag. Jackie sits up._

"Where did you go, baby?"

"Oh, when you were in the bathroom, Fez came back and wanted the key to my room." He smiled. "He's got that girl with him."

"No way!" Her face lit up. "Do you think, maybe...?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll find out won't we." He walked over to the television and turned it off, got onto the bed and laid on top of Jackie. "I'm actually more interested in what _you'll_ be doing tonight." he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her neck. Jackie moaned and closed her eyes. His mouth was warm and soft and his body was heavy against hers. "Oh, god, Steven." she breathed."I've been waiting for you all day."

Hyde laid himself to the side but still over her and pulled her toward him, exposing her back. He started to undo the ties that held her top on. "I've been waiting to take this off of you all night." he said as his eyes burned into hers. She said nothing. He was moving so slowly and deliberately that it took her a moment to realize that she was holding her breath. He gently slipped the ties apart and she gasped slightly as he slowly moved the silky material away from her body. He lingered for a while around her breasts, letting the material glide across her nipples, making them hard. His eyes still held hers, drawing her in and making her eyelids lazy. She was speechless.

He turned his attention away from her eyes and watched his own hands lightly graze over the curves and peaks of her bare chest and abdomen. He smiled gently when he heard her whisper his name. His eyes drifted over to watch hers close and then returned to her heaving chest where he leaned in and softly kissed her skin. "Steven." she whined.

She was impatient as usual. He drove her crazy with lust when he teased. She wasn't used to it. She was used to Kelso who usually just shoved himself inside of her and finished the job within a minute or two. But, Hyde was different, he enjoyed her pleasure and even got off on it. He played with and admired her body and it made her feel sexy. _He_ made her feel sexy. Which is what made all the difference in the way that her body reacted. With Kelso, she had only ever had two orgasms, both while she was on top doing the work. With Steven, so far, she had come every time.

Hyde met his mouth to the warm flesh of her breasts and he took her stiff nipple into his mouth, cupping the other breast with his hand. "Mmm, Steven, kiss me." she whined, desperate to taste him, too. He instantly abandoned her breast for her mouth and kissed her hard and deep, making her body writhe beneath him.

Suddenly, Jackie heard knocking on the wall behind her and she broke free from Hyde's lips. He looked at her in confusion, he had heard the sound, too. It happened again and again and soon started to become rhythmic.

"What the hell?" They looked at each other for another moment and then both realized what was happening.

"Fez!" They both shouted as they broke out into laughter.

"Go Fezzy Go!" Hyde yelled out to the wall. He looked down at Jackie and smiled. "Do you think he heard me?"

"I hope not." she said laughing. "Poor Fez."

"Poor Fez?" Hyde looked seriously at Jackie. "Poor me! I can't do anything with you while listening to _that_."

Jackie cringed. "Yeah, me neither. Ew."

Hyde groaned and sat up. He got off the bed and turned the t.v. back on to Saturday Night Live. Jackie got up and covered her breasts with her hands and looked through her bag for a nightgown. A minute later, she slipped on her favorite pink gown and looked at Hyde, who was smiling at her.

"C'mere." he said.

Jackie walked over and slipped under the covers with him. She laid her head on his chest and they watched Saturday Night Live together until the banging on the wall stopped. They turned out the lights and laid down for bed, with Hyde spooning Jackie.

"Steven?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think everything's gonna be okay between us?"

Hyde sighed. "I don't know, Jackie. All I know is that everything's perfect _right now_." He kissed the back of her head. "Okay?"

"Okay" she said, as she pulled his arm tighter around her and smiled. "Goodnight, baby."

"Night."

* * *

_The Holiday Inn. Sunday, June 25, 1978 - 2:47 a.m. _

_There is a bang at the door and Hyde gets up to answer it._ _It's Fez._

"Fez, it's four in the morning." Hyde said sleepily.

"It's three, you need to change your watch over."

Hyde looked at his watch. "Whatever, man, three, it's still early."

"I know, I had to tell you something."

"What?"

Fez looked around. "I did it!"

Hyde smiled, "Good for you, man" He slapped Fez on the arm. "Now, go away."

"I can't, I need to borrow your car, to take Violet home."

"Why don't you just use the van?"

"Kelso has it and he hasn't come back yet."

"Shit." Hyde muttered to himself. "I swear to god, Fez, if that kid got arrested again, I'm leaving him here to rot in jail."

"No, I don't think so, he left the bar with some girl, that's probably where he is, with her, you know."

"Yeah yeah, fine." Hyde got his keys from the dresser and handed them to Fez. "If you even put a scratch on it, you're dead, got it."

"Got it, thanks." Fez started to turn around but stopped. "Oh, and Hyde.."

"What?"

"I did it!"

Hyde chuckled and shut the door. He slipped back into bed with Jackie and closed his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Grand Junction, Colorado. The Holiday Inn._ _Sunday Morning. 8:55 a.m._

Hyde woke up to find a wide awake Jackie kissing his chest. "Mornin' sunshine," she sang between kisses.

He smiled lazily at her and stretched. "Mornin'"

"Why don't we finish what we started last night?" she said as she started to slip her gown over her head.

"Okay." Hyde said, smirking. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Dammit! Why did we agree to let them come with us?"

Jackie stopped and got off of Hyde. "No, Jackie, keep going, forget them, they can wait."

"Steven, we gotta answer the door."

"Says who?"

"Me. " Jackie opened the door and Kelso flew inside with one arm held high in the air and a monster smile on his face. The hand was holding tickets.

"Am I the man, or am I the man!"

"Kelso, get outta here! We're busy."

Kelso looked Jackie up and down. "Well Hyde, your gonna be glad that I interrupted when I tell you what I have here in my hand!"

"You better have something good, Kelso."

"Oh, I do!" Kelso said, nodding his head. "Try _Kiss Concert Tickets_ ...for today!"

Hyde jumped out of bed and grabbed the tickets from Kelso. "No way!"

Kelso smiled, proud of himself. "Yep"

"Oh, man, Kelso, I think you just redeemed yourself! How did you get these?" Hyde said as he studied the tickets.

"From _Ver-on-i-ca_. Yep, she digs me, and her dad is some kind of radio dj, I'm not sure though, I wasn't really listening."

"Wait ...Kelso? Where's Montrose?"

"Oh, Veronica said it's only about an hour away."

"Cool."

"Oh, and it's supposed to be great, too cause it's like an outdoor festival and I was thinking we could replenish your stash while we're there!"

Hyde smiled and nodded. "Awesome."

Kelso quickly swung around and picked up Jackie and hugged her. "Kiss concert, Jackie!

"Dammit Kelso!" Hyde yelled and Kelso put her down. Hyde immediately frogged him.

"Ow! What?"

"Stop doin' that!"

"Fine!" Kelso screamed as he tried to grab the tickets from Hyde. But, Hyde was too quick.

"No, _I'll_ hold on to these!"

"Fine!" Kelso stormed out and Hyde grabbed Jackie and kissed her. "Kiss, Jackie." he said, showing her the tickets. "I knew I kept that moron around for something."

* * *

_Fifteen miles north of Montrose, Colorado. 1:15 p.m._

_The El Camino._

"Okay, Jackie, when we get there, I don't want you leaving my side for one second, understand?"

"Why?"

"Because, it'll be crowded and if you get lost, you'll be by yourself and anything can happen, just promise me that you'll stay right next to me at all times, no wandering off."

"Fine, I promise, no wandering off" Jackie smiled wide at him.

"What?"

"You like me." She said, teasing him.

Hyde just shook his head. 'The end of me.' he thought.

Jackie started switching channels on the radio and stopped when she heard 'Magnet and Steel'.

_Ooh ooh ah  
Now I told you so you ought to know  
Ooh it takes some time for a feelin' to grow_

"No, Jackie."

"What?"

"I'm not listening to this crap."

_Ooh you're so close now I can't let you go  
Ooh and I can't let go_

"Steven." Jackie stuck out her bottom lip. "Please."

He looked at her, pouting sweetly at him. "Fine." he said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

_With you I'm not shy, to show the way I feel  
With you I might try, my secrets to reveal  
For you are a magnet and I am steel  
_

'The end of me.'

_For you are a magnet and I am steel_

"Hey Steven, look." Jackie pointed out her window.

Hyde looked over and saw Fez driving the van.

"So?"

"No, look, again."

Hyde looked over again and saw Kelso's face made-up like Paul Stanely from Kiss and he was smiling wide at them and pointing to his face.

"That girl must have put her make-up on him." Jackie said, laughing.

Hyde chuckled. "God, he's an idiot." He shook his head. "Gene Simmons' make-up is way better."

Jackie just made a face and shook her head. "You're both idiots."

* * *

_Montrose, Colorado. The Kiss Concert/Music Festival. Sunday, June 25, 1978 - 1:42 p.m._

_A new band called Van Halen is on stage playing 'Jamie's Cryin'_

Hyde, Jackie, Fez, Kelso, Veronica and Veronica's friend Maggie made their way through the crowd of 23,000 and found a small spot in the middle of a crowded grass field. Kelso had been right, it was not only a Kiss concert but also an outdoor music festival that was also featuring other bands.

"I didn't know Kiss played at stuff like this, man, this is awesome!" Kelso said, looking around. He turned to Veronica. "You're awesome baby!" He kissed her and they began making out on the grass.

Fez placed a blanket down that he had brought for the girls to sit on. "Thanks Fez!" Jackie said, sitting down. Maggie sat down, too, and the two girls started talking.

Hyde turned to Fez. "Hey, good thinkin' man. I would have never thought of that."

Fez shook his head. "And somehow you get girls like Jackie and I spend my nights alone!"

"Fez! You _did it_ last night remember? Hey, and that girl was pretty cute, too."

Fez smiled. "Oh, yeah! I did, didn't I!" He felt better. "And she _was_ cute!"

Hyde smiled and patted him on the back. He left Fez and walked over to Kelso. "Kelso?" He was still making out with Veronica. "Kelso!"

"What man! Can't you see I'm busy!"

"This is important. I need you to keep an eye on Jackie for me. I saw some guys over there selling and I'm gonna go replenish the stash now, okay?"

"Oh , yeah, man, that sounds awesome." He turned to Veronica. "Hey, you get high, baby?" She just smiled.

"Kelso, I'm serious, I'm leaving Jackie here with you. Kelso! Pay attention!." He frogged him.

"Okay okay, I'll watch Jackie."

"Alright, don't let _anybody_ come near any of the girls okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Kelso went back to making out with Veronica and Hyde walked over to Jackie. "Hey, I'm gonna go score, okay, so you stay here with Kelso and Fez and remember what you promised, no wandering off, you stay right here."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Cause, I don't know what I'm gonna run into out there and your safer here with the group. So stay here!"

"Okay, hurry back."

Hyde left to go score and Jackie turned back to Maggie and resumed their conversation about Donny and Marie.

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

_Fez is talking to Maggie, Kelso is making out with Veronica, still, and Jackie is sitting by herself looking around for any sign of Hyde._

"Hey Michael?"

"Yeah." he said, muffled, never taking his lips of off Veronica's.

"When did Steven say he was coming back?"

"I dunno."

"Well, I'm just gonna walk over to that hill and see if I can see him anywhere."

"Yeah, whatever."

Jackie got up and left to go find her boyfriend.

* * *

_Eighteen minutes later..._

Hyde came back after spending twenty minutes on a wild goose chase and finally scoring only twenty feet from the group.

"God, that took forev ...hey, where's Jackie?" Hyde looked around and then stormed over to Kelso and jacked him up off the ground. "Hey idiot! Where's Jackie?"

"What? She's right..." Kelso looked around and didn't see Jackie. "Well, she was just here." He started to search around.

"God dammit Kelso! I told you to look out for her!" Hyde started to look around. "How long has she been gone?" Everyone just looked at him. They weren't sure. "Were _any_ of you paying attention?" They all looked at him guiltily. "Dammit!"

They all started to look for Jackie but after about ten minutes of scouring the general area, they found no sign of her.

"Wait!" Veronica said. "She said something about a hill!"

Hyde saw a hill about 250 feet away and he and Kelso ran over to it. But, they found nothing, no Jackie.

"I'm sorry, man." Kelso said as he hung his head.

Hyde rested his hands on the back of his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that if anything happened to her because he was too busy buying weed, he would never forgive himself.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Chapter 10 should be up in a few days...don't forget to review!** **Thanks!**


	10. Strange days

**Chapter 10: Another long one, go potty. (Let me know if you think they're too long.)**

**Important: I am on my knees begging anyone reading this to somehow listen to "Beth" by Kiss, preferably when I mention it in the story, it's so beautiful and its only 2 minutes long...(with bottom lip out) Please! _I'd do it for all of you_!**

* * *

_Montrose, Colorado. The Kiss Concert/Music Festival. Sunday, June 25, 1978 _

Hyde stood at the peak of the small hill and searched for Jackie in the crowd below. He had a perfect view of the spot in the grass where they had set up camp. Kelso was there, staying put with the other two girls, just in case Jackie came back, Fez was down below checking the crowd and the bathrooms, but Hyde, had the best vantage point from his perch on the hill. He knew why Jackie had come here, or _planned_ to come here, anyway. She had been looking for him, and who knew if she ever made it.

Hyde had spent the previous two hours walking through the crowd of 23,000, searching for her. He checked the security booth four times and the parking lot twice, checking in with Kelso in between every stop. He was exhausted now and beginning to physically panic. Over the past two hours, his concern had turned into worry and then into absolute fear. Hyde had never been scared like this before and he thought he was going to be sick His imagination ran wild with disturbing thoughts of what might have happened to her and he wondered if she was just as scared as he was. The thought of her being alone and scared, so far from home, made him curse himself for not watching out for her as he had promised.

Another hour passed on that hill and he could swear that everybody at the concert had passed him by, at least twice. He felt like he should be doing something else but he knew that from down below, it would be almost impossible to find her. He sent Fez to the security booth again and finally sat down and put his head in his hands when Fez returned with the same solemn look.

"They still haven't seen her."

Hyde's breathing shallowed and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He would give anything now to hear her nag him to shave or say something lame about the Captain and Tennille. "I don't know what else to do, Fez. There's just too many people here."

Fez heard the frustration in Hyde's voice and sat down next to him. "We'll find her Hyde. We have to. Hey, I'm gonna go check the parking lot again." He quickly got back up.

"I'm going with you. I can't stand here anymore. I gotta do something."

"Hyde, it's almost impossible to see anything down there. You know that."

"Yeah, well, I haven't found her standing up here neither. So, let's just go."

They searched the parking lot for the third time and still found nothing.

"Fez, I think maybe I should call Donna."

"Why?"

"Because, we _lost_ Jackie! If we don't find her soon, we're gonna have to call the damn fuzz out here. I mean, she's missing, man!" Hyde rubbed his temples. "And I'm gonna have to call Donna eventually, so she can call Jackie's parents."

"How about we wait another hour and if she still doesn't show up, we'll call." Fez said.

"Yeah, okay."

They headed back toward their spot in the grass. Fez had insisted that Hyde sit down for a minute and get something to drink. It was a warm day and he looked exhausted. Plus, Hyde wanted to get back and officially kill Kelso as he had sworn to do hours before. As the spot came into view, Hyde finally found what he had been looking for, Jackie was there, sitting on the blanket with Kelso and the two girls hovering over her. She was smiling and wearing a fisherman's hat that read - 'Foghat - High on Love.' Hyde ran up to her.

"Jackie! Where the hell have you been?" He picked her up off of the blanket and inspected her. "Are you alright?"

Jackie just smiled. "Steven! Oh baby, I missed you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and dropped all of her weight on him.

Hyde thought that she sounded funny and pulled her away from him to take another look at her. "What happened to you Jackie, are you alright?" She had sounded sort of ..._high_. He looked at Kelso. "How'd she get here? What did she say when she came back?"

"Nothing, she just kinda stumbled up to us and dropped herself on the blanket."

"Was she with anyone?" Kelso shook his head no. Hyde looked at her again and she looked fine except that her eyes appeared glassy and she had a big dopey smile on her face. "I _love_ you, Steven." she said dreamily.

"Oh, Jesus, she's all _fucked_ up, Kelso!" He turned back to Jackie and cupped her face in his hands. "Jackie, where were you?" he said slowly, trying to get her to focus on him.

Jackie caught his gaze."Oh, yeah, okay, um, about an hour ago, I left to go find you and I had this really bad headache..." She touched her hand to her head and felt the hat. She took it off and looked at it. "Hey, my hat!" she said, showing it to Hyde, smiling wide again.

"Jackie, where were you?" Hyde was getting irritated and was about to take it out on Kelso when Jackie continued.

"Oh, yeah, I had a headache and so I , well, I think I actually had more of like a hangover from drinking last night and..."

"Jackie!"

"Oh, so I saw this girl taking some aspirin and I asked her for one and she gave me _two_!" Her face lit up. "Wasn't that nice of her, Steven!"

"Yeah, baby, I don't think that was aspirin."

"Yeah, me neither, cause after I was on the hill for a while, I started to feel funny, so I left, and then I got lost and couldn't find my way back and I couldn't find you." She started to cry and reached up and hugged Hyde again. This time he hugged her back and held on. He buried his head in her neck "You scared me." he whispered to her, hugging her tighter.

"I'm sorry." she whispered back.

Hyde finally let go and sat her back down on the blanket."Steven, I can't think straight, and I swear I've been seeing things."she said, whining.

"Well, what did you take Jackie? Was it a pill, or a tiny piece of paper maybe or ...hey, did it taste like sugar?"

She was staring at him now, in awe, as he spoke. "I don't know, it was white."

"Yeah, that doesn't help." Hyde suddenly noticed her hat again and chuckled. "Jackie, where did you get that hat?"

"I'm not sure." she said, studying his face, smiling. Hyde could only smile back. He thought she was cute when she was high, always did. He was also just grateful that she was back and safe.

Kelso walked up to them and stood over Jackie, inspecting her. "Is she fryin', man?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I mean, maybe, I don't know."

"So, what did she do, wander around the concert high for three hours? How did we not see her?"

"I don't know, I'm guessing because of that stupid hat" Jackie heard this and frowned, she liked her hat.

"What do you think she's on?"

"I don't know but..." Hyde looked back at Jackie. "I think I'm just gonna sit with Jerry Garcia here and let her trip. Oh, I think I know how we can help counteract the effects for her, though."

* * *

_The Kiss Concert/Music Festival. Four hours later. 9:27 p.m._

_**Kiss is playing the last song of the night - 'Beth'**_

_Beth I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound_

The crowd of 23,000, minus two, is quietly standing on its feet and swaying to the music. All that can be seen is a dimmed stage and the flickering glow of a thousand lighters.

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do_

_Kelso_ is standing up behind Veronica with one arm wrapped around her waist and one arm up in the air, holding a flaming lighter. He whispers something in her ear and she giggles and kisses him.

_You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone_

_Fez_ is standing nearby, next to Maggie. He glances at her nervously and she smiles at him and places her head on his shoulder, making him smile shyly.

_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do_

_Hyde_ is sitting down on the blanket with Jackie on his lap, straddling him. His hands are gently cupping her face. He smiles and slowly breathes smoke into her mouth, finishing with a deep kiss.

_Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
Cause me and the boys will be playin' all night_

* * *

_Outside in the parking lot - Thirty-five minutes later_.

"That was _awesome_! Hands down! Best concert _ever_!" Kelso exclaimed as he bounced backwards toward the van.

"Well, actually, I saw Abba last year and..."

Hyde let go of Jackie's hand and stopped walking. "Don't you even say it, Jackie." he warned.

She stopped, too. "I wasjust gonna say that I thought it was great but that _this_ was better."

"Oh."

She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Because _you_ were here."

"Oh, okay." He smirked and gave her a another kiss. They started walking toward the van.

A car pulled up next to Kelso and Veronica. "You got my number?" she said smiling.

"Yep." Kelso patted his pants' pocket. "Right here." They kissed and she got into the car. Maggie gave Fez a kiss on the cheek and got in, too, and waved everyone goodbye. The car pulled away and it was once again the foursome from Point Place.

"So, what are we doin' now gang?" Kelso said smacking his hands together.

"Finding a hotel, I'm beat." Hyde said as he walked over to the back of Kelso's van. "Hey, Kelso, open up."

Kelso glanced over. "Oh, it's already unlocked."

Hyde grimaced. "I didn't see you unlock it?"

Kelso made a face. "Well duh, that's cause I didn't lock it in the first place." He scoffed and shook his head.

"What? Kelso! All of ours bags are in here, our money, everything!" Hyde opened both doors and his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong Steven?" Jackie said as she walked up behind him. "Oh my god!" She covered her mouth.

"Kelso, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Hyde yelled as he jumped in the van and began searching. "Please tell me they didn't get your purse!" he said to Jackie, causing her to climb inside to help him look.

Kelso and Fez stood in shock. The back of the van had been ransacked. Their bags were still there but everything was scattered and thrown about. Clothes were everywhere, but so far, no purse.

"Shit! Jackie look under there!" Hyde frantically started throwing everything out into the parking lot. "Start going through it! Look for Jackie's purse! My wallet was in there!"

"So was mine!" Fez said, reminding Hyde.

"Yeah, well all _my_ money was in there, too!" She shot a nasty look at Kelso "...and my Tinkerbell lip gloss collection, _Kelso_!"

Kelso gasped. "_Kelso_? Oh, that was just plain _cruel_, _Jackie_!"

"Will you all just shut the hell up and start looking!" Hyde was becoming impatient. "Shit, shit, shit!"

* * *

_Twenty-three minutes later..._

'_Like a Rolling Stone' by Bob Dylan plays on the van radio._

_Hyde is sitting with his legs hanging out of the back of the van. He is slumped over and staring vacantly. Jackie is laid across the back door opening with her head in Hyde's lap, looking at her nails. Kelso is laying on top of the van staring at the night sky and Fez is laying spread out over a huge pile of clothes on the ground, looking at a pair of Jackie's panties._

"We're so fucked." Hyde said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, why did you both put your wallets in Jackie's purse, anyway?" Kelso yelled down.

"So we didn't get pick-pocketed at the concert, moron." Fez yelled up to Kelso.

"Well then, its looks like I'm not the _only_ moron around here anymore, huh!" Kelso said triumphantly.

"Yes you are! It would have been fine if you had just locked up the van, you moron!" Hyde yelled. Then he watched a fat raindrop splash onto the back of his hand. "Crap!"

Everybody suddenly jumped up and began grabbing clothes from the pile and tossing them into the van. When everything was back inside, they all climbed in and shut the door just in time to hear a loud clap of thunder and the rain start to pour.

They all collapsed onto the floor of the van and stared into the darkness. "We're _so_ fucked."

* * *

_Inside the van. Twenty minutes later._

'_Baby, I love your way' by Peter Frampton is now playing on the van's radio._

_The inside of the van is in shambles. It is dark minus a small candle resting in a cup holder. Hyde is leaned up against the wall with Jackie straddling and kissing him. Kelso and Fez are laying in the middle of the floor._

_Hyde grabs a small bag out of his back pocket, pulls out a ready rolled joint and lights it up. He takes a hit and Jackie immediately takes in his exhaled smoke and his tongue. An "mmm" comes from deep inside her. Kelso and Fez watch the entire exchange._

Kelso huffed. "Damn Jackie, you know you _do_ have _two _hands! You _can_ smoke without Hyde feeding it to you like a baby bird!"

Jackie broke free from Hyde's lips but kept her eyes on him. "I know, but I like Steven's way much, much better." Hyde smiled at her and pulled her tighter against him. So, Jackie dove in for another kiss and Hyde frantically responded.

"Whatever." Kelso said, folding his arms.

Hyde stopped and took in another hit from his joint, giving Jackie another potent kiss.

"You know Hyde, there are four of us here!"

"There's no way I'm kissing you Kelso."

"No, but why can't you start a circle?"

"I already did."

Kelso and Fez looked confused. "What?"

"Well Kelso, you see, _this_..." he motioned between himself and Jackie. "...is a '_me and my chick_' circle. You know, it's kind of like when I asked you to watch Jackie for me and you were too wrapped up in your chick to do it. Well, I'm too wrapped up in mine to start a circle. _Sorry_." Jackie smiled wide and kissed him again, deeper than before.

Kelso's mouth dropped. "Way to choose a chick over your best friend _Hyde_!" he said, flipping on to his side, away from them.

Hyde handed Fez the joint. Fez smiled. "Thanks!" he said, taking a hit.

Kelso turned back over. "What the hell, Hyde! You give Fez a hit and not me! Fez didn't watch her either!"

"Yeah, I know, but its funnier this way."

* * *

_Montrose, Colorado. Concert parking lot: Inside the van. Monday, June 26, 1978 - 7:58 a.m._

"Jackie, get up." Jackie opened her eyes and saw Fez kneeling above her. "Hyde wants you to get dressed, we're leaving soon."

"Why?" said sleepily.

"I don't know, Hyde just wants us all to meet outside by the El Camino in ten minutes." Fez left the van and Jackie looked around and realized she was alone. She searched around for her clothes but couldn't find them. Just then, Hyde walked up. "Here. I almost forgot." He handed her suitcase to her.

"All my stuff is in _here_?" she asked.

"Yeah, I found all your things and put them in your bag. It's all there. I even had to wrestle some of your underwear away from Fez."

Jackie looked through her bag and saw that everything was folded. She smiled. "When did you do all this?"

"I got up early, I couldn't sleep."

Jackie crawled over to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you. That was so sweet of you." She gave him a sugar sweet smile.

Hyde looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, whatever, it's no big deal." he said with his usual casual zen.

"Yes, it is."

Hyde sighed. "Just get dressed okay. Oh, and meet us all by my car when your ready." He gave her a quick kiss and walked away. Jackie shut the doors, smiled dreamily and closed her eyes. 'He loves me' she said to herself and got dressed.

* * *

_The Parking Lot: The El Camino - 15 minutes later._

_Hyde is looking under the hood and Kelso and Fez are playing catch with a large firecracker that they found when Jackie finally walks up. Hyde closes the hood and Kelso and Fez walk over._

"Okay, so what's the plan, Hyde." Fez said, tossing the firecracker back over to Kelso.

"Well, that all depends on how much money Kelso has." Hyde said, looking at Kelso. Jackie and Fez looked at him, too.

Kelso glanced around at his friends. "What? Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one with any money left." Hyde said.

"Oh!" A devilish grin suddenly appeared on Kelso's face. "Well, I guess the tides have turned now haven't they, _Hyde_. Now, all of a sudden, _you_ want something from _me_. No! Even better, you _need_ me."

Hyde glared at Kelso and took in a deep breath through his nose. Jackie and Fez just stood, looking from Hyde to Kelso then back to Hyde again, waiting...

"Kelso..."

"No, Hyde, You're gonna have to get on your knees and beg me if you want my money." he said smiling.

Hyde smiled back and suddenly tackled Kelso, wrapping his arm around Kelso's neck and bringing him to the ground.

He held him in a headlock. "How about this instead, Kelso, you hand over the money and I don't snap your empty head off your fat neck."

Kelso thought about it. "Yeah, okay, that'll work, too." Hyde let go, got up and brushed himself off. He helped Kelso off the ground and Kelso handed over the money.

"Thirty-seven dollars? That's all you have left?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of expenses." Hyde just looked at him. "The hotel, the bar, Fez's candy..." Hyde turned to Fez with a menacing look.

"What? It was a gift! I can't believe you dragged me into this you son of a bitch!" Fez ran over to Kelso and tackled him to the ground. Hyde pulled them apart.

"Alright, enough! We'll just have to make do with what we've got."

"What have we got?" Jackie asked, sarcastically.

"Well, we've got thirty-seven dollars, two almost-full tanks of gas and a really small bag of weed." Hyde said, hanging his head.

Kelso chimed in. "Oh, and a _really large_, twenty-two pound bag of sugar babies."

Fez shook his head. "Yes, yes, there is that." he said, looking a little guilty.

"Well, that's all great, but how far can we get off of thirty-seven dollars, a sac of weed and an abnormally large amount of sugar babies?" Jackie said, grimacing at their stupidity. "Where are we gonna go?"

"Well..." Hyde responded. "...when you've lost everything and the world is crumbling around you, there's only one place_ to_ go..."

"Where?" they all asked.

"...Vegas."

* * *

_Santa Monica, California_ _- 1 p.m._

"_What? - Kelso slow down! - Yes, I'm dressed! Just finish telling me what happened! - Oh my god, forget it, put Hyde on the phone!" _Donna looked at Eric and grimaced, she missed Kelso, but not _that_ much_. "Moron - Hyde! Okay, so what the hell is going on? - Well how the hell did you guys let that happen? - Wait, you guys went where? - Oh my god! That's awesome! - But, how... - Fine, so what are you guys gonna do? - Is that Jackie? - What the hell is she doing? - Ew, Hyde! Why is she doing that? - Well stop her! - Oh my god, have you two been fooling around? - Just.. Fez? - Wait, what happened to Hyde? - What? Ew! You tell Jackie that her and I are having along talk when she gets here! - What? Why? - Well how do you plan to... - We can't. - We're broke too! - I don't know. - Okay - Wait Fez don't..."_

"...hang up." She looked at Eric and hung up the phone. "Foreign bastard."

"So, what's going on? Where are they now?" Eric wanted to know. They hadn't heard from the group since Hyde had called from Grand Junction. The last thing they knew was that the four of them were headed out to a bar with hot chick bartenders.

"They're at some truck stop in Utah, something about...someone stealing all of their money, and they're gonna run out of gas and something about sugar babies and, oh my god, I could hear _Jackie_ kissing _Hyde_ while he was talking to me. Not Kelso_ ..Hyde_!"

Eric made a face. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

Hyde had made Eric promise not to tell Donna about the party, the fight, the morning after, none of it. "I knew they wouldn't forget my sugar babies?"

"Eric."

"Okay, I caught them in bed together the morning that I left." Eric winced.

"WHAT!" Donna moved toward him and Eric backed up. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because Hyde made me promise and he can hurt me, Donna! Seriously, he's freakishly strong and violent - violent Donna!"

"Well, what were they doing?"

Eric told Donna everything and she sat back and couldn't believe the crap that her friends had gotten themselves into back in Point Place, only hours after she left. "Oh god, Eric, and now the four of them have been set free to wreak havoc upon the rest of the country."

"I know! I'll bet if we turn on the news right now, we'll see news reports of an unexplained path of fires, bar fights and sugar babies throughout the Midwest."

"And they're headed straight for us." They both sat in horror for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" Donna exclaimed, remembering something "..and they went to a Kiss concert, too!"

Eric's jaw dropped. "Dammit! I miss _everything_!"

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada: Fremont Street. 7:37 p.m._

With their cars running on fumes, Hyde and Kelso pulled into the parking garage of the California Hotel and decided to take a walk down Fremont street. They saw Las Vegas Boulevard way up ahead but, everything there looked too expensive for a foursome with only two dollars left to their name. So, on Fremont street they stayed.

Hyde held Jackie's hand as they walked. "Steven, I'm so hungry." she said softly. They hadn't eaten all day and she tried not to complain but now she was famished and her stomach hurt.

Hyde opened his wallet, took out the last two dollars and sent Fez into the Golden Nugget Casino to find Jackie something to eat. He sat down on the curb with Jackie and Kelso and waited.

"Man, Hyde what the hell are we gonna do? We can't get to California, we can't get home, none of us wants to call our parents and we can't even eat. I mean, we can't live on sugar babies forever!"

"I don't know, Kelso. Just shut-up and let me think." Hyde buried his face in his hands. No ideas were coming to him. It was hopeless. Plus, he had Jackie to worry about. Kelso and Fez could take care of themselves but he, alone, had brought Jackie into this and he, alone, was responsible for her.

Jackie snuggled up next to him. "It's gonna be okay, baby." she said softly.

Kelso suddenly saw a hot blond walk by and he got up to follow her. He followed her for about half a block when he saw her go into a club. He looked up and read the sign 'Girls of Glitter Gulch.' Kelso smiled wide and ran back to Hyde and Jackie. "Hey, man I just saw the hottest chick go into that strip club over there! I'm going inside! I'll be back."

"No, Kelso, _you_ are staying right here! I don't need to be worrying about you doing something stupid, again. Sit down!"

"Fine! But, I'll stand!" Kelso leaned up against a telephone pole and waited, fuming. Jackie got up and walked over to Kelso.

"Michael, I swear to god, poor Steven is stressed out enough without your crap! You better behave!"

"Go ahead, take his side." Kelso muttered.

"Michael, I'm not..." Then Jackie noticed something on the poll that Kelso was leaning against. It was a flyer. She pulled it off and read it.

'Monday, June 26th - 9p.m./The Girls of Glitter Gulch presents the third annual amateur striptease contest...' She read further down. 'No nudity necessary, must at least wear a bikini!' But, what caught her eye was...'First Prize - $500' She smiled. She could do this, she was Jackie Burkhardt, she was good at everything.

"Hey Michael, look." She handed him the paper.

"Alright! We can figure out what to do while we watch naked girls dance!" He turned to Hyde. "I like the way she thinks, Hyde!"

Hyde got up. "What? You thought of something?" She handed him the paper, he read it and looked up at her angrily.

"No!" He shook his head. "No way Jackie!"

"But, Steven..."

"No! I forbid it!"

"You _forbid _it?

"Yep. You're _not_ stripping to get us money, Jackie! So get the idea out of your loopy little cheerleader brain!" He shoved the paper back at her and started to walk away.

"But I'll have a bikini on!"

"NO!"

"Well, I'm doing it anyway." she said with her hands on her hips.

Kelso was finally catching on."Wait, you wanna strip?" Kelso's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "God does answer prayers!" He dropped to his knees and took a praying position. "Thank you god, I won't ask for anything else, ever again, I promise." Hyde jacked him up off the ground.

"Yeah, well you can stop thanking god because she's not doing it."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

Hyde's face turned hard. "Jackie, if you do this, then we're done."

"Steven, if I don't try, than we'll starve."

Hyde glared at her and she could see in his eyes that he was conflicted. "We're done then." he said, matter-of-factly.

Jackie chose not to believe him. "Whatever Steven, we'll talk about this later." She turned around and headed toward the club.

Hyde stood there and watched her walk away from him, his jaw clenched. "Kelso, go find Fez, and meet me inside that club."

"Yeah, okay." Kelso said and quickly ran to find Fez.

* * *

_Inside the Girls of Glitter Gulch strip club. _

Jackie walked inside and saw a man behind a red velvet counter.

"Hi, I'm Jackie, I wanna sign up for the striptease contest."

She looked sort of young to him. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." she lied, smiling seductively. 'Ew!' she thought to herself. He was gross but they really needed this money.

"Yeah, okay. Do you see that door over there?" He pointed to a big red door on the other end of the club.

"Yeah."

"Go in there and oh, do you see that blond that just walked in?"

"Yeah."

"Go see her, she's in charge of sign-ups."

"Okay."

Jackie walked through the club, a little embarrassed, she had never been in one of these before. But, she saw other women drinking and watching the strippers and that eased her mind a bit. She finally got up to the door and walked through. She made her way though a small crowd of girls, who were dressed provocatively, and found the blond.

"Hi, um, the man at the counter told me to see to you about signing up for the contest tonight."

The girl smiled sweetly, easing Jackie's nervousness. "Yeah, sure, what's your name?"

"Jackie."

She shook Jackie's hand. "Hi, Jackie, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

* * *

_The front entrance, at the exact same time_

'_Paint it Black' by the Rolling Stones comes over the speakers._

_I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore, I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Hyde walked inside and saw the man behind the red velvet counter.

"Hey." Hyde said cooly.

"Yeah, hey, five dollars."

"Yeah, I don't have five dollars."

"Well then you don't come in."

"Look, my girlfriend just came in here for that contest you guys are having."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, cute little brunette."

"Oh, yeah, her, alright." The man let him in.

Hyde breathed a sigh of relief and walked inside.

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door, I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

Hyde walked through the club, watching the strippers and imagining Jackie on that same stage. The thought pissed him off. He should have liked the idea but instead he just wished he had taken her back to Point Place days ago. But, as usual, she had clouded his mind til he couldn't think straight and they headed for California, instead. And now, here they were.

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

After about five minutes of looking for Jackie, Hyde felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Before him stood a cute blond, and by the way she was dressed, she was obviously a stripper.

"Are you Steven?" She said smiling.

"Actually, it's Hyde but, yeah, why?"

"Your Jackie's boyfriend then, right?"

"I'm her _friend_, yeah."

"Well, I_ -_I'm supposed to find her boyfriend, Steven."

Hyde was getting irritated. "Yeah, that's me."

She looked confused. "But, you just said..."

"I know what I said, we just broke up."

"_Oh_, she didn't mention that part." she said smiling flirtatiously and moving in closer. "Well anyway, I'm Sam." She extended her hand and Hyde took it."Why don't you come with me."

_To be continued..._

* * *


	11. Twentieth century fox

**Chapter 11 - What Happens in Vegas, _Stays in Vegas..._**

_**Another Important Note** - I have placed yet another **must hear** song in this chapter, it's '**Try a little tenderness' by Otis Redding**, It's totally old, old school, but its incredible. And if you really want to fully appreciate and get a true feel for the scene (its near the end), then download this song and listen! I say this knowing that none of you are gonna actually do it. But, I have to try. :)_

(Oh, if someone actually does download it, it **_has to be the original_ _1967 recording_**, no live versions or versions by other people. Those all suck. Must be the original. :)

_(A Lil' Trivia: It's the song Ducky sings and dances to in the movie 'Pretty in Pink')_

* * *

_Previously: _

_Sam looked confused. "But, you just said..."_

"_I know what I said, we just broke up."_

"_Oh, she didn't mention that part." she said smiling flirtatiously and moving in closer. "Well anyway, I'm Sam." She extended her hand and Hyde took it. "Why don't you come with me." _

* * *

Sam held onto Hyde's hand and led him though the club. She stopped at a table that was set back in a dark corner, sat Hyde down and leaned down close to him. She placeda finger on his lips, rubbing them lightly. "Your _friend_ asked me to tell you to wait right here." She leaned into his ear. "And if you want later, I can take you in back and give a _private_ dance." 

Hyde pushed her back. "Yeah, no thanks. Just get Jackie out here."

Sam smiled. "Alright, you let me know if you change your mind."

"I won't be changing my mind." he said, disinterested.

Sam turned, smiled wide and walked back through the dressing room door. She immediately found Jackie.

"So?" Jackie asked, desperate to know what happened.

"He's cute."

"And?" Jackie pushed.

"And you were right, he _is_ a pain in the ass."

"But, did he stay? Does he look mad?"

"Yeah, he stayed and he looked _really_ mad. But hey," Sam suddenly became excited. "when I tried to hit on him, he totally pushed me away!"

Jackie instantly wanted to kill her new _friend_. "Wait, you_ hit_ on him?"

"Well, you said that you guys were having problems so I figured I'd test him for you ...and he passed! He turned me down!" Jackie studied Sam for a moment and she actually seemed sincere. 'Maybe that's how whores make friends?' she thought to herself.

Jackie wanted to smack this girl but something she had said replayed in Jackie's mind. Her face lit up. "So, he really turned you down?" Sam shook her head 'yes'. "Oh my god, this is great. You're completely his type, too. Steven loves sluts!"

Sam just smiled and shrugged."Yeah, he wanted nothing to do with me, I even rubbed his lips really soft like this." She rubbed Jackie's lips and Jackie glared back at her. "And what did he do?"

Sam smiled. "Nothing, he didn't care!"

Jackie beamed. She hugged Sam and they jumped. "He does love me!" Then she suddenly stepped back and became serious. "Oh yeah, and if you ever hit on him, or touch _anything_ on him again, I'll have to kill you. And don't think I won't either! I got into it with a slut once before for stealing my man and I kicked her ass!" Jackie suddenly smiled and threw her arms in the air. "He loves me!" They hugged and jumped again.

Sam pulled away. "Yeah, well you better get out there quick, cause he looked pretty mad. Oh. and he said you two were broken up."

"He did?" Sam nodded. "Okay, I'll be back, I gotta get my bag anyway." Jackie left and went out into the club to go to face Hyde. She found him and walked up to him, cautiously took a seat on his lap. He wouldn't look at her though, and his face was hard and cold. "Steven?"

"Get off my lap Jackie, we're not going out anymore, remember?"

"Steven, cut it out, you're not really breaking up with me."

"Too late, already did."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we're not broken up."

He finally looked at her. "Why not? Did you change your dopey little mind and decide to not do this?"

"No, I'm still doing it. I need to try, Steven."

Hyde slipped her off of his lap. "Then we're done, Jackie, and I'm done talkin' about it."

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure no one hassles you and that's it! If you want instead, I can send Kelso or Fez in here to do it." He started to get up.

"No." Jackie said, pushing him back down and getting back on his lap. "I want_ you_ here." She slipped her fingers through his hair, leaned in and gave him a soft, sultry kiss. She utilized the _one_ power she had over him. He had not yet been able to resist her. He was simply putty in her hands when it came to the physical. So, she wasn't at all surprised at how easily he gave in. He kissed her with his usual hunger and slid his hands into her hair, gripping it tight as he pulled her open mouth hard against his. She had him right where she wanted him.

But, then suddenly, he stopped, quickly stood up and scolded her."That isn't gonna work this time, Jackie!" He was slightly out of breath and she could tell he was trying to stand his ground, but he still wanted her, she could see it in his eyes. So, she slid toward him.

"Steven." she mouthed, no actual sound escaping her lips.

"Jackie, this isn't a game." But, he closed his eyes as soon as she slipped her arms around his neck and met her lips to his, pulling him in once again with a fierce, eager kiss. "Don't do it." she heard him breathe out heavily through one of his kisses. He was getting desperate now. He pushed her up against the mirrored wall behind her and began kissing her neck. She let her head fall back to give him better access. It felt good. His body was pressed up against hers and she could feel his hot breath and his tongue on her skin. "Mmm, promise me, now, Jackie." he said as he kissed the bend between her neck and collarbone. _Now_, it felt incredible. _Now_, he was using her own power against her. The brilliant bastard. She considered giving in and wondered how much more Hyde was willing to take to be with her. Probably not much more, and she couldn't imagine living without this feeling. So, she did it, she gave in.

"Alright.." she whimpered "I won't. I promise." With those words, he brought his mouth to hers for an urgent, libidinous kiss, and after kissing themselves into a frenzy, Jackie pulled herself away.

"Is that what you wanted to hear me say?" she said, breathing heavily.

"Yep." Hyde grinned. He had won and was terribly proud of himself.

Jackie returned his grin and accepted her defeat with a lingering peck. She lightly bit at his bottom lip and wondered how much longer she could hang on to their, already battered, eleven day relationship.

They sat back down for a moment, to pull themselves together. "Steven, how are we gonna get to California? ...What are we gonna do?"

Hyde had been so wrapped up with Jackie that he had forgotten all about their little money problem. He sighed, annoyed at the reminder. "Well, we could always just prostitute you." Jackie smacked him and he laughed. "Ow! I don't know, okay, we'll figure something out." he said, giving her a quick kiss.

"I need to go tell Sam that I'm out."

"Why? Let's just get outta here."

"No, I have to, Steven. She was really nice to me."

"Yeah right, not _that_ nice, she hit on me, you know."

Jackie just smiled. "She's a stripper, Steven, she hits on everybody." Hyde just shrugged and she kissed him. Then, she got up from his lap and ran right into Sam, literally.

"Oh! Hi! Did you get your stuff?"

"Um, no. Actually, I changed my mind." Sam looked confused. "I was only gonna do it cause, well, we're really broke and we need to get to California. But, Steven doesn't want me to so...I'm really sorry I wasted your time, Sam."

Sam looked disappointed. "No, it's okay. I just think you could have won, you're really hot."she said smiling.

"I know!" Jackie said, matter-of-factly.

Hyde heard this and chuckled at Jackie's high regard of herself. He knew she was hot but she was also a little too full of herself, rightfully so or not. He shook his head.

Just then the three of them heard a commotion over near the front entrance.

"Hey, you don't understand, man! I'm prayed for this! God _wanted_ me to see this! ...No, you're gonna have to make me! ...Ow! My arm!"

Hyde, Jackie and Sam curiously walked over to the front entrance to take a look. But, Hyde and Jackie knew exactly who it was. When they turned the corner, they saw the front door man holding Kelso in an arm-lock and he was just about to toss him out.

Jackie spoke up. "Wait, he's with us."

Sam turned to Jackie. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's my ex. He's traveling with us." she said, embarrassed to know him.

Sam smiled. "He's cute."

Hyde rolled his eyes and Jackie spoke up again. "Yeah, but he's emotionally disturbed _and_ a pig."

Sam looked unaffected by the statement. "Really." She tapped the bouncer on his shoulder. "Hey Ron, he's with my new friend here, you can let him in." She smiled flirtatiously at Kelso. "I'm sure he won't be a problem."

Kelso smiled back and rubbed his arms. "No, I won't." he said to Ron and then turned to Sam. "Well, hello there, pretty lady." he said, moving toward her. He recognized her. She was the girl he had followed earlier.

"I don't think _lady_ is the right word here." Hyde whispered over to Jackie and Fez. Jackie slapped his arm. "Well, it isn't." She slapped him again and Fez laughed.

Kelso noticed Jackie standing there. "Oh god, did I miss it? Please don't say I missed it. Wait, do it again, right here." He stood back and waited and Hyde frogged him.

"I told you she wasn't doin' it! Now drop it!"

"Dammit!" Kelso turned back to Sam, grinning, looking her up and down. "Well, hello again."

"Hey." Sam directed Jackie, Hyde, Fez and Kelso back toward a booth in the corner and sat down with them, next to Kelso. "So, you guys are trying to get to California?"

"Yep" Kelso said, scooting closer.

"So, what's the problem?" Sam asked.

Kelso told her the whole story, while Fez watched the strippers, and while Jackie tried to distract Hyde from them by kissing him incessantly.

"Well, you guys can stay with me tonight. I'm only here til' nine to set up the contest. ...It's a real nice place. It belongs to my boyfriend."

Kelso suddenly looked disappointed. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he's out of town."

"Well, alright then!"

"No, we can't stay with you Sam."

"Why not Jackie?" Kelso said, cursing her with his eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" Hyde asked. "I'm beat and I can't sleep in the van again. Come on Jackie."

"She hit on you." Jackie whispered to him. "No."

"Jackie, she's a stripper, like you said, she hits on everybody. Don't you trust me anyway?"

"After the blond in the motel? No."

"Oh, come on Jackie, that was a mistake. I'm tired, I want to sleep in a normal bed tonight ..._with you_." he said, lifting her chin with his finger. "Only you."

"Fine." she said, in defeat. But, she didn't like it. Jackie just hoped that Sam had been sincere when she said she was only testing him. She seemed to have taken a liking to Kelso, anyway.

"Alright!" Kelso said excitedly.

Fez just grimaced. Hyde had Jackie and now Kelso had this slutty stripper, the lucky bastard. And now he was gonna miss the striptease contest, too. 'Those two sons of two bitches.' he thought to himself.

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada. Sam's House. 9:27 p.m._

"It's nice." Jackie said, nodding her head, referring to the house, as they walked inside. Hyde leaned into her ear. "Really nice." he said, grabbing her ass. "Ooh! Hey! Steven!" she yelped, slapping him on the arm. He just proudly grinned at her.

"You guys can all help yourselves to whatever you want in the kitchen." Sam offered.

"Hell yeah!" Hyde said, moving quickly into the kitchen, Jackie in tow. Fez and Kelso followed, pushing past them.

They all made a sandwich and inhaled them down since they hadn't eaten all day.

"_Thanks, Sam_." Jackie said, looking around at the three, very rude, boys that sat next to her.

"Yeah thanks!" they all said, following Jackie's cue.

Once they were finished, they left the kitchen and explored the rest of the house.

"Alright, a Jacuzzi! I'm goin' in!" Kelso quickly took off his shoes and shirt.

Sam laughed. "Do you want some swim trunks?" she asked him.

"Nope, don't need em'."

Hyde interrupted. "Hey, Sam, we're really tired, can you just tell us where we're gonna sleep?"

"Oh, you and Jackie can have the big guest room down here. It's down that hall over there, second door past the bathroom, on the right."

"Thanks."

"Yep." Sam turned her attention back to Kelso. "Well, I guess I won't be needing to wear anything either then, I wouldn't want you to feel awkward."

"Me neither, baby." Kelso said, grinning and moving toward her.

"Oh please! I'm going to bed, too. Where should I go Sam?" Fez chimed in, annoyed.

Kelso started to kiss Sam's neck. "Um, you can sleep in the upstairs room. First door on the left." With that, Fez left, leaving only Sam and Kelso.

"I'm just gonna go get a bikini on."

Kelso shook his head. "No. Naked." he said in between kisses. Sam just smiled at him and walked away.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

_Kelso is in the backyard, in the jacuzzi, naked, and Sam is standing nearby, just inside the living room in a checkered bikini._

"Come on, baby, hurry up and get in!" Kelso whined.

"Hold on. I want to put some music on." She held up a record to Kelso. "See this? This is my favorite record." As she spoke, she slipped out the record and placed it on the turntable. "When I was about eight, my mom left and it was only me and my dad. He played this record everyday. It was the only thing that ever made me happy." She smiled sweetly at him and got into the Jacuzzi. Kelso smiled back and they sat, listening, and eventually kissing, amongst other things...

* * *

_Sam's house: The big guest room - Same exact time_.

'_**Try a Little Tenderness' by Otis Redding suddenly plays loudly from a record player**._

Jackie was finishing getting dressed in the bathroom while Hyde explored the guest room. He turned out the light and made his way over to the bed.

_Oh, she may be weary  
And young girls, they do get wearied  
Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah_

He laid down on the bed and sighed at how good it felt. Then, he noticed Jackie walk into the blue moonlight of the room and he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful. He also thought she looked incredible in the little pink nightgown she was wearing. She shut the door, locked it and smiled at him.

_But when she gets weary  
Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah_

"You know Steven..." she said softly.

"What."

"I think I could have won that contest."

"I'm sure you would have, Jackie."

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely." he said so softly that she barely heard it.

She walked slowly toward him. Hyde studied her every move.

_You know she's waiting  
Just anticipatingFor things that she'll never never never never possess, yeah yeah  
_  
When she got to the bed, she leaned down and took his hand into hers. "C'mere." she said, barely above a whisper, as she pulled him to the edge of the bed. Then he watched her climb around behind him, lightly dragging her nails up his arm as she did it.

_But while she's there waiting, and without them  
Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do)_

She gently pulled his shirt up and he lifted his arms, letting her. He immediately felt the fullness of her mouth against his skin and it gave him chills as she grazed her tongue across the back of his neck, finishing with a hot kiss. She slid back off the bed and walked around to his front side and took his sunglasses off, carelessly tossing them onto the dresser.

_It's not just sentimental, no no no  
She has her grief and care, yeah yeah yeah  
But the soft words, they are spoke so gentle, yeah  
It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah_

She began to move, slowly in front of him. He watched her hips gently sway as she began to tug at her nightgown and she never took her eyes off him as she slowly pulled off it, continuing to dance for him. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and with only her panties remaining on, she began to caress herself while she moved, making his eyes widen. She smiled at his response.

_You won't regret it, no no  
Some girls they don't forget it  
Love is their only happiness, yeah  
But it's all so easy_

She pulled him up off the bed and put her hands to his chest, dragging them over him as she encircled him...caressing him...bewitching him. She let her body graze against his and she felt him shutter every time her breasts made contact with his skin.

_**All you gotta do is try, try a little tenderness, yeah  
All you gotta do is, man, hold her where you want her**_

Jackie moved with the music, and as its pace quickened, so did hers. She went into full strip tease in front of him, dancing and flipping her hair around wildly, letting it hit and slide across her skin. Hyde was intoxicated by her, she was perfect. He smiled, bit back his bottom lip and bounced his head to the music as he watched her laugh and dance for him.

_**Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her  
Get to her, drop, drop  
Just try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah  
You got to know how to love her, man, you'll be surprised, man**_

She suddenly turned around and used her backside to put pressure against the hardness in his pants. She continued to dance and grind against him, faster and faster, making him even harder for her.

_**You've got to squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave  
You've got to hold her and rub her softly  
Try a little tenderness, ooh yeah yeah yeah  
You've got to rub her gentle man, all you gotta do, no no **_

Hyde kissed her shoulders and then hastily moved down her back as she moved. He made it down to the small of her back where he tasted her skin and let his hands roam over every gyrating part of her body, her hips, her waist and around to her chest. Hyde, in a heated panic, suddenly pulled her down onto the bed and surrounded her, kissing, licking, sucking, rubbing, and thrusting, that boy did it all.

_**You've got to love her, squeeze her, don't tease her  
Gotta drop, nah nah nah, drop  
Try a little tenderness, yeah, watch her groove**_

Playful giggles and then cries of pleasure could be heard coming from the second door past the bathroom, on the right, but thankfully, not a single soul was listening...

_You've gotta to know what to do, man  
Take this advice_  
_You've gotta love, please, don't leave..._

* * *

_  
Las Vegas, Nevada: Sam's House. Tuesday June 27, 1978._ 6_:53 a.m._

Hyde felt like he was half dead as he rolled himself out of the fluffy white bed that had helped entertain him and Jackie until 1 a.m. He had spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. He wasn't sure how much longer he could run on no sleep, but so far it was going on three days. He stood over Jackie in his boxers and nudged her until she finally stirred.

She opened her eyes and frowned at him.

"Morning." Hyde said, smirking.

"Morning." she said back, still frowning.

"We should get up. We need to figure out what we're gonna do."

"God, Steven. What time is it?" she whined.

"I don't know but, we can't afford to sleep. Come on." He kissed her forehead. "Get up." Then, he grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom to shower. Hyde was grateful that he didn't have to brush his teeth and clean up in a truck stop bathroom like the day before. He got in the shower and as he let the warm water relax his muscles, he tried to think up a way to solve their money problem. But, in the end, only one solution seemed viable.

* * *

_The Worst Circle Ever - Sam's backyard - 36 minutes later_

_Hyde, Fez, Jackie and Kelso, in that order, are all outside in the backyard, next to the pool, sitting around a patio table._ _Sam is still asleep._

Hyde looked around the circle. He had their attention, now. Fez, Jackie and Kelso were all looking at him, waiting to hear what his brilliant plan was. Hyde took a hit off their last joint and passed it to Fez. "Okay, here's the thing." He finally let the smoke out. "You guys need to call your parents."

"What!"

"Hell no."

Pft! "Yeah, right!"

"Hey! If I had parents, I would call em!"

"No, you wouldn't!"

Pft! "Whatever, Steven."

Kelso sat up. "Wait, that was your brilliant idea, man? Call our freaken parents? You woke us up for _that_?"

Hyde looked around at everyone. "Yeah. Call your freaken parents!"

"Ah! Way to bring down a circle, Hyde." Fez said, shaking his head.

Jackie took a hit and quietly passed.

"Yeah, didn't we made that a rule, man? 'No talking about parents in the circle!' Good goin', Hyde!"

"Hey, screw you guys! At least I'm doing something , man! You guys just sit on your asses, waiting for me to fix everything!"

"Yes, but you jinxed the circle, Hyde. In my country, if you jinx a circle, you die a horrible death."

Jackie took a hit and quietly passed.

"I agree, this is officially the worst circle, _ever_! Wait, you had circles in your country, Fez?"

Hyde looked over at Fez too, waiting to hear his answer, his face scrunched

Well, it was actually more like four guys sitting around picking things off each other but we all knew _NOT _to jinx it!" Fez glared at Hyde.

"Ew." Jackie muttered.

"Yeah, I don't know what to say to that Fez." Kelso turned to Hyde. "Look, why don't you just call Red?"

"I can't call him. I'm eighteen now and I'm pushing my luck as it is. Plus, he still thinks I'm in Iowa with Edna."

"Look Hyde, I would call my host parents but.." Fez shrugged his shoulders. "..eh, I don't want to." Hyde frogged Fez. "Ai! You can frog me all you want Hyde, but you cannot make me call!" Hyde frogged him again. "Ai! Fine, I'll call." he whined, defeated.

Jackie took a hit and quietly passed.

"Yeah, well I just can't call my parents. There's no way."

"You're such a wuss, man."

"Oh, you are going to call, you son of a bitch! Cause if I have to, then you have to!"

Jackie took a hit and quietly passed.

"I'm not being a wuss, you guys! I _can't _call, literally. I'm not allowed to! That was part of the deal when they let me go."

"Whatever, man."

Suddenly all three boys looked at Jackie, who was being rather quiet in her chair. Jackie nervously looked around. "What?"

"Can't you just call your parents?" Hyde said. "They're rich. They'll send you the money."

"Well, I would but..." She took a long pause.

"But what?"

"See, there's sort of a little problem." Jackie said, scrunching up her nose.

"What?"

"Well, I never actually told them I was leaving."

"WHAT!"

"Burn! This is turning into the best circle _ever_!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Did you all really think that Hyde would let her strip _in a strip club_? Come on... Sam is the only slut in _this_ story. :) Chapter 12 is coming soon...**


	12. Runnin' blue

_**- Chapter 12 -**_

_**Yeah, believe it or not, I got nothin' to say.**_

* * *

****

_Previously:_

"_See, there's sort of a little problem." Jackie said, scrunching up her nose._

"_What?"_

"_Well, I never actually told them I was leaving."_

"_WHAT!"_

* * *

Hyde stood up. "Jackie! Are you telling me that you _never_ told you're parents you were leaving Point Place?"

Jackie shamefully nodded her head and Hyde turned to Kelso. "Man, I think I'm gonna kill her." Kelso could only nod his head and stare vacantly.

"Wait, Hyde, let's just let her explain first. There has to be a good explanation." Fez said, turning to Jackie. "Jackie, please go on."

Jackie smiled nervously at Fez. "There's nothing to go on about Fez. I left without telling them. They weren't home. Plus, I knew they would've said no."

"Well, apparently I was wrong, Hyde, you may go ahead and kill her now." Fez said, folding his arms.

"Jackie! Are you crazy? They probably have every cop in Wisconsin out looking for you by now!" Hyde's face suddenly turned fearful. "Oh god, every cop is probably out looking for us!" he said, looking at both Fez and Kelso. "We could be wanted for kidnaping the city councilman's daughter. Holy Shit!"

"Oh, god, Steven, its not like that."

Kelso shot up. "Yes, it is Jackie!" He turned to Hyde. "Her father hates me and as far as he knows, me and her are still dating, and oh god, what if someone tells him about the party, he'll probably think that I kidnaped her in a jealous rage, and so will the cops, especially when they.." Kelso gasped. "..._call my parents_ and find out that I left the state!"

"They've probably already called Red, too, and he's probably already called Edna." Hyde's voice was panicky. "Jackie, you need to call your parents, right now!"

"No way!"

"Jackie!"

"No!"

Kelso slammed his hands down on the table. "Jacqueline Beulah Burkhardt, I swear to god, if you don't call them then...then...I will _never again_ let you touch my Apollo rocket of love!"

Everyone grimaced at him. "Kelso, you idiot!" Hyde said, shoving him aside.

"Oh, what are _you_ gonna do Steven, pound your chest and order me to call? Or, hey, maybe you should try breaking up with me again, it worked so well for you the first time." Jackie stubbornly folded her arms. "I'm not calling."

"I swear to god girl, you're gonna call or..."

"Or what!" she said, taunting Hyde.

Hyde looked down, god she was frustrating, he had to think. He suddenly looked up menacingly. "...or the unicorn gets it." He glared at her as he motioned to Kelso with his hand, causing Kelso to run into the house.

"You wouldn't."she said, glaring back.

Hyde nodded his head. "Oh, I would, dollface. Watch me!" They continued to glower at each other when Jackie suddenly bolted up. Hyde grabbed her from behind and held her in place. Just then, Kelso came running out with Fluffy Cakes held high in the air.

"I got it!"

"Fluffy Cakes!" Jacked yelped.

"Fez, lighter." Hyde said.

Fez grabbed the lighter from the table and started to hand it to Kelso.

"No, Fez, you do it, we don't _all_ need to burn to death for this ..._ just_ the unicorn."

"Steven, I hate you! I swear, if you hurt one piece of fuzz on his head, I will never speak to you again!" she yelled as she squirmed, trying to break free.

"That almost makes it worth it, right there."

Jackie growled at his comment. Then, Fez took Fluffy Cakes from Kelso and lit the lighter. He held one in each hand as he slowly moved them closer together in front of Jackie.

"Now, you have two choices Jackie ...watch Fluffy Cakes burn or call your parents. Which is it gonna be?" Hyde taunted. "Fluffy Cakes is waiting."

Kelso suddenly covered his mouth and imitated what the little unicorn might sound like. "No! No! Jackie help me, I don't wanna die!"

Jackie watched the flame move closer to Fluffy Cakes and screamed. "Okay! Fine. I'll call them!"

Hyde gave Fez a nod and Fez let the flame go out and handed Fluffy Cakes over to Jackie. She snatched it quickly from his hand and hugged it tight.

"Now, if you try to pull any fast ones, Fluffy Cakes won't be so lucky the next time."

* * *

_Sam's house: Living Room - One hour later_

_Kelso is sitting in a Barca-Lounger with Sam on his lap. They are watching Fez and Hyde wrestle in the middle of the living room floor. Fez is actually winning, he has Hyde in a head-lock._

"Alright, give!_"_ Hyde said, defeated, and Fez let go. "Nice one, Fez!"

Fez jumped up and down and then high-fived Kelso. "Finally, someone beat you, you son-of-a-bitch!" he said, breaking out into a laugh.

Hyde chuckled. "Eh, that was just a fluke, I had a late night last night. Come on, let's go again." They took fighting positions when Jackie suddenly walked into the room, making them straighten up.

"What's up, what did they say?" Hyde said, still smiling.

Jackie was staring vacantly and she looked like she was about to cry.

Hyde's face fell. "Jackie? What did they say?"

"They, uh, they.." Jackie could feel her nose sting as tears filled her eyes. "They didn't um.." She was choking on the words and couldn't seem get them past her tongue.

Hyde took a step. "Jackie, what happened?" Everyone was staring at her, waiting.

Jackie took in a deep breath and it helped a lot. "They didn't even noticed that I was gone." She paused, thinking. "At first, they thought maybe I was calling from Donna's or something." A silent tear quickly fell from each eye. "They didn't even notice that they hadn't seen me in over a week. So, they didn't call anybody, not Red, not _your_ parents Michael, and there aren't any police looking for me, so you can all just relax. You can be thankful that my parents don't love me." She dropped her face into her hands and started to cry. Hyde wanted to go to her but he froze, he completely knew her pain, first hand, but for some reason he couldn't move. Kelso saw Hyde just standing there and shook his head. He flew off the lounger, making Sam stumble onto the floor, and rushed over to Jackie and hugged her tight. "Hey Jackie, it's gonna be okay, baby."

"Don't call me baby!" she shouted as she shoved him away and ran over to Hyde, colliding into him, making him nearly fall back, but he caught them both. She buried her face into his chest and he held her. Hyde looked at Kelso, he wasn't sure what he should say to her. Kelso was devastated but he saw the uncertainty in Hyde's eyes. He shook his head and said 'just hold her, man' and walked away.

Kelso noticed Sam and walked over to her, helping her up. "Sorry."

"It's okay." she said. "I know you didn't mean to." She could see that he was upset and then she remembered that Jackie had called him her "ex" the night before. That was it.

The silence in the room was deafening, the only thing breaking it was the occasional sob by Jackie. "Hey, come on." Hyde whispered, picking her up and wrapping her legs around him. He carried her back to their room. He knew that he felt more comfortable with her in private anyway and maybe in there he would know what to say to her.

He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her. She pulled him down held onto him tight. Her breath was shaky from crying but when she felt his arms wrap around her and squeeze her tight, she took in a deep breathe and felt a little better.

"Tell me what to say Jackie."

'Don't say anything, Steven, just hold me." She knew he was bad at this, really bad. Over the years, when she would cry to him, he would always have something dumb or mean to say. She wasn't really sure why she had run to him all those times anyway, they weren't even dating back then. Maybe it was because his arms always felt stronger and warmer than everyone else's. She knew why they did, too. It all tied together for her. Other people used their words to comfort and Hyde didn't, for some reason he couldn't. So where someone lacked in one thing, Jackie figured, they made up for it somewhere else. Hyde lacked the words and so he just held on with more warmth and strength than anybody else.

Her thoughts returned to her parents and she began to cry, again. How could they not notice? She was a loud girl with a shrill voice, she was hard to miss. She would have rather had every cop in Wisconsin looking for her than no one at all. She tried not to think about it anymore and so she closed her eyes and just laid in the safety of Hyde's arms until they both fell asleep.

One hour later, Kelso came in.

"Hey, Hyde, wake up, man"

Hyde woke up and had to reorient himself. "Oh, crap, how long were we sleeping? What time is it?"

"You guys have been in here for like an hour."

"Okay, I'll be right out. Thanks, man."

"Yeah, okay." Kelso said, noticing Jackie sleeping in Hyde's arms, and it suddenly hit him that she was really gone. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had just assumed that she would come back to him, eventually. She always had before. He figured that this thing with Hyde was just a silly fling, like when she 'loved' him after he got arrested for her. She got over that thing in a few weeks and he figured this time would be no different. But, watching her grip onto him like she was, finally made it real. She wanted and needed _him_ now. Kelso realized that he did loved her, it wasn't just that he needed her like he had told Hyde, he actually cared about her, and he felt like someone had just ripped his heart out. He had fucked it all up for good this time, she was gone, far out his grasp. He walked out and went into the living room and laid on the couch and tried to get the image of them out of his mind.

Fez walked up. "Hey, what are they doing in there?"

"Sleeping."

"Just sleeping?"

"Yep." Kelso said, solemnly.

"What's wrong then?"

"She's gone, Fez."

"Who?"

"Jackie. She's really not mine anymore is she?"

Fez wasn't surprised to hear Kelso say that. He was wondering when Kelso would finally realize it. He even wondered what had taken this long. Kelso was denser than he thought. He felt bad for him though. "I'm sorry, Kelso."

Hyde walked out into the living room and Kelso sat up. "How is she?"

"She's fine, she'll be out in a second."

Hyde turned to Fez. "So what did your parents say? You'll called em' right?"

Fez looked grim. "Yes, I called but they won't send me any money. They said that poverty and living like a refugee was good practice for me for when I go back to my country, that I need to figure it out on my own_. Sons of a bitches_. Sorry, Hyde."

Hyde shook his head. "It's alright, Fez, It's not your fault, man." He patted Fez on the back and sat down.

Kelso put his head in his hands. "Man, this sucks. What the hell are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna go to the El Cortez Hotel." Jackie said, chiming in. They all looked up.

"Hey." Hyde said, looking her over. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she said as she walked over to the couch and sat down in between him and Kelso.

"What did you say about a hotel?"

"Yeah, we have to go to the Western Union office there."

"Why?"

"Because my mom sent us money." She smiled at Hyde and raised her eyebrows. "Six hundred dollars." Hyde's face lit up.

Kelso jumped up "Yes!" and Fez fell backwards on the floor thanking god.

Jackie watched them and laughed.

"But, I thought..." Hyde started to say, Jackie interrupted.

"Yeah, I never finished cause I was so upset that they _didn't_ know I was gone. I think I'm okay now though. So, anyway when I told them everything, daddy screamed at me for a while, and then my mom screamed at me for a while and then I guilted her into sending me money. She had no choice, she didn't noticed her own daughter was missing for over a week. So, I told her that if she sent me money, I would forgive her and never bring it up again. She was only gonna send _three_ hundred but then I threatened to tell daddy about the cabana boy at her club, so now she's sending _six_ and I can call back if I need more."

Hyde looked at her for a moment. "So, you blackmailed your own mother out of six hundred bucks?" Jackie nodded her head. "You are so badass!" He pulled her in and kissed her. Then he stood up. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Hell yeah, California, here we come!" Kelso yelled.

They used their last two dollars to purchase gas to make it to the Western Union office at the El Cortez Hotel, back over on Fremont Street. Jackie walked inside busted and walked out six hundred dollars richer.

"Come on, let's gamble Jackie, I feel lucky." Kelso said, rubbing his hands together.

Jackie chuckled. "Michael, shut up, you're _bad_ luck, if your anything."

"Aw, come on Jackie. Can't we all just have like ten bucks or something? We're in Vegas." Hyde said, slipping his arms around her waist from behind and burying his face in her neck. "Please." he said, giving her a kiss and rocking her.

They formed a group hug and went into full beg mode. "Please Jackie." "Come on, Jackie." "We'll love you forever, Jackie." "You're so pretty, Jackie."

"Fine." she said, laughing. She looked back at Hyde. "But first, tell me I'm pretty again."

"You're beautiful." Hyde said.

"_You_ get twenty bucks!" she said, with a kiss.

Kelso quickly jumped in between them. "Well, I think you got a _great_ rack, Jackie."

Hyde frogged him and Jackie smiled. "You're still only getting ten, Michael." He huffed and then smiled again, looking at her chest. "Still think you got a great rack."

"Ow! Damn Hyde!"

* * *

_Las Vegas Boulevard: The Flamingo Hotel and Casino_

_The sounds of bells ringing, machines dinging and coins dropping fill the ears of Kelso, Jackie, Hyde and Fez as they walk through the busy, brightly lit, Casino. Colors and lights run into each other, distracting their senses, as they try to soak it all in. Time stands still in this place and Elvis lives on forever through an Elvis impersonator in a gambler's lounge nearby._

_DING! DING! DING! "Ah! I won!"_

The four of them cruised the casino together. Kelso and Hyde walked in front with Jackie and Fez following close behind. They couldn't help but be intoxicated by the thoughtfully engineered atmosphere of over indulgence and unadulterated stimulation. They, like every traveler before them, were in awe. They all stopped dead center for a pow-wow.

"Okay, Jackie, hand it over." Hyde said as he looked around, his hand out.

They stood in a circle and all three boys had their hands held out to their new _Sugar Mama_. Jackie loved the power she held. It was great being rich.

"Ten for you, ten for you, and _twenty_ for you." she said, with another kiss. Kelso rolled his eyes. A change girl walked by and when she left, each of them had a pocket full of jingling coins, the sound of angels when your in Vegas.

"Alright, we meet back here in thirty minutes, no matter what!" Hyde said.He turned to Jackie. "And _you_, Jerry Garcia, stay where I can see you. I don't feel like playing out the events of the concert all over again. I'm too tired today, I'll let you _stay _lost this time."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be fine, Steven. I am a big girl, now." she said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, that's the problem, Jackie." He said, eyeing her. He suddenly turned to Fez and smiled. "Oh, and Fez, be careful, remember, we don't have our IDs anymore. So if you win big ...run."

"Okay."

"Man, did you guys see that girl?" Kelso said, finally entering the conversation.

"Alright, I'll see you guys. Thirty minutes!" Hyde reminded them.

"Okay." "Yep." "We know, _Hyde_!"

Then they all took off in completely different directions...

Kelso went west and stopped at a Flaming 7's slot machine he had been eyeing. He loved fire and seven just happened to be lucky number, it was his record for how many girl's he kissed in one day. It had to mean something, maybe he would get lucky again today.

Fez went north and found a slot machine that had a girl holding a cherry on it and he saw it as a sign. It made him think of Violet. "I did it!" He said to himself and stuck a quarter in.

Hyde went east and headed straight for the blackjack tables. He used to swindle old men in bars playing blackjack back when he was underage. He would make them bet their beers and eventually he got good enough to leave shit-faced _every_ time. He sat down.'The player has a blackjack!'

Jackie went south. She walked around and knew that she had to be careful. She was only seventeen and she looked it. She sat down at a slot machine and played until her ten dollars ran out. She got up, it was about time be to be getting back anyway. She eventually found the spot of their earlier pow-wow and waited. She was early.

Two minutes later, Kelso walked up.

"Hey, Jackie. So, uh, where's your_ boyfriend_. I don't see him. I would have figured he'd be watching you like a hawk."

"I dunno."

Three minutes later, Hyde walked up. "Hey, you guys win anything?"

"Nope." "No."

"Me neither."

They stood and waited another ten minutes for Fez.

"Where the hell is he? I told him thirty minutes!"

"I'm so tired, I just wanna go already." Jackie said, whining and leaning her head against Hyde's arm. But, Hyde didn't hear her. Nearby in the gambler's lounge, 'Elvis' was giving a loud and an energetic rendition of 'A little less conversation.'

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_

Suddenly, the three of them thought they heard shouting. It was difficult to understand at first, but the voice sounded panicked. People were beginning to look around to find where it was coming from. They heard it again. It was getting closer.

_A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_

"_Run! RUN! RUUUN!"_ All of a sudden Fez was whipping past them._"RUN, DAMMIT!"_

They all looked at each other and took off running. They cut in and out through people, almost knocking some of them over. They didn't know what they were running from, but if Fez was running, that was good enough for them. Kelso ran into a fat guy in a Hawaiian shirt and fell backwards. Hyde stopped and picked him up. "Come on!" Fez hurdled over a bench and looked back "_Look out for the bench!_" he warned, as he kept running and finally saw the exit. Hyde looked back. "_Jackie, come on!_" He ran back and grabbed her hand, making her run faster. She eventually caught up with his pace and he let go. Kelso hurdled the bench and yelled back to Hyde. "_BENCH!_" Hyde saw it at the last second and jumped over and Jackie soon followed, barely clearing it. Fez slammed himself into the thick glass door, pushing it open. He was running outside now in the early afternoon sun. He looked back and saw that Kelso was coming up behind him and so he kept running. Kelso hit the door with his hands, shoving it open. "Kelso, hold the door!" Hyde yelled out as he quickly looked back to make sure Jackie was still there but Kelso wasn't listening and the door slammed into Hyde, hard. "Ah! Dammit!" He grabbed his bloody nose and pushed the door open, letting Jackie run through. They saw Kelso and Fez running just ahead of them toward the parking garage and followed.

They ran until they reached the cars deep inside the parking garage.

Once there, they all collapsed in exhaustion. Jackie sat down against the van. Fez hopped into the flatbed of the El Camino and laid down. Kelso dropped flat backed onto the ground and Hyde stood with one hand on his knee, bent over, the other hand cupping his nose. They all had to catch their breath.

"What the hell happened, man!" Hyde said, breathing so hard that his mouth was getting dry.

Fez couldn't speak, yet. He put up a finger and then eventually sat up. "I won." he said, collapsing back again.

"How much?" Kelso said, his face pained.

"One hundred and sixty-five dollars."

"They were hassling you over a hundred and sixty-five bucks?" Hyde said, confused.

"Who's they?" Fez asked.

"The casino workers."

"What?" Fez asked again.

"Wait, Fez, who were you running from?" Kelso said, sitting up..

"Nobody."

"What? Then why were you running?" Hyde yelled, finally standing up straight.

Fez sat up and looked at Hyde, shocked. "You told me to run if I won!"

"I told you to run if you won _big_, and you only had to run if they were hassling you about it!"

Fez chuckled "Ohhh! Oops." and laid back down.

"_AH!_" They all yelled at him. "_FEZ!_"

"Sorry."

Jackie got up and started slapping Fez. "You made me sweat, you moron!" Hyde pulled her off of him and then walked over to Kelso and helped him off the ground. "Hey Kelso."

"What?"

Hyde socked him in the nose.

"Agh!"

"Thanks for holding the door, man."

Kelso held his bloody nose. "Your welcome."

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada: Las Vegas Boulevard: Gas Station._

_Both Hyde and Kelso are putting gas into their cars and Jackie and Fez are walking out of the gas station store with drinks and snacks. Jackie walks up to Hyde._

"Steven?"

"Yeah."

"Would it be okay if I rode with Michael in the van?"

Hyde looked at her sincerely. "Can I ask why?"

"Oh, well, I kinda wanted to lay down in the back. I'm really tired. Would you care?"

He pulled the gas nozzle out and hooked it back up. He took a look at her. She looked exhausted, physically and emotionally. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her gently. "I actually think it's a really good idea."

"Oh, thank you, Steven!"

"You know Jackie, you don't need to ask my permission to do things. I know I've been a little over-protective this past week but that's just cause we were out on the road and I needed to be. But, I'm not usually that guy, you know, who bosses his woman around. So, no more asking permission, okay."

"Okay." She said, a little embarrassed.

"I guess I'll see ya in California then." He said.

She smiled back and gave him a lingering hug.

Kelso and Fez walked up. "Hey Michael, I'm gonna ride with you okay, so I can lay down."

"Yeah, okay."

Hyde looked at Fez. "You wanna ride with me, man?"

He was actually looking forward to hanging out with Fez. Not that Jackie was bad to hang out with. He actually sort of liked hanging out with her now. She had taken a lot of getting used to at first, but now he thought that she was a pretty cool chick. They had more in common then he had once assumed they did. But still, he needed a break from her. Spending twenty-four hours a day with a chick was never a good idea, he thought. Especially in a car, on the road, and then in the hotel room and even in the shower, everywhere he was, she was, for a week straight. As good as some of it was, he needed a time out. He hadn't hung out with his friends in two weeks. Plus, he needed a chance to miss her if they were going to last.

"Yeah, sure Hyde." Fez said and then leaned into Hyde's ear. "I really need a break from Kelso." Hyde laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kelso asked.

"Nothing." Fez said, annoyed.

Kelso continued. "Well anyway, Hyde, don't you think maybe we should replenish the stash while we're here. I mean, this is Vegas, its gotta be everywhere here."

"Nope, I'm holding out for the chronic. From this day forward, Mary-Jane is gonna be a Mexican senorita."

Kelso looked at him, confused.

"I'll explain it later, man."

"Okay."

Jackie looked around at the lights of the Vegas strip and took it in. She wanted to remember it. It had been good to them. "You know, Steven, you were right. 'When you've lost everything and your world is crumbling around you' there is only one place to go..." She held out her arms. "Vegas."

Hyde nodded his head. "I'm _always_ right, remember that."

"Yeah, Vegas _was_ awesome! I mean I can't imagine anything bad ever happening here." Kelso said, as he looked around.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get the hell out of here!" Hyde said, opening the car door.

They got into the cars and left Las Vegas Boulevard, soon getting onto I-15 South, the road that would finally take them to California.

* * *

_The 10 Freeway, Somewhere around downtown Los Angeles, California. 6:27 p.m._

It was pouring rain and they had been stuck in traffic for almost an hour now. Hyde thought he would die right there, in his seat, in fucking traffic. He actually missed Wisconsin and if he _never_ drove anywhere _ever again_, it would be fine by him. Fez was rambling in his ear about doing it and something about candy, Hyde had no idea anymore. He had stopped listening hours ago and he had been right about needing a break from Jackie, he missed her already. Fez was driving him nuts and Hyde was too exhausted to shut him the hell up.

Kelso sat in traffic behind the El Camino. He was bored and tired. Jackie was asleep in the back and there was nothing on the radio. He had been grateful to be rid of Fez for a little while but now he actually missed him. He had also been hoping to use this time to talk to Jackie about their break-up, but she had been out cold since Vegas only waking up to eat in Barstow. 'Figured' he thought to himself. He just sat, in silence, entranced by the rhythmic swish of the his wiper blades. He was so tired and they were putting him to sleep.

Fez had been excited to hang with Hyde for a while. He needed a break from Kelso. He didn't think he could take anymore of Kelso's complaining about Hyde and Jackie. Hyde was cool for the first half of the trip. Fez taught him the car tag game that him and Kelso had invented on the road. Hyde had played for a while but then he got bored of it and stopped. Kelso could play with him all day and never get bored. He missed Kelso, now. Hyde wasn't even listening to him anymore. So, he gave up talking. He was too tired, anyway and the rain was putting him to sleep.

'Thank god' Hyde thought, 'Quiet.'

They finally reached Santa Monica, California around 7 pm and pulled into the driveway of Donna's cousin. It looked like a really nice house, but it was hard to tell, the sky was black and it was pouring out. Hyde had never seen so much rain.

Hyde parked the El Camino, got out and ran over to the van. Kelso had already gotten out and opened the back doors. They both looked inside, getting soaked in the downpour.

"There you go, man!" Kelso yelled through the rain, pointing to a sound asleep Jackie. Kelso reached in and grabbed as many bags as he could and Fez ran up, grabbing the rest. Hyde got in the van and scooped up Jackie. She barely stirred. He held her high against his body and tucked her head into his neck to keep the rain off her face. He kicked the doors shut and quickly carried her to the front porch where Kelso and Fez were already standing, waiting for someone to answer the door.

Donna opened it. "Oh my god! Eric, they're here!" She immediately hugged Fez and Kelso and smiled wide at Hyde. "Hyde, you grew a beard.." She pointed to his arms. "..._and_ a Jackie." She stepped aside so they could come in.

Hyde walked in. "Yeah well, the beard I can shave but the Jackie ..I can't seem to get rid of." Donna slapped his arm and laughed. She leaned over to Jackie and pulled her hair back so she could see her face.

Donna smiled when she saw her. She had missed her friend. "Jackie. Hey." she whispered. Jackie mumbled something into Hyde's shoulder but remained asleep.

"She's so beat, man. She had a rough day." Hyde said. "Where can I put her?"

Donna led him over to a bedroom on the first floor. She pulled back the covers to the bed and Hyde placed Jackie down on it, covered her up and then shut the lights out.

Donna and Hyde walked out. "You know, Hyde, you look exhausted, too."

"It's cause I am."

They continued on into the living room and Eric immediately hugged Hyde, patting him on the back. "Hey man, we missed you." Eric said, excited to see his friend. Hyde smiled weakly and walked over to a chair and plopped himself down without saying a word. Kelso and Fez were sitting on a couch nearby. All three were dead tired, they had nothing left, it even hurt to talk. Hyde decided to try though, for Eric and Donna. He knew they were excited to see them.

"Hey, I thought it didn't rain in California." Hyde said, his eyes completely shut.

"Yeah." Fez and Kelso mumbled, their eyes were shut, too. Donna and Eric looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah well, I heard it rarely rains here but that when it does, it pours." she said.

"Oh." "Great." "Huh."

Donna chuckled. "You know, we had like a billion questions for you guys but I'm thinking that it's not gonna happen tonight. So, why don't I just show you guys where you'll be sleeping and we can all talk tomorrow, especially _you_, Hyde.

"Yeah, okay." Hyde said, his eyes still closed.

"Okay, Donna." Fez said, his eyes still closed, too.

Kelso was out cold.

They all got up, except Kelso, and Donna started to direct them upstairs when she saw Hyde walk in the other direction toward Jackie's room.

"Um, Hyde, where are you going?"

"To bed." He said. He felt like he was in physical pain. Why was she asking him questions? He needed sleep, not questions.

"In the same bed as Jackie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, don't you think..."

"Donna, can we just talk about this tomorrow?" Donna just nodded and Hyde walked into the room. She quietly followed him and watched him slip his boots off, climb in under the covers and pull Jackie close to him. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his face into her hair, falling asleep almost instantly. Donna was stunned. 'God, how long was I gone? How the hell did all this happen?' she thought. They all seemed so different now to her. She walked out, knowing the answers would come soon. She would just have to wait one more day.

"He's in there sleeping with Jackie, Eric, _spooning_ her. That.." she pointed towards Jackie and Hyde's room. "..is not Hyde." She pointed at Kelso. "And that, is not Kelso. The real Kelso would be freaking out right now. I'm not sure about Fez yet."

"I know." Eric nodded his head. "But, Donna, what I find strange is that it's pouring in Southern California right now. It's been perfect all week and the one day they show up it pours like the devil." Eric gasped. "Oh god, Donna. It's been pouring since they entered the state. I think California might be_ crying_. It knows something we don't Donna." He covered his mouth and then smiled at her.

She slapped his arm and laughed. "Cut it out, Eric. I'm being serious. I'm really worried about them."

"Donna, they're fine. We'll talk to them tomorrow and I'm sure we'll see that everything is just fine, _different_ maybe, but fine. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." They both sat down near Kelso and looked at him. His mouth was wide open, his arms and legs were spread out over the couch and he was snoring loudly.

"I'm just glad they're finally here." Donna said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too."

_To be continued..._

* * *


	13. When the music's over

_**Unlucky Chapter 13: This chapter is very dialogue-y (that's not even a word). I was dreading this day. I have SIX smart mouths to deal with now and apparently, in the words of Donna Pinciotti, there's a lot of explaining to do! Ugh! (rasberry) Shut-up Donna!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, noone and my prospects for the future are quite bleak.**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Donna, they're fine. We'll talk to them tomorrow and I'm sure we'll see that everything is just fine, different maybe, but fine. Okay?"_

"_Yeah, okay." They both sat down near Kelso and looked at him. His mouth was wide open, his arms and legs were spread out over the couch and he was snoring loudly._

"_I'm just glad they're finally here." Donna said, smiling._

"_Yeah, me too."_

* * *

_Santa Monica, California. Wednesday, June 28, 1978 - 9:43 am_

Jackie opened her eyes and embraced the strong arm that held her flush against the boy that made her tingle inside. She smiled. She felt safe, cocooned by him, even though she was unaware of where she was. The room was unfamiliar, but she was getting used to that feeling of meeting the unknown, the different, the new. It was exciting, especially from the safety of Hyde's arms. A breeze came whistling in through an open window and the sheer curtains that dressed it danced in the air. She could hear the sound of waves crashing, seagulls chirping, and rain falling; and she could _feel_ the salt in the air, making everything sticky. It didn't make total sense but she had to assume that she was finally in California and that meant only one thing ..."Donna!" Jackie quickly sat up, startling Hyde.

"What? What's wrong?" he blurted out, disoriented.

Jackie gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Nothin' baby, go back to sleep." She slipped out of bed, still dressed in the ensemble she was wearing the day before, her hair a mess, but for the first time in her life, Jackie didn't care. She ran out of the room and frantically searched around the foreign beach house, finding no one. So she excitedly flew up the stairs and started opening doors, glancing inside. _'Well, there's Michael and Fez' _she thought. Then finally, she came to the last door on the left and opened it. Deep red hair contrasting against a clean white pillow caught her eye. "Donna!" Jackie screamed and jumped onto the bed, falling in between Eric and Donna's sleeping forms. She heard them grumble and stood up onto the bed, jumping up and down. "Get up!" she sang as she jumped and jumped until Donna finally opened her eyes and sat up.

"Jackie, you're up!" Donna reached up and pulled Jackie down, hugging her profusely. "Oh my god! Hi!"

"Hi!"

"You know, as pissed off as I am about the annoying wake up call, this is actually kinda hot." Eric said smugly as he watched Donna and Jackie lay on the bed and hug next to him.

Jackie laughed. "Shut up, Eric!" She rolled over and hugged him, too. "God, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I actually missed your stupid, skinny ass."

"Yeah, alright, I guess I _kind of _noticed that you weren't around, too." he said, awkwardly patting her back. Jackie squeezed Eric one final time and let go, jumping back over to Donna.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Donna screeched, as they hugged once again, excitedly rocking from side to side.

"I know, me too!"

Suddenly Kelso and Fez bolted into the room, appearing panicked. "Girls are in here, Fez, touching and rubbing up against each other. I can feel it!" He noticed Jackie and Donna on the bed and swiftly ran over and jumped on them. "Oh yeah." he moaned, joining in on the hug.

"Oh god, Michael, get off!" Jackie slapped him and pushed him off the bed. "Now, Michael!"

"Fine! But you two need to stop sending out so many mixed signals!"

* * *

_Downstairs: One hour later._

_Donna and Eric are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast alone and Jackie walks into the room, clean and dressed. _

"Wow, that looks great." Jackie said, grabbing a piece of toast from Donna's plate and nosing herself over to the pan full of eggs sitting on the stove. She sat down at the table with a plate and smiled at Eric and Donna who were staring intensely at her, waiting for something.

"What?" Jackie said as she poured orange juice into the glass in front of her.

Donna eyes grew wide. "Um, don't you think you have some explaining to do?"

"About what?"

"_About what_? Um, I don't know, maybe the fact that when I left Point Place, you were engaged to a certain idiot and then you show up here, two weeks later, dating that same idiot's _idiot _best friend."

"Steven is not an idiot, Donna, he's brilliant."

"Damn right I am." Hyde said, walking into to the room and grabbing a piece of toast from Jackie's plate. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back. _'He just didn't notice'_ she told herself.

"Oh, even better Hyde, sit down, we wanted talk to the both of you." Donna said, pointing at an empty chair across from her.

"Can't do it, Donna. Forman here is taking me out to find some_ ...'film'_." Hyde nervously looked around the room. "Hey, where's your aunt?"

"She's in San Diego for a few days, but she'll be back so _you two _are gonna have to sleep in different rooms! She'd freak out if she knew you two we're sleeping in the same bed."

"You and Eric were sleeping in the same bed!" Jackie accused.

"Yeah, cause she's gone! I'm just saying, you and Hyde can't be sleeping in the same bed when she gets back."

"Fine by me." Hyde said caustically, making Jackie furrow her brow at him. He was wearing his sunglasses and she couldn't tell if he noticed. But, now, it was also occurring to her that he hadn't kissed her when he came in the room. They had only been together a short time but he always made it a point to kiss her first thing, when they were getting along, anyway.

Jackie turned her head back toward Hyde. "What was that supposed to mean, Steven?"

But, Hyde ignored her. "Come on Forman. Let's go."

"Steven, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm_ not_." He turned to her and put his arms out. "_What_ do you want, Jackie?"

Jackie just stared, stunned at him until her expression finally turned. "Oh, I get it. Donna and Eric are here now, so you gotta act _'cool_' right? You wouldn't want them to see you actually acting like you like me or anything!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I _knew_ this was gonna happen!" Jackie yelled as she stood up to face him. "Michael warned me that you would do this!" She suddenly regretted the comment. Hyde's face fell, his breathing was getting heavier and she couldn't see his eyes but she was pretty sure they weren't smiling. _Shit._

"So, is that what you and Kelso do when I'm not around, you talk about what an asshole I am?"

Jackie didn't know what to say. Kelso had said a lot of things during their trip. But, she knew why, she wasn't stupid. She had just never planned on telling Hyde about it, especially not in front of Eric and Donna like this. She wanted to crawl under a rock. "No." she ended up saying, weakly.

Hyde sneered at her. "Whatever. Come on Forman." Eric sat still for a moment, still stunned by Jackie's outburst and the fact that it now appeared that Donna's fears had been for nil. Everything was _exactly_ as it was when he had left, well, Hyde certainly was anyway.

"You know, Hyde why don't you just sit down, I really think we should..." Donna started to say, until Hyde interrupted her.

"You know what, Forman, forget it. I can find it on my own." He glared at Jackie for a moment, stepped around her and walked toward the front door.

Eric jumped up, "No, wait up, I'm comin', man."

"Eric?"

"What Donna? We'll be right back." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It'll give me a chance to find out what's goin' on." She shook her head and he quickly kissed her goodbye.

Just then Kelso and Fez came running in through the back slider door, making Hyde stop in his tracks. Kelso had a kool-aid smile on his face and enthusiastically pointed toward the beach. "You guys, they have showers out there! _Showers! Outside_!" He shook his head. "I'm never goin' back to Point Place!"

Fez shook his head as he ate a churro. "Me neither! I saw a girl wearing candy around her neck, w_earing _candy! Candy as jewelry..." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "..beautiful."

Kelso smiled at Fez and then noticed Hyde. "Where are you going, man?"

"To find film." Hyde grunted and then continued walking.

"Oh, I'm there!" Kelso hollered as he followed Hyde, with Fez not far behind.

"Fine, hurry up."

All four guys walked out the front door and Jackie just stood stunned, staring at Donna, tears in her eyes. "You wanna talk?" Donna sympathetically offered.

Jackie just shook her head. "I'll be right back." She ran out the front door and Donna followed behind her.

Hyde was getting into the front passenger seat of the van when he heard something and stopped. It was his name being called through the rain. "Steven!" He looked over and saw Jackie running toward him, so he waited, getting soaked for her once again. _God-Dammit._

She grabbed his hand and suddenly he was being pulled, reluctantly, toward the El Camino. He could see that everyone was watching them and wondered why they were all so god-damned nosy.

Jackie stopped at the El Camino and leaned Hyde up against it. "Look, we just got here and I don't to be fighting with you already." she said, her voice shaky.

"Fine."

"Fine. That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

She hated when he was like this and she didn't want him leaving mad, especially with his friends. It only meant trouble. She stepped closer, lowered her voice and took his hands into hers. "When are gonna be back?"

He watched her thumbs lazily rub the insides of his wet palms. It made him immediately want for her but he was too angry to let her see it. "I don't know."

"Well can I have a kiss then?"

Hyde pecked her lips with his but the kiss felt cold to her.

"Steven, why are you mad at me?" Her eyes were pleading for an answer.

Hyde sighed "I'm not mad at you, Jackie." He wasn't mad, he was pissed, but he didn't feel like arguing in front of everyone. Who the hell did she think she was embarrassing him like that anyway? He was starting to think that maybe the car ride from Vegas wasn't enough time away from her. Because all he wanted to do was get away, again. He was confused, anyway, being here, everyone back together, it brought him back to reality. Jackie and him had been living in a bubble over the past two weeks. None of it seemed real anymore and he needed time to think, without her clouding his mind. And god, did she know how to cloud his mind.

Hyde thought she looked so pathetic, standing there in the rain waiting for anything from his lips. He knew that he was being a dick to her, so he pecked her lips again, a little softer this time. "I'll be back." Then, he walked away and got into the van.

Jackie watched it pull away and stormed back into the house.

* * *

_Inside the house_

"I hate him Donna! I hate him!"

"No, you don't."

Jackie collapsed onto the couch and began to whine. "I know." She sat up and looked at Donna with pleading eyes. "Help me, Donna, please. I don't know what to do with him anymore!"

"Jackie, you need to tell me just what the hell is going on first!" Donna sat down next to her. "Look, if you want me to help you then you have to tell me what happened after I left, everything Jackie, from the beginning."

* * *

_Santa Monica, California: Main Street 'Circle Bar' - 4:20 p.m._ _(5 hours, 20 minutes later)_

Eric sat nursing his beer and watching his friend who sat across from him, eyes vacant, staring into the abyss of his empty beer bottle.

"Man, Hyde, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on already? I mean, you and Kelso are barely talking and when you do, you're arguing, and last night you walk in carrying Jackie, _oh and Donna told me about how you slept, holding her, by the way_, and then you wake up this morning and act like you can't stand her. Man, I gotta tell ya, I'm confused."

"Yeah, well, join the club Forman." Hyde said, looking depressed and a little confused himself.

"Okay. Well why don't you start by just telling me why we're at a bar at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. We already have the stuff and we should've been back hours ago. Donna's gonna kill me." Eric's complaining was annoying the hell out of Hyde.

"Will you just calm the hell down, _Erica_. I'm the one who's screwed here. All of this is gonna end up being my fault and you know it."

Eric smiled to himself. "Yeah, that's true." He looked at Hyde who now had his head down on the table, looking a little too comfortable wasting away in a bar in Santa Monica. "Look, man, why don't you just start from the beginning. Tell me what happened, man."

Hyde sat up and quickly scanned the room. Kelso and Fez were pretty far away talking to three girls sitting at the bar. "Fine." he said, clearing his throat. "If it'll make you stop cryin' like a girl, I'll tell you." He looked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, deciding whether or not he really wanted to do this. But, this was Eric, the only one who would honestly listen and not judge him, not too much anyway. So he went for it."Okay, so I kick Kelso's ass in Gary Strobert's bathroom right, and afterwards me and Jackie are in my car...alone..."

Eric raised an eyebrow to this, intrigued, Hyde hadn't mentioned this part the day after the party. "Mmm-hmm, go on."

* * *

_The Beach House: Earlier that Afternoon_

"So, Jackie, you basically tricked him into taking you?" Donna said accusingly, barely believing what she was hearing.

"He was only a little bit drunk, Donna! He _wanted_ to take me, he just didn't know it yet!"

"Jackie!"

"What!"

"You know what.." Donna calmed herself. "...None of that matters. So what happened when you guys got to Iowa?"

* * *

_The 'Circle Bar'_

Eric was almost falling off his seat, laughing, in front of a not so amused Hyde. "So basically ...what your saying is ...she got you drunk and took advantage of you?" Eric managed to say through his uncontrollable laughter.

"Will you shut-up Forman!" Hyde yelled, making the rest of the bar look over. He took another swig of his beer, leaned in to Eric and used his inside voice.. "She was all over me, man. You don't understand. We were on your couch and she was..." Hyde's eyes were wide.

"Wait, you did it on my couch!"

"Will you lower your god-damn voice. No! We didn't do it. But, we came close, man." Hyde gulped. "Real close."

Eric suddenly understood. "Yeah, okay, I probably would've took her with me, too. _Damn women _and their naughty parts, they'll get you every time!" Eric shook his head at Hyde. "There was nothing you could do, man."

Hyde solemnly nodded. "I know."

"Okay, so keep goin'."

* * *

_The Beach House_

"What! You had sex with him Jackie? Your first day on the trip?" Donna said as she stood up from the couch.

"Be _quiet_, Donna! They could be back any minute." Jackie said as she directed Donna to sit down. "He was just so angry and, I don't know, it was kind of hot. You wouldn't know anything about it, Donna! Eric's so damn boring. But, Steven,.." Jackie closed her eyes dreamily. ".. he's just so intense and _good_, Donna, _really good_." Jackie smiled at the thought of him.

"Jackie! That's not ...wait ...so he was angry when you guys were doing it?"

Jackie smiled wickedly as she slowly slithered down on the couch. "Oh, Donna, it was so hot." She closed her eyes and quickly bit back her bottom lip. "God, the sex was so angry and forceful but in a hot, respectful way, you know?"

Donna raised one irritated eyebrow. "No, unfortunately _I don't_."

"Oh, you're missing out, Donna." Jackie said, her mind still halfway in fantasy. "You need to piss Eric off."

Donna began to daydream, too, but had to snap herself out of it. "Okay, wait, none of that is the point, you should have made him wait, Jackie, even though I do kind of understand. Poor Hyde. His mom is such a bitch. Do you even know what it was she did to him?"

"No. He wouldn't tell me but, I'm glad we did it, okay. Well, sort of. We'll get into that in a minute. Let me finish first."

"Fine. Wait, real quick." Donna leaned in and lowered her voice. "So how big is he? I've always wondered."

Jackie's jaw dropped but a smile slipped through. "Donna!"

"What! I wanna know!"

"Fine." Jackie leaned in and indicated Hyde's size with her hands.

Donna smiled and nodded. "Okay, so finish the story."

"Okay, so it was the next morning that Michael and Fez showed up..."

* * *

_The 'Circle Bar'_

"Man, your mom is such a bitch!"

Hyde concurred with a nod of his head. "Yeah, man, I just got the hell out of there. But then I kinda took it all out on Jackie, you know. I yelled at her and said all sorts of fucked up shit, I can't even remember what. But, she just she took everything I was dishing out, and even ran over and gripped onto me and wouldn't let go."

"So what did you do?"

Hyde guiltily smiled and raised an eyebrow, letting Eric know that it something he would have to figure it for himself. "Ohh! Wait, you two did it on the first night?" Hyde just looked at him and Eric had his answer. "Awesome."

"Man, you better not tell Donna though! She'll give me so much shit for it."

"Yeah, okay." Eric said as he leaned in. "So how was she? I've always wondered." Hyde responded by angrily frogging Eric.

"Ow, man! God, that _does_ hurt!" Eric rubbed his arm and scowled at Hyde. "Fine, so what happened next."

"The two morons showed up the next morning..."

* * *

_The Beach House_

"What! He came back with some skank! Oh my god, I'm gonna _kill_ that bastard!"

"I know, I was crushed, Donna. But, he was _really _drunk."

"Oh, that's a bullshit excuse and you know it, Jackie!"

"No, Donna, seriously, he was bad drunk, he couldn't even stand up. I'm not making excuses for him."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so then what happened?"

Jackie's voice became small and Donna could see that the whole thing still bothered her. "Well, I got rid of the stupid girl and pulled him inside. He was so out of it, drunk, Donna. So, I decided to put him in the shower to try and sober him up and plus, he was all dirty."

"Why was he dirty?"

"I don't know, he said he got into a fight. Anyways, he couldn't even stand up, he ended up sitting down and I just decided to get in with him." Jackie saw Donna's face. "We both had clothes on, Donna! He had boxers and I had my bathing suit._ Anyways_, I cleaned him up and washed his hair for him and just held him until he sobered up a little. And then when..." As Jackie spoke, Donna couldn't help but wonder how she had ever thought of Jackie as only selfish and shallow. Jackie was those things much of the time but it was obvious that when it came to someone she really cared about, she could be extremely loving.

"You washed his hair for him?" Donna interrupted , smiling. "Jackie, I think that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. It's no wonder he fell for you."

"But, that's the thing Donna. He didn't. I mean, I thought he did. But, now I'm starting to wonder if it was only a fling for him." Jackie started to cry. "I think I could really love him, Donna, but I know he doesn't feel the same way. I, at least, thought he really liked me after everything, but now I'm not so sure, not after this morning. He completely acted like the old _Hyde_."

"Jackie, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you need to... You know what, just finish the story first."

Jackie blew out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and continued. "Okay, so we end up having this whole blowout thing the next morning right..."

* * *

_The 'Circle Bar_'

"She did all that, even after you brought some chick back to the room? Wait, hold up, just a minute, we _are_ both talking about the same Jackie here, right? Small, dark hair, evil demonic soul."

Hyde just drunkenly nodded, thinking back about how she had reacted to his indiscretions that night. It was the last thing he would have expected and he was still blown away by it.

"Man, Hyde, that's ...kinda cool actually. So did anything else happen in the shower?" Eric said, excitedly expecting another admission of sex, _hot shower sex_.

"Nope, she cleaned me up and then just ...hugged me while we sat under the shower water." Hyde replayed the memory in his head, unaware that he had a small smile on his face and never noticing that Eric was watching him.

Eric was beginning to finally understand, too. He knew that not much impressed Hyde, but he could tell that this did, especially after what his mother had done to him. Jackie took care of him unconditionally when not many others would. She had unknowingly found a way in and even Eric was impressed.

* * *

_The Beach House_

"Oh my god, so was Kelso actually kissing a guy that whole time?" Donna said as she laughed, almost spitting out her drink.

"No, Fez ended up finding out that she was a real girl." Jackie said, laughing too.

* * *

_The 'Circle Bar'_

The warm beer in Eric's mouth suddenly exploded out onto the table in front of him. "Oh my god, so was he actually kissing a dude?"

Hyde smiled. "Yep."

* * *

_The Beach House_

"_Hyde_ called you his girlfriend? Wow. Well he better have after all that. The jerk. God, men can be such bastards sometimes. You shouldn't even have bothered trying to make him jealous after he ignored you like that all day."

"I know, but when he said it, Donna, I just couldn't help but forgive him. It was so nice to hear, especially coming from _his_ _mouth, and we _ended up having this great night together in the motel room. And _no_, Donna, we didn't do it. We just watched tv and fell asleep." Jackie suddenly missed him and wondered where he was.

"Thank god, I was beginning to think you were a tramp like Laurie."

"Hey! I may be a tramp sometimes, but I'm nothing like Laurie, so take it back. _Now_, Donna!"

Donna laughed. "Fine, fine, alright, I take it back. God." Donna got up to get them both a drink. "Do you want a soda?"

"No. Don't you have anything stronger?" Jackie said with a smile.

Donna nodded and smiled back and, three minutes later, handed Jackie a tall glass of peach schnapps with ice. "So how was Kelso handling all of this. You haven't said much about his reaction to all of this."

"Um, he's okay, I think. He doesn't want me and Steven together, I know that."

"Yeah well that would explain this morning, the whole 'Michael warned me about this' comment, which I don't blame Hyde for being pissed about, by the way."

"I know, me neither." Jackie said, wondering if he was _still_ pissed about it.

Donna took a big gulp of her schnapps. "Okay, so anyway, go on."

"Okay, Lemme think. Oh, the concert."

* * *

_The 'Circle Bar'_

"Did you kick that guy's ass or what?"

"Nah, I was just pissed at Jackie so I let him go."

"You mean you were jealous."

"_No_. I don't get jealous."

Eric laughed. "Oh come on, just admit it, _you were jealous_. If Donna were all over some guy like that, I'd be pretty damn _jealous _too _and_ pissed! I'd say I would be jealous and pissed off enough to walk up and threaten to kick the guy's ass. Hmm, kind of like you did, _Hyde_." Eric said, sarcastically pointing at Hyde.

"Whatever." Hyde glanced around the room. It was crowded now so he was feeling more open to talk than before, plus, there was the fact that he was also drunk as all hell. That didn't hurt. Except that he was feeling guilty because he had promised Jackie days earlier that he would stop getting this drunk. But, he pushed the guilt aside, it was way to late to go back and un-break that promise anyway. He would just have to focus on the ones he hadn't fucked up, yet.

"Fine, I was jealous." Hyde said so low that Eric almost missed it.

"Why do you do that man?"

"Do what?"

"Hold everything in. It's not healthy."

"G_od dammit,_ _Forman_, why do you gotta act like such a woman about everything." Hyde started to get up from the table.

"Fine, just tell me one more thing , man, and I'll let it go."

"What?" Hyde said, sitting back down.

"Do you wanna be with Jackie?"

Hyde sighed and took the last swig of his tenth beer. "I don't know, Forman, I think she wants more out of me then I can give." He was tipping over in his seat now and Eric knew that it was time to get back to the house.

"Hyde!"

"What!"

"Do you _want_ to be with her or not, man? It's a simple question." Hyde refused to answer though and so Eric let him off the hook. "You know what, why don't you just think about that one. We need to get out of here. Let's go."

* * *

_The Beach House_ _2:45 p.m._

Jackie scrunched her nose, a little embarrassed for what she was about to say. "Oh yeah, and then we did it again."

"Jackie, I honestly don't know what to tell you. I mean, you and Hyde basically rushed into this whole thing. It sounds like you two just have sex and fight, and then make-up by having more sex."

"Donna, but what about the concert, he spent his whole day looking for me."

"What was he supposed to do Jackie!" Donna noticed the disappointment on Jackie's face and suddenly regretted her outburst. "Look, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry, I'm sure he was really worried."

Jackie stared out, far beyond the room she was in, and thought about what Donna said. Maybe that _was_ what they were all about ...fighting and sex. "You know, Donna, I ask him to do things all the time for me and the only way I can ever get him to listen is by seducing him. That's _how_ I get him to do things, Donna." Jackie's body began to shake as tears filled her eyes. "Oh my god, that's how I got him to tell me he liked me, you're right, he only wants me because I put out." She began to sob and Donna held her. "How could I have been so stupid to think that he actually liked me."

"Jackie, there's gotta be more to it than that. I saw him last night and he..."

"Yeah, Donna, he has his moments but if he really liked me, or even cared about me, he wouldn't have completely blew me off this morning. I think he's ashamed to be with me. But, I guarantee you when it's just me and him, he'll be all over me. He'll act all sweet and pull me right in and I'm so stupid, I'll just fall for it." Jackie just fell sobbing into Donna's arms until there were no more tears to cry and until they finally looked at the clock and realized what time it was.

* * *

_Three hours, two beers and a bottle of Southern Comfort later_...

"I can't believe those bastards ditched us!" Donna yelled as she unsteadily paced the living room.

"I _knew_ that jerk was gonna do something like this!" Jackie flew off the couch in a rage. "I don't know what the hell I was on, thinking that I could tame him! He does whatever the hell he feels like doing and then he gets mad at _me_ and acts like a complete asshole! And you know what I do, Donna? I make excuses for him and kiss his damn ass! Well fuck that shit, Donna! I'm not doin' it anymore!"

They furiously paced back and forth, wearing the shag carpet beneath their feet thin.

"You're right, Jackie! Hyde's a bastard! And don't think that Eric is some sort of saint either. He's with them, too, you know! He's a bastard, too! Just like Hyde!"

"Steven is probably screwing some slut, right now. Fucker!" Jackie screamed. "You know what Donna? I'm done with him!"

"Yeah, well, Eric better stay the hell away from me when he gets back here, too, cause I'm gonna kick his skinny little ass when I see him!"

Jackie stopped and grabbed Donna by the shoulders. "You know what Donna, fuck them both! Me and you are going out!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we're gonna get ourselves all nice and hot and you're gonna help me find a cute California boy, and Steven Hyde can kiss my ass if he doesn't like it! He'll probably only care when he finds out he won't be getting laid tonight!" Jackie suddenly growled "Oooh, I could kill him!" and started to pace again.

Donna shook her head. "You know what Jackie, you're right. Fuck them! We're going out,_ to a nightclub_, me and you! Let's see how they like them apples!"

Jackie stopped and sneered at Donna. "It's always about food with you, Donna! Snap out of it! This is serious!"

"You're right." Donna said, shaking her head from side to side. "Serious."

"So how are we gonna get there?" Jackie asked.

Donna smiled and arched an eyebrow. "The El Camino."

The two girls smiled wickedly at each other and ran into their rooms to get ready.

* * *

_The Van: Somewhere Between the 'Circle Bar' and the Beach House_ - _7p.m._

_An inebriated Kelso and Fez are in the front seats while an even more inebriated Hyde is laying down in the back staring at the ceiling next to a slightly buzzed Eric._

"Hey Forman?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that question you asked me yesterday, about Jackie?"

"That was actually about ten minutes ago, man, but yeah, I remember."

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Wanna be with her." Hyde closed his eyes. "Man, I actually _like_ being with her. Is that crazy?"

"Yes, it is, but that's okay. Girls make you do crazy things, that's just what they do."

"That's what I've been saying, man!" Hyde scoffed and shook his head. "Fucken chicks."

Eric nodded. "_Fucken_ chicks."

They laid there for a moment until Hyde winced. "Forman, man, she's gonna be so pissed that I'm drunk. I said I wouldn't drink this much anymore, after that night, you know."

"Well, then you're screwed, my shit-faced friend, cause we're here." The van stopped and Eric opened the back doors, letting in the orange glow of the California sunset. He turned back to Hyde, smirking. "And now, it's time for you to face the music. Let's go."

Hyde groaned and mumbled to himself. "Why did I say that, dammit." He got out and stumbled up the driveway, toward the house, never noticing that his El Camino was gone.

_To be continued._

* * *

**_Please review, even if you didn't like it.._._ I'm aware that this chapter wasn't that good, hopefully the next one will be better._** **_I won't be so restricted by Eric and Donna's ignorance. _**_**:) See ya soon...**_


	14. LA Woman

_**Chapter 14: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated them. I wasn't liking that last chapter when I posted it so thanks for easing my mind. You all kick ass! Okay so this chapter ...it's a little different but just try to keep in mind that they are all completely trashed, except for Eric. :)**_

* * *

****

_Previously:_

_Hyde groaned and mumbled to himself. "Why did I say that, dammit." He got out and stumbled up the driveway, toward the house, never noticing that his El Camino was gone._

* * *

_Santa Monica, California. Wednesday June 28, 1978 - 7:04 p.m._

_Kelso, Fez and Hyde are standing in the living room when Eric comes running down from upstairs._

"Yeah, I don't think they're here."

"Oh, they're definitely gone, Forman." Hyde faked a smile. "_In fact_, they were even nice enough to leave us a little note, letting us know where they were going."

Eric grabbed the note that Hyde was waving and read it.

_Dear Assholes, _

_Gone to the club. You no good bastards will be lucky if we ever come back. _

_Go screw yourselves. Love always, Jackie and Donna._

"Aw look, the 'o' in assholes even has a little smiley face in it." Eric said, smiling nervously at Hyde. "Yeah, I'm _not_ sure, but I think they might be a little upset."

"You think, Forman."

Kelso laughed and pointed at Eric and Hyde. "Man, you guys are so busted!"

"Boy, I sure am glad that I'm not the two of you right now." Fez said, smiling and shaking his head. Neither Hyde nor Eric were amused.

Kelso snickered. "Yeah, Fez, I think _you_ have a better chance of gettin' laid tonight."

Eric tried to cut in. "Can you guys just be quiet for a..."

"Hey! I've gotten just as much action on this trip as you have!"

Kelso shook his head. "Untrue Fez, you're forgetting the stripper in Vegas."

Fez nodded, remembering, and suddenly Eric was intrigued. "Wait, Kelso. You nailed a Las Vegas Strip..."

"Will you all just shut up!" Hyde yelled, ripping the note from Eric's hand and reading it again.

Kelso squinted at Hyde. "Aw, what's the matter Hyde, upset cause you're having trouble holding on to your, oops, I mean, _my_ woman?"

Eric casually stepped in between Hyde and Kelso, anticipating trouble. "Kelso, now is not the time, okay." He could see that familiar look on Hyde's face beginning to form. It was the same one he got right before he hit someone.

"Why not Eric? I'm thinking right now would be the _perfect_ time." Kelso grinned and continued to push Hyde. "Seeing as Hyde here doesn't know how to make Jackie happy and now she's off at a nightclub, probably making out with some other guy right now." Kelso arched his brow, still grinning. "_Sucks_, don't it, Hyde."

Fez looked sorrowfully at Eric and sighed. "Here we go again."

Hyde calmly took off his sunglasses and started emptying his pockets. "That's it. Let's go Kelso, outside, that way _everyone_ gets to watch me kicking your ass."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you near any big windows either, would we? We all know how delicate you are around those!"

Hyde let out a smile right before he shoved Eric aside and lunged at Kelso, making them both tumble over the couch.

"Shit!" Eric blurted out as he jumped over the couch, too, and tried to pull them apart. "Fez, a little help here!"

Kelso and Hyde wrestled in between the couch and coffee table, trying to pin the other down to get a shot in. "God dammit, Kelso, you never listen, do you! I told you to shut the fuck up!"

Eric and Fez tried to maneuver within the small space but they were unable to get the proper leverage to stop the inevitable.

"You stole her from me and now you screwed it up so just step aside!" Just then Hyde finally got Kelso pinned down and took an elbow shot at his mouth. "Ah! Dammit Hyde!"

Hyde immediately got off of Kelso. "How many more times do we gotta do this Kelso? I thought we settled this shit already!" Hyde was out of breath and now pacing the room. He looked at Eric. "This guy doesn't know when to quit!"

Eric just shook his head. "Man, I know he doesn't but you kinda gotta understand why he's ...upset."

"What? Are you kidding me Forman? You're taking _his_ side?"

"No, I'm just..."

"Yeah, see Eric understands." Kelso said as he finally stood up, holding his mouth, pointing at Hyde. "You're a thief and a rotten friend, man!" Kelso turned to Eric. "Remember when he tried to steal Donna away from you?"

"Come on Kelso, that's not the same thing and you know it." Eric said, trying to remain neutral.

"What? Now your taking _his_ side?"

"No, I'm not taking anyone's side! I just want the two of you to settle this. You've been friends for years, man. Come on."

"We already tried settling it, Forman." Hyde said, as he glared at Kelso who was glaring right back.

"Yeah, and this isn't over until Hyde breaks it off with Jackie."

"Ain't gonna happen, Kelso."

"It may have already happened _Hyde_. Like I said, she's probably already hooking up with some other guy, _right now_."

Eric stopped them. "Alright, enough. Kelso go find something else to do until you calm down and Hyde, you sit down!" Hyde glared at Eric and sat down.

"Whatever. Come on Fez. We're goin' out." Kelso grabbed his keys from the entry way table and walked out, only to return about five seconds later with an embarrassed smile. "Oh hey, can I borrow like ten bucks of Jackie's money?"

Hyde grimaced at him. "_No!_"

Kelso stomped out for a second time. "Fine! Thanks for nothin' _Hyde_!"

Fez looked at Eric, shaking his head. "I'll talk to him, too." Eric nodded gratefully and Fez ran out to catch up with Kelso.

Hyde put his head into his hands and Eric sat down next to him. "Okay, So what are we gonna do, Hyde? Sit here, like chumps or go look for our women, like _men_?"

Hyde shot an irritated look at Eric and put his head back into his hands.

Eric pathetically sank into the couch. "Chumps it is, then."

* * *

_Santa Monica, California: Club Zanzibar - Twenty minutes later_

'_Best of my love' by the Emotions is playing as Jackie and Donna, both completely drunk, bump hips and do the hustle on the dance floor._

Donna had to yell over the music as she danced. "You know, this is _way_ better! Just you and me! Eric never wants to go out to Discos!"

"Yeah! But, I wish we could have gone to Hollywood or someplace cool! Why are we still in Santa Monica anyway?" Jackie yelled. "I wanted to get as far away from Steven as possible!"

"Because we're drunk, Jackie! We don't need to be out in Hollywood, drunk and alone! Plus, in case you forgot, we stole Hyde's car!"

Jackie scowled as she nonchalantly scanned the dance floor. "Whatever!"

Donna chuckled at Jackie, shaking her head. "God, you sound just like Hyde!"

"I do!" Jackie smiled wide as she shimmied.

Donna rolled her eyes. "I thought you were pissed at him?"

The scowl reappeared on Jackie's face. "Oh yeah, I am." But she couldn't hold it for long and soon began to pout. "But, I miss him so much, Donna! Do you think I'm over-reacting?"

Donna and Jackie began to bump hips as they yelled over the music. "No, actually I don't. He was being an asshole this morning. But, if you wanna go back, then we will!"

"No! No, I'm done with him, Donna! God, I just wanted him to be proud to be with me and maybe call me his girlfriend to someone he _actually knows_! Oh, and just for one day, hang out with me without wanting sex! Is that too much to ask?"

"No!" Donna's jaw suddenly dropped. "Oh my god, don't look, but the hottest guy is totally checking you out! Holy crap, they don't make em' like _that_ in Point Place!" Donna stuck her tongue out and smiled.

Jackie had to look now. "Oh god! He _is_ hot! Donna! He's coming over here!" Jackie squealed with delight. Then she suddenly shoved Donna away from her. "Go away! You're gonna ruin it!" Jackie turned toward the dark-haired hottie coming toward her and continued to dance, smiling flirtatiously, as she watched him come closer. He smiled back, watching her hips move and when he finally reached her, he grabbed them and began to dance with her.

Donna shook her head and laughed. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn around. He was a typical California boy, shaggy blond hair with eyes as blue as they come. He smiled and looked Donna up and down. "Hey Red. Can I buy you a drink?" Donna nervously glanced over at Jackie who was excitedly nodding her head at her.

"Okay!" Donna giddily shouted. She walked over to the bar with him and let him buy her a mimosa.

* * *

_The Front Entrance of Club Zanzibar -Same Time_

'_Best of my love' is playing_

"Hey Fez, you're gonna have to treat tonight."

"Of course, my friend. We didn't run out of that casino for nothing!" Fez said, laughing. He paid the entrance fee and the two strutted into the club.

Kelso watched wide eyed as a girl wearing a tiny, silver dress walked by. "Oh man! Check _her_ out! Oh baby! It's like California sluts galore in here!"

Fez smiled. "Oh yes, Fez will be doing it again tonight!"

"I'll get us some beers!" Kelso yelled into Fez's ear, causing Fez to nod and hand Kelso a five dollar bill.

"Okay, and_ I_ will be on the dance floor, getting my groove on!" Kelso and Fez went their separate ways. "Here I come, ladies!" Fez danced his way into the middle of the dance floor and blew everybody away as Kelso hit the bar.

"Donna?"

Donna was still giggling at her new friend when she turned around at the sound of her name. "Oh, holy shit! Kelso!" Donna looked around frantically. "I um..um..."

Kelso smirked. "So, I see you and Eric are having a good...oh wait a minute! Nope, _that's_ not Eric! _Donna!_"

"Oh god, is Eric here?"

"Nope, he's at the house, waiting for you! Little does he know that _you_ are getting cozy with some other dude at the club!" Kelso couldn't help but smile at the fact that he wasn't the only one with a wandering eye.

Donna smiled shamefully. "Didn't he get the note?"

"Yeah, but it didn't mention your little beach boy over there." Kelso smiled menacingly. "And for a small fee, neither will I." Donna frogged him. "Ow! How about you just let me feel you up a little? ...Ow! Fine, forget it!"

'_Boogie Shoes' by Kc and the Sunshine Band suddenly comes on_ _over the club's speakers_

_Fez moves suavely from girl to girl across the dance floor. He is a god in this place and it's obvious that he knows it. He wiggles his hips and makes every girl in his path swoon and beg for more, but as he makes his way over toward the direction of the bar, he hustles himself right into a certain brunette._

"Jackie?"

"Fez?"

Jackie panicked and nervously looked around. "Oh my god, where's Steven?"

Fez and Jackie both continue to dance as they speak. "He's not here! He's back at the house! Drunk as a skunk!"

Jackie squinted her eyes. "I knew it! The jerk!" She felt a bump against her backside and was suddenly reminded of the dark-haired hottie dancing behind her. But, she could relax knowing that Hyde wasn't there to see him.

"Jackie?" Fez looked at Jackie suspiciously, studying her eyes. "Are you drunk?"

Jackie smiled proudly, "Yep" and turned around to continue dancing with her new_ friend_.

* * *

_Back at the Beach House_

Hyde stumbled into the kitchen and found an empty Southern Comfort bottle, two empty beer cans, and two dirty glasses that wreaked of different kinds of booze."What the hell is all this?" he yelled and took off into the living room.

Eric was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He lifted his head to look up. "What?"

Hyde came in waving the empty Southern Comfort bottle. "They're not only pissed, they're toasted, man..." Hyde's voice escalated. "..and you know how chicks are when they're toasted!" He slammed the bottle down on the coffee table.

Eric's dropped his head back down. "Easy."

"Yep! Dammit!"

Just then, the phone rang and Eric jumped up to answer it. "_Hello? - Hey Fez, what's up? - Yeah. - Who? - Are you serious? Well, what did they say? - Really. - Yeah, I know, me and Hyde just figured that out. - Hyde found an empty bottle. - I guess - So what are they doing? - Why? - What! - Okay, where are you guys? - No, I already know where it is. - Yeah, we'll be right there. Thanks man._

Eric slammed down the phone. "Fez and Kelso found them."

"Yeah, so where are they?"

"At some nightclub. But, it's not where they are, that's bothering me, it's who they're with." Eric turned away from Hyde. "Damn! I knew we should have come back right after we got the stuff." He turned back to Hyde and pointed at him. "This is all your fault!"

"All my fault!" Hyde's expression suddenly changed. "Wait, hold up. Are you telling me that Jackie's with some other guy right now?"Eric nodded.

Hyde grabbed his wallet, keys and sunglasses and took off out the front door. "Let's go Forman. Now!"

* * *

_Outside on the Driveway_

"_GOD DAMMIT!_"

"Holy Shit, man, someone stole your car."

"No, Forman! More like some 'ninety-five pound, pain in my ass' stole my car!"

Eric appeared confused for a moment and then snickered and pointed at Hyde. "Ohh! Jackie stole your car, man!"

"Yeah well, Donna did, too!"

"Oh, yeah. But how did they start it? I mean_, you_ have the keys, right?"

Hyde's head fell as he shook it solemnly from side to side. "I gave Jackie a spare."

"And you call Kelso a moron?"

"Shut-up Forman!" Hyde warned. "It's not me, it's her alright! She fucking crazy, man!"

"Well, the club is only a few blocks away. I saw it the other day. We can walk it."

"Fine, whatever." They started to walk the six blocks to the club.

"So what are you gonna do if you see Jackie with some other guy?" Eric asked.

"I don't know yet. Probably kick his ass and then ...Crap, I don't know. I don't even know what to do with her anymore, man. Damn crazy broad. I'm starting to wonder if she's even worth all the trouble."

Eric wasn't sure what he would do either, but he was starting to get nervous at the thought of Donna with another guy. "Maybe we should walk faster."

Hyde shot him a look and they started to run instead.

* * *

_Club Zanzibar - Five minutes later_

'_Hollywood Swinging' by Kool and the Gang is pumping through the crowded club._

"Do you see them?"

"No." Eric stood on his tiptoes and then pointed. "Wait! There's Kelso. Oh, and there's Donna with him, thank god. I'm going over there. You comin'?"

"No, I'm gonna try and find Jackie."

Hyde made his way though the crowded dance club. It didn't seem so bad to him. It could have been worse, at least they weren't playing disco. He walked onto the dance floor, knowing that's where he would find her. He walked through a sea of moving people and only prayed that he would find her alone. Then, he saw her. She was dancing. There was a lot of people around her but she was dancing close to Fez. He smiled, unable to believe how beautiful she looked. He kicked himself for having left her the way he did that morning. There was suddenly no doubt that she was way more than worth all the trouble.

Hyde walked up behind her and smiled at Fez, putting his index finger to his shooshing lips. He slipped his arms around her waist, placed his open mouth on her salty shoulder and began to move with her.

"Hey! Back off!" She yelled, elbowing the unknown assailant who was invading her space.

"Ah! It's just me!"

Jackie turned around and saw Hyde standing there, smiling at her. She started to smile back, but instantly caught herself. "Yeah, well I'm busy." She turned back around and gave her attention back to Fez, who now appeared nervous.

"Jackie, come on." Hyde tried to slip his arms back around her waist but Jackie wasn't having it and pushed his arms away. "Jackie! Look, I'm sorry alright!"

Jackie turned around to face Hyde again but kept dancing closely against Fez. She grabbed Fez's arms and put them around her waist as she looked at Hyde and raised an eyebrow. She wanted so badly to grab him and kiss him right there on the dance floor but she resisted. Instead, she smirked, waved Hyde goodbye and turned back around again to face Fez.

"Man, screw this!" Hyde hissed, as he took off and headed toward the bar.

* * *

_Up at the Bar_

_Eric and Donna are arguing while Kelso watches and laughs. Hyde walks up, obviously angry._

"Hey Hyde, did you get her away from that asshole?" Kelso asked, motioning toward the dance floor.

"Who, Fez?"

"No, that guy she was with before?"

"Who was she with before?"

Donna stumbled in front of Hyde and pointed in his face. "Oh, just the really hot guy who wasn't embarrassed to be seen with her! In fact, he was pretty damn _proud_ to be seen with her! Unlike some jerks I know, _Hyde_!"

"Fuck you Donna! Why don't you stay out of it!"

Eric jumped in and tried to pull Donna away. "Whoa, Hyde, come on! Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Hyde was still glaring at Donna as he answered Eric's question. "Nothing. She won't talk to me."

Donna got into Hyde's face again. "Well, that's cause you treated her like crap this morning!"

Hyde sneered at her."God, you're drunk, Donna."

"Yeah, well so aren't you!"

"Whatever."

Donna ripped herself away from Eric's grip. "Don't touch me, you're a jerk, too!"

Eric looked at Hyde, chuckling nervously. "Well, as you can see, I'm having _tremendous_ luck with _my_ lady." Eric looked back over to Donna and took off toward her. "Donna, please baby, get down from there!"

Kelso pulled Hyde aside. "Look Hyde, I may not want Jackie with you but that other guy is only after one thing. He was trying to get her to leave with him earlier and she's really drunk, you know, so I tried to get her away from him but she wouldn't listen to me. So, I had Fez call you. You gotta get her away from him, man." Kelso slapped Hyde on the back. "Do whatever you gotta do, buddy."

"Okay, but_ what_ _guy_, Kelso? She's with Fez right now."

"No, she's not." Fez said, as he walked into the middle of the conversation, making Hyde rush back out onto the dance floor.

Jackie was dancing alone when Andrew, the dark-haired hottie, came up behind her and turned her around to dance with him. She thought he was really cute. He was twenty and in college but, to her surprise, she wasn't interested. She couldn't get Hyde out of her mind. He had looked so happy to see her and although she didn't let it show, she was ecstatic to see him. She wanted desperately to run and find him but her stubbornness wouldn't allow for it. He was gonna have to come to her. She was unaware though, that he already knew that and was on his way.

'_More than a Woman'_ _by the Bee Gees_ _comes over the club speakers_

Hyde walked through the dance floor again and cringed when the music changed. _Disco_ ..._God, kill me now._ But, he forgot all about it when he found Jackie again, this time dancing closely with a stranger. He expected jealousy, but instead he felt only regret.

_Girl, I've known you very well  
I've seen you growing everyday  
I never really looked before  
But now you take my breath away_

"Jackie."

Jackie turned around and saw Hyde standing there, looking defeated. She suddenly felt guilty and just wanted to kiss him and make him smile again. "What Steven."

_Suddenly you're in my life  
part of everything I do  
you got me working day and night  
just trying to keep a hold on you_

She was startled when Andrew grabbed her waist and tried to turn her back around. But, Hyde decided to remain calm. He didn't want to embarrass her. "Man, why don't you just beat it, alright."

Andrew let go of Jackie's waist and got into Hyde's face, smirking arrogantly. "I was here first so why don't _you_ just beat it, instead."

_Here in your arms I found my paradise  
my only chance for happiness  
and if I lose you now I think I would die_

Hyde nodded. "Fine." He pulled Jackie out of the way and threw a single blow at Andrews jaw, making him hit the ground. Hyde took Jackie's hand and briskly led her off the dance floor.

"Oh my god! That was... that was... really hot, Steven, where are we going?"

_Oh say you'll always be my baby  
we can make it shine, we can take forever  
just a minute at a time_

"Somewhere we can talk." Hyde found an empty booth and thanked the god he didn't believe in for the blessing. He started to sit down and pull her onto his lap when she resisted. "No, wait Steven. I don't think I have anything to say to you."

_More than a woman, More than a woman to me _  
_More than a woman, More than a woman to me _

Hyde gripped her waist, turned her away from him and gently pulled her down anyway. "C'mere." She didn't resist this time. He pulled them both back against the wall and placed one leg straight out over the bench seat and the other down on the floor, seating her between them. He sat behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder and he rocked her, back and forth. He breathed in her scent and let out a small smile. Then he took advantage of the full access her had to her ear.

_There are stories old and true  
of people so in love like you and me  
and I can see myself  
let history repeat itself_

"Look, I'm really sorry about today, okay." Jackie eyelids became heavy. She could feel his hot breath in her ear and she almost missed what he said next. "You didn't deserve that." Hyde pushed her hair to the side and tasted the salty skin on the curve of her neck. "I'm sorry."

_Reflecting how I feel for you  
thinking about those people then  
I know that in a thousand years  
I'd fall in love with you again_

"Oh god." Jackie whispered to herself as Hyde continued to kiss every inch of her exposed skin and talk to her. "Come on Jackie, you know you can't stay mad at me."

_This is the only way that we should fly  
this is the only way to go  
and if I lose your love, I know I would die_

Jackie closed her eyes. "Yes, I can." Her statement was unconvincing though and Hyde pushed further down the obvious road. "God, you feel good." He twisted her around and captured her already open mouth into his. He hadn't tasted her in two days and as the butterflies swarmed inside his stomach, he kicked himself for ever having doubted his desire to be with her.

_Oh say you'll always be my baby,  
we can make it shine, we can take forever  
just a minute at a time_

_More than a woman, more than a woman to me _

Jackie pulled away, her eyes still full of lust. "Steven, you can't keep doing this to me." But, he didn't hear it. The music was too loud and his mind was clouded over with lust for her, too. He leaned in for another kiss and she eagerly slipped her tongue into his waiting mouth. It was only one heated minute later when Jackie was being called out from the erotic fog that Hyde had pulled her into.

"Jackie."

Jackie heard her name and meant to respond. She gave Hyde a soft finishing peck, only to be drawn back in by his invading tongue. She opened her mouth wider, letting him back inside.

"_Jackie_!"

Hyde pulled her closer against him, making her moan and shove her tongue deeper into his mouth. She was fully straddling him now. He gripped her waist and pulled her body down onto his hardened lap as he frantically kissed her.

"_JACKIE!_"

Jackie, startled, pulled away from Hyde. "What!" She turned around to see Donna standing there, with Eric, Fez and Kelso standing behind her. Eric and Fez were smirking, Kelso looked shocked and Donna had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot, glowering at Hyde.

Hyde gave Donna a big grin. "Hey, Donna."

"Shut-up Hyde." Donna turned her attention to Jackie. "You know, you said that he would do this, and you also said that _you_ would fall for it. And then, _you told me _to stop you if you did. So, here I am, stopping you." Donna shot a look at Hyde, making his smile disappear, completely.

"You're right, Donna." Jackie got off of Hyde, who wasn't pleased.

"What the hell, Jackie?"

Jackie ignored him and just sat there, next to him, unsure what to think about what had just happened. He had apologized but, for some reason, it wasn't good enough. She started to wonder why he even said it. Was he drunk and horny _and_ sorry? Or, was he only sorry _because_ he was drunk and horny? He was so difficult to read. One minute he was ignoring her and the next he was drunk and all over her. She thought she might love him but she was also at her wits end with him and, after her painful relationship with Kelso, she had little energy left to try and understand the motives of yet another boy, even Hyde.

Donna and Eric scooted into the booth, sitting across from Jackie and Hyde and Kelso and Fez both took off for the bar. Hyde just sat there, staring into space, irritated at the interruption, while Jackie was actually a little grateful for it. He wanted to talk to her but it was impossible now. He tried to hold her hand underneath the table, but she quickly pulled it away.

Donna put her hands into her head. "I'm think I'm ready to go home, I don't feel good."

Hyde sneered at her. "That's cause your half in the bag, _Donna_."

"Shut-up Hyde!"

"Let's just go then" Hyde turned angrily to Jackie. "Are you comin' or not?"

"Well, I'm not gonna stay here by myself!" Jackie said, sarcastically, as she grimaced at Hyde and slid out of the booth.

"Fine." Hyde shot Donna a dirty look before getting up, too.

"What!" Donna yelled at him right before she scooted out.

Eric smiled. "Well, this is gonna be a pleasant evening."

They all got up and left, except for Kelso and Fez, who decided to stay at the club. And after a five minute ride in the El Camino, Eric pulled into the driveway of the beach house. Jackie and Donna immediately jumped out of the flatbed and stormed up the driveway, leaving Eric and Hyde behind.

They were already inside the house when Eric and Hyde cautiously got out.

"Why didn't you just sit back there with her, man?" Eric whispered as they walked up.

"She wouldn't let me! Oh, and you better keep Donna the hell away from me, she's out of her fucken mind right now and she's blowin' it for me."

"Look, man, if I could control Donna, she would be in buns and a metal bikini right now, okay."

"Whatever. Look, it's still not too late to jump in my car and head for Mexico."

"That's true." A look of panic washed over Eric's face. "Man, I think we'd actually be safer in a Mexican prison, right now."

Hyde turned around and headed back down the driveway but Eric grabbed him. "Hell, no, you're not leaving me alone with them!"

"Fine. Dammit!"

"You can do this Hyde, it's no worse than ...Oh, who am I kidding, this is gonna be a living hell!" Eric tried to run away this time and Hyde grabbed him.

"Get the hell back here! What are you so afraid of, man? We're like twice their size, well maybe not Donna but I could totally take Jackie if I had to."

"Yeah, but then what do I do about Donna?"

Hyde shrugged "That's _your_ problem, man. You're the one who picked a girl with the nickname '_Big D'_."

They reached the front door and stopped.

"I thought they were talkin' about her boobs!"

"No, man! 'Jugs a poppin' didn't come til later. Look, will you just focus!" Hyde grabbed Eric's shoulders. "How pissed could they really be? Let 's just stop being nancy boys and go inside already. We need to stand up to them like men. No broads are gonna push us around, got it?"

"You're right, man. Why are we so afraid of two drunk _girls_, anyway?" Eric snickered at the thought. "Come on."

Hyde chuckled and opened the door.

_To be continued..._

* * *


	15. You make me real

_**Chapter 15: Another really, really long one - so grab a drink and settle in. I am so sorry. I was gonna split it up but ended up deciding against it. I wanted to get this day over with. I also think I may have gone temporarily insane when I wrote this chapter. It's more intimate than usual, mostly drama, very little humor. I decided to let you inside Hyde's mind a little. Oh, and the second half jumps around a lot so I hope it's not too hard to follow.**_

_**Also, thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing - love you lots.** _

* * *

_Previously:_

"_You're right, man. Why are we so afraid of two drunk girls, anyway?" Eric snickered at the thought. "Come on."_

_Hyde chuckled and opened the door._

* * *

_Santa Monica, California: The Beach House. Wednesday, June 28, 1978_

Hyde opened the door and immediately ducked as a flying duffel bag flew toward him and then over his head.

"Ow!" _Oops_. He had forgotten that Eric was behind him. Eh, who was he kidding, he still would've ducked.

"What the hell!" Eric cried.

Hyde and Eric both looked up and watched as Donna ran down the stairs with a large brown suitcase. When she got about ten feet away, they both ducked for cover. "Shit!" To their surprise though, she didn't throw it, instead she slammed it down in front of them and stood back near Jackie with her arms folded.

Hyde carefully eyed them both as he took off his glasses, kicked his duffel bag out of the way and slammed the front door shut. "What the hell, Jackie?" he said, turning his attention back to her. He took a step forward, his palms up in confusion. "Why are you throwing shit at me?"

Jackie haughtily flipped her hair back behind her shoulders and folded her arms. "It was in _my_ room."

"So you threw it at me?"

"Yeah, Hyde, you're lucky that's all she threw at you!" Donna spatted, cutting in.

Hyde held his gaze on Jackie. "Stay out of this Donna." Donna looked over at Jackie. She was still staring at Hyde, their eyes were fixed on one another, communicating something that was only between them.

"Jackie?"

Jackie's eyes broke their connection with Hyde's and she looked at Donna. "Yeah?"

"Focus."

"Okay."

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Hyde shot a confused look at Eric and then returned his attention to Jackie. "Look, can we just go somewhere and talk?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because you don't know _how_ to talk!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Donna stepped in front of Jackie. "It means that you're a jerk and the only time you're nice to her is when you want something!" Donna motioned to her private parts.

"What are you two wackos talking about?" Hyde looked at Eric, who shrugged. He was clueless as usual and decided to try and slip into the conversation. "Donna."

"Shut-up Eric."

"Okay!"

Hyde looked past Donna, found Jackie's eyes and spoke brashly. "Is that what _you_ think Jackie? You think I'm only nice to you when I want something?" Had she forgotten everything or was she just that drunk that couldn't remember? That or she had finally lost her damn mind, he figured.

Hyde watched her nod her head 'yes' and turned around briskly. "Screw this, man, I'm outta here." He reached for the door knob but Eric stopped him and solemnly shook his head.

"If I can't leave dude, then you're not." Eric was determined to keep him from walking out that door. Not because he really cared about what was happening but because he knew that if Hyde left him alone with Donna and Jackie, they would tear him to pieces and place his body parts around the house to ward off any other potential suitors who dared enter. They were that pissed and Eric decided that if anyone was going down tonight, it was gonna be Hyde.

Hyde leaned close into Eric. "Well then you better talk to your woman, cause she's starting to piss me off."

"Oh, am I, Hyde?"_ Shit._ "You know, I find it funny that _you're_ the one who's pissed off!"

Hyde grimaced and turned around to face Donna. "What is your _problem_ with me, Donna?"

"My problem? My problem is that you treated her like crap this morning, Hyde! You wanted nothing to do with her, and then you took off all day and got drunk - with my jerk off of a boyfriend.." She glared at Eric, who looked suddenly nervous. She returned to Hyde. "..and when you couldn't hold it your pants anymore, all of a sudden she became good enough and you were all over her!"

"That's such a load of crap, Donna! And anyway it's none of your business. This is between me and Jackie."

"It_ is_ my business, Hyde! _You_ made it my business when you left her here to spend the day crying on _my_ shoulder!"

"Donna!" Eric got brave, grabbed Donna and pulled her away, making her stumble back. "Hyde is right, it's none of your business. This is between them!"

To Eric's surprise, Donna listened. "Fine. But I'm not leaving the room." God, she was drunker than he thought. Where was that metal bikini when he needed it most? _Damn_.

"Fine, just sit here then." He directed her to the couch and sat her down. He sat, too, and waited quietly with her for whatever might come.

"Jackie." Hyde said, softly, wearing the look he used for when they were alone, the one that was just for her.

She recognized it and spoke softly back. "How could you do that to me, Steven, ignore me like that after everything, like you were all of a sudden embarrassed to be with me?" Jackie choked on the last view words and started to cry. But, when Hyde tried to move toward her, she put out a hand, stopping him. "No."

"Can I just talk to you alone, please."

"No."

Hyde was started to get irritated. "Jackie, I said I was sorry okay. I don't know what else you expect me to do."

"You humiliated me, Steven."

Hyde let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. The irony didn't get past him, that was why he had kicked Kelso's ass at the party - for humiliating her. The built up frustration inside him burst out through his tone. "I don't know what the hell else you want me to do, Jackie! I apologized - you won't accept that! I try to hug you - you won't let me near you! What is there left for me to do?"

"Nothing." She kept her eyes glued to his. He was now feigning disinterest, but he couldn't hide his sorry eyes, and they were cutting right through her. She suddenly wished he had just kept his sunglasses on. But, something was keeping her from giving in to him. Why was she suddenly feeling stingy with her forgiveness. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was him, but more than likely, it was neither. It was her. She felt like damaged goods, ruined by Michael and his bathroom antics; and now there was no more left for Steven. Maybe in another place and time, it could have worked, unless...

"There is something."

_Oh god. Here we go._ "What?"

"Tell me how you feel about me. Just say anything, Steven, please."

Hyde closed his eyes and huffed. _Anything but that._ He shook his head and shifted his focus to his feet. "This is ridiculous."

"That's what I thought." She could feel the beginnings of tears. Typically, back home, her next response would have been to run to him for comfort - or his distorted version of it, anyway. But, past tears had always been cried for Michael and now they were being cried for him - and for herself - it was funny how things changed. She let what come out pool in her eyes and held the rest back. There would be no running, his arms were not an option tonight. Instead, she stood as still as a statue and watched him. Wondering what he could possibly be thinking about?

Hyde stood in the middle of the living room, staring at his scuffed boots, on the verge of speaking, but always holding back instead. First, he nearly burned her out of habit. But, he caught himself. He had burned her enough today, he figured. Then, he was close to telling her how he felt but he easily held it inside. What the hell was he supposed to say anyway - that he got this fucked up sensation in his chest whenever she kissed him or how when they were tangled up in the dark, he felt _...real_ - it sounded ridiculous to him, he could only imagine how it would sound to her or anybody else. He couldn't even figure out what any of it meant, let alone be able to articulate it into words that would make her happy.

So, screw it, she would just have to get over it. He wanted to fix it, but she just wanted too much, that was her only flaw. Well, okay, _that_ and the fact that she ran her mouth too much and over-reacted at everything. But, the crazy thing was that she had him there, feeling something. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but it was warm and consuming and he was _there_. But, it wasn't enough to just let him feel it, she wanted him to say it - needed him to - and he needed _not to have to_, at least for now. She always had to push though. God damn her.

They stood, in silence, across the room from each other for what could have easily been a month. Each without a clue of what to say to the other. Eric and Donna sat quietly watching them, waiting on bated breath for someone to say something, anything. The tension was driving them both insane.

Hyde spoke first.

"Look Jackie, what you want to hear - I can't say okay, it wouldn't be the truth and I'm not gonna lie for you. And I'm also not gonna stand here and kiss your ass, so you can just forget about it, cause I'm not Kelso. I apologized about this morning and if you can't accept that then there's nothing else to say."

"Then I guess there's nothing else to say." She was deceptively calm.

_Dammit._ He wasn't expecting that. "So that's it then?"

Jackie didn't answer. She just threw her face into her hands and started to sob. The tears she had been holding back had exhausted what little strength she had left and finally taken over her entire body.

Hyde looked over at Eric and Donna. He bit the bullet and let his confusion show, his palms up, seeking help. Donna motioned for him to go to her. Eric waved his hands wildly, telling him not to.

Fuck them both, they were out of their minds.

Hyde did his own thing and made it worse instead. "God dammit, Jackie! What is it you want from me! I'm fucking standing here like an idiot, isn't that enough for you!"

Jackie's head shot up, startling him a little, her blue-green eyes squinted in livid disbelief.

_Shit._

"What do I _want_ from you?" Jackie took a step closer and spoke, throwing her words at him forcefully. "_Nothing_, I don't want _anything_ from you! _You_ don't have anything to _give_! In fact, you know what, I don't even want YOU!_"_

Hyde flinched but recovered quickly. Zen finally made an appearance and he shrugged. "Good, I'm glad" he said, casually. "You were a mistake, anyway."

"Hyde." Donna said, scolding.

"No, Donna, this means I'm finally off the hook now, right?" Donna sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Good, then I can finally get some sleep." Hyde walked past Jackie and up the stairs. She felt his arm brush hers as he passed but she remained still, letting the entire argument tumble around in her head. What just happened? She was starting to feel the stinging pang of regret. Why didn't she just accept his apology? She could see in his eyes that he meant it. He _was_ sorry.

"Why wasn't it enough Donna?"

Donna looked sadly at Jackie, who stood alone by the stairs. She looked so fragile. "Why wasn't _what _enough, sweetie."

"His apology. I mean, he didn't do anything _that_ wrong, did he?. Yeah, he messed up but it's not like he cheated on me or anything. Michael cheated on me like a million times and I forgave _him,_ and half the time he didn't even apologize. Why am I being so hard on Steven?"

"Maybe because you're growing up, Jackie. _Maybe,_ because you weren't ready for him yet." Donna stood up walked over to Jackie and grabbed her tear-stained cheeks. " _Maybe,_ if the two of you had just taken it slow then his mess-ups wouldn't seem so bad." Donna pulled Jackie in for a hug. "I'm sorry."

Jackie shook her head and started to cry again. "Oh god, what did I do?"

"You did what you felt was right at the time, Jackie. That's all you can do."

"But, it wasn't right, Donna. I didn't mean what I said, I _do_ want him. I was just mad and I'm drunk and I blurted it out. I think I'm taking what Michael did out on Steven. Is that bad?"

"Well it isn't good, Jackie. But, either way, Hyde _was_ being a jerk this morning. He shouldn't have treated you like that." She paused, thinking. "But he did look sorry. He really did."

"He said I was a mistake. He hates me, Donna."

"He doesn't hate you, Jackie and he didn't mean it."

Tears rolled down Jackie's cheeks, so she wiped them on Donna's shoulder and rested her head. "I wish I had met Steven first, Donna, before Michael ruined me."

Donna chuckled. "I don't think _he_ would have been ready for _you_ back then, Jackie."

Jackie chuckled back. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

_The Beach House: Jackie's Room. Thursday, June 29, 1978 - 1:47 a.m._ _(4 hours later)_

_Jackie and Donna are laying in bed together. Donna is asleep and Jackie is whimpering with her hands to her chest and throat._

"Donna." Jackie shook her. "Donna."

Donna would not stir though and so Jackie quietly slipped out of bed and out the bedroom door. She slowly made her way through the dark house and up the stairs, stopping at his door. She hesitated for a moment, with her hand on the knob. What if he rejected her and sent her away. She wasn't sure if she could handle that. But the queasy feeling in her chest and throat returned and she opened the door and took her chances. He was the only one that could make it all go away, anyway. He always was.

* * *

_Kelso and Fez's room_

He was in bed, not quite awake, not quite asleep, just there, laying. He heard the door creak open and figured it was Fez and Kelso finally home from the club. "You're on the floor tonight, Kelso." he said in a deep, sleepy voice, never turning around. He didn't hear a response though, instead he felt a small body crawl into bed with him and slip a delicate arm around his waist and under his white ribbed undershirt. He closed his eyes, knowing exactly who it was. He could smell perfume and liquor, a heady mix in the middle of the night, especially in the darkness of a bedroom.

Why did she have to come in here and make things more difficult? He didn't want her anywhere near him. They were over, and plus they had already taken everything to that place and now, platonically laying in a bed together was no longer a viable option - not for him anyway. She felt so damned good, in so many ways, and apparently he wasn't supposed to think so.

"Jackie, go back to your room." Hyde pushed her hand away, only for it to return a moment later.

Jackie whimpered and clung onto his waist, even tighter than before. "But, Steven, I feel sick."

Hyde immediately rolled over, thinking she was full of it, and pulled the hair away from her face to take a look at her. He cupped her flushed hot cheeks and saw that she really did look sick.

Hyde scolded her. "That's cause you drank way too much, Jackie. What made you think you could hang with Donna, she's a behemoth?"

"I don't know." She nuzzled her face into his chest and felt his arms pull her in. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He didn't answer, instead, he slipped a knee in between her thighs and pulled her flush against him. He slid his inside arm underneath her head and held her head to his chest.

So much for avoiding her until she was out of his mind. He would have to put that plan into effect starting tomorrow. But, if she kept doing this then he was in trouble. She had somehow, over the past two weeks, crept inside and permanently planted herself into his brain. He mentally kicked himself for allowing her to do it, too. It was his own fault. How could he let one chick get him so damn twisted up inside, especially _this one_.

He felt her body shift beneath him and heard another whimper escape her lips. She abruptly pushed herself from his grasp and the next thing he knew, her pink, pajama covered body was running out the bedroom door.

"Jackie." Hyde sighed in frustration and got up to follow her. _Dammit._ When he got to the door, he saw no sign of her. But, then he heard her softly crying down the hall and realized that she was in the bathroom. He walked up to the door, leaned his forehead up against it and lightly knocked. "Jackie."

"Go away Steven, I don't want you in here if I get sick." He inched the door open regardless. The room was lit with a tiny nightlight and he found her sitting on the floor, hugging the toilet, using the closed lid as a pillow. Her perfect little image was ruined and he smiled, she was human, fallible, just like the rest of them. Yeah, he wasn't letting her forget this one.

"Jackie, I'm not leaving."

He opened up the window to the bathroom, letting the warm ocean breeze inside. Fresh air always seemed to help him when he was drunk, well, that or a joint. He sat down on the floor against the edge of the tub and sat with her in silence.

* * *

_Jackie's Bedroom._

Donna woke up with a parched throat. She was dehydrated from her night of boozing and swore to never drink again. She started to get up before noticing something - Jackie was missing. _Crap._ She knew that if Jackie wasn't either in the kitchen or the bathroom, then there was only place she could be. _Hyde._ Damn that girl, she never learned.

Donna got up and walked into the kitchen and filled a large glass with tap water. "Gross."

"What's gross?"

Donna - startled - whipped herself around and grabbed her chest. "Oh crap, Kelso. Stop sneaking up on me like that!" She looked at Kelso and Fez and then at the clock. "Are you guys just now getting in?"

Kelso scoffed. "Yeah, we figured we'd have sluts hanging all over us by now but apparently these California chicks aren't as easy as Wisconsin folklore lets on."

"Keep your voice down Kelso Everyone's asleep." _Maybe._ She still had to find Jackie and hopefully it would be alone and fully clothed.

Fez smiled. "So did you and Jackie kill Eric and Hyde while we were gone or what?" he said, laughing and opening the fridge. Donna wasn't answering though, causing Fez to frown and turn around to face her. He quickly glanced around, he did not want to jump to any conclusions. But, he didn't see anyone else besides Donna. "Oh my god, you did, you whore!"

"Fez!" Shh! "We didn't kill them." She leaned in and lowered her voice. "Jackie did break up with Hyde though."

Kelso's face lit up. "She did!"

Donna rushed up to him and grabbed the scruff of his shirt, pointing a long finger in his face. "Yeah, but don't you even think about throwing yourself at her!" She pushed him back. "You've done enough!"

"Fine. I wasn't going to, god!"

"Shh!"

"Fine!" he whispered. "I'm going to bed!"

Fez grimaced. "Yeah, me, too. I'm sleepy and you're too angry."

"Whatever. Just go."

Kelso and Fez left the kitchen and Donna gulped down her entire glass of water. She decided that she needed to find Jackie before she went back to bed. She walked up the stairs and turned the corner to find Kelso and Fez on their knees, in the dark, in front of the bathroom door. Kelso turned around and put his index finger to his lips and gave her a silent 'Shh.'

Donna carefully walked up and knelt down, putting her palms up in confusion. Kelso pointed to the door, which was only a few inches from being shut and Donna looked inside. She didn't see anything and looked at Kelso again. He frantically pointed to the small slit where the door was connected to its hinges.

Donna mouthed an "Oh." and silently chuckled. She looked into the crack and could see Hyde sitting against the bathtub. She looked at Kelso again, confused, unsure of what the big deal was. He pointed to his ears and so Donna listened and waited. After about another thirty seconds, she heard Jackie whimper. Donna started to get up to find out what was going on but was startled by Eric, who had stealthily crept up behind her.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

Fez, Donna and Kelso spastically but silently _'SHH'_ed' him, confusing the hell out of him.

Suddenly they heard Jackie softly cry and Donna, Kelso and Fez shifted their attention back to the door.

* * *

_The Bathroom_

Hyde had been in the bathroom with Jackie for almost ten minutes now. At one point, she yelled at him to leave when she swore that she was going to throw up, but he wouldn't and she never did. She eventually released her grip on the toilet and was now laying on the floor, letting out the occasional whimper or whine. Throughout the entire ordeal Jackie had stubbornly refused to let Hyde help but when she started to cry, he reached for her. "C'mere baby." He pulled her over to him and onto his lap. She straddled him and plopped herself against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_Out in the Hallway_

Donna looked at Eric. "Baby?" she mouthed to him. The word just sounded strange coming from Hyde's mouth. She had never heard him use a pet name before, in fact, she had never seen him do a whole lot of anything with a girl except maybe shove his tongue down her throat. She looked at Eric and he could only shrug, it was all new to him, too. She returned her attention back at the door and saw that Kelso was just as surprised by Hyde's obvious slip and all she could do was pass the shrug along to him.

* * *

_The Bathroom_

Hyde felt Jackie shiver in his arms. She squirmed and he took the hint, pulling her tighter against himself. He raised his knees to surround and warm her, suddenly regretting that he opened the window.

They sat silently in the warm glow of the small nightlight when Hyde started to absentmindedly rock her from side to side and rub her back. She wasn't relaxing and he wondered if he was doing it wrong. It was hard to tell, he wasn't very experienced with things like this. He vaguely remembered being three years old, maybe four, and having his grandmother rock him when he fell onto some rocks and skinned his knee. He recalled feeling soothed by it. It never happened again though, she must have died or something, he wasn't sure, no one ever mentioned her again. He had forgotten all about her, until this moment. _'Huh' _he thoughtHe pushed away the memory. It didn't matter anyway. She had left him too, just like everybody else. He suddenly felt Jackie's body relax and sink into him. _They all leave eventually, don't they?_

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me a story."

"Uh, No."

"Please."

This girl was crazy. "I said no, Jackie. I don't tell stories, unless it's about me kicking someone's ass."

Jackie lifted her head up and made eye contact with him. Then she pouted and gave him and Eskimo kiss. "Pleeease. It'll make me feel better."

Hyde stared at her for a moment, contemplating. "Fine" he said, in defeat, giving her a gentle peck on her lips. _Dammit_. He didn't mean to kiss her. He told himself that it was just a reflexive response to her lips being so close to his. God, he was turning into Forman, but the cooler version. He watched her face light up. "Thank you." she said smiling, triumphantly.

She rested her head back onto his shoulder and waited. _How did she do that?_

* * *

_Out in the Hallway_

Donna watched the exchange between Jackie and Hyde and immediately turned around to Eric and smiled, placing her hand to her heart. Eric just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Fez looked at Kelso and placed his hand to his heart as well, making Kelso frog him and then immediately cover Fez's mouth before he could scream out in pain. But, Fez squirmed out and frogged Kelso back, causing a silent fight to break out. Donna was forced to reach over and pull them apart.

They read her lips. 'Cut it out!'

Then they heard Hyde begin to speak again and froze.

"Alright, I got one. It's a 'Kelso's a moron' story."

Kelso popped up like a prairie dog popping out of it's hole and smiled excitedly at the rest of the group. Donna quickly pulled him back down before he could speak and blow it. _Moron._

* * *

_The Bathroom_

"Tell me. Those are my favorite kind." Jackie said, squeezing Hyde's waist tight. She kept her head on his shoulder and stared lazily out the open window, the fresh air was making her feel better, that or it was just him. She wasn't sure yet. Hyde began to speak, sending vibrations through her chest.

"Okay, so when me and Kelso were in third grade, right, we both had this huge crush on our teacher, Miss Hamill."

Jackie smiled. "I think I remember Michael mentioning her before."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, she was the hottest teacher in our school. Plus, she was always giving us stuff, you know like new crayons, stickers, candy, you name it."

* * *

_The Hallway._

Fez shot up and turned his attention to Kelso. "You're teacher brought you candy? You know what our teachers brought to school - goats, for us to milk - you son of a bitch!"

Donna grabbed him. "Fez, be quiet." she whispered, pulling him back down.

* * *

_The Bathroom._

Jackie thought she heard something outside the door but brushed it off, figuring it had come from outside, instead. She returned her focus back to Hyde's voice. It was his sleepy voice, the one he used in the dark, in bed. She turned her head to face his neck and could smell his delicious scent. Her lips were close to his skin and she suddenly wanted to reach her tongue out and taste him.

"...it really pissed him off. So we're on the playground a little while later, playing tetherball, and freakin' Kelso takes the ball and purposely swings it right into my face and makes my nose bleed."

"Oh, you poor baby." Jackie said, using her baby voice. Her mouth was millimeters from his skin and the temptation was getting the best of her. It was only a matter of time, she thought.

"Yeah, so I punched him in his stupid face." Hyde laughed at the memory, making her body rise with his.

Jackie scowled, shot up and looked at him. "Steven."

"What?"

"You punched a little kid in the nose?"

"He wasn't a little kid, he was Kelso." Jackie tilted her head like she was buying it. "He had it comin'!" She raised an eyebrow. "What! He was bigger than _me_!"

* * *

_The Hallway_

_The gang is now laying comfortably on the floor in front of the bathroom. Fez is on his side, up against a wall, with his arm holding his head up; Kelso is next to him on his stomach with his face in his hands and his feet up in the air like a child; Eric is laying on his back, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head; and Donna is on her side with her head on Eric's stomach, facing him._

"Yeah, I've always been bigger than Hyde." Kelso whispered, smiling arrogantly.

Donna shook her head. "That's not what I heard."

"Bite me, Donna!"

"Shh!"

* * *

_The Bathroom._

_Jackie is back with her head on Hyde's shoulder, her face buried into his neck as he continues his story._

"Anyway, Miss Hamill comes running over when she sees us fighting, right, and grabs us both by our shirts, which, of course, we thought was awesome cause she was touching us, it gave us like little kid boners..."

Jackie giggled. "Little boys can't get those."

"Eh, it's more of a mental thing. Yeah, so anyway, she..."

Jackie couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and stunned him by kissing him hard on his lips, making him forget all about Miss Hamill, Kelso, and thankfully, little boy boners from the past. He was more concerned with the big boy one that was developing beneath Jackie, _right now_. He should probably stop her but it was late and god damn, her tongue was incredible. It was slipping deeper into his mouth with every pass and he grabbed her head, pulling her harder against him, causing it to go even deeper. He felt her press all her weight down on him and grind her soft middle against his hard one, making him wince at how painfully good it felt. _Too good_, he pulled away.

It took him a second to recover. "I thought you didn't feel good." he said, out of breath.

"I don't." She was out of breath, too.

"Yeah, well, we need to stop."

"Why?" she said in a breathy plea that made him desperately want to kiss her again. God, she was so sexy when she did that. But he had to resist. But, she was breathing heavily and it was making her chest heave. _Resist._ She leaned in and began to kiss his neck. _Resist._ His ear. _Oh shit._ He felt like a prisoner of war. _Give her your name, rank and serial number, nothing else!_ He pulled away.

"No. You broke it off."

She leaned back into his ear. "But, Steven..."

He pushed her back. "No, you don't want me, remember?"

She knew that one would come back to bite her in the ass. He _was_ still angry and she couldn't blame him. She was too but someone had to give and she suddenly felt strong for the both of them. She grabbed his face into her hands and leaned her forehead against his. "You're right. I said that. But, I was angry and I didn't mean it. I _do_ want you." She looked at him and hoped that he was capable of what she was about to expect from him. "Did you mean what you said, about me being a mistake?"

"No." he said, softly.

She smiled and grazed his lips with hers, making them both shut their eyes. Then, with her bottom lip she made her way across _his_ bottom lip, moving around to his top one and softly moving across it. She repeated the circular pattern, never kissing his lips fully but making him delirious with anticipation that at any moment she might. He caved and made the first move, kissing her, softer this time. He felt her moan as he slipped his tongue slowly and deliberately past her teasing lips. The fullness of them surrounded his own and he discovered that this was his new favorite way to kiss her. He never realized just how soft her lips were and he could feel every inch of her thick, warm, wet tongue and it was lighting his insides on fire.

* * *

_The Hallway_

_Kelso, Eric, and Fez, in that order, from top to bottom, are standing up, fighting to get a view of Jackie and Hyde making out. Donna is standing behind them with her hands on her hips. She grabs Kelso and Fez and drags them down the hall and into Kelso's room. Eric takes one more glance at Jackie and Hyde and then joins them._

Donna slapped all three in the head once they were safely in Kelso's room and then whisper-yelled at them."If Hyde catches you guys watching them, you're all dead, you know that right? Plus, it's just plain wrong to watch them like that."

She may have been pissed but Fez was more pissed. "That was a chance I was willing to take, Donna! I haven't seen Jackie and Hyde make out in days. They have some pretty hot make-outs and I need something to help me get through the night, if you know what I mean!"

"You're disgusting, Fez." Fez gave her a depraved smile and air kissed her.

"Fez. They are _not_ hot. _Me _and Jackie were hot." Fez rolled his eyes and Kelso shifted his attention to Donna. "And we were innocently listening to a story, a very good one Donna, _about me! _It's not our fault that Hyde couldn't keep his lips to himself and switched it from PG to R."

Eric leaned in from behind Kelso. "Actually, that was all Jackie." he whispered, smiling wryly. Kelso turned around and gave him a disgusted look.

"No. That was all Hyde. Jackie isn't like that."

"_Cheese guy_"

Kelso turned around and looked at Fez. "Huh?"

"What?" Fez said back. Kelso looked at Donna.

"Did you say something, Donna?"

"No." she said, shaking her head. She looked at Fez. "Did you say something Fez?"

Fez shook his head sorrowfully and shrugged. "No. I think I would have remembered saying something."

"_Cheese guy"_

Kelso whipped around to face Eric. "What did you say?"

Eric put his palms up and appeared confused. "What? I don't know what you're talking about, man. I didn't say anything,"

"Huh, cause I could have sworn..."

"_Cheese guy"_

Kelso whipped back around to Donna and Fez. "Okay, who's doing that!"

"SHHH!"

* * *

_The Bathroom_

_Jackie and Hyde are still kissing, his hands are deep in her hair when Jackie pulls away and puts her head back on his shoulder._

"Finish you're story, baby."

Hyde looked confused. "Fine."

* * *

_The Hallway_

_The gang is sneakily crawling down the hallway back toward the bathroom. Each one takes a look to see that Hyde and Jackie haven't moved from their spot. Kelso is a little relieved to see that they are no longer making out and lays back down into his original tummy down position. Fez, Eric and Donna also lay back down and settle in to listen to Hyde's story._

Eric sighed quietly. "God, we all need a life. We are way too interested in each other's business."

"Shh!"

* * *

_The Bathroom_

"...makes us each sit at a different table, across the room from each other. She walks over to me first, right, and starts to clean up my face, you know, from all the blood. So I give Kelso this wicked grin, just to burn him, and you know how Kelso is, he over-reacts at everything, so of course, he throws himself onto the floor and fakes a seizure.

Jackie giggled. "No, he did not."

"Oh, he did."

* * *

_The Hallway_

_Kelso looks around proudly at everyone and smiles_.

"I did."

"Shh!"

* * *

_The Bathroom_

"He's flopping around like a fish, right, and Miss Hamill totally buys it and runs over to him, freaking out. 'Oh, Michael, Michael' she's crying out. She gets over to him and kneels down in front of him, with her enormous jugs in his face, right, and shoves a pencil straight into his mouth." Hyde started to laugh. "Then, she looks over to me and tells me to run and get someone, but of course, I just sit there, you know, cause I know it's all crap. Then I look down at Kelso and the moron is smiling at me, with the pencil still in his mouth, and the next thing I know, I hear Miss Hamill scream bloody murder. Kelso had goosed her."

"Oh my god."

Hyde laughed again, making Jackie's body bounce with his. Jackie sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed along with him, waiting for more.

* * *

_The Hallway_

Eric, Donna and Fez are silently laughing and shaking their heads at Kelso, who looks proud.

"You're such a dumb ass, man."

Kelso smiled gloriously. "She wanted me."

* * *

_The Bathroom_

"So Miss Hamill is so stunned that she accidentally shoves the pencil deep into his mouth and makes him gag so bad that he ends up projectile vomiting all over Miss Hamill and now there's hot dog chunks and macaroni n' cheese everywhere - on her, on him, on the floor - it's freakin everywhere. And Kelso just keeps smiling through everything, thinking he's burned me." Hyde shook his head, in disbelief and shrugged.

"Ew. That story was gross Steven."

"Hey, you wanted to hear it."

Jackie's smile disappeared. "I wanted to hear _you_." She slipped her fingers into the curls behind his ears, gently gripping a handful into each fist. She leaned in and began kissing him under his jaw line, right where his beard ended and his bare flesh began. "I missed you so much today baby." She gave him slow wet kisses all over his neck and under his chin. "Take me to bed, Steven." she whispered, giving him the chills. "I need to feel you."

Through the lump in his throat, Hyde managed a response. "Jackie, you know, you're really confusing the hell out of me right now." His eyelids grew heavier with each of her kisses. "You act like you don't want me one minute, and then a few hours later you're all over me, calling me baby, I just don't get it."

She sat straight up and frowned at him. "Well, now you know how it feels, don't you?"

Hyde sighed "Fine."

She smiled and kissed his chin, flirting with him, never losing eye contact. "By the way, you called me baby, first."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, but that's not the point. The point is..." She spoke softly and kissed his neck, "..that I.." his ear, "..want.." his jaw, "..to be.." his chin, "..with you.." his lips. She stopped and smiled at him, he looked stoned. "You make me happy, Steven." She gave him another quick peck and then tilted her head. "Is there anything you wanna tell me?"

Hyde looked at her and let out a small smile. God, she never gave up, did she? He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, kissing her lobe when he was finished. Then, he leaned back and waited.

"Oh, Steven." She crushed her lips hard against his and kissed him with everything she had to give, which was, to her own surprise, a lot. She sat back and stared at him for a moment, something occurred to her. "I don't think anyone wants us to be together, Steven."

"Fuck them." He kissed her and she smiled against his lips and sat back.

"Steven, do you wanna know a secret?" He kept his smiling eyes on her and waited. "I've always wanted to be with you, even when I was with Michael."

_(From outside the room) "UH!"_

"What the hell was that?"

Hyde slipped Jackie off of him and jumped up. He took three large strides and swung the bathroom door open to see Kelso standing there, shocked and Eric, Fez and Donna frozen in mid step. All three gasped at the sight of him.

"What the hell?"

_To be continued._

* * *


	16. In the eyes of the sun

Chapter 16: Basically, Hyde goes in cahoots with Eric & Donna to try and be a better boyfriend today than he was yesterday; Donna has plans of her own for Eric; Fez meets someone new and Kelso has a bad day. Plus, I got to re-work a scene from one of my favorite episodes. But first, I lamely settled the cliffhanger...

**This chapter is rated M for mature**. I was feeling a lil' saucy and decided to thrown in a mild sex scene. It's not that big of a deal but it is a tad dirty so there, I did my duty and warned you. - Hey, it's what happened. - ;)

* * *

_Santa Monica, California June 29, 1978 - 2:57 a.m._

"I'm gonna give you all three seconds to start explaining before_ I_ start kicking all your asses ...well except for Donna." Hyde looked around and angrily pointed at Eric. "Forman, you'll be getting _Donna's_ ass-kicking!"

Eric looked nervous. "Hyde, we ..." he started to explain but was interrupted by Kelso.

"Oh, no, no! Jackie is the one who needs to be doing the explaining around here!" Kelso reached his head around Hyde and found Jackie hiding behind him. He pointed. "You were lusting after Hyde when you were with me!"

Jackie wasn't sure what to say. She was obviously busted, but happy to discover that she didn't care. So, she shrugged.

"_Uh!_ So you admit it! You cheated on me with Hyde!"

Jackie stepped around Hyde, furious. "No, I did not, Michael! You were the cheater in our relationship, not me!" Jackie started to lunge at Kelso but Hyde held her back.

"You did so!" Kelso point to his head. "You cheated in your mind, _Jackie!_"

Jackie couldn't hold back her stubborn smile. "Well, maybe a few times." She stuck out her tongue and then bit back her bottom lip as she looked over at Hyde with a seductive smile. Hyde's eyes grew wide and he grabbed her hand.

"Okay, well all's forgiven! Goodnight!"

"What?" Eric stopped him. "Wait, Hyde you're not mad? I mean we were spying on you guys."

Kelso slapped him in the arm. "Eric! Icks-nay on the upid-stay _onfession-cay_." he said through a stiff mouth.

Eric smiled, turning to Kelso. "Um, Kelso, I think they already found us out."

"Yeah, no thanks to you, _Eric_! God!"

Eric gave Kelso an annoyed look before shifting his attention back over to Hyde "Look, Hyde. I feel really bad. I mean, we should have left you two alone, but we didn't and we were really wrong."

"Okay." Hyde said quickly, trying to get through the crowded hallway, with Jackie still in tow.

Donna stopped him. "Yeah, we're really sorry, you guys. And I'm also really sorry about how I treated you earlier, Hyde. After seeing you two together I realized that maybe you..."

"Yeah, okay, uh huh, no it's all good." Hyde said, hurriedly, trying to get past her.

"..you know, it's just that when I left you two hated each other and I just figured..."

"It's fine, Donna!" Hyde yelled impatiently.

Donna smacked Hyde in the chest. "Well, you don't have to yell, Hyde! I just wanted to let you know that we're all really sorry."

"Speak for yourself woman!" Fez blurted. "After the crap they put us through this week, we deserved a free show" Hyde angrily stepped toward Fez and he braced himself. "Ai, well at least I won't die a virgin."

Eric grabbed Fez's shoulder and turned him toward himself. "Wait, Fez. You're not a virgin anymore?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Fez gave Eric a toothy smile. "I did it!"

Donna's face lit up. "Oh my god, Fez, that's awesome! When?"

"In Colorado, the land of the most beautiful big -breasted girls in America! Her name was Violet."

"Wow Fez, that's great, man!" Eric looked around at Kelso, Hyde and Jackie. "How come you guys didn't tell us?"

Fez scowled. "Because they have been too wrapped up in their selfish, _sick_ love triangle!"

They all looked over at Kelso, Jackie and Hyde with disgust. Donna folded her arms. "You know, you three could've mentioned something! I'm sure it was very important to Fez!"

Kelso looked guilty and at first, Jackie and Hyde did too, until Hyde pointed. "You spied on us!"

Donna looked at Eric guiltily. "Eh, people have sex all the time, no biggie." Donna said quickly, looking down at her feet.

Eric was forced to agree. "Yeah."

They all stood around for a moment in shameful silence, some rocking in place, others looking disinterestedly around the hallway.

In the darkness if the hallway, Jackie grabbed Hyde's ass. "Okay! Well we're off to bed!" he blurted out as he pulled Jackie down the hall and down the stairs to her bedroom.

Kelso and Fez stomped off to their room and the remaining two, Eric and Donna smiled and ran off into their bedroom. The slam, slam, slamming of three doors echoed through the otherwise quiet house, finally ending their first full day together in California.

* * *

_The Next Morning - 9:57 a.m._

_Jackie and Hyde are tangled up under the sheets, fully dressed._ _They just woke up._

Jackie kissed Hyde on his collarbone. His skin was hot from sleeping snuggled so close to her and she smiled. "Baby, I'm sorry about last night. I was just so tired."

Hyde was only slightly annoyed. "It's okay, I've only waited three days, what's another year or two."

"Stop being a brat, Steven."

"Well if you're so sorry then why don't you just make it up to me, right now." He buried his head into her neck and kissed her lazily.

"No, look." Jackie whipped the sheets down to expose the bright sun-filled room.

Hyde squinted his eyes in pain. "Dammit, Jackie!" He quickly pulled them back up and pulled her close, continuing his affections on her neck. "I could give a crap about what's out there." He slipped his finger into the apex of her pajama top and took a peek inside. "I wanna see what's in here." He quickly returned his mouth to her neck with a growl.

"Mmm, Steven." His lips and tongue felt good but she was determined. "No, come on." She whipped the sheets back down and jumped out before he could stop her. Hyde sat up, now really annoyed. "Look." Jackie said, pointing at the window. "It's not raining anymore and I wanna spend the day at the beach."

Hyde leaned over and grabbed her hand, pulling her on top of him. She rested head on his chest. "Steven, come on. I mean, we came all the way to California." She lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him. "We can lay out on the beach together and frolic in the water, it'll be fun."

Hyde grimaced. "Jackie, first of all, I don't 'frolic' okay and second," He smiled. "I can't. I don't have swim trunks."

"Well, we can buy you some."

"Uh, no. I don't do shorts."

He tried to kiss her but Jackie pushed herself off of him and off the bed. "That's cause you're no fun." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and sashayed toward the door. "Well, I'm spending _my_ day at the beach. You do whatever you want." she said, on her way out.

Hyde sighed and pulled the sheets back over his head. "Fine, I will."

* * *

_The Kitchen - One hour later_

_Donna, Eric and Hyde are sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal. Kelso and Fez are outside on the beach and Jackie is in bathroom, getting showered and dressed._

"Just do it, Hyde. All of it." Donna, said. "You need to make it up to her. And we promise, we won't tease you anymore if you do." Donna pulled out her baby voice and pinched his cheek. "_Even doh you two were toh cute when you were cuddwing wast night_."

Hyde pulled away, annoyed. "Alright."

Eric put his arm around Donna. "You know Hyde, I have to agree with Donna..."

Hyde huffed. "Yeah, big surprise there."

"Hey. I'll have you know that I disagree with her all the time. Like earlier, Donna offered me whole milk for my cereal and I was like 'No way! It's two percent for me woman!'."

Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I gave you whole milk anyway, Eric. You really could use the fat."

Eric leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Oh, it's okay baby, I don't..."

Hyde grimaced and shook his head. "God, you're such a wuss, Forman. Don't you _ever_ stand up to her?"

"Whatever Mr. 'I don't tell stories.' Oh, and what about this whole thing you're doing today? Why don't you just stand up to Jackie instead and tell her _no_."

Donna smacked his arm. "Eric!"

"I did tell her no. But, then I changed my mind." Hyde said, unconvincingly.

"Uh huh."

Just then, Jackie walked into the kitchen, dressed in only a rainbow colored bikini, sandals and a pair of sunglasses on the top of her head. "Morning!" she said, cheerfully, as she opened the fridge.

Eric and Donna leaned in to Hyde and whispered.

"Here's your chance!" "Do something, quick!"

Hyde clumsily jumped out of his chair, almost knocking it over and rushed over to Jackie, startling her. "Morning." he said, right before he slipped his hands into her hair and pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss. A moment later Hyde pulled back and looked down. "Great bikini by the way." he said, smiling.

Jackie smiled back. "Thanks." Then he kissed her again and went back over to his chair and sat down. Donna winked at him. "Much better."

Jackie turned around and smiled to herself as she grabbed the orange out of the fridge. She grabbed a small glass from the cabinet and took it all over to the table and sat down at the table next to Hyde.

Kelso and Fez blew in from outside and started raiding the kitchen for food and drinks."Hey, guys."

"Hey."

"So Donna, you gonna lay out with me today?" Jackie asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, maybe later."

"What? Donna! Steven won't go with me cause he won't wear shorts, and now you won't, and Eric is just boring. I don't want to be out there alone!"

"Gee, and I can't imagine why everyone isn't climbing all over themselves to hang out with you." Eric quipped, making Jackie scrunch her face at him.

"I'll hang out with you!" Kelso said, cutting into the conversation. "I _love_ to wear shorts. Yeah, they show off my naturally large bulge, especially when they're wet, you can see my.."

"Okay!" Everyone yelled.

Donna put a hand up. "We got it, Kelso, thanks."

"Well, you're welcome, Big D." Kelso said, with a wink, making her roll her eyes.

Jackie turned to Hyde. "Do you care? You know, if I hang out with Michael at the beach?"

"Do whatever you want Jackie." Hyde said, getting up. "I'm sure you'll have a great time with Mr. 'Wet Shorts' here." He walked out of the room and Eric followed him.

"Wait, Steven, where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

"With Eric?" Fez said, confused.

"_NO_." Hyde yelled, as he disappeared from view.

Jackie looked at Donna. "Do you think he's mad?"

"No, he seemed fine to me."

Jackie got up. "Okay, Michael, let's go. Fez, you're coming too, right?"

"I'm right behind you beautiful." Fez watched Jackie walk away and smiled at Donna. "Get it, I'm right _behind_ her." Donna shook her head and Fez followed Kelso and Jackie out the slider door.

* * *

_The Back Deck - One hour later_

_It is a sunny, warm California day and the back deck sits about 100 yards from the water. Donna and Eric are sitting at a round table talking. Jackie is on a lounge chair with her eyes closed and Fez and Kelso are down below in the sand building something._

'_God only knows' by the Beach Boys is playing on a small transistor radio that is sitting on a side table next to Jackie._

'_I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it  
God only knows what I'd be without you_'

"Michael! You promised that you would hang out with me down by the water!" Jackie yelled, never opening her shaded eyes.

"Hang on Jackie, I'm doing something important right now!"

Donna looked over the deck railing to the sand below and made a face. "Kelso, you guys are making giant boobs in the sand."

Fez looked up at Donna and snickered. "I know, and look, her nipples are hard."

'_If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on, believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me  
God only knows what I'd be without you'_

_The slider door opens and Hyde steps out onto the deck, quietly shutting the door behind him. He is wearing a black Ted Nugent shirt, a pair of Eric's dark blue swim trunks and his face is clean shaven. Donna's face lights up and she hits Eric to get his attention. _

Hyde shot them both a look and turned his attention to Jackie. He walked over to where she was laying, kneeled down, and kissed her on the cheek, startling her. She jumped and opened her eyes. "Steven!" She sat up and soaked him in for a moment and then smiled. "Oh my god, you shaved your beard and you're wearing shorts!" She caressed his now smooth face and started planted kisses all over it.

'_God only knows what I'd be without you_  
_If you should ever leave meThough life would still go on, believe meThe world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me_'

"You did this for me, huh?"

Hyde nodded and Eric and Donna looked at each other. "Aw!"

"Shut-up!"

'_God only knows what I'd be without you_'

Jackie excitedly grabbed Hyde's hand. "Come on baby, let's go!"He helped her up and once she was on her feet, he gave her a soft kiss, causing Donna and Eric to put their hands to their chests.

"_Aw!"_

"Will you two quit it already!" He pointed. "You swore!"

Donna put her hands up. "Fine, you're right."

'_God only knows what I'd be without you'_

Jackie grabbed her blanket, the radio and her beach bag and handed Hyde the beach umbrella. They started to walk off the deck and onto to the beach when Hyde stopped and glared at Donna. She was smiling wide at him.

"What now?"

Donna shrugged. "I just had no idea that you even _had_ legs, Hyde." she said, chuckling.

Eric looked at Hyde's legs. "Yeah, really white ones, too." He turned to Donna and chuckled.

Jackie shot Eric a malicious look. "You're one to talk Eric! I could throw flour on your legs and fry 'em up for dinner!" Hyde smirked and Jackie grabbed his hand and pulled him off the deck and onto the beach.

Eric stood up and pointed as they walked away. "Hey, I'll have you know that my mommy says my legs are _beautiful_, like a dancer's!"

Donna grimaced at him. "Yeah, Eric, next time, keep that one to yourself."

Eric sat down. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

_On the Beach - 1:15 p.m. (One hour later)_

'_The Ocean' by Led Zeppelin plays on Jackie's radio._

_Jackie is laying on her stomach on her big beach blanket, laughing as she watches Fez and Hyde, who now has his shirt off, bury Kelso, neck deep, in wet sand._

"Wow, it's like so cold in here." Kelso said, trying to squirm in his sandy cocoon. He laughed. "I can't move, this is awesome!"

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Nope, burying you head first would've been awesome."

"Hell yeah, it would've!"Kelso said, with a gaping smile.

When they were finished, Hyde and Fez looked at each other and smirked. Then, Hyde looked over at Jackie. "Hey Jackie, you can bring it over now."

Jackie grabbed her beach bag and got up. She dug through it as she walked."Here," she said, handing Hyde a small canvas bag.

He opened it up and looked through it, not recognizing anything. "Jackie, why do you bring make-up to the beach, anyway?"

Jackie scoffed. "Because, a girl never knows when someone better or more famous might come along."Hyde stared at her with his eyebrows raised high, blinking profusely. She continued, adding "_Or_, for when her wonderful, handsome, _sexy_ boyfriend might need to humiliate his best friend on a moment's notice."

He grinned and gave her a kiss. "Better."

Hyde handed Fez the make-up bag. "Okay, I'm just gonna name a part of the face and you hand me whatever I'll need to make him look as stupid as possible, sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan, my evil friend."

"Lips."

"Lips."

Kelso tried to squirm as he watched Fez hand Hyde a tube of lipstick. Hyde smiled menacingly at him and plucked the lid off. "Hey, you guys, okay, this isn't funny anymore. No, not the fuscia! It doesn't go with my crimson lips!"

* * *

_Inside the House - Twenty minutes later_

_Jackie walks inside the house and goes straight to the kitchen to grab some sodas. She sees Donna sitting at the table alone._

"Where's Eric?"

"At the store. We needed ..._thingies_."

"Thingies?"

"Condoms."

"I thought you were on the pill?" Jackie said, opening the fridge.

"I was, but I forgot them in Point Place. I don't know, after Casey dumped me and Eric rejected me, I guess I just wasn't thinking about my stupid pills, I just wanted to hop on a plane and get the hell out of there, you know."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, no biggie, I forgot mine in Point Place, too."

"Jackie! So what are you and Hyde doing?"

Jackie shut the refrigerator door and smiled. "Thingies!"

"Oh, okay."

Jackie popped open her soda can. "So, what ...you two were hoping to do it while we were all out on the beach and out of the way?"

"Yeah, something like that." Donna, said chuckling. But she suddenly turned serious. "Jackie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, as long as it has nothing to with any of Eric's boy _parts._" Jackie put her hand up. "I just ate, Donna."

Donna knitted a brow at her. "Well, no, but it is about sex ..._with Eric_."

Jackie sat down, pulled in her chair and leaned on her elbows. "Okay fine, spill!"

"Okay, well remember how you were telling me that the.." Donna looked around and started to whisper. "sex was really good that time when Hyde was super angry."

Jackie smiled, a little embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Well..."

Jackie's face lit up and she put her hands out dramatically. "You wanna get Eric mad and then have angry sex with him, huh!"

"Shh, yes!" Donna said, whispering again. "Our sex life sort of fizzled in the last week, I don't even know why. So, I've been trying to piss him off all morning," Her face fell. "but, it's really hard right now. Ever since we got back together, he's being all understanding and sweet, the bastard!"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, plus, I've seen Eric get mad before. He just gets all twitchy. It's not very sexy."

Donna shot Jackie a dirty look. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Fine. But I don't know how I can help. It's not like I have to work at making Steven angry. I mean, hewakes up pissed off!"

"So then what should I do?"

"About what?" Hyde said, startling them.

Jackie looked up him. "Oh, Steven, um, could you hang on?" She leaned in to Donna and whispered. "Maybe I can get it out of Steven. He's Eric's best friend, he'll probably know exactly how to get Eric mad."

Donna whispered back. "Just don't tell him why you're asking though. I'd be so embarrassed."

"I won't."

Hyde was starting to get pissed off. "What in the hell are you two whispering about?"

Jackie smiled wildly at Donna. "See, pissed off all the time, isn't he just great!" She jumped up and wrapped her arm around Hyde's and pulled him away toward her bedroom, winking at Donna on her way out.

Donna shook her head and took a sip of Jackie's soda. "Lucky bitch."

* * *

_The Beach - Same Time_

_Kelso is still buried up to his neck, looking like a pretty lady now, and Fez is next to him with a soda can and a straw feeding him a drink._

"Mmm, orange soda." Kelso stuck out his tongue. "Is my tongue orange?"

"Yes."

"Do I look weird now?"

Fez looked at Kelso's face and grimaced. "Well, you don't look any dumber than you did before."

Kelso grinned. "Awesome."

_A beautiful blond walks by and both boys follow her with their eyes._

"Oh man, did you see her?" Kelso said, sticking his tongue out for more soda.

Fez stood up. "Yes, and I'm right on it my friend."

"No, Fez, wait. Where are you going?" Kelso tried to squirm. "I saw her first!" He squirmed again. "You can't leave me here! _FEZ!"_

Fez ran up to the blond and turned on his smooth foreign charm. "Hey there, pretty lady, is that sand in your bikini or are you just happy to see me?"

She just looked at him, confused. Fez suddenly became nervous and shy and dropped the act. "I'm Fez. I think you're pretty. Can I just walk with you?"

She smiled. "Hi, I'm Annette and sure, come on, you can help me build a sand castle!"

Fez smiled back. "Oh, I'm really good at building things in the sand, why just this morning..."

"_FEZ!_"

* * *

_Jackie's Bedroom_ - S_ame Time_

_Jackie is digging in her suitcase, searching frantically for something, and Hyde is leaning against the closed door._

"I was thinking," he said. "maybe I would take you to the pier tonight, you know, like a real date, like before. Remember?"

Jackie found what she was looking for and walked over to Hyde. "Of course I remember and I would love to go on a date with you." She pushed herself onto her tiptoes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him soft and deep.

It didn't take him long to sink into her mouth and into the moment. She slipped a condom into his hand and he picked her up, wrapping her bare legs around him.

He carried her to the bed, laid her down and began kissing every inch of her skin that he could get his mouth on. "Oh god, Jackie, you smell like the beach." She closed her eyes and felt his mouth and hands roam her body. His skin was soft against hers and his mouth felt softer, warmer _and_ even wetter now that the beard was gone. "And you're hot." he said, as he kissed her stomach.

"Thank you." she said, smiling.

"No, I mean you're skin is hot, from the sun, and you smell like ...like coconuts." She could see that it was driving him crazy and she smiled, closing her eyes again.

"That's it, we're spending the whole week on the beach." He raised himself up on the bed to meet her face to face. He kissed her lips and as he dropped his body against her, she could feel that his skin was hot to the touch, too and she gasped. "Oh god, you feel good, Steven." She abandoned his mouth and frantically began laying wet kisses across his bare shoulder. "Mmm, you smell like the beach, too." He smiled and she reached down and tugged at his trunks. He pulled them off and watched her as she slipped off her bikini top. His eyes glazed over at the sight of her bare breasts and he instantly took her nipple into his mouth, invoking a small moan through her already parted lips. Her head flew back as she grabbed his head and arched her back, pushing herself harder against his sucking mouth.

He moved his attention to her other breast and searched her body out with his hands. Her skin was suddenly feeling more sensitive against the bits of leftover sand that chaffed under his hands and lips and his every touch became amplified. The intensity with which he devoured her skin caused her to buck her hips up and search out his hard phallus between her legs. She pressed herself up hard against it, causing him take her nipple in his mouth again and suck harder than before. She let out a sharp cry at the sensation and he returned to her lips and kissed her, using his tongue to penetrate and fill her mouth. He reached down and gently slid his hand into her bikini bottom and discovered that she was more than ready for him. So, he slid her bikini bottoms down and came back up for another taste of her tongue when she startled him by using all her strength to flip him over onto his back. "My turn." she said as she smiled and pulled the sheet up over them. And as the white airy sheet softly floated down, covering them completely, she straddled and kissed him - making him moan his pleasure at the sudden shift in power.

Her bare body tauntingly moved, grinding against him and, out of frustration, he moved his hips to try and 'accidentally' slip inside her. But, she wouldn't let him, not yet. Instead, she found the wrapped condom that was clutched in his left hand and took it away from him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Steven?" she said as she kissed his chest.

"Jackie, I don't even remember my own name, right now, okay." He let his impatience show and wrapped his arms around her waist and used her body to put pressure on his determined erection. So, she reached down and took it into her hands, stoking him twice before rolling the condom on. "There." she whispered and Hyde pulled her down for a fevered kiss.

She situated herself above him and pulled her lips away to watch his face as she slowly slipped down onto him. He gave her a pained look, squeezing his eyes shut and then grabbed her head, pulling her down for yet another bruising kiss.

"Oh fuck, Jackie." he breathed out, when she started to move. He grabbed her hips as she grinded against him, lightly at first and then harder and faster, until they both came.

Her limp body collapsed fully onto him and they both sighed loudly together, causing them to break out into laughter. He kissed her head and she suddenly had the urge to tell him that she loved him.

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

But, she changed her mind, not wanting to scare him away. "Never mind." She distracted him with a kiss instead and then laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Three Minutes Later_

Jackie got up, threw her robe on, dug through her suitcase for her striped bikini and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She came out five minutes later and Hyde still hadn't moved. "Come on, Steven." She tried to pull the sheet away from him.

"No," he said, pulling it over his head. "I wanna take a nap."

"You promised me a day at the beach, Steven Hyde! Now get up!"

He whipped the sheet down. "When the hell did I promise that?"

Jackie glared at him.

"Okay, fine. Dammit." Hyde, said getting up. "I'll meet you out there." She raised her eyebrows. "I gotta clean up, I can't go out like this!"

Jackie smiled and left the room, before quickly coming back in. "Oh, Steven, I have a question."

"What?"

"What gets Eric really pissed off?"

"Why?"

"Just ...I wanna know!"

"I don't know. I guess ... when someone messes with his friends or when someone messes with his Star Wars crap and uh, oh yeah, Red. Red gets him all twitchy." he said, smiling.

Jackie smiled "Okay" and bounced out of the room.

* * *

_The Kitchen_

_Donna is sitting at the table with Eric and they look bored. Jackie walks in casually and whispers something into Donna's ear and then walks out. After about one minute, Donna turns to Eric._

"You know, Eric, you haven't talked to Red since you've been here. I really think it's time you call him."

Eric tilted his head to the side and crinkled his nose. "You really think so?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_The Beach - Same time._

'_Help' by the Beatles is playing on the radio._

_Jackie walks over to their spot on the beach and sees that Kelso is still in his hole, buried, with no one around. She hears him whimper and goes over to him._

"Oh my god, Michael! Where's Fez?"

"He left me, Jackie. You all did. And I have to pee."

Jackie started to dig him out. "Michael, how do you get yourself into these messes?"

"Oh, it's easier than you'd think!"

As she dug and dug, Kelso slowly pulled himself out, first one arm and then another until his whole body was loose enough that he could exit his sandy tomb.

He stood up and they both brushed the sand off of his body. Kelso smiled at her and shrugged. "You know, I thought you didn't care about me anymore."

Jackie looked him incredulously. "Michael, of course I care, just cause were not together doesn't mean that you're not my friend."

"So we're still friends then?"

"Of course."

Kelso smiled wide and hugged her, lifting her up off her feet.He pulled his head back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips just as Hyde walked up.

"Michael put me down."

"Yeah, put her down." Hyde said, livid.

Kelso looked nervous. "Oh, yeah, sorry." He put her down. "Yeah, I gotta hit the head and then go find Fez."Kelso left in a hurry and Jackie turned to Hyde, smiling nervously.

'_Alright! That was the fab four from Liverpool, and now get ready for the fab five from right here at home, it's the Beach Boys, oh yeah!'_

_Don't Worry, Baby by the Beach Boys comes over the radio._

"Jackie."

"Yeah, baby?" she said sweetly, as she cautiously sauntered up to him, kicking the sand up as she walked.

He fought to get the words out, without yelling at her. "Do you think maybe, I dunno, since you're with me now, you could _stop_ _hugging and kissing your ex-boyfriend_?" his sarcastic tone made her cringe.

"I didn't hug _or_ kiss him, he did it." She continued to make her way over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. "I think it's cute that you're jealous, though."

"Cute?" He was getting pissed. "You think it's cute?"

"Okay, maybe cute wasn't the right word." Jackie lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed his stiff lips. "I won't let him do that anymore, I promise."

"Well why was he doing it in the first place, Jackie?"

"Because I told him that even though we're not together that we could still be friends and it made him happy and so he hugged me, that's it."

Hyde huffed. "Whatever."

"Steven!" She smacked his chest. "Now you cut it out, you promised me a perfect day."

"I didn't promise anything."

"You may as well have, now, kiss me."

"Fine!" He kissed her angrily.

"Okay, now come on." She grabbed his hand, dragged him down to the water and coaxed him in with a smile. "Come on. You know you want to." He finally let out a small smile and chased her in and she screamed when he pulled her underneath the water with him. When they came up, she was pissed. "Steven, I didn't want to wet my hair with this dirty water!"

"Oh, stop your cryin', it's fine. Come on."

Hyde pulled Jackie in further and they duck-dived under the harsh waves until they found calmer but still shallow waters just behind the first set.

"God, Steven, why did you do that! My hair is gonna be a wreck tonight."

Hyde shrugged. "So what." He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss."If I can tolerate the fact that you're a bossy, conceited, pain in my ass then I think I can forgive messy hair."

"Oh, Steven, you're sweet."she said, smiling. He kissed her salty, wet shoulder and then suddenly lifted her up in the air and threw her.

"Steven!" she screamed, her voice panicky. She hit the water with a splash and sunk underneath the glistening ripples.

Hyde laughed until he saw her come up looking like a drowned cat and felt a little guilty."Oh, c'mere." he chuckled as he swam over to her. But, she only folded her arms and turned away when he reached her. He pulled her toward him and kissed her shoulder blade. "Aw, come on, Jackie. It was a joke." She still wouldn't look at him. "God dammit, fine, I'm sorry." She tuned around and smiled, dunking him underneath the water.

"That's right you are!"

* * *

_The Beach - 3:21 p.m._

'_Wish you were here' by Pink Floyd is playing on the radio._

_Jackie and Hyde are on the beach blanket, laying in the cruel summer sun. Hyde is on his back with his arms behind his head and Jackie has her head on his chest and is spraying him with a water bottle. Kelso and Fez are both sitting nearby, both on either side of Annette, underneath the beach umbrella._

Jackie studied Hyde's body as he laid there. She sat up and dug into her bag and pulled out a small brown bottle and twisted the cap off. "Steven, will you please just put this sun screen on? You're really starting to get red now and I just don't want..."

Hyde pushed her hand away. "Jackie. I already told you, I don't need that crap. I'm fine."

"Yeah, but if you're sunburned, you're not gonna want to go to Disneyland tomorrow."

Hyde lifted himself onto his arms. "I said, I'm fine, Jackie. I don't get sunburns, okay!"

Jackie put her hands up. "Fine!" She put the bottle back and laid down on her stomach and pouted.

Hyde rolled his eyes, sighed and turned over. He scooted over to her and kissed her shoulder just before rolling her over onto her back. "Cut it out." he said, scolding her.

She smiled and put her hands up and cupped his smooth, warm cheeks. "Kiss me then."

"Sounds like a fair trade." She nodded and he kissed her.

Nearby, underneath the umbrella, Fez leaned into Annette and pulled out the real charm. "You know, Annette, where I'm from, a beautiful girl like you would be cherished like a goddess."

Kelso, looking confused, leaned back to look at Fez. "Yeah, but she's a virgin Fez, wouldn't she also be like sacrificed to a volcano or something?"

Fez shrugged and Annette frowned at Kelso. "Huh?"

Kelso suddenly looked nervous. "Huh, what?"

Fez re-captured Annette's attention by turning her head gently with his index finger. "Don't listen to him, my blond, tanned angel. He does not know how to treat a beautiful and precious creature, such as yourself."

"What the hell? Fez!"

Fez leaned back to Kelso and put his finger to his lips. "Shh!" He seductively slid his finger down from his mouth and smiled at Annette. She smiled back. "Oh, Fez, you're so sweet."

Kelso rolled his eyes and got up, walking past Hyde and Jackie. "You know, California is backwards! That girl actually picked Fez over me! Man, I just don't get it!"

Hyde looked up at him. "Huh, well maybe she didn't like the way your lipstick matched your eyeshadow ... _Michelle_."

"Huh?" Kelso suddenly remembered and touched his face. "Dammit!" he yelled, as he stomped off.

* * *

_The Circle on the Beach - later that night - 7:21 p.m._

_The gang is having their firstcomplete circle in almost three weeks. They are sitting on four built-in logs around a raging fire pit in the sand. Everything is quiet except for the crackling of the fire and the crashing of ocean waves.._

**Kelso**_ - Kelso's stoned face is lit up by the fire and he looks serious._

"After the events of last night, I've decided to tell you all a story of _mine_. Once upon a time, an angry, frizzy haired young man named _Hyde_ told me that he was gonna burn me all the way to California. A cross-country burn he called it! And at first, I'll admit I was angry but now," He shook his head. "I'm not, and do you all want to know why?" Kelso looked around. "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway! Because it was _NOT I_ who got burned in the end, oh no, _it was him_." Kelso suddenly laughs. "_HYDE, YOU GOT BURNED!_"

**Jackie and Hyde**_ - Hyde is sitting next to Jackie with an agitated expression on his face. He is shirtless and his face and entire body are beet red from sunburn except for the white sunglass shaped patch around his eyes and splotchy patches of white cream that Jackie rubbed all over him five minutes earlier._

"If anyone here says one more thing about burns or says anything burn related in any way, I'm gonna kick their ass!" He looks down, shamefully and adds "As soon as I can lift my arms."

Jackie looks at him, sorrowfully, and lays her head on his shoulder. "Ow!" She lifts her head quickly and sulks.

**Fez**_-_ Well, I must be leaving in a few minutes because _I_ have a date with a beautiful California goddess. A girl, may I add, that chose _me_ over Kelso._" _He smiles._ "Ah burn!_"

From out of view. "Jackie."

Jackie leans in and bites Fez in the arm. "Ow!"

**Donna and Eric_ - _**_Eric is sitting there looking angry and stoned while Donna has her head on his shoulder, looking extremely satisfied._

"Man, I finally called Red today and, after all the screaming and I could only guess...spitting, he told me that if I didn't get my ass back to Point Place soon that he was gonna burn all of my Star Wars action figures and shove their burnt remains straight up..."

"Jackie."

Jackie walks around the fire and bites Eric even harder, "Ow! Hey!" and then returns to her spot.

Donna isn't paying attention to any of it. "You know, Eric, I'm thinking that you should call Red again tomorrow." She sits up with wide eyes. "Or maybe even tonight!"

Eric makes a face at her. "Donna, I don't want to talk to him anymore tonight, it's just gonna piss me off again."

Donna frantically leaps off her seat and grabs Eric and starts dragging him toward the house. "Donna! What the.."

**Kelso** - _Kelso is still grinning._

"God, I can't _wait_ to go to Disneyland tomorrow! Mickey Mouse is so cool! And I mean he's got so many cool animal friends, you know ...like a duck ...and a dog, Oh, and those two really cool chipmunks. _Although_, he doesn't have a raccoon for a friend.." He turns to Hyde. "LIKE I DO!" Kelso points to Hyde and laughs, "BURN!" and then waits.

"Hyde? Aren't you gonna send Jackie over here to bite me?" He puts on a wicked grin. "Cause I can think of one place in particular that she could bite me, if you know what I..."

"Fez."

"I'm on it."

Kelso jumps up and runs away as Fez chases him out of view.

"Ow! Dammit Hyde!"

**Jackie and Hyde - **_Jackie laughs hysterically as she watches Fez bite Kelso in the distance and she absentmindedly grabs onto Hyde's burnt, red arm and slaps it, hard._

"_AH!_"

She cringes. "Oh Steven, I forgot." Hyde closes his eyes in pain as his shoulders and chest start to bounce in a dry cry and Jackie puts her hand about an inch from his shoulder and fake pats. "Oh, baby."

_To be continued..._

* * *


	17. WishfulSinful

_Chapter 17: I switched up the pairings, not like you're thinking though ...you'll see. I tried so hard to make it short but it just didn't work! Sorry._ It starts off a little boring but I think it gets better so don't give up...

Anyway, I am so in love with those of you who have stuck with me. Muah I say this cause some of you might ditch me after this chapter, sigh I hope not. Oh and this story is almost over so I want you to all think about something for me. Do you want me to just end it? (it has about 3 or 4 chapters left) -OR- extend it, I have a cooky idea, it would ultimately have the same ending but with a few more twists. Think about it and let me know. I won't be hurt if you tell me to just end it. It's all fine by me. :)

* * *

_Disneyland - Anaheim, California. June 30, 1978 - 11:07 a.m._

It's a really hot day in Southern California and Jackie, Donna, Annette, Eric, Fez, Hyde and Kelso all enter through the front gates of Disneyland.

"Hey Jackie, thanks for payin'. You know, I'm actually starting to think that maybe you're not the devil after all."

Jackie smiled. "Well, _your welcome_, Eric. I didn't blackmail my mother for nothin'."

They walked through the front streetwalk of Disneyland, taking in the view. It was crowded but not too bad. Disney characters and little kids filled the brick sidewalks and circular drive that housed the painted facades of cartoon houses and a working fire station.

"Alright! Look, it's Pluto!" Kelso left the group and ran over to join a gaggle of six year olds who were jumping and screaming around a man dressed in a Pluto suit.

"Oh wow, he loves Pluto!" Jackie said, smiling at Kelso. She turned to Hyde. "Oh my god, Michael and I have always talked about coming here!" She started to jump and clap. "I am so excited!"

Hyde nodded. "Mm hmm."

"Okay, you guys, me and my woman will be right back."

"Where you goin', Fez?" Donna asked.

"Well, since Annette, here, will not do it with me," He looked at Annette, a little peeved, and she smiled on cue and shrugged. "then _I_ will have to satisfy my other need - candy." He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward a brightly colored corner store nearby.

Jackie, Donna, Eric and Hyde sat down on a knee-high brick wall and waited for Fez and Kelso to return. Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and she leaned her head down carefully on his shoulder. "How's your sunburn, baby?"

"Hurts."

She pouted her lips. "_Oh._ Do you want me to rub some more cream on you?"

He leaned his head in toward her until their lips were only millimeters apart and closed his eyes. "Yeah, but where I want you to rub it, I'm not burnt." She smiled and kissed him.

Seizing probably the most quiet moment that the day would bring, Eric interrupted the cozy couple, "Hey Hyde, I called Red again this morning."

Hyde was in a fog though, barely listening to Eric. His eyes were still closed and Jackie was lightly biting at his bottom lip. "And?" He said, finally commandeering Jackie's teasing lips.

"Well, basically if I ever want to eat, sleep or breathe again, I've gotta get home, s_oon_. Really soon" Eric looked around the park, everyone appeared so happy, even Hyde surprisingly, and he felt a little guilty for what he was about to say. "Look, man, when were you thinking about heading back?"

Hyde shrugged, his lips still softly kissing Jackie's.

"Hyde."

"Yeah?" he said, still not paying attention.

"Hyde!"

Hyde finally broke from the spell he was under and turned to Eric. "What, man!"

"When are you goin' back to Point Place?"

Hyde cleared his throat and gave Eric his attention. "Well ... I told Red that I would be at Edna's for a few weeks so I was thinking maybe we would maybe stay for the fourth of July and then head out the next morning."

Jackie squealed. "Oh, Steven, that would be great! I heard they have a fireworks show on the pier!"

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Well then that's what we'll do." he said, transferring all his attention back over to her.

"Yeah, see that's the thing..." Eric said, cringing. "Red knows you're here."

"What!" Hyde whipped his head back toward Eric. "You moron! You told him I was here?"

Eric put his hands up. "No, man, your mom did. She called him last night. Apparently she sobered up long enough to screw you over ...again."

Hyde sighed painfully and rubbed his eyes with both hands. "So what did Red say?"

"What do you think?"

"Shit!" Hyde stood up and paced furiously for several minutes. "Alright! We'll just have to leave tomorrow. It'll take us two - three days tops - to get back if we sleep in shifts and take turns driving. I mean, there's six of us, we can do it, no problem."

Jackie's face fell in utter disappointment. "So we can't stay for the fourth of July? What does it matter _when_ we leave, you're already busted! We should just stay!" She abruptly folded her arms and pouted, aiming her obvious displeasure at Hyde.

"Well you can stay as long as you want Jackie, but I gotta get back!" Hyde didn't mean for it to come out so brash but he was annoyed at the situation and she always knew how to jab at him at the worst possible moment. He looked at Eric and extended his arms. "So? Yeah?"

"Yeah, it sounds good to me, man. Hopefully, Fez and Kelso will agree."

"Oh, I'll make 'em agree!" Hyde said as he began to slowly pace again.

"Well they're gonna have to cause I'm coming with you." Donna said to Eric. "And they'll have no where to stay."

Eric smiled and kissed her.

Hyde put up his hands. "Good, then it's settled, we leave tomorrow."

A few minutes later, Fez walked up with Annette and Hyde told him the news.

"Well, I'm with you guys. If you gotta go, you gotta go."

Jackie huffed. Donna and Fez were making her look bad by agreeing so quickly. She didn't see what the big deal was. Her parents had told her to get home, way back in Vegas. She was just as busted, but figured 'screw it' and went on to California anyway. The only person left to side with her was Michael and she suddenly wondered where he was. She looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere and Pluto was gone.

"Where's Michael?" She stood up. "Did anyone see where he went?"

Everyone either shook their heads or nodded, not really caring.

Jackie stood up on the wall and searched through the crowd. "There he is!" She jumped down. "You know what, I completely forgot to do something." She left the group and hurried over toward a large red fire engine parked in front the fire station. She found Kelso and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

His feet remained planted. "Wait, I was doing something, Jackie. Gene, here, told me that I could honk the horn on the fire engine!"

"I know, and I'm sorry baby, but there's something I forgot to do."

"What?"

"I said, there's something..."

"No," He smiled. "..you called me baby."

"No, I didn't."

"You still love me."

"Michael cut it out." Jackie yanked him toward a woman standing in the middle of the quad, holding the bunched stings of about fifty helium balloons. "Can I have that one, please?" Jackie said, pointing, high above her head.

"The white Daisy Duck one or the orange Goofy one?"

"Goofy." Jackie answered.

Kelso got excited. "Alright! Goofy!"

Hyde, Eric and Donna watched Jackie and Kelso from their spot by the low wall.

Eric looked at Hyde. "Uh, why is she holding his hand?" Donna smacked him. "What?"

Hyde raised his eyebrows high in a mix of irritation and embarrassment. His tongue pushed deep against the inside of his cheek and he answered with nothing but a shrug.

They all watched Jackie pay the woman for the large Goofy balloon and then tie it to the belt loop on the back of Kelso's tan pants.

"Oh," Eric said, smiling. "she's just.." He looked at Donna, confused. "What the hell is she doing?"

Donna chuckled. "Marking him so we don't lose him."

"Oh!" Eric said, smacking Hyde's arm, making him wince. "Your little girlfriend blew our plan to (air quotes) 'accidently' lose Kelso at Disneyland." he said, smiling. He said it to cheer Hyde up and it worked. Hyde smiled.

* * *

_One hour later_ - _The entrance to the ride 'Space Mountain'_

_The hot summer sun is getting even hotter and the young sevensome is acting like a bunch of old ninnies._

"Yay, come on!" Jackie said, bouncing toward the end of the line. She turned around and noticed that only Kelso was with her. "Come on!" Jackie yelled back, scooping her arms through the air. No one moved. So, she huffed and walked back. "What are you guys doing?"

Hyde made a face. "Jackie, I can't go on that, I can barely move, that ride would kill me."

Donna sat down on a bench nearby. "Yeah, and my stomach is killing me after that damn Falafel."

Jackie folded her arms. "Donna! You know, it's just like you to come to freakin' Disneyland and end up doing nothing but eat!" Jackie turned to Eric. "Agh, nevermind." She sat down in a huff. "Where the hell is Fez and that blond girl?"

"Annette."

"Whatever!"

Everyone looked around in different directions and Donna threw her arms in the air in frustration. "God, do we have to put balloons on everybody!"

Hyde laughed and hit Eric in the chest. "Fez already has two large ones with him right now"

Eric laughed and nodded. "Matching ones, too!" Hyde nodded, grinning once again like a cheshire cat.

Jackie threw him a glare and folded her arms. "You were looking at her boobs, Steven?"

Hyde's eyes went straight to Kelso, who was frantically waving his arms 'no' behind Jackie, his balloon waving along with him, and then to Eric, who was grinning maliciously. "Answer your lady's question, Hyde."

"I will." He said stubbornly and turned to Jackie. "Hell yeah, I was looking, she's wearing only the tightest tube top ever made! They're kinda hard to miss, Jackie."

Kelso shook his head, his eyes shut. "Amateur."

"You're a pig, Steven!"

"No." Donna added. "They're all pigs Jackie. Yours is just really pink like one." Hyde grimaced, eliciting a shared smile between Jackie and Donna.

Jackie suddenly bolted up. "Well I wanna go on this ride, so who's coming with me?"

Kelso raised his hand high. "I am!"

"Fine." She grabbed Kelso's shirt and started to pull him back toward the end of the line, only to come back again. She started to untie Kelso's balloon. "Are you gonna be mad, Steven?"

"No." He shrugged. "What the hell could you two possibly do on a roller coaster?"

Kelso smiled. "Oh, believe me, there's _lots_ of stuff you can do on a roller coaster."

Hyde shifted his weight and glowered at the oblivious idiot. Jackie smacked Kelso in the back and clenched her teeth. "You're not helping."

"Oh, sorry."

Jackie tied the balloon to the bench that Donna was sitting on and walked back over to Hyde. He pulled her in and pecked her lips with his. "I didn't expect you to just sit here with me, okay. Go have fun. I'll just wait here with Donna and Forman."

"You sure?" Hyde nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Okay, we'll be right back, I promise!"

Hyde watched Jackie and Kelso take off together and then sat down in the sun next to Donna and Eric.

"Why didn't you just go with them, Eric?" Donna said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Because, I'd have more fun sitting here with the most beautiful girl in California."

Donna smiled lovingly at him. "Oh Eric, kiss me."

Eric happily complied by pulling her in close and kissing her deeply.

"Oh god, kill me." Hyde groaned, throwing his face into his hands.

* * *

_Forty-five minutes later_

_Donna is laying down on the bench now, looking miserable in the hot noontime sun; Hyde is bent over, squished against the far end of the bench with Donna's feet on his lap and his head is in his hands; Eric is pacing in front of them._

Hyde lifted his head. "Man, where in the hell is Jackie and that idiot!" He returned to his original position and swore to himself to kill Kelso the next time he saw him, maybe even Jackie, if she didn't have a really good explanation.

Eric wiped the sweat from his brow and looked painfully at Donna. "Look man, I'm taking Donna over to the shade."

Feeling Eric's frustration, Hyde sat up. "You know what, screw it, I'm going, too. I can't sit here anymore. It's too damn hot and I'm getting a burn on my burn!" Hyde lifted Donna's feet off his lap and stood up, motioning toward the indoor space ride. "And Jackie has that damn cream with her!"

They all got up and walked over to a shaded food court nearby. Eric sat Donna down on a chair and looked around. "There's gotta be a store around here with _something_ for her stomach."

"Yeah, I think I saw one back by the Matterhorn, on that street before it." Hyde looked down in a fatherly manner and pointed at Donna. "No more Falafels for you!"

Donna smiled. "I know."

"Okay, well I'll be right back, Hyde stay with her, okay." Hyde nodded and Eric started to walk away before turning around. "OH! And don't leave this spot!"

* * *

_Twenty minutes later._

"Hyde, I need to lay down. I think I'm gonna puke."

Hyde looked around and saw no sign of anyone familiar. "Dammit, all right, come on." He saw in the distance, a patch of shaded, manicured grass underneath a large oak tree. It was about 75 yards away and, from what he could tell, still within view of Space Mountain and the food court. He grabbed Donna's hand and led her to the spot. Once there, they plopped themselves onto the cool grass.

"Ah! Man, this is so much better." Hyde closed his eyes. "My face feels like it's on fire."

Donna reached over and touched Hyde's cheek. "Damn Hyde, your face feels like it's on fire."

Hyde grimaced and put his palms up in confusion. "That's what I just said."

* * *

_Six minutes later - The exit to Space Mountain - which incidentally, is inside of another building._

"Hurry up, Michael! Walk faster!"

"Man, that ride was awesome! We couldn't even see each other! It was so dark in there. I could only hear you screaming - _Michael!_" Kelso laughed. "Yeah, I've missed that."

"Will you shut-up about that already!" Jackie grabbed his shirt and yanked him. "Poor Steven is waiting out there in the sun - and I've got his cream!"

Kelso couldn't help but chuckle. "You said cream."

"Michael! This isn't funny. We should have been back a long time ago."

"Well how did I know that the line was gonna be that long! Who knew it could go that far deep inside." Kelso grinned. "Yeah, I've missed that about you too, baby."

"Ew, Michael!"

"What!"

Jackie looked around the unfamiliar building. She saw a store that she didn't recognize and panicked. "Oh my god, where are we?"

"Hey Jackie, do you think space is really like that cause if it is then I might be reconsidering my plan to be a spaceman."

Completely desperate, Jackie reached up and cupped his face in her hands, and looked in his eyes. "Michael, will you please pay attention and help me find the way out." He focused on her and saw how upset she was.

"Yeah, okay, come on."

* * *

_The Food Court - Same time_

_Eric walks up to the table where he left Donna and Hyde sitting thirty minutes before._

"What the hell?" He looked around and didn't see them. "Huh, yeah, that's ..that's just great."

He searched the area and left, deciding to head back to the crowded store. Hyde had been wrong, it was located well before the Matterhorn, almost near the entrance. Maybe he had taken too long and once Jackie and Kelso returned, they went looking for him there.

* * *

_Under the Oak tree _- _Three minutes earlier._

_Hyde plops himself down against the cool grass again, next to Donna, who is laying down too. He had been sitting there watching the entrance to Space Mountain and the food court almost thirty minutes_.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that I noticed Annette's jugs."

Donna giggled. "I don't she ditched you over that. But, yeah, you shouldn't have said it, it's basic relationship courtesy. But, since you've never been in one before, I'll give you pass."

"Well, thanks, but I could give a crap what you think."

"Well, you better start giving a crap, cause Jackie listens to me!"

"Whatever."

Donna smiled and pointed at Hyde. "Aw, you're worried cause she's with Kelso, huh?"

Hyde grimaced. "No."

"Yes, you are. But you don't have anything to worry about. She's not gonna cheat on you with him or anything."

"What? I wasn't even thinking that." Hyde sat up and looked around, getting visibly upset. "Well, now I am , thanks!" he said, tossing his hand into the air.

* * *

_The Entrance to Space Mountain_ - _Three minutes earlier._

Jackie smacked the Goofy balloon that was still tied to the bench. "They're gone!" Jackie yelled. "Steven ditched me! God, I knew we should've just gotten out of that line." She started to smack Kelso. "But, you wouldn't listen to me!"

"God, Jackie! Ow! He didn't ditch you, okay." Kelso grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the lost and found, that's where I go when I get lost!"

"Oh my god, we're lost?" Jackie ripped herself from Kelso's grip. "Wait!" She untied the balloon and took it with her. "I'm not losing you, too!" She tied it back on to Kelso's pants and they headed for the lost and found.

* * *

_Two hours later_ - _In front of the 'Teacups'_

_Hyde is sitting on the edging bricks of a scenic garden and Donna is sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. _

"All the things I've survived throughout in my life, my parent's separation, my break-up with Eric, that wretched date with Fez, that time Eric told me that he loved cake, oh, and that weird thing he tried on me."

Hyde smirked at that one. "Oh, and don't forget the tornado."

"Oh, yeah!" Donna scoffed. "All that, Hyde, and Disneyland is gonna to kill me." She lifted her head and looked at him. "I thought this was supposed to be the happiest _freakin' _place on earth!" She flopped herself back onto Hyde's shoulder and he winced. "I'm so thirsty, Hyde." she finished, whining.

"Me, too." Hyde sighed and looked over at a concession stand nearby. "Well, Donna, if we were dumb enough to come here without any money in our pockets then I'll bet we're dumb enough to go steal some of those sodas over there." Hyde smirked at her as she lifted her head again.

"We can't steal, Hyde."

"Oh, but we can, Donna." Hyde pushed her up. "So ...go!"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you! I can't pull a successful soda run right now!"

"Why not? You steal crap all the time!"

Hyde pointed at his face. "Because, it's kinda hard to miss a raccoon with a 'fro comin' at you!"

She looked at his ridiculous face and covered her mouth, chuckling underneath her fingers. "More like an angry raccoon with a 'fro."

Hyde wasn't impressed.

"Fine." Donna started to get up and her face suddenly lit up. "Ooh, I got an idea!"

* * *

_Twenty minutes later - 'The Pirates of the Carribean' ride_

Kelso pushed Jackie's head into his lap. "Oh my god Jackie, duck!"

She immediately sat up and slapped him. "Those aren't real cannon balls, you idiot!" she yelled as she fixed her now mussed up hair.

Kelso smiled the most wicked grin Jackie had ever seen. "You said balls."

She tried to stop herself from laughing but was unsuccessful. "Michael, you're such a moron."

He laughed with her and then suddenly stopped. "Oh my god, Jackie, duck!"

"_Michael!"_

* * *

_Same time - The entrance to 'FrontierLand'_

"Fez!" Eric jogged up to meet Fez and Annette who were entering Frontierland while he was exiting. "Oh, thank god."

Fez looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"I lost 'em, man. I went to go get Donna something for her stomach and when I got back they were just gone."

"Did you check lost and found cause that's where Kelso goes whenever he gets lost."

"I don't know that Jackie and Kelso are even with them. They were gone when I left."

Fez threw his hand in the air. "Jeez, I leave you kids alone for one minute and everything goes to the pooper."

Annette smiled at Eric. "Well you can come with us if you want, we're going on the Jungle Cruise to make out."

Eric smiled uncomfortably. "Great," he said, with false enthusiasm. "That's why I wanted to come to Disneyland." he muttered to himself, following them back into FrontierLand.

* * *

_Cinderella's Castle_ -_ Same time_

_Hyde and Donna run into the enclosed bridge of Cinderella's castle and stop._

Hyde bent down, grabbing his knees and frowned at Donna. "That was your great idea?" he said, out of breath. "Faking a seizure?"

Donna shrugged. "It worked for Kelso!"

"No, it didn't! Weren't you even listening to the story? He puked!"

"Yeah, but it worked for us!"

Hyde pooched out his bottom lip and shrugged. "True. We did get these sweet ass sodas!" He pulled two ice cold cans of 7-up from his pants' pockets and handed one to Donna. He popped the other one open, causing it to explode all over him. Donna covered her mouth and laughed."Shut-up." He said, right before taking a swig. "God damn, that's good!"

Donna did the same, except hers didn't explode. "Ah!"

They walked through to the other end of the bridge and laid down under another shady tree.

* * *

_Somewhere in FantasyLand - Twenty minutes later_

_Jackie and Kelso are walking. Kelso is wearing his balloon again and has a large round rainbow colored lollipop in his hand. Jackie is eating cotton candy._

"_Okay, Michael, no more rides. We have to find Steven."_

_Kelso looked annoyed. "Jackie, we spent an hour at the lost n' found and an hour at the front entrance." He stopped walking. "Come on, how long as we been wanting to come here?"_

_Jackie smiled. "For - like - ever."_

"_Exactly." He started to walk again. "So, come on, one more ride and then we'll go back and look for him. Okay?"_

_Jackie hooked her arm around his. "Okay!"_

* * *

_The Jungle Cruise_ -_ Same Time_

_A seriously pissed off and sweaty Eric is sitting sorrowfully in between a hot n' heavy Fez and Annette and about twenty Japanese tourists with flashing cameras. _

"I knew she was the devil ..._Steven, take me to Disneyland!_ _It'll be so much fun!" _His voice changed to that of a deep devil voice_. "**So I can unleash my hell upon all of you!**_"

Fez came up for air. "Did you say something?"

Eric folded his arms and pouted. "No."

* * *

_Underneath the tree near Cinderella's Castle - One hour later (5 p.m.)_

_Hyde and Donna are still laying in the grass._

"Hyde, I doubt she did it on purpose."

"No, she ditched me, the balloon was gone Donna!"

"Hyde, anyone could have taken that balloon."

"Whatever. You know what, I don't even care anymore."

"Oh, cut the shit, Hyde."

"What?"

"You're so full of crap." Donna sat up. "Look, Hyde. There's nothing wrong with being upset. If Eric was off hanging out with his ex-fiancé, I would be worried, too."

"I'm not worried."

"Yes, you are."

Hyde just looked at her. "Whatever, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Yeah I''m sure you don't" Donna laid back down. "Look, I know there's a good explanation for what happened today. She wouldn't ditch you, so just promise me that you will listen to what she has to say before jumping to any conclusions." Donna shot up again, this time with a furious expression that startled Hyde. "Cause she told me about that girl that you brought back to the hotel!" Donna smacked his arm.

"OW! Dammit Donna!"

"So just promise me that you'll do that! Cause you can trust her."

"I don't trust anybody, Donna."

"That's such a load of crap Hyde, you trust Eric and the Forman's."

"Yeah, and that's it!"

"So you really think that you happened to get_ that_ lucky as to move in with the only three trustworthy people in the entire world? Come on! Jackie deserves your trust, especially after what Kelso put her through, so just, promise me!" She smacked him again.

"Ow! Alright!" They sat for a moment and then suddenly Hyde jumped up and reached out his hand to Donna. "Come on."

* * *

_The 'It's a Small World' ride - Same Time_

_Jackie and Kelso sit in the back of the musical boat ride, smiling. Animated children, dressed in the various garb of their representative countries, sing, "It's a small world"_

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears,  
It's a world of hopes and a world of fears,There's so much that we share,  
It is time we're aware.  
It's a small, small world_

"Oh my god, Michael, it's beautiful. Look at their outfits." She scrunched her nose and shrugged. "They're just so coordinated."

Kelso smiled nervously and turned to her. "Jackie, do you think they come alive at night?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No, Michael."

"But how do you know?" He looked around. "I mean, at first it was kinda cool, but now they're just freaking me out!"

Jackie pulled him in close, putting an arm around him and let him rest his head on her shoulder. "Michael, calm down, you're gonna give yourself nightmares."

_It's a small world after all,  
It's a small world after all,There's so much that we share,  
It is time we're aware.  
It's a small small world._

As the boat rounded a dark corner, Jackie looked up at the faux stars above her head and smiled. Kelso watched her and thought she looked beautiful. He decided to made his move. "Jackie?"

"Yeah?" she said, still looking at the stars.

Kelso put a hand gently to her cheek, turning her face toward him, and kissed her.

Her first split-second reaction was to pull away but something stopped her. It wasn't desire or passion or love, it was just so _familiar_. She had been kissing him for years and his mouth wasn't scary or disgusting, it was nice, and he was a good kisser. She felt his tongue slip inside her mouth and at first she held hers back but then, out of habit, let it reach out and meet his.

Kelso deepened the kiss when he realized that she wasn't fighting him. He had expected it and was now grateful that he made the effort. It had been totally worth it. She was kissing him, something he never thought would happen again. Her lips were just as soft as he remembered them to be and her tongue, just as sweet as ever. He couldn't believe his good fortune.

_There is just one moon and a golden sun,  
And a smile means friendship to everyone,  
Though the mountains divide,  
And the oceans are wide,  
It's a small small world._

Suddenly, Jackie pulled away with an anguished look on her face. The kiss had only lasted ten seconds but it was enough to make her feel guilty.

"What's the matter Jackie?"

"You just turned me into you."

"Huh?"

She started to cry. "Oh my god, Michael, you can't tell Steven."

Kelso scoffed. 'Oh, Hyde's the first person I'm tellin'!"

"But, I didn't want that to happen! Why did you do that?"

"What? You kissed me back! I mean, you were _really_ kissing me like when we were dating."

"I know and it was a mistake!" She threw her head into her hands and started to cry hysterically. "Michael, please, if you ever loved me, you won't tell Steven. He'll break up with me!" She looked at him with pleading eyes and grabbed his hands, squeezing them together. "Please Michael! I love him!"

"What?"

_It's a small world after all,  
It's a small world after all,  
There's so much that we share,  
It is time we're aware.  
It's a small small world_

Kelso's face turned sour. "You don't love him." he said, stubbornly.

"Yes I do."

"Well, he doesn't love you."

"I don't care."

"But, Jackie, _I_ love you." He looked to her like he was going to cry. "When everyone hated you, I loved you. I've always loved you."

"I know that you think you do, Michael, but most people don't screw someone else in a bathroom twenty feet from the person they love."

"Well, I'm not most people, Jackie!"

Jackie grimaced. "Michael, you cheated on me with like ten different girls."

He scoffed. "Oh, it was way more than that!" He instantly realized what he said. "I mean.."

"Look, Michael, if you love me so much, then you'll want me to be happy, right? Well Steven makes me happy."

"I don't want you to be happy, Jackie, I want you to be with me!"

Jackie scooted as far from Kelso as possible and sat back, trying to figure out what to do. She would just have to tell Steven that Michael was lying. But then she would be like Michael, she thought, and she remembered how bad it felt to be lied to by someone you care about and what it felt like to be cheated on. But she hadn't cheated, had she? Did a kiss even count? Steven, she was sure, had kissed that girl that he brought back to the hotel. But, was that considered cheating? All she knew was that Steven probably would break up with her if he found out. God, what a mess. It wasn't a small world, it was a fucked up world and she suddenly hated the song, the dolls, the ride, the park, and the entire state of California. She was grateful to be leaving tomorrow.

She looked at Kelso, angrily. "Are you gonna tell him?"

Kelso folded his arms. "I don't know yet. I haven't decided."

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears  
It's a world of hopes and a world of fears  
There's so much that we share,  
It is time we're aware.  
It's a small small world_

* * *

_The Front Entrance - Thirty minutes later (6 p.m.)_

_Hyde and Donna are sitting down on a bench, waiting for someone, anyone, to show up._

"Eric!" Donna jumped up. "Oh my god!" She hugged him and then smacked him on his chest. "Where have you been?" she said and then pulled him in for another hug.

"Looking for you!" He looked at Hyde over Donna's shoulder. "Where the hell did you guys go?"

"To find shade." Hyde said, glancing around for any sign of Jackie.

Fez and Annette sat down on a nearby bench and cuddled while Eric and Donna continued to hug. Eric pulled back and gave Donna a sweet kiss. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little." She smiled and glanced back at Hyde. "Oh my god, you'll never guess what me and Hyde ..." She stopped when she noticed the pitiful look on Hyde's face. He was sitting alone and he wasn't even bothering to put up his zen facade, that or maybe he had forgotten to. She broke away from Eric and walked over to Hyde.

"Hyde, I'm sorry."

His face contorted in confusion. "For what?"

Donna tilted her head, he must have thought she was stupid. "Jackie'll be back, soon."

"Oh my god, is she missing again!" Fez said, extremely irritated. "You know, she's the one who needs the damn balloon!"

Eric looked at Donna and spoke in a low voice. "Where is she?"

Donna shrugged. "Still with Kelso. They never came back."

Eric's eyes widened. "Are you serious." Donna nodded and shifted her eyes toward Hyde.

"STEVEN!" Everyone looked around. "Steven!"

Suddenly Jackie appeared a few feet away through a break in the crowd and Hyde stood up. She threw herself at him in a big hug. "Oh, thank god!" She said, as she laid noisy kisses all over his face.

"Where'd you go?" Hyde asked, catching her cheeks in his hands. But, she didn't answer, she only tried to kiss him. So he let her confiscate his mouth with pleasure.

"I missed you so much." Jackie said, in between frantic kisses. Hyde suddenly pulled back.

"Jackie, what happened. We waited for you for over an hour! And where's Kelso?"

She looked around and then back at Hyde. "He _was_ right behind me .. Steven, the line for Space Mountain was so long, it's winds around and around in this weird space center type place and it went on forever and when we finally got off the ride, we ended up inside this building and then I couldn't find the bench.." Hyde let out a small smile as she droned on and on. "..and then we went to the lost n' found..."

"Jackie."

"..waited here for an hour and then we just said screw it and started going on rides and.."

"Jackie, take a breath!"

She did, a deep one. "Are you mad?"

"No." She started to cry, confusing the hell out of him. "Jackie, why are you crying?"

"Because I thought you'd be mad that I was with Michael all day."

Hyde sighed. "I'm not mad okay ...I trust you, even if I don't trust Kelso."

Jackie made a face that caused Hyde to wonder if he had said the wrong thing again, but she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight, putting him at ease.

"Hey Hyde." Kelso said, walking up. Jackie didn't look, instead she squeezed Hyde tighter and closed her eyes, waiting.

"Hey."

Kelso waited. "Aren't you gonna ask me what happened?"

"No. Jackie already told me."

Kelso shrugged. "Okay." His pitch went up as he said it, piquing Hyde's interest.

"Why?"

"No reason." Kelso said with the same tone and walked away. Hyde decided to blow it off, Kelso was an idiot. He returned Jackie's hug instead and although he could barely breath from the bruising hug Jackie was giving him, he managed to address the group.

"Hey, let's get outta here, Donna's sick, I'm starving and we gotta pack up."

Everyone agreed, they were all sick of the so-called happiest place on earth. That much happiness was just plain unnatural anyway.

* * *

_The Front Door of the Beach House_ - _7:30 p.m._

_Donna is searching for her keys. Fez is saying goodbye to Annette a few feet away, Jackie is hugging Hyde with her head on his chest, while he talks to Eric and Kelso is standing next to them._

"Oh my gosh! You're from Wisconsin! Why didn't you say that before!" Annette put her hand to her chest. "I have a cousin from Seattle!"

Fez gave her anguished smile. "That's ...great." He looked at her for a moment. "We're not going do it are we?"

"No."

"Well then, goodnight!"

"I'll call you!" Annette said as she waved and walked toward her car.

"Yeah, whatever." Fez said quietly, making Hyde and Eric laugh.

"It's true Fez, once you get a taste of the good stuff, there's no going back!" Eric said, smiling and patting Fez on the back.

Kelso turned to Jackie. "Hey Jackie, did you hear that, Annette has a friend from Seattle, I guess that makes it a_ small world_, huh?"

"Seattle is in Washington, you moron!" she said back.

Kelso stuck a finger up. "Hey, you better be nice to me!" he yelled.

"What did you just fuckin' say to her?" Hyde said, stepping in front of Jackie.

"Nothing, man." Donna opened the door and Kelso raised his eyebrows at Jackie and walked inside.

"What the hell was that about?" Hyde said to Jackie before walking inside.

"I don't know."

* * *

_That night - Jackie's bedroom - 11:30 p.m._

_Hyde and Jackie are laying in bed, spooning. Their bags are packed and laying on the floor nearby._

"Steven."

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen when we get back?"

"God, please don't start freaking out. Nothing's gonna change, okay."

"But that's the thing, everything has already changed. I mean, I've never hung out in Eric's basement as _your_ girlfriend before. I always sit on the couch and you're always in that stupid chair."

"I'm not giving up my chair."

"Well then we'll never sit together."

"You can sit on my lap." he said smiling.

"Okay." She was quiet for a few minutes and then she rolled over and pulled him close. "Did you miss me today? Cause I missed you."

Hyde huffed. "You know, for someone who's so full of herself, you can be so insecure sometimes."

"Just answer the question, Steven."

"Yes, okay ...I missed you."

"Remember that okay?" Jackie squeezed him tight. "Remember how it felt to miss me."

"Huh?"

"Just say okay ...please."

Hyde grimaced. "_Okay_."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Okay, I've been planning on changing the title, but I'm saving it for the last chapter because I don't want to give the ending away. I know that sounds pointless but I do a lot of pointless ass shit. That's just me. But, I'll warn you before I do and plus there will be an AKA after the new title. Okay, see ya! Please review! 


	18. Riders on the storm

Chapter 18: Hyde and Kelso help Fez bring out his inner badass; Eric has trouble with his lot in life; and Jackie decides to tell Hyde about Kelso. Oh, and I'm dead serious when I say that I tried once again to make it shorter, but it never works out for me. But I swear, _as god is my witness_, that the next chapter will be short(er).

Oh and what happens in the back of the el camino, happened to me on this very highway so it's not bullshit, well, it is embellished to all hell, so it's not_ complete_ bullshit. :)

Thanks for all the reviews - I haven't decided yet on the ending yet.

* * *

_The Beach House Driveway - Saturday, July 1, 1978 - 8 a.m._

_Everyone is out on the driveway, except for Donna, who is inside, writing her aunt a note. Jackie is sitting on the hood of the el Camino trying to inspecting her nails; Hyde, who is nearby, has a map in his hand and is talking to Eric; and Fez and Kelso are in the flatbed of the el Camino bouncing up and down._

"Hey! Will you two quit it!" Hyde shifted his attention back to Eric. "Okay, so I was thinking we could take the," He quickly glanced over at Jackie and then whispered to Eric. "southern route, through Texas and Oklahoma, this way." he said, dragging his finger along the map.

Eric scrunched his face in complete disappointment. "What? No! What about Vegas and Colorado?" Eric hit the map with the back of his hand. "Why do we even need a map anyway, can't we just follow your roach clip trail back home?"

Hyde sneered at him. "No, that route was like a highway through hell. There was nothing but problems."

"Well, that was just cause you were with the idiot twins and that she-devil girlfriend of yours."

"Whatever, it still sucked."

"How do you figure?" Eric counted with his fingers as he spoke. " You guys went to a Kiss concert, a bar with hot chick bartenders, Kelso got arrested for making out with a transvestite, Fez actually got someone to have sex with him, you guys ran into a Las Vegas stripper who let you stay at her awesome pad, who nailed Kelso by the way, then you hung out in a casino and won money before having to run out because you thought you were being chased by the man, oh, and your girlfriend got messed up on acid and made-out with you all day at a mock versionof_ freakin' Woodstock! NEED I GO ON!"_

Hyde blinked copiously and then scowled. "So what's your point, man?"

"What's my point?" Eric said, his voice starting to rise. "Um, my point is that _I want that!_ Come on, Hyde, I miss everything good! I wanna be able to go back to school and tell that story, not be the dumbass who missed it! Man, this is our last free summer, it's all downhill after this!"

"Don't you mean _uphill?_"

"No. Downhill is worse, cause it's going down."

"Yeah, but isn't it harder to climb uphill, so wouldn't you rather have to go downhill?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Eric threw his hands in the air. "Look whatever, man, it's gonna suck!"

Hyde slapped his hand on Eric's back. "Why don't you just calm down, Forman, we'll find something cool on the Southern route, I promise. Come on, this is us, man! We can't have a smooth trip back. Look, we've got the idiot twins and my she-devil of a girlfriend, what could go right?"

Eric arched a brow. "Yeah, you've got a point there."

"Did I just hear you say that we're going through the south?" Jackie said in a shrill voice as she pushed herself off the hood of the car. "Steven! I hate the south, and everyone in it!"

Hyde slowly turned to face her. "We're taking the southern route Jackie and that's the end of it."

"Fine." She said, seductively slipping her arms around his waist, and giving him an abrupt squeeze. "But, do you see what I tolerate for you?"

"Yes, and do you see how I tolerate _you_?"

Jackie smiled and slapped his chest. "Oh Steven, your such a pussy-cat."

Eric slapped Hyde's back, scrunched his nose and cooed in an exaggerated version of Jackie's voice. "Aw, Steven, she's right, you're such a pussy-cat!" Hyde rolled his eyes, embarrassed, as Jackie laid noisy love kisses all over his face and neck.

"Yeah, alright, time to go!"

* * *

_Interstate 40 - the middle of the Mojave desert - forty miles from the Arizona border - 11:30 a.m._

_Jackie is driving the el Camino and Hyde is riding shotgun. Kelso and Fez are back in the flatbed of the el Camino and Eric is driving the van behind them with Donna by his side. _

'_Hotel California' by the Eagles plays loudly on Hyde's car radio._

Hyde looked at Jackie - at the odometer - at Jackie - at the odometer. "Hey Jackie, you wanna ease up on the gas? It's like your foot weighs more than you do!"

Jackie looked at the odometer, she was going about 90 mph. "Oops." She eased her foot off the gas pedal.

"Normally, I wouldn't care but you don't have your license and I don't feel like gettin' my car impounded by some desert mole rat named Zed."

Jackie raised her shoulders and smiled innocently. "Sorry, baby."

Hyde looked out the back window and grimaced, all he could see was Fez's crotch. He was standing up, leaning in deep against the passenger cab with his arms outstretched and eyes closed, Kelso was holding his legs.

"Steven, I wanna do that."

"You'll blow away Jackie. What do you weigh ninety, ninety-five, pounds?"

"I am_ not_ telling you that."

Hyde smiled and suddenly turned himself toward Jackie and pulled himself halfway out of his window. "Hey, Kelso! We're gonna switch soon!"

"Aw! No, man. Just give us ten more minutes!"

"Fine." Hyde got back inside. "Okay, me and you are gettin' outta here."

"Yay!" Jackie clapped, taking her hand off the wheel and making the car swerve to the right. She hadn't noticed that Kelso and Fez were currently in the middle of switching places.

"Whoa!" Kelso screamed as he caught Fez, and they both went tumbling across the flatbed.

Fez reached out. "My sugar daddy!" His lips pursed and slapped his hand against the floor of the flatbed. "Why did he let her drive?"

Kelso shook his head. "See I told you chicks can't drive. It's got something to do with their boobs gettin' in the way of the steering wheel or something. Yeah, Casey taught me that solid bit of information. So, remember that gem for the future, Fez."

"It's already locked in, amigo!"

"Good." Kelso said as he stood back up and laid his lanky body across the top of the passenger cab. Fez grabbed his legs for him and he closed his eyes, out-stretched his arms and started to sing along to the muffled music, taking in his last bits of desert flight.

"_Relax,' said the night man,  
We are programmed to receive.  
You can checkout any time you like,  
but you can never leave!_"

Back in the van:

"See, Donna, I wanna do that!"

* * *

_I-40 Breakdown lane - Ten minutes later_

"Well, why do you get to go next? You and Kelso and Fez do it all the time."

"Because it's my car and because I already promised Jackie, you big cry baby."

Eric threw his arms dramatically in the air. "Okay, _here we go again!_"

Donna furrowed her brow and leaned in toward Jackie. "You're right, he does get all twitchy." Jackie scrunched up her face and nodded, continuing to watch.

"What the hell are you talking about Forman?"

"You're always choosing chicks over you're friends, man. Always!"

"What?" Everyone simultaneously shouted.

Jackie suddenly started to laugh and looked over at Donna. "Oh my god, I never realized how funny Eric was until now." She turned to Eric. "That was hilarious, Eric!"

Eric stomped. "I wasn't kidding!"

Jackie started to laugh harder. "Oh Eric, you gotta stop, I'm dyin'"

"I'm not making a joke, Jackie!" Eric shifted his attention to Hyde and pointed. "Jill,_ that_ was her name!"

"Who?" Hyde said, completely dumbfounded.

"That ..that ..that girl at the bowling alley, remember. Yeah, the girl whose face you sucked off in the circle - even though _you_ were the one that made up the '_no making out in the circle'_ rule!"

Kelso stepped in. "Wait, go back, who sucked what off in the circle?"

"Oh my god, _bowling_!" Fez shouted excitedly towards the darkening sky. "Glorious heaven, I'm not a virgin anymore, my balls no longer have to be pink!"

"Yeah, keep that one to yourself, Fez." Donna said, a little unnerved.

Hyde suddenly remembered the girl that Eric was referring to. "Wait, wait, Jill? Why in the _hell_ are you bringing her up for?"

Jackie folded her arms across her chest. "Who's Jill, Steven?"

"Here it comes." Kelso said to Fez, snickering.

"Nobody." Hyde said, but Jackie arched a brow at him, demanding a better explanation. "What! She's just some dumb broad I hooked up with a few months ago."

"So then why is Eric bringing her up now?"

"I don't know!" Hyde squalled, turning to Eric. "He's apparently itching for an ass whoopin'!" Hyde was glaring at Eric when something suddenly occurred to him. "Wait a minute. I know what you're doing, Forman. You're trying to get Jackie mad at me so that she won't wanna go!"

Eric's face fell. "Dammit."

"Well, you can forget it now Forman."

Eric gasped. "What!"

"Kelso, Fez, Jackie, let's go." Hyde handed the keys to Kelso "And don't drive too fast!"

"Oh, I won't! Jackie could blow away."

Hyde stopped and looked at Kelso, intrigued. "Huh, I _just_ said that."

* * *

_Interstate 40 - Five minutes later_

_Hyde and Jackie are now in the back of the el Camino. Kelso and Fez are inside and Eric and Donna are in the van._ _The sky is growing dark and the wind is picking up._

'_Have you ever seen the rain' by Credence Clearwater Revival suddenly comes over the el Camino's radio and also the van's, since only one radio station comes in on this vast stretch of desert highway._

Inside of the el Camino:

Kelso looked at Fez. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"The radio guy just said that it's gonna rain, that's why he's playing this." He chuckled and turned the radio up. "They're gonna get soaked, man!"

Fez looked around at the darkening sky and then whipped around to the back and threw his hand in the air. "Dammit and Jackie's shirt is dark blue!"

_Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before the storm  
I know  
It's been coming for some time _

Outside:

Hyde chuckled at Jackie. Her hair was whipping around fiercely in the wind and she was gripping onto him with wide eyes like a terrified cat. "Will you stop worrying so much. It's easy." He looked around to make sure everything was clear. "Okay, so, I want you to stand up with your legs spread apart and, do you see these grooves in the floor?" Jackie looked down and nodded. "I want you to plant your feet against those, alright, and then lay your stomach up here." He patted the top of the passenger cab." And don't worry, I'll be holding on to you."

"Do you promise you won't let go?"

"I promise."

"Okay." Jackie looked around. She had never realized how fast a car moved until she got back here. The wind was whipping hard and the car seemed unstable. "I don't know about this, Steven, I'm scared."

Hyde threw his head back. "Jackie, me and Kelso and Fez do this all the time and if those two idiots can do it, then you definitely can. So come on."

_When it's over so they say  
It'll rain on a sunny day  
I know  
Shining down like water _

Hyde situated himself in a squatting position and grabbed her waist, turning her around to face the road head on. "Come on Jackie, pull yourself up."

Jackie got herself into a squatting position, too. But, when she tried to rise, she panicked. "I can't, I feel like I'm gonna fall!" She gripped on to the passenger cab.

Hyde leaned in to her ear. "I would _never_ let you fall. Ever. You can do this. Now, come on."

Eric pulled the van up next to them and yelled out the window. "What's the matter Jackie, you scared to get your messed up?" Donna hit him. "Ow!"

"Leave her alone. Don't listen to him Jackie! You can do it!" Donna hooted and hollered to pump Jackie up and it was working.

_I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain? _

_Coming down on a sunny day _

Jackie was determined now. "Okay Steven, I'm goin'"

He gripped her waist in his hands. "I got you." he said, slightly pushing her upwards.

Jackie slowly rose until the wind violently hit her face. She paused for a moment and squinted, but then continued rising. She could feel Hyde's strong grip on her and she felt semi-secure. So, she placed her hands on the roof of the passenger cab and pushed herself up further until she was leaning against it. She laid her head down on the roof, scared, with her arms tucked underneath her.

Hyde laughed. "Jackie, you gotta relax!"

She laid there and felt the wind surround her. It wasn't pushing as hard as it had been. It was lifting her instead - her hair, her clothing - it felt like everything around her was trying to float.

_Yesterday and days before  
Sun is cold and rain is hard  
I know  
It's been that way for all my time _

"Now, put your arms out!"

Jackie started to, but got nervous. "I don't think I can!"

"You didn't think you could stand up either!"

Jackie slowly pulled her arms out from underneath her when she felt Hyde get up behind her. He leaned all his weight on her middle section, pinning her between himself and the car, his legs straddled over hers. He stretched his arms out behind her and gripped the closest top edges of the windows, making her feel so securely held into place that she lifted her upper body off the roof and threw her arms out freely. "Oh my god!" She cried, smiling and watching the road ahead. "I'm doing it!"

Hyde smiled. "Told ya."

_Till forever on it goes  
Through the circle, fast and slow  
I know  
And it can't stop, I wonder _

He put his chin on Jackie's elevated shoulder and she tilted her head back against his, closing her eyes and smiling, feeling the wind lift her. "Steven, I think I could die here."

"Yeah, let's not use the word die when we're going sixty-five in the back of a camino that Kelso's driving, okay?"

She bent her arm back and hugged his head with it. "Okay." But, when she extended her arm back out, she felt a drop of water hit her hand, and then another, and another.

"Shit, it's raining." She heard Hyde say in her ear.

_I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain? _

Just as Hyde was recalling what Donna told him about California rain, the sky opened up and unleashed a hot desert downpour that threatened their stability. Hyde started to pull her down. "No!" she yelled. "Please, one more minute."

"I'm gonna give you one more minute, Jackie, and then we gotta sit. It's gonna get too slippery."

"Okay."

Jackie raised her arms higher and opened her mouth, letting the fat raindrops fall inside. She felt the water hit her hands and spray away with the wind. But, what she felt next, made her smile. Hyde was kissing her neck and sucking the water off her skin. It tickled and made her giggle. "Steven, stop it, we're gonna fall!"

"No, we're not."

_I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain? _

Inside the van: Same time.

"That is just so not fair!"

"They're soaked Eric, I wouldn't want to be out there."

"Oh yeah, I know. Can't you see how miserable they look." Eric said sarcastically as he glanced at Donna. "You know what that is, Donna? That's a story - that's a memory. I don't have stuff like that cause I've spent my whole life doing things the safe way - the boring way. Hyde flies by the seat of his pants and I only sit back and watch him live life. Well, I'm tired of it." He pointed at Jackie and Hyde. "That should be us out there!"

Donna put her hand on his knee and smiled sweetly at him. "Eric, you flew all the way to California to come get me, after your parents completely forbid it. That took guts. That's a memory, that's a story, and we'll make more, together, I promise."

Eric shrugged. "Eh."

_Yeah, I wanna know  
Have you ever seen the rain?  
I wanna know _

Hyde pulled Jackie down and they both laid down on their backs in the warm rain water that was quickly filling up inside the flatbed.

"Do you think Michael's gonna stop for us?"

Hyde shook his head. "Hell no."

Jackie smirked right before throwing herself on top of him, causing a splash. "You are so foxy when you're wet."

Hyde grabbed her head and pulled her down and they began to make out feverishly.

_Have you ever seen the rain? _

_Coming down on a sunny day? _

"I hate them, Donna."

* * *

_Needles, California - Wagon Wheel Truck stop. 12:47 p.m. (One hour later)_

_It is lightly drizzling outside when the two cars park in front of the Wagon wheel retaurant._

Hyde jumped out of the flatbed, soaking wet and whipped open the driver's side door to reveal a stunned Kelso. "Thanks for stoppin' asshole!"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you! Who else would I be talkin' to, you moron! Why didn't you stop?"

"I didn't know you wanted me, too!" Kelso watched Jackie walk up, also soaking wet. "You know that's a good look for you, Jackie." Hyde frogged him. "Agh!"

"I was banging on the window, Michael!"

"Well, I didn't notice, okay!"

"You were pointing and laughing, Michael."

Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand. "Forget him, come on." They walked over to the van and Hyde opened up the back doors. "Hey!" He yelled to Eric, before climbing inside. "We'll be inside in a minute!"

Eric threw up an arm in acknowledgment and walked inside the restaurant with Donna, Fez and Kelso. Hyde climbed inside and shut the doors.

Jackie was already inside, busy looking around for her beach bag. "I have two beach towels in my bag and I can't...Oh, here it is." She found it and pulled the towels out, throwing one to Hyde. "Here, baby."

"Thanks."

Jackie peeled her soaking wet peasant top off while Hyde watched, captivated.

"You weren't wearing a bra that whole time?"

"No."

Hyde crawled over to her before she could grab her towel. "Nice!" He leaned in and kissed her wet shoulder and collarbone, slowly making his way down.

Jackie pushed him away, covering her breasts with her arm and hand, and scolded him with the other hand's extended finger. "No, Steven, be good, we gotta get dressed."

Hyde shrugged. "Fine." He lifted his arms and smiled. "Help me then." She reached out, exposing her breasts again and peeled his heavily soaked t-shirt off of him, balling it up and tossing it onto Kelso's things. "Thanks." Now shirtless, he pulled her flush against him, making the skin to skin contact he had been craving, and letting his bedroom voice come out. "You're right, this is_ much_ better."

"Steven!" She said, trying to scold him once again, which only proved to entice him further.

Hyde smiled, wickedly and proceeded devour her wet neck. "Yeah, I like it when you yell my name."

His breath against her skin made her giggle, it tickled and she caved, letting him explore her further with his mouth. Her head rolled back to give him more access, but it was for naught, because he quickly moved down to her chest, kissing the glistening skin between her breasts. She slipped all ten fingers into his dripping wet hair, closed her eyes and whispered to him, "Steven, we really need to get dressed."

"We will. I'm just drying you off first." he said, barely above a whisper, as he kissed her damp stomach.

She smiled and whispered back, "Okay," letting her head fall back in utter bliss.

* * *

_Inside the Wagon Wheel restaurant_. _Twenty-three minutes later_

_A drier Jackie and Hyde walk into the restaurant and walk up to the booth where the rest of the gang is sitting. Everyone just stares up at them._

Hyde looked around. "What?"

Eric looked at them both with a jealous disgust. "You did it in the back of the van, didn't you?"

"What? No." Jackie said, scooting in next to Donna, leaving room for Hyde.

Kelso's jaw dropped. "You did it with some stranger in the back of my van, Jackie?"

"It wasn't some stranger, it was Steven!" She quickly covered her mouth and Donna pointed at her, with her mouth wide open.

"Ah-ha! You did do it!" Donna did a little dance in her seat and continued to point. "You ...did it in the va-a-n." she sang.

"It's not like she hasn't done it there before!" Kelso sang back, operatically.

Hyde glared at Kelso and scooted in next to Jackie. "How could you fall for that one, Jackie? That's like the oldest trick in the book. Man, I've got a lot to teach you." he grabbed a menu. "So did you guys order yet or what?"

"You mean, did we order while you were doing it in the back of the van with your soaking wet girlfriend?" Eric said, glowering enviously at Hyde.

"Yeah." Hyde answered matter-of-factly as he studied his menu.

"I hate you, Hyde."

"As you should."

Kelso interrupted, suddenly remembering something. "Hey, did you guys see that sign a few miles back? There's actually a town around here called Kelso, California."

Donna smiled and nudged Eric. "Do you think maybe that's where stupid people go to die?" Eric chuckled.

"How come I can't find a girl like Jackie?" Fez said, pouting and whining. "Who's _just_ slutty enough to do it in the back of a van but yet not quite a total whore that you can't bring home to mom." He turned to Jackie. "Jackie, you couldn't be more perfect unless you were made up of jujubes and pez."

Jackie turned to Hyde, a little confused. "Am I supposed to thank you to that?" Hyde shrugged and she turned back to Fez. "Gee, thanks Fez," she said, "you really know how to make a girl feel special."

He shrugged. "Eh, it's a gift."

* * *

_I-40, twenty miles outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico - 9:16 p.m._

_Donna is driving the el Camino with Jackie; Kelso is driving the van with Fez up front; and Hyde and Eric are laying down in the back, getting some sleep before their mid-night driving shift starts._

'_Baby, I love your way' by Peter Frampton suddenly comes on the radio._

_Inside the el Camino:_

"Ohhh, Donna! We made-out to this song after the concert." Jackie whined.

Donna was getting annoyed. "Okay! You miss him, I get it." Donna pointed ahead to the van. "He's right there for christ's sake. You'll see him in a little while."

Jackie tapped her foot furiously. Yes, Hyde was behind those doors, but he was with Kelso and it was killing her to know what they were talking about or whether or not Kelso was telling Hyde what happened at Disneyland. "What do you think they're doing in there!"

"Who cares, their probably talking about boobs or beating the crap out of each other. What are you freaking about?"

Jackie sighed, finally deciding, after hours of contemplation, to just trust Donna. "I kissed Michael."

"What?"

"At Disneyland, I kissed Michael on 'It's a small world."

"Jackie!" The anger in Donna's voice radiated into Jackie and made her shiver. "How could you do that to Hyde! I spent the whole day telling him that he could trust you!"

"I didn't mean to, Donna! Michael kissed me and I just didn't stop him. I mean, I did, but not before I kissed him back."

"With like tongue and everything?"

Jackie cringed. "Yes."

"Jackie!" Donna pointed at her. "You ...need to tell Hyde."

"I know, but I need you to help me figure out how. He's gonna leave me as soon as I tell him, Donna, and I didn't tell him at first cause it's going so good and I just wanted a little more time with him."

"Jackie, if you're honest with him, maybe he won't leave you."

Jackie scoffed and wiped her teary eyes. "Yeah, right, he's gonna totally dump me."

"Well, did you _want_ to kiss Kelso, Jackie?"

"No! Not at all! But when he did it, it was just so _natural_ to kiss him back, you know, I've been kissing him for years and I just got caught up in it. But, I pulled away. I swear, and now, he's threatening to tell Steven."

"He could be telling him right now, Jackie! You should have told Hyde yourself."

"I know, and I'm going to. But it's hard, Donna, I don't know how to tell him without losing him. I mean, I don't know if he likes me enough to forgive me." Jackie let out a soft groan. "Ohhh! You gotta help me, Donna!"

"Fine. Look, Jackie, I've known Hyde forever and he does not get into relationships, so the fact that he's with you at all says a lot. Okay, he's been spending a lot time with you lately, right?" Jackie nodded. "..okay, right there, see he usually just hangs out with girls until they put out. And you've been giving it away like government cheese and he _still_ talks to you so .. that's gotta be a plus!"

Jackie pouted out her bottom lip and shrugged. Donna was making sense. "Well what should I do then?"

"I don't know, just tell him the truth, and then if he doesn't forgive you ...go for the belt and throw the girl from the hotel in his face."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah, I've been saving her for a rainy day."

Donna put her palm up. "Well there you go, it rained today."

Jackie nodded and twisted herself to the side to face Donna straight on. "Okay, I was thinking maybe I would wait until Steven's shift tonight, when we're alone in here. So that when I tell him, he won't be able to take off. He'll be stuck in here with me!"

"That's actually not a bad idea."

_Up in the Van: _

_Hyde and Eric are awake now, play fighting with each other in the back while Kelso and Fez are talking up front. _

"Okay, Jeannie's boobs or Samantha's?

"Jeannie's."

"Ginger's or Mary-ann's?"

"Mm, Mary-ann's."

"Janet's or Chrissie's?"

"Come on, Chrissie's! You gotta make 'em harder than that Fez!"

"Fine, Betty or Veronica."

"Oh, yeah! Cartoon boob!" Kelso thought about it for a minute and smiled. "Man, that's a hard one!"

The curtain abruptly slid open and Hyde and Eric leaned in, out of breath. "Where are we?" Hyde's face turned sour. "Man, what the hell are you listening to?"

"Rhinestone Cowboy."

Hyde grimaced and then looked around. "So where are we?"

"See all those lights up ahead?"

"Yeah."

"That's Albuquerque, my friend, and _that's _where we're switching cause I'm sick of driving."

"Cool, just stop wherever then." Hyde said, as he returned to the back of the van.

"Ten-four good buddy!"

* * *

_Joker's pub - Albuquerque, New Mexico - Twenty minutes later _- _9:50 pm._

'_Immigrant Song' by Led Zeppelin plays throughout the extremely crowded bar_

_The group is standing around a table in the middle of the bar that Hyde confiscated from a group of timid college students._

"Let's go!" Hyde yelled at the slower ones who were still grabbing their things. He looked around and nodded. "Nice job, Kelso. I couldn't have picked a better place myself." He grabbed a chair for Jackie and himself and they sat down.

Kelso smiled. "Well, thank you, Hyde."

Eric slapped Kelso on the back before he could sit down. "No, no, Kelso. You ...are going to scamper off and find a girl with some more concert tickets, preferably Zeppelin or Pink Floyd.." He leaned in and whispered. "..or Styx, whatever."

Kelso frowned and then blew the air out of his lungs. "I'll try, man." Kelso took off and made his way, strutting through the rowdy Saturday night crowd. He noticed a girl with blond hair who looked a little like Sam, the Las Vegas stripper. She was wearing a pink tube top and a wicked smiled that caught Kelso's attention. She motioned him over and Kelso happily obeyed.

Hyde grabbed the legs of Jackie's chair and pulled it closer to him with her in it. "C'mere." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, staying close afterwards. "I'll be right back, okay. I'm gonna go get some beer. If anybody comes up to you and bothers you.." He looked around the table at Fez, Donna and Eric. "Get Donna."

"Okay." Jackie surprised him by grabbing his head and crushing her lips hard into his, shoving her tongue deep in his mouth. His eyes remained open from the sudden surprise but then they grew heavy and closed as her kiss softened. After the long deep kiss, he pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just gonna miss you, that's all."

He gave her a bewildered look. "Okay." He got up and Fez followed him.

"Hey, Hyde, what do you think the chances are of me finding _another _girl who would be willing to do it with me?"

"Here?" Fez nodded and Hyde talked as they walked. "Well, we're only here for a little while and then we gotta hit the road again, so you would have to find a chick that would be willing to do it with you in say .. the bathroom or the alley outside." He looked around. "And from the looks of the skanks in this place, I'd say you're chances are pretty good, man."

Fez smiled. "Holy dive bar! I'm going to do it again!"

Eric stood up from the table. "I've gotta go pee _really_ bad, are you gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine as long as you quit talking about your disgusting bodily functions." Jackie quipped.

"Oh no, see, I don't care about you, I was talking to Donna." Jackie squinted at him and Eric squinted back as he took off for the restroom.

"That was real smooth Jackie."

"What?"

"The way you practically attacked Hyde. You're acting guilty."

"But I _feel_ guilty, Donna." Jackie whined.

"Well, why don't you just relax for now. Kelso obviously didn't tell him, so enjoy your time with him, just in case he does freak out."

Jackie nodded. Donna was right, again.

Hyde and Fez stood by the bar and waited to get the bartender's attention. As Hyde scanned his surroundings, he noticed Kelso at the other end of the bar. He was getting cozy with a girl when suddenly three guys walked up behind them, looking extremely agitated. One, in particular, stood ahead of the others and tapped Kelso on the shoulder just as he leaned in to kiss the girl.

"Hey, Fez."

"Huh?"

"Get ready."

"For what?"

"Check it out." Hyde motioned with his head toward Kelso and his impending predicament. He turned to Fez and moved in close. "Alright, just stay behind me and watch my back, okay?"

"What am I watching for?"

"Fez! Just make sure none of those assholes gets me from behind okay?"

"Oh, okay."

Hyde started to make his way over to Kelso when he suddenly saw him get shoved back by the guy in front. Kelso instantly lunged at him and they both fell to the floor. Hyde's pace quickened into a run as he watched one of the guy's friends jump onto Kelso's back and when Hyde reached the pile, he pulled the friend off and threw him a blow to the face only to be turned around and punched himself by the third guy. Hyde shoved him back against the bar and hit him back, but was unaware that the first guy had gotten up and was coming back after him.

Fez stood back and watched it all go down, he was scared, but he knew that he would have to help Hyde, who was now seconds away from having two guys to deal with. Before he could change his mind, Fez tackled the guy just before he grabbed Hyde. "I don't think so, you son of a bitch!"

It was Fez's first fight so he was surprised at the strength of the asshole underneath him. It was taking every limb and every ounce of strength he had just to keep the guy down, he knew it was only a matter of time before the guy overtook him so he decided to use the only weapon he had left - his head. Fez drew his head back and butted the guy in the forehead with his own, knocking the guy unconscious and almost himself. "Agh!" he yelled, as grabbed his head and winced in pain.

Next thing he knew, Hyde was picking him up.

"Thanks, man," Hyde said, patting Fez on his back. "You had my back!" Fez scowled and nodded, still holding his head. Hyde looked around. "Let's get the hell outta here before the cops show up."

Kelso walked up out of breath. "Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea."

Kelso and Fez took off for the exit as Hyde ran back to the table to get everyone else. He ran up to Jackie and lifted her up. "Come on Jackie, we gotta go."

"Why?" She touched his face. "Wait, why are you bleeding? Was that you in that fight over there?"

"Jackie, remember what I told you about bars?"

She nodded. "Oh, yeah, okay." she said and grabbed his hand. He looked at Donna. "Where's Forman?" Donna shrugged and Eric suddenly appeared behind her.

"Man, it's crazy over there! I guess there was like this huge brawl going on!" He looked at Hyde. "Why are you bleeding?" He stuck his thumb out in the direction of the fights. "Did you just.."

"Just come on, we gotta hit the fuckin' road."

"Why?"

"I'll explain outside."

Eric shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

_The parking lot of the Joker's Pub - Five minutes later_

"You guys got into a bar fight!" Eric cried out.

Kelso smiled, showing his bloody teeth. "Yep." He patted Hyde on the shoulder. "And this is my man, here. He always has my back!" Kelso gripped his arm around Hyde's shoulder and shook him.

Hyde pulled Fez over, who now was sporting the beginnings of an egg on his forehead. "No way, Fez is the man! He came flying in to save my ass and then head-butted the guy! BAM! I saw the whole thing! Who knew our little Fezzy was so bad-ass!"

"Not me." Fez said, half smiling and half wincing from pain.

Eric was getting more heated with each word. "I can't believe you guys get into a bar fight without me!"

Hyde and Kelso looked at each other and laughed. "Are you kidding me, Forman? You're too soft to get into a bar fight, man!"

"No, I'm not, I could fight."

"Name one fight you've gotten into," Hyde put up a finger, "and sex with Donna doesn't count!"

"I can't think of one right now but I could totally get into a fight."

Donna stepped in. "Sweetie, I love you, but you would get killed in a bar fight."

"What! No, I wouldn't!"

"Okay, remember that one time when Bobby Krasner threatened to take you're lunch money and I had to scare him off for you?"

"Donna, that was the fourth grade!"

'Still, Eric."

"You know what, Fine. Go ahead and be that way. I'll show you all, I'm gonna get my damn story, my memory, my bar fight, my drive in the rain, my Las Vegas Strip...well okay, maybe not that, but you'll all see!" Eric stomped off toward the van and Donna walked after him, giggling.

"Eric, come on. Look, I'll pour water on myself and we can totally make-out!"

Kelso and Fez looked at each other, "Alright! Wet Donna!" and took off running toward the van.

Hyde unlocked his car. "You coming?" he said to Jackie.

"Yeah, hold on, I just wanna grab my blanket." Jackie ran over to the van and grabbed her blanket and as she climbed out, Kelso grabbed her hand and pulled her around to the other side of the van. "Jackie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'm telling him tonight, Michael."

"You don't have to, Jackie, I'm not gonna tell him. I mean, Hyde's like my best friend, he always has my back no matter what, you know, and I don't wanna fight with him anymore. And I'm not gonna try anything else on you again. I promise."

"I'm still telling him, Michael. It's gonna eat at me if I don't."

"He's gonna break up with you Jackie, That's just the way he is. You shouldn't tell him."

"But then I would be no better then you after every time you cheated on me."

"You didn't cheat, Jackie."

"That's up to him to decide whether I did or not."

"_Okay_, but I'm telling you, he's _gonna_ break up with you."

Jackie could feel the sting of oncoming tears. "I know."

Kelso lingered for a moment, before getting back into the van. But Jackie stayed and composed herself. She couldn't go back over to Hyde crying. He would want to know why and although she would tell him tonight, she wasn't ready just yet. She wiped her eyes one final time and ran back to the el Camino. She opened the door, leaned down and looked inside. Hyde smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

* * *

_I-40. Somewhere near Conway, Texas. Sunday, July 2, 1978. - 2:37 a.m._

'_Whiter Shade of Pale' by Procol Harem plays on the el Camino radio._

_It's the dead of night, and Hyde is driving on an almost abandoned highway, the van in the rearview mirror being the only other car on the road. Jackie is underneath her blanket, cuddled up next him with her head resting against the edge of his right shoulder._

"You wanna play again?" Jackie said, fighting sleep.

"Jackie, you're exhausted, will you please just go to sleep."

"No, if you can't sleep, then I'm not going to."

Hyde just huffed, she was so stubborn, but it was because she cared, and he knew it.

"Steven, are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not." he said, as he twisted his neck and kissed the top of her head, never taking his eyes off the road. He was learning that a kiss always settled her, but this one didn't seem to.

"Steven?"

"Hm?"

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out?"

"No."

Jackie had to smile to herself. He was always so difficult, even when it came to most simplest things that most people brush over, just to get through the day easier. Not him. He had to fight you every step of the way. He couldn't just say yeah, that he wouldn't freak out. He would rather just not hear what you had to say. Which, in this case, was probably the wiser choice.

"Steven."

Hyde rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, baby."

She squeezed her eyes shut. _Why did he have to say that?_, she thought. He had only started saying it a few days before and it only came out when he was sleepy or when he was warm and tangled up under the sheets with her. But, in either case, it sounded sweeter coming from his mouth than from any other's. _Baby_. That simple word made her want to abandon her confession, knowing that it would probably the last sweet one he would have for her. But, she pushed the fear aside. "There's something I have to tell you."

He glanced at her and waited.

"I kissed Michael."

_To be Continued..._

* * *


	19. Waiting for the sun

Chapter 19: Holy crap, 19! Wow, I remember when this story was just a baby. They grow up so fast, don't they! Oh, I was forced to pick a date for something in this chapter and I went with the show's official date for this event even though it makes no sense. So, yeah.

Also, who the hell was I kidding..this chapter came out _SO_ _LONG!_ I'm just gonna start embracing it! (Stands up) Hi. My name's LuvCali76 and I write long ass chapters! God, that felt good. The shorter I try to make 'em, the longer they seem to get! So I gave up. Enjoy.

* * *

_I-40. Somewhere near Conway, Texas. Sunday, July 2, 1978 - 2:44 a.m._

'_Whiter shade of pale' by Procol Harem continues to haunt the cabin of the el Camino._

Hyde was tired. The road in front of him was long and the monotony of the oncoming pavement, edged by a never-ending white line, was starting to pull him into a trance. He was absentmindedly chewing on the inside lining of his cheek when Jackie called his name for the umteenth time this hour.

"Steven?"

He rubbed his irritated eyes, only making them cloudier. "Yeah, baby?" She probably wanted to drone on again about her hair or Donna's outfit. Although, he had to admit, it _was_ the middle of summer and it wouldn't hurt her to throw on a skirt or a pair of shorts, and show off those long legs. That's one of the things he lov... liked about Jackie. She wasn't afraid to show herself off, and it made him want to show her off in return.

"There's something I have to tell you."

Hyde glanced at her. Was she still talking? Why wasn't she asleep yet? He zoned out again, catching the rises and peaks of her voice and something about Kelso and Disneyland but failed to register the rest. She was cute as hell but talked way too much. He could think of so many better ways to help her occupy that mouth of hers and even considered pulling over for a little quiet time - Hyde style. He smiled, _that'll put her right to sleep, _andchuckled to himself.

"Steven, did you hear what I just said?" Jackie shouted, startling him out of his dirty roadside fantasy.

Hyde looked at her, feeling a little guilty. "Oh, yeah ... no. Sorry. I'm just really tired." He reached for the radio. "You know what, it's this song, man! It's putting me to sleep." Hyde twisted the radio knob until he found a station playing 'Just what I needed' by the Cars. He smiled triumphantly at her and bounced his head as he rolled down the windows, letting in the fresh air inside to wake him up.

_I don't mind you coming here  
And wasting all my time  
'cause when you're standing oh so near  
I kinda lose my mind_

Jackie couldn't believe it. He hadn't even been listening. How could he miss 'I kissed Michael'? She smiled painfully at him as he bounced slightly to the music and then gave her a smile. He was just too cute for words, sometimes.

"Alright," He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her. "Go ahead ...something about Disneyland, right?" He kissed the top of her head and returned his eyes to the road.

_It's not the perfume that you wear  
It's not the ribbons in your hair  
I don't mind you coming here  
And wasting all my time_

Why was this happening? Maybe it was a sign. Maybe she wasn't supposed to tell him. She looked over at Hyde as he watched the road with a strange smirk on his face. He was thinking about something, something good. He caught her gaze and used his hooked arm to pull her in and capture her lips. Then he smiled, victorious, at his stolen kiss. God, he was making this hard.

_I don't mind you hanging out  
and talking in your sleep  
it doesn't matter where you've been  
as long as it was deep, yeah_

He deserves the truth. He deserves the truth. He deserves the truth.

Jackie reached out and turned off the radio, instantly getting Hyde's attention.

"Jackie, I was listening to that."

"Steven. Look. I'm really trying to tell you something important."

He took his eyes off the road and glanced at her. "What?"

_Here goes everything_.

"Steven .. Something happened at Disneyland yesterday. Something you're not gonna like."

"What?"

"Michael and I kissed ... well, he kissed me but I didn't stop him."

Hyde's arm stiffened around her right before he slowly pulled it away. She watched him carefully, gauging his reaction. His jaw was tightening and twisting, a bad sign, she figured.

"Steven?" He didn't answer. "Okay, look. It was a complete accident. I pushed him away eventually and I.."

"Just shut up Jackie, I don't wanna hear anymore." The hostility behind his voice made her literally shiver.

Jackie nervously balled her blanket into her nervous fists. She was already feeling the sting of oncoming tears and she knew it would only serve to make things worse. She had to control it because, well, he hated criers, but worst of all, he hated crying girls. He had no idea what to do with them. Making him deal with one was kind of like handing Kelso a book, it was just unfair and a little sad to watch. So, she fought hard to maintain her composure.

"Steven, will you please just let me finish?"

"Finish." he said, through clenched teeth, although, he was done listening. _She kissed Kelso_. That was all he needed to hear. The rest was just the bullshit details. Besides, he knew that none of it would make it okay anyway, so he pulled himself emotionally away from her as she spoke. He decided that he was done with letting himself care about her.

" ... and it didn't last long at all, I swear Steven ..."

He caught that much and it piqued his curiosity. "How long is _not long_?"

The question disrupted her train of thought and she hesitated.

"_How long!_"

She jumped and her voice cracked. "I don't know - ten seconds."

Hyde went quiet and she waited, silently panicking. _Oh, god_. That wasn't the right answer. She had no idea that he was counting in his head. _One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand _... He was getting angrier with each one thousand and he stopped at ten. Damn, ten seconds felt like forever, especially to think about her kissi...

"_FUCK!" _He punched the steering wheel twice, sending Jackie jumping back in her seat.

His breathing was extremely labored and agitated, his leg was furiously fidgeting and his jaw was tightly clenched. Jackie finally started to cry. "God, I'm sorry, Steven."

He rubbed his face again and looked at her, his voice calmer than before. "Alright." He controlled his breathing. "Was he forcing you?"

"No."

His leg began to fidget again. "So he kissed you and you kissed him back?"

"Yes, but.."

"Like," He felt stupid and petty asking, and he was sure he knew the answer, but he just had to ask anyway. "..like with tongue?"

Jackie painfully squinched her eyes shut. Oh, this was gonna be worse than she thought. "Yes." she said, barely audible, even to her. But somehow, he heard it.

His chest felt painfully heavy all of a sudden and it was making each breath that much harder to draw in. He suddenly needed to orient himself. Yesterday - Disneyland - kiss - OKAY - today - car - rain - sex - bar fight - Kelso - that _mother fucker_. He suddenly had no clue what to say next, and there was no way that he was going to allow her the satisfaction of yelling at her. That would only suggest that he somehow gave a shit and that was something he couldn't afford to have her thinking. He spent the next minute, calming himself. Fuck if she was gonna see him upset anymore.

"Steven, _please_ say something," Jackie begged. "Okay, look," She let go of her blanket and got up on her knees, letting her hand touch his arm.

"Don't touch me." he growled, bucking her arm away.

She sat back.

"Fine. Steven, I didn't want him to kiss me, it just happened, okay. But, I stopped him, I swear and I told him that I don't want him, and that I'm with you now. It wasn't even that big of a deal, I'm just telling you cause.."

Hyde narrowed his eyes. "Lemme guess ..because he threatened to tell me and your back's against the wall."

"No." she said, softly. "He told me that he wouldn't tell you, but I knew I had to, it was just the right thing to do."

Hyde gave the steering wheel a pseudo-smile. "Aw, how virtuous of you. _Saint-Jackie_, you're so fucking noble aren't you; letting me walk around all day like an idiot, while you laughed behind my back."

"I didn't lau.."

Hyde startled her by cutting the steering wheel hard to the right, sending the car violently over to the side of the road.

She felt a shiver roll up her spine and burst out through her eyes, bringing the tears with it. "Steven, please don't stop the car!" she sobbed.

He breaked hard sending her temporarily flying forward until she was caught by his right arm. The car came to a stop and he surprised her by not moving, except to drop his arm, which landed limp on her lap. He didn't bolt like she thought he would, or even scream at her. He just sat and stared and breathed, looking forward at the illuminated breakdown lane in front of him.

"Steven." She grabbed his hand, and when he didn't pull away, she took it in both of her hands and squeezed. "I'm sorry."

He remained silent, unflinching, except for a few drowsy blinks. His breathing was calming and she felt a sudden rush of reassurance, streaming out in the form of grateful tears. He wasn't yelling. He wasn't pulling away. His right hand rested on her palms, lax, almost dead. She closed her eyes and let the corner of her mouth lift slightly when she felt his fingers move, showing signs of life. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the soft pads of his fingers one by one. "I'm ... _so_ ... sorry. I should have told you yesterday." she whispered.

Hyde turned his head just slightly to watch her. Her kisses were getting wetter and her tongue felt hot against his sensitive fingertips. Her soft breath tickled down in the spaces between and the light popping of each kiss echoed in his ear, breaking up the eery silence.

She saw a window of opportunity in his soft gaze and decided to take a chance while he was still within reach. She leaned in and brushed her lips against the soft skin directly behind his earlobe. "I made a terrible mistake. Please, Steven, please forgive me." she whispered, and then kissed him so softly and lovingly that he almost twisted his neck to capture her lips.

Almost.

What stopped him was the image of those same lips, the ones that were _supposed_ to be only for him, kissing someone else - someone that she once loved, or possibly still did.

He pushed her away, for the second time. "Get off me." He said, dejected.

Jackie settled into her seat, hurt by his bittersweet message. It told her that he must have cared about her to be so angry and depressed but it also meant that a few kisses wasn't going to cut it. Maybe nothing would. He wasn't exactly the forgiving type. He just detached and never looked back, she saw him to do it with his own mother.

Her heart raced as she waited and the sick feeling in her stomach was only growing with each passing minute. At any moment he could either blow up or take off. She wasn't sure which was worse.

They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when Hyde spoke in a flat voice. "Jackie, go get in the van."

"What? No. Steven, please."

He raised his voice, startling her. "Go get in the van, Jackie! I need a minute to fucken think!"

"No. Steven, will you please just talk to me?"

Just then, there was a knock on the driver's side window, startling them both. Hyde looked up. It was Eric, standing there with his palms facing the night sky. "What's going on?"

Hyde swung open the door, almost knocking Eric over. "Thank god!" he said, getting out. "Drive my car. I got the van." He walked toward the van and Jackie jumped out of the el Camino.

"Steven! Please don't leave!" She followed him.

"What the hell is going on?" Eric yelled to her as she walked away, but she ignored him.

Hyde reached the van and opened the door to find Donna looking at him. "I take it she told you." she said.

Hyde let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Oh, _goodie_, everyone knows." He got in. "This just gets better and better."

Donna quickly pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Hyde, she made a stupid mistake. Just talk to her, she feels really bad about it."

"Good. Now gimme the keys." He held his hand out, waiting.

"No, talk to her."

"Forget this." Hyde jumped out of the van and walked briskly past Jackie and over toward the passenger side of the el Camino. "Come on Forman, get in, you're driving."

They both got inside and Eric looked at Hyde. "Finally came to your senses, huh?"

"Yeah, something like that." Hyde heard a knock and looked up. Jackie was standing on the other side of his window with her arms folded.

"I'm not getting in the van. I'm gonna stand here until you talk to me."

"Even better. Hit the gas, Forman!"

Eric frowned. "You wanna leave her in the middle of Texas?"

"Yep."

Eric considered it for a brief moment. "No! No, I can't. Trust me Hyde, this is like a fantasy of mine, it's right below my Donna/Kristy McNichol threesome fantasy, which, by the way, will never happen if I leave Jackie here. Donna would kill me." Hyde dropped his head back on the seat , closed his eyes and did his best to ignore Jackie's continuous knocking. "Hyde, what happened, man?"

Donna strolled up to Jackie. "Come on, let's sit. They're not going anywhere without us."

Jackie huffed. "Fine." They both walked over to a slightly elevated patch of grass about ten feet away and sat, close together.

* * *

_The el Camino_

"I can't believe that. And at Disneyland, too?" Hyde nodded. "I knew that place was bad news." Eric noted Hyde's sullen face. "Hyde, man, I'm sorry."

Hyde gestured his feigned indifference with a shrug.

"Man, I can't believe she would go running back to Kelso after what he did to her at Strobert's party."

"Don't remind me of that fucking party." Hyde shook his head. "You know, I knew I should've just let her cry like I usually do." He stared vacantly, visualizing as he spoke. "I was sitting by the piano and I had ... I had Cat Peterson's friend, you know that cute blond with the camaro?" Eric nodded with a smile. "Yeah, well I had her ... all juiced up and ready, man. But, like an idiot, I felt bad for Jackie and fell right into her trap. And when she was on top of me in the car, a voice told me not to do it, not to hook up with her. But I did it anyway. You know why? Cause she makes you stupid. She makes you think stupid, crazy thoughts."

Eric nodded with squinted, knowing eyes. "Man, you know what, this is just like the whole cheese guy fiasco all over again." He looked at Hyde. "Except, Kelso is the now the cheese guy and you're ..."

"Don't say it!"

"Kelso."

Hyde frogged him.

"Ow, man that one really hurt!"

Hyde pointed at Eric. "Good! Don't ever call me Kelso!"

"Fine." Eric rubbed his arm. "So you gonna dump her or what?"

"Man, I'm starting to think that if Kelso wants her back so bad, he can just have her."

* * *

_Outside on the side of the road_

Donna looked at Jackie and felt sorry for her. She looked emotionally exhausted. "Jackie, he'll calm down, okay. He's just upset. He's a guy and you crushed his pride, but he'll get over it." Donna put her arm around Jackie and pulled her close. "Look at him, Jackie. Look at how sad he looks," She pointed at Jackie's chest. "..and _you_ did that. You made Steven Hyde sad. Come on! Only the irresistible Jackie Burkhart could pull that off."

Jackie smiled and bobbed her head. "You're right. Hey, thanks Donna."

"Anytime." Donna said, rolling her eyes and smiling. She knew that appealing to Jackie's vanity would cheer her up. It never failed.

It was at that moment that the police cruiser of a Texas State trooper quietly rolled up behind the van. He exited his vehicle and slowly walked up to peek inside the van, but curtains blocked his view.

The scene was a little unusual for this time of night - two vehicles, with their headlights both still on, parked on the side of the road. It definitely aroused his suspicion.

He stepped around the van and onto the inside shoulder where he noticed two females sitting closely together in the grass up ahead. He also noticed at least two more people inside the front vehicle.

He called the stop over his radio.

"Unit three to dispatch. I've got two PVs on I-40 eastbound, between 26 and 27. Could you do a run on Wisconsin license plate number Juliet-five-Paul-six-seven-David.

He cautiously walked over toward Jackie and Donna. "Could I see both your hands please, ladies."

Jackie and Donna, both startled, looked over. Their eyes widened as the Texas trooper sauntered toward them with one hand on his gun belt. Jackie pinched a small a pebble between her fingers and then lifted her arms up quickly to show the officer that she had nothing in her hands, discretely tossing the pebble at the passenger window of the el Camino as she did it.

Hyde heard a clank on the window and looked over to see Jackie and Donna both looking toward the van with their hands slightly elevated. So, he glanced in the side view mirror.

"Oh shit, it's the cops!" Hyde screeched, reaching into his glove box and grabbed the brown paper bag that held his stash. He tucked it neatly underneath the dashboard in his 'secret spot' and sat back, waiting. "You wanted adventure, Forman, well here you go. And don't panic and get all stuttery."

But, it was too late, Eric was already panicking and whimpering something about being delicate and unable to handle prison life.

"We're not going to jail you big baby! We didn't do anything, we're innocent, remember that. We're just trying to get home to Wisconsin." Hyde reminded him.

Just then, a flashlight knocked on the driver's side door. "Mommy." Eric whimpered.

Hyde ignored Eric's whining and quickly looked over at Jackie. Her scared eyes were searching his for some reassurance and the frightened face expression she wore brought back the memory of their last encounter together with the cops. He had gotten arrested for her that night and knew that he would do it again if he had to. Except, hopefully, it wouldn't come to that tonight. He shifted his focus back to the cop.

Eric gulped. "Officer." he said, giving him the contrived smile of the cat who just swallowed the canary.

"License and registration." the officer said, unimpressed.

Eric went into a scramble for his wallet and as the officer waited, he looked up at Donna and Jackie. "Ladies, could you please get out your IDs. And, uh, who's the driver of that van?"

Donna raised her hand nervously. "I am?"

"Is there any other passengers inside?"

"Yes, but their asleep."

"Unit three to dispatch. Could I get a second car out here."

_Shit, _Hyde thought, shutting his eyes. He hated cops and they hated him so this could only turn out bad.

The cop leaned in and looked at Hyde. "Do you have an ID, son?"

Hyde sighed. "My wallet was stolen in Colorado."

"Did you report it?"

"No."

* * *

_Five minutes later._

_A second police cruiser pulls up to the spot where Officer Thomas Williams has four teenagers lined up, sitting on the grass._

The arriving officer got out of her cruiser and walked up to Officer Williams. "So whatcha got here?"

"I'm just waiting on the dispatch. They're from out of state."

She nodded her head and looked down at the four. It was Eric, Hyde, Jackie, and Donna, in that order from left to right. "I thought there was supposed to be six of them?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for back-up before pulling the remaining two out. They're supposedly sleeping in the back of the van."

She nodded again and then pointed at Jackie. "You. Come with me."

Jackie stiffened up and leaned toward Hyde. "Steven." she mewled.

"It's gonna be fine, Jackie."

"Stop looking at him! Look at me!" the cop yelled.

Jackie looked back at her. "Sorry." she said, nervously. She started to whimper. "Steven."

"Jackie, baby, it'll be fine, I promise. Just do what she says."

Eric and Donna, both still looking forward, smirked.

"Is something funny?" The female cop said tauntingly.

"No. No ma'am."

"Miss, I'm gonna give you three seconds to get your ass off the ground before I cuff you and take you to the station for non-compliance."

"Jackie, get up." Hyde murmured. "_She's just scared!_" He shouted at the cop. "_Why don't you give her a god-damned break, huh!_"

The first cop pulled out his nightstick and waited, while the female officer laid into Hyde. "Hey! You! Keep your mouth shut, or _your_ gonna be the one in cuffs."

Hyde lowered his eyes. _Crap._

Eric nudged Hyde. "Hyde, have you lost your mind? _Shut up."_

"Jackie, get up." Donna muttered. "Before you get Hyde arrested, _again_."

"Jackie, _please_ just get up. They're not gonna do anything to you." Hyde said again.

"Okay." Jackie stood up slowly, crossed over to the female officer and stood submissively before her. She grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled her over to the back of the van.

"Open it."

Jackie opened the doors to reveal a sleeping Kelso and Fez, cuddled together. Fez was dressed in over-sized footy pajamas and Kelso was gripping on to a fairly large brown teddy bear.

The female officer grimaced and then looked at Jackie. "Wake them up."

"Michael! Fez!"

They didn't stir.

"MICHAEL! FEZ!"

"What the hell do you think's going on over there?" Donna said, listening to Jackie scream Kelso and Fez's names over and over.

Eric shrugged. "Why do you think she picked Jackie?"

"Cause she's not threatening. She's small and she looked terrified." Hyde said, irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that, _baby_?"

"Will you shut-up already about that. Man, I've called chicks lots of things before - babe, toots, doll - why are you giving me crap?"

"You're right. I'm sorry, _baby_."

Hyde sighed out of defeat. "I hate you Forman."

"As you should."

"HEY! QUIET OVER THERE!"

_Same time..._

"MICHAEL! FEZ!"

Fez finally opened one eye and looked up. "_What do you want Jackie_! Me and Rhonda were about to do it!" He lifted himself onto one arm and threw his hand in the air. "Ah! I finally had a handful of Rhonda boob, and you ruined it!"

Jackie put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Fez!" Jackie said through stiff lips. "_I need you to get up!"_

Fez finally noticed the officer. "Hi." A nervous smile slowly crept up on his face. "Rhonda was my girlfriend."

The officer squinted. "That's wonderful, now would you please rouse the other gentleman?"

"_Rouse_ him?" Fez said, a little perturbed at the officer's obviously twisted request.

"She means wake him up, Fez!" Jackie shouted.

He looked at the officer and smiled. "Oh! Cause I thought you meant to.." He saw that her patience was wearing thin. "Yeah, I'll just wake him up." Fez shook Kelso violently. "Wake up, Kelso!"

Kelso woke up and smiled deliciously. "Oh, man, I just had Donna and Kristy McNichol in a wicked awesome threesome! Donna was dressed like the green lantern and..." Kelso looked up, noticing the officer and his face fell; but then he smiled again. He looked at Fez quizzically. "Did you hire a stripper? Cause my birthday's not for a few months."

Jackie wanted to crawl under a rock and just die. _Freakin Moron_.

"Please step out of the vehicle sir and keep your hands where I can see them." The officer said, her voice harsher in tone than before.

Kelso smiled. "Yes, officer." He said in mock compliance as he climbed out of the van. "Was I being _bad_." He looked at Fez and snickered again. "They love it when you play along."

"_Unit three. That Wisconsin plate comes back registered to a Michael Kelso. 167 Maple street. Point Place, Wisconsin. It's all clear_."

She leaned her head in to the radio speaker attached to her shoulder. "Y'all got any information on thatother plate yet?"

"_We're still waiting on that one."_

"Which one of these boys is Michael Kelso?" she asked Jackie.

Kelso swaggered over to her. "That would be me." He looked around and then leaned in. "So uh, where do you keep your night_stick_?" he said, winking and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She grabbed Kelso and twisted him around, shoving his left arm deep up his back.

"_Okay, Uncle! UNCLE!_"

_A few minutes later..._

Jackie, Kelso and Fez somberly walked up and found a position in line with Donna, Hyde and Eric.

"Nice jammies, Fez."

"Shut-up Hyde."

All six sat in a jagged row on the grass and waited for the two officers to announce their fate.

"_Unit three. That other plate comes back registered to a Steven Hyde of 416 ... it's all clear_."

"Thanks." Officer Williams said into his radio. He pointed at Hyde. "Do you have anything at all that proves that you're the name on that registration?"

Hyde shook his head. "I already told you man, my wallet got stolen."

"Wait!" Jackie said, interrupting. "Will _anything_ do?"

"Well, I'd prefer a valid ID, but the car hasn't been reported stolen, and it's late and I'm hungry so .. what do you got?"

Jackie cautiously stood up and pointed to the van. "Can I just?" He nodded, following her to the van.

"What the hell is she doing?" Hyde said to Donna.

She shrugged. "What the hell is Jackie ever doing?"

"Good point."

Jackie and the cop returned five minutes later. "Alright, y'all are free to go but I suggest you find a hotel and stop hanging out on the side of the road."

Jackie smiled at him, her hands swinging at her sides. "Thank you, officer."

"No problem, darlin'. And hey, I hope everything works out for ya."

She put her hand to her heart. "Oh, thanks. Me, too." She waved him goodbye. "Bye, Tom."

The rest of the gang stood up and watched both cops return to their vehicles. "What the hell was that?" Eric said to Jackie.

"Worry about it later! Let's get the hell outta here before they change their minds." Donna said, hustling toward the van with Fez and Kelso on her heels.

Hyde and Eric headed for the el Camino and Jackie followed. Eric got into the driver's side and Hyde opened the passenger door and turned around, finally noticing that Jackie's shadow behind him.

"Jackie, go get in the van."

She tugged at the belly of his t-shirt. "No, I wanna come with you."

"Jackie, I'm not gonna..."

"_Just let her in, Hyde!_ I wanna get the hell outta here before they realize that we're just a crop of no good hooligans and decide to throw us in the clink!"

Hyde scrunched up his face. "_Hooligans_, Forman? _The clink_? What are you, Bugsy Seigel?"

"Yes, yes I am! Now get in!"

"Fine!" Hyde got in and pulled Jackie in and onto his lap.

Hyde shut the door and Jackie discreetly smiled when she felt his hands gently come to a rest on her hips as Eric started the car; more importantly though - she had gotten her way.

Eric pulled out onto the road and they all breathed a sigh of relief when they watched both cruisers blow past them with lights on and sirens blaring.

"So Jackie, what did you say to that cop to get him to let us go?" Eric asked.

"I just proved that he was Steven Hyde."

Hyde's face twisted in confusion. "Yeah but how?"

Jackie situated herself sideways on his lap, settling in on his right thigh. She reached down and pulled a small photo out of her right back pocket and handed it to Hyde.

"What is that?" Eric asked, glancing over several times. "I can't see, it's too dark."

Hyde stared, a little perplexed at the photo that he held in his hand. "It's our prom picture." He turned it over and on the back was a large red heart drawn out of magic marker. Inside of the heart it read,

_Jackie Burkhart_

_  
+_

_Steven Hyde _

_Prom 1977_

He turned it back over and studied the photo. Jackie was smiling - he wasn't. He let out a silent chuckle, because although he had never seen the picture before, he certainly remembered taking it. She had been fussing over him, trying to make him presentable, and he had become irritable. Not as much as he had let on, but enough to ruin the picture for her.

He looked at Jackie. "Why do you have this with you?"

She gave him a timid shrug. "I don't know. Cause it's the only picture there is of just me and you." As she said it, she let her body fall against his, hoping and praying that he didn't push her away again.

He didn't.

"Yeah but, we weren't together when we left, so why'd you bring it with you?"

From her new position, she nuzzled her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his head, completely enveloping him. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Because ... I had a crush on you." She gave him a telling squeeze. "Still do." Jackie felt his arms enclosed around her waist and pull her in tight. She was so emotionally drained from the events of the night, that his simple gesture, finally overwhelmed her and she started to softly cry.

His voice was gentle. "Jackie, why are you crying?"

She just shrugged and squeezed him even tighter.

Eric looked over at them and shook his head. If he were a braver man, he might have teased Hyde about being a lovesick fool, the very thing that he had spent years swearing off. But he wasn't a brave man, he was Eric. "Well thanks Jackie, that was some quick thinking. For a second there, I thought maybe you were doing him a favor if you know.."

Hyde frogged him.

"Ow, man." Eric chuckled though his pain. "Jackie, I'm only kidding." He suddenly heard Jackie's muffled crying coming from deep against Hyde's neck. "Oh god, Jackie, I didn't really think that you would ... I ... I'm ... Oh, I'm going to hell."

* * *

_McLean, Texas. McLean Motor Lodge. Twenty-nine minutes later - 4:37 a.m._

Kelso hopped out of the back of the van and stretched his long limbs. "Why are we stopped here? I thought we were gonna drive through the night."

Fez shrugged. "Don't ask me, nobody ever tells me anything."

Donna walked around and met them in the back. "I wonder why we're stopped."

"_KELSO, RUN,"_ they heard Eric screaming frantically. "_RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"_

Kelso looked over and saw Hyde, sprinting toward him on a mission. "_Help me!_" he screeched as he took off running toward the gas station next door. "_It was an accident, Hyde! I'll probably never do it again, I swear_!"

Donna and Fez flinched and braced themselves as they both blocked Hyde from passing long enough for Eric to catch up and help Fez hold him up against the van. "I'm gonna kill him!" He looked at Eric and begged mercilessly. "Just let me kill him, just this once!"

Eric shook his head. "God wants you to protect the stupid, Hyde. Not kill them."

"That's the meek, Forman, not the stupid! The bible says nothing about the stupid!"

"But Hyde, you would not kill a retarded kid, would you?" Fez reasoned.

"I would if he tried to play tongue twister with my girlfriend!"

"Oh." Fez was expecting a different answer. "Okay, then." He let go.

"Fez!" Eric screamed.

Hyde over-powered Eric and almost got away until Eric wrapped his arms around Hyde from behind and struggled to keep him in place.

"Whoa! Okay Hyde, relax man. Why don't we just go check in and..."

"He's not sleeping in the room!"

"No, no, he's not. He can sleep in the van."

"I'd rather see him sleeping with the fishes, but _that chicken ran off._ _DON"T THINK YOUR GETTIN" OUT OF THIS ONE, KELSO! YOU CAN"T HIDE FOREVER_!" he shouted in the direction that Kelso ran off.

"I CAN SURE AS HELL TRY!"

Hyde lunged forward again but Eric stopped him and patted his back and then directed him toward the motel office. "Alright, come on. Hey, maybe there's something you can steal in the motel office." Eric said, trying to redirect Hyde's attention.

Hyde looked at him. "Yeah, okay."

Jackie walked up to Donna and Fez.

"So I take it he hasn't calmed down yet?" Donna said, smiling sympathetically at Jackie.

She let out a sullen sigh. "He's still so mad, Donna. He was okay for a little while on the way here. He even hugged me and I stole a couple of kisses but the second we got here, he got all distant and then just took off, saying he was gonna kill Michael. So I don't know what's going on."

"Will someone please tell me why Hyde wants to kill Kelso, _again_? He looked at Jackie and scowled. "What did you do now?"

"Me? What makes you think it's about me?"

Fez shifted his weight and folded his arms. "Because, it's always about you! You're nothing but trouble, woman!"

Jackie's jaw dropped. "You take that back right now!"

"No! You're a troublemaker. A bad hat!"

Jackie gasped. "I AM NOT! I'll have you know that I look spectacular in hats!"

Fez started to wave his arms around, mocking her. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're '_high on love_'."

"Okay, enough!" Donna said, stopping them. She looked at Jackie. "You did kinda cause this one though, Jackie."

Jackie stomped on Donna's foot and then Fez's, right before running off back toward the el Camino.

"Ow! You brat!" Donna started to chase her but was stopped by Eric's voice as he and Hyde walked back up.

"Okay, so Fez, you're out in the van tonight, with Kelso."

"What?"

"Yeah, we could only afford one room and we can't put Hyde and Kelso together so, _sorry_."

"Well why can't he sleep out here by himself?"

Eric put his arm around Fez. "Because, Kelso's usually a heavy sleeper and I need you to act as a warning siren for him in case Hyde comes for him in the middle of the night." Eric looked at Hyde, who rolled his eyes. "So just stay out here with him."

"Fine." Fez pouted._ "THANKS A LOT, JACKIE! TROUBLEMAKER!_"

"_SCREW YOU, FEZ,_" Jackie's voice called from somewhere off in the distance.

Hyde grimaced. "Where the hell is she?"

Donna waved her off. "Eh, she ran off. Fez called her a bad hat. Hey, so are you two still together or what?"

Hyde shrugged. "I dunno, I think I'm just gonna break it off with her."

"Seriously?"

Hyde nodded.

Eric chuckled. "Whatever, Hyde! You just spent the last half-hour making kissy time with her in the car."

"No, I didn't! She was on my lap, It's not like I could push her away."

"Oh, so she_ forced _you to nibble on her bottom lip for ten minutes straight?"

Hyde turned around and pretended to look for their room. "Whatever, man."

Eric placed a concerned hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Hyde, it's not your fault, man. It happens to a lot of girls."

"_Shut up_ Foreman."

"No means no, and she should have respected that."

"Enough!"

Donna laughed. "Come on you guys, it's almost five o'clock in the morning. I wanna go to bed. _Jackie! Let's go!"_

Fez folded his arms angrily. "This isn't fair. You're all going into the room for your little, 'couples - doing it' party and I have to stay out here with Kelso."

"Fez! Nobody's gonna be doing it, okay!" Hyde spouted.

Eric arrogantly put his arm around Donna. "Speak for yourself, Hyde."

"Don't even think about it, Forman."

Eric, Hyde and Donna headed for their room; Jackie met them at the door; and Fez returned to the van and waited for Kelso to come back.

* * *

_McLean Motor Lodge. Room #11_

The four of them all walked inside the room and Eric immediately jumped onto the bed closest to the door. He took a suggestive position and patted the bed lightly. "C'mere Donna, I think it's _OUR_ kissy time."

Hyde shook his head. "No, no, no. Forman, you're with me tonight." He walked over toward the far bed, against the wall, and pulled back the blanket and top sheet.

Eric sat up and smiled, batting his eyes. "You know, I think you're really cute and all Hyde but you're not really my type."

Hyde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, then I'll just sleep with Donna."

"Uh, _No_."

Jackie walked up to Hyde, obviously hurt. "Steven, why don't you wanna sleep with me?"

Hyde glared at her. "Jackie. What did you think? That a few tears and a stupid picture was gonna make me forget that you kissed Kelso!"

Eric stood up. "Alright, Hyde come on now!" he said, interrupting. He put a hand on Hyde's shoulder. "It's late and I have to go to the bathroom, so just hold that thought until I get back. I don't wanna miss anything!" He said, as he giddily ran off toward the bathroom.

"Eric!" Donna shouted, "Jerk." She turned to Hyde, "What picture?"

Hyde walked away, "It's nothing," and laid down on his bed while Jackie pulled the picture out of her back pocket and showed it to Donna.

Donna smiled and turned it over. "Aw! Jackie Burkhart plus Steven Hyde!" She turned it back over. "You know, I forgot that you two went to prom together." She glanced at Hyde. "I remember thinking you had a crush on her, Hyde, taking her to the prom like that, all gussied up, matching her dress."

Hyde ignored her and closed his eyes to sleep, his arms tucked neatly behind his head.

"You know, Hyde, I think you two should hold off on the breaking up thing until tomorrow when you're not so angry."

That piqued Jackie's interest. "Breaking up? What? Donna, what are you talking about?"

"Crap." Hyde's eyes shot open. _Big mouth Donna._

Donna looked at Hyde confused, "I thought you guys.." then to Jackie, "Well he said that..."

Jackie's hurt eyes bore into Hyde's sorry ones. "You told her we broke up?"

"No," he quickly shot Donna a dirty look before returning his gaze to Jackie. "I said that we were probably going to."

"Why would you tell her that, Steven?"

Hyde sighed. He really didn't feel like having this conversation right now. "Because I'm thinkin' maybe we should, Jackie."

Her heart sank painfully out of her chest. "Steven." she pleaded, her voice wavering as she choked back tears.

Eric suddenly burst out of the bathroom. "Okay Donna, it's hanky panky time!" he said, slapping his hands and rubbing them together. Unaware of the tension in the room, he made a beeline for Donna and attacked her neck with a growl, causing her to instantly break out into the giggles.

She playfully slapped at him. "Eric, stop, I really don't think now's a good time."

Eric reached down and pulled back the sheets. "There is no such thing as a 'wrong time' for hanky panky." Donna smiled and followed him underneath the covers, forgetting all about Hyde and Jackie.

"Oh god." Hyde grumbled, throwing his pillow over his face.

Jackie threw an arm in the air, on the verge of tears. "Great, now where am I supposed to sleep. They have that bed, you have that one, and Michael and Fez are in the van." She threw herself into the chair nearby and buried her face into her folded arms on top of the table. "_I'm all alone and now I have no where to sleep!_" she cried, bursting out into hysterical sobs.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Jackie, stop .. stop crying," She continued to sob and Hyde groaned, throwing his head back. "Look. Do you just wanna sleep in here with me?"

She lifted her head and let out a small smile. "Yes."

He eyed her suspiciously. Why did this conversation ring familiar to him? "Fine, you can sleep with me, just for tonight!" He pointed a stern finger at her as he scooted over against the wall. "But no funny business like in the car! You better be good!"

Jackie pouted. "Fine!" She got up and stomped over to the bed, shutting off the lamp along the way. Then, she got under the covers and melted into the warm sheet where he had been laying only seconds before.

"And stay on your side," she heard him grumble in the dark.

"Fine."

_A few minutes later..._

To Hyde and Jackie's horror, Donna and Eric started to giggle and roll around underneath their covers. They could hear the slobbering sounds of wet kisses and Hyde could swear he heard the unsnapping of a bra.

Jackie grimaced. "Ew."

"That's it ... I've officially entered hell." Hyde grumbled as he slapped his pillow over his head.

"Eric, stop it." Donna giggled.

"No." Eric said, playfully. "_You_ stop it."

"Why don't you both stop it!" Hyde yelled.

_A few more minutes later ... _

"I love you so much, Eric."

"God, Donna, I love you too."

The only sounds Jackie and Hyde heard for the next few minutes were those of deep, wet kisses, quiet moans and then ... the playful_ SMACK_ of Donna's hand onto Eric's bare something or other.

Jackie frantically scooted herself over toward Hyde and slipped her head underneath his pillow to find him. "Oh, god, Steven, it's horrible, make it go away!"

Hyde abruptly flipped over and took hold of Jackie, pulling her in close to him. "Will you two quit it already! You're making our ears bleed!" He placed his pillow over both of theirs ears while Jackie pulled the sheets up, covering them both completely.

Hyde heard them start to kiss again and he cringed painfully. "Oh god. I can still hear 'em."

"Me, too."

"Sing something. Quick, Jackie."

"What?"

"Anything."

"_Um ...Um, okay ... You are my sunshine, My only sunshine..._"

"Oh god, Donna," Eric moaned.

Hyde squeezed his eyes shut and, for the first time in his life, zoned out everything except for Jackie's voice.

"_..YOU MAKE ME HAPPY - WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY - YOU'LL NEVER KNOW DEAR - HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU - PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY ... I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU - AND MAKE YOU HAPPY - IF YOU WILL ONLY SAY THE SAME - BUT IF YOU LEAVE ME - TO LOVE ANOTHER - YOU'LL REGRET IT ALL SOMEDAY ... YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE - MY ONLY SUNSHINE - YOU MAKE ME HAPPY - WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY - YOU'LL NEVER KNOW DEAR - HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU - PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY..."_

To Be Continued.

* * *

I am going on vacation until the end of the month, so this story will pick up again sometime in the beginning of August. See ya then, take care. 


	20. Even Stevens

**Chapter 20: Even Stevens**

Hi again. Okay so, Chapters 20 and 21 were originally one chapter but I had to split them up. So 21 should be up tonight, too. I think they might be poorly edited but I'm wiped, so forgive me. And thanks for the reviews and vacation wishes. I appreciated them. Muah!

A/N: I was forced to write script style during a long circle scene, so please excuse the sudden change. And I ran outta Door's songs, so chapter names will just be whatever now. Like any of you really care. :)

* * *

_Previously: McLean, Tx. 5am - Hyde broke up with Jackie for kissing Kelso, Donna and Eric were doing it a little too loudly, and Fez and Kelso were sleeping in the van. And go ..._

* * *

_McLean, Texas. McLean Motor Lodge. - Sunday, July 2, 1978._

_Hyde was jolted out of his sleep and abruptly sat up. His hands cradled his spinning head and he took a moment to collect his shaky, uneven breath. It was another one of those damn nightmares. He knew because his heart was threatening to pound his chest wide open. And only his nightmares had that affect on him. _

_After a few deep breaths, the sweat on his forehead began to cool and his heart slowly inched back into its normal place in his chest. He lifted his head and scanned the room, taking a rapid inventory of his surroundings. Crappy black and white t.v., cheesy bedspread, 1950's wallpaper. He relaxed. He was still in the motel room, still in Iowa, still next to.. He looked down to his side,"Jackie?"_

_Hyde tossed down his covers and flew out of bed. "Jackie?" He walked over to the bathroom and peeked inside, "Jackie?" The sound of her giggling permeated through the room. And a curious smile crept across his lips. His eyes darted around and searched for her."Jackie, where are you? I had the nuttiest dream." He walked through the bathroom door._

"_I'm here, baby."_

_Hyde crept deeper into the bathroom. "Where?"_

"_Right here."_

_He gripped the shower curtain in his right hand and yanked it wide open. And there she was, wet and flushed, straddled behind Kelso in a tub full of steaming water. Her wet knees peaked above the waterline on either side of his body and her cheek rested against his strong damp back. _

_She smiled up at Hyde. "Hi, baby."_

_Hyde felt crushed. "Hey." _

_Kelso raised his head and frowned. "Do you mind, man. Jackie's giving me a bath." Then he smiled. "Oh! Hey check it out man, I was wasted right, and I brought this really hot chick back to our hotel room and Jackie here, totally forgave me! Isn't she great!" _

_Jackie smiled and delicately kissed his back at this._

"_Wait. No. Jackie. That was me."_

_Jackie shook her head. "No. No, Hyde. That was Michael. It's always been Michael." She beamed lovingly at Kelso as he twisted his neck back to capture her lips in a wide kiss. _

_Hyde squeezed his eyes shut and only blackness remained._

_Hyde. Open your eyes._

"_No."_

Hyde!

"Hyde!"

Hyde felt his body being violently shaken and he grumbled as his stubborn eyelids forced themselves open. Above him was Eric's face, surrounded by light.

"Hyde, come on man. Get up. It's almost noon. We gotta get moving."

Hyde fought to keep his eyes open while he tried to orient himself. But his heavy eyelids soon fell closed again. So, he listened, instead. He could hear Donna shouting something about shampoo from the bathroom and the sound of the television coming to life.

"I got it!" Eric yelled back.

Hyde heard the thud of Eric's feet fade away and he snuggled deeper into the bed. He didn't want to get up just yet. It was so cozy and soft and warm in here. And it was possibly his last night in a bed like this. They were getting closer to Wisconsin and closer to his small cot. Those warm, summer nights tangled up with Jackie under clean white sheets, in a soft bed, would soon be over.

Jackie. Huh. For some reason, something dark surrounded his mind when he thought of her. But he was too tired to worry about it. He could feel her laying along his right side with her arm draped over his chest. And he wanted to feel more. So he kissed the top of her head, twisted his body down and sunk even deeper into the bed to get closer to her.

She woke slightly. "Mm. Steven," she moaned, returning his sleepy embrace. His head nuzzled open a space between her head and the pillow and they both instantly fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Jackie!" Donna shook her. "Jackie! You two, seriously need to get up!"

"Donna." Jackie groaned and clung onto Hyde. "Get your big snout out of here." Jackie wasn't letting go until she absolutely had to. She was well aware that when Hyde woke up, it was very likely that all of his affectionate cuddles would turn back into pumpkins. And she wanted to savor these last bits of Steven love. He was like a teddy bear in her arms and to let go now would be foolish. "Go away, Donna!"

"Jackie, he has to wake up eventually."

Jackie sat up and rubbed her eye. "No. He doesn't!" She shoved Donna back and gazed down at Hyde, pouting out her bottom lip. "Oh. Look at him, Donna. He's so sweet when he's sleeping."

Donna tilted her head. "Well, he's definitely more pleasant. I'll give you that."

"Oh! Just go away, Donna. You'll never understand what it's like to be held by a real man's arms." Jackie slipped down and placed Hyde's arm around her. And by instinct, he squeezed her back into the cuddle they had come to like best. And Jackie smiled and closed her eyes. It was like heaven.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

In their short time together, it had become a morning wake-up ritual. Hyde had the scruff of Jackie's top pulled away from her shoulder while he laid tender, sleepy kisses along it's ridge. Her consciousness increased with each pass of his lips and she draped her arm and leg over him, drawing him in closer. She smiled, lazily. "Morning, baby." She slipped her arms underneath his undershirt and rubbed his smooth back. His body felt hot from sleep and his lips felt even hotter against her skin. But they felt better than usual this morning. She was on borrowed time.

After a few more delicate kisses to her neck, he directed her hand to his morning erection for her. She gingerly took hold of him and took note of how hard he was. She bit back her bottom lip and smiled. He was always hard as a rock in the morning. And it made her wonder what he dreamed about.

It better be her.

Hyde's pleasure was never difficult to gauge. "God damn, Jackie," he groaned against her neck as she stroked and pulled at him. He returned her favor with a sweet kiss to her lips and a warm hand up her shirt. He was getting anxious now, she could tell and while Jackie continued to massage him to life, Hyde found her ear, "I gotta have you. Right now."

A devilish grin graced her face. "We could go get in the shower and then you can have whatever your little heart wants, baby."

But, Hyde's focus was suddenly lost. The shower? His eyebrows furrowed. The shower? The bath? There was something about ... the memory of his dream finally caught up with him. And then the memory of the night before quickly followed. Kelso.

The pain he felt the night before trickled back through his veins and woke him up. He straightened his arms and caused her to slide back across the sheets.

Jackie pulled his hands from her chest. "Steven! What are you doing?"

"Shut-up."

Her entire body went limp. She knew this was coming, but it still hit her like a punch to the gut. Because for a brief moment, she thought, maybe, he had forgiven her. Maybe it was all gonna be okay.

But, he had never forgiven her. Sleep and exhaustion had only distracted him. SHE had distracted him. On purpose, he figured. Like always. And his body tensed with hate for her. She was like a fucking snake, always slithering her way inside of him and wrapping herself around his brain, constricting his normal thoughts.

Hyde sprung out of the bed. He had to get away from her.

Eric, to his surprise, was still in the room. He was watching General Hospital from the other bed and eating sugar babies. "Hey," he said, never breaking his focus on the show. "I brought your bags in."

"Thanks." Hyde grabbed a few pieces of clothing and his toothbrush from his duffel bag.

"Steven!"

Then he disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Jackie threw her covers down and hopped out of bed, too.

"I'd leave him alone if I were you," Eric chided, his eyes glued to the Bobbie/Scotty/Laura triangle that had intrigued him since the whole Valentines Day fiasco.

"Shut-up Eric." She grabbed her things from her bag and banged on the bathroom door. "Steven!"

Hyde swung open the door with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and let her in, slamming the door once again behind her.

"Steven!"

"Hm?" He continued to brush his teeth.

"WE need to talk!"

Hyde shook his head furiously, and spit. "No! I don't wanna talk about it!" He continued brushing.

"But Steven, I think we _should_ talk about it."

He spit again and rinsed out his mouth with a flimsy plastic cup full of water. She waited with her foot tapping. "There's nothing left to say Jackie." He dried his face off and quickly gathered up his things.

"But we haven't really_ said_ anything, Steven."

"We've said plenty, Jackie." Hyde turned around to face her. "Look. I'm sorry about the thing in the bed, okay. I shouldn't have done that. It won't happen again. Trust me." He reached for the door but she stopped him.

"Wait! I don't understand. Are we still together?"

He scoffed. "NO."

"But.. I don't get it. You were fine five minutes ago!"

"I was half asleep, Jackie! It's not that hard to get!"

"So you're still breaking up with me because of Michael?"

"Yep." He reached for the handle but she jumped in front of it. "Jackie! Let me out!"

"Steven, I get that you're mad." She placed her hands on his hips and looked in his eyes. Maybe he would see how sincere she was. "And _I'm sorry._"

He pushed her hands away. "First of all, don't touch me. Ever. And second, it doesn't matter that you're sorry."

"Why?"

"Because it's still over Jackie."

"But why?"

"BECAUSE, I don't feel like constantly wondering what the hell you and Kelso are doing every time I turn my back! I'm not doin' it anymore!"

"But Steven, it's not like that."

"You know what, Jackie. I don't really care _what_ it's like. I'm over it." He opened the door.

"Can you _please_ just wait?"

A sharp, "No," was all he had to say as he walked out.

Jackie shut her eyes, "shit," and then shut the door to plan her next move. Because with Jackie, there was always a next move.

* * *

Jackie took over an hour and a half to get ready for the day. She ignored the cries on the other side of the door. Eric, Donna, Fez and Kelso - they all tried to call her out. They even got desperate at one point and sent Hyde up to try and tempt her out. But they were all so naive. No one could interrupt this ritual. It was a sacred day for every girl who ever loved a boy. It was a special day. It required special attention and care. It called for a wash, condition, blow dry and curl with the large pink hot rollers. Her make-up had to be just right. It had to be the perfect mix of breezy summer casual and hot temptress. _Extra_ special attention needed to be taken with the outfit. There was no half-assing it today. Definitely a dress. Leg was the key. The more, the better. It all had to be just right. Sexy, but not on purpose. 

Yep, it was a special day all right. It was a break-up day. And he would be sorry he ever let her go.

Jackie smiled at her reflection. "You don't need him."

She strolled out of the bathroom and passed all five angry faces. Kelso's in particular caught her eye since he had a freshly grown fat lip. She turned around, stopped and posed, as if on the catwalk. "Well, why are you all just sitting around? Lets go!"

* * *

The rest of the day had proved to be uneventful. A gas stop in Elk City, a lunch break in Oklahoma City and a bathroom break in Tulsa. All of which offered Jackie ample opportunity to grab Hyde's attention. John from Elk City offered her a free coke after telling her she was the prettiest little thing this side of the Mississippi, making Hyde laugh. Bo from Oklahoma City stood outside of the Dairy Queen with her and let her try his cigarette, making Hyde seethe. And then there was poor Travis from Tulsa. He was a shy guy and had followed her around the rest stop until he got the nerve to speak to her. 

"Hey there."

"Hi."

He offered her his hand. "Travis."

He was cute, so she accepted it with a smile. "Jackie."

"You're not from around here, are ya?"

Jackie's smile grew. "How could you tell?"

Then Hyde walked by and shoulder checked Travis, sending him flying back and over a table stacked with travel books. "Oops," he said, smiling. "My fault."

"Steven! God, you can be such a jerk sometimes!"

He ignored her and made his way over to Kelso, who slapped his hand. "Nice one."

Jackie looked sorrowfully at Travis. "Sorry." And then she strutted away wearing a victorious smile. _He loves me._

* * *

_That night. _

_Springfield, Missouri: The Parakeet Motel - Room 26. 9:51 p.m._

THE CIRCLE:

Kelso: (inspecting his camera) Awesome! I only have one picture left. I've gone through like four rolls already! That's.. (thinking and counting on fingers) .. a lot of pictures!

Donna: (rolls her eyes) Are they all of your _ass_, Kelso?

Kelso: (very serious) No. Only like _every other _one.

Eric: (thinking back) Wait a minute. I don't remember you taking pictures. You didn't take any of me.

Fez: Oh, he took tons of me.

Jackie: Yeah, me too. Tons.

Hyde: (irritated, rolls his eyes)

Donna: (to Eric) Yeah, me too. You know, I think the pervert even took one of me rinsing off in one of those outdoor showers.

Kelso: (laughs, with a big open mouthed smile) Yeah, I did.

Eric: (incredulously to Kelso) So, you took pictures of everyone but me?

Fez: Oh, don't worry Eric. He still has one left. So just say cheese!

Jackie: No! Say (waves hands in front of herself) "Jackie". (She nods excitedly with wide eyes) Yeah, just try it. It makes for a better smile. It just flows off the tongue better.

Hyde: Yeah, you know what else flows off the tongue, Forman? (leans over and looks pointedly at Jackie) "Shut your pie hole!"

Donna: (staring vacantly) Pie hole. Pie hole. Biscuit hole. Pizza hole. (Laughs) Joint hole. (suddenly frowning) Wait, why did that sound dirty?

Kelso: (points camera at Eric) Okay Eric. Say "Shut your pie hole."

Eric: No. Wait. Save it for after we come back from the bar. I want the only picture of me to be after my first bar fight.

Fez: (laughs and shakes his head) Oh Eric. You are not ready for a bar fight.

Jackie: Yeah, Eric. What are you gonna do if you gotta go potty again?

Hyde: (starts to laugh at Jackie's burn but catches himself) Yeah, Forman. (Clears his throat) Man, I'm already busted enough with Red. You know how pissed your mom'll be at me if I bring you home all beaten up? I'll never eat real food again!

Donna: Yeah, Eric. I agree with Hyde. You'd probably get beaten up pretty bad.

Kelso: (nods, on the verge of laughing)

Eric: (incredulous) So you ALL think that I would lose in a bar fight?

Fez: (sadly nods)

Jackie: (feigns interest in her nails)

Hyde: Hell yes.

Donna: (shifts her eyes away)

Kelso: Of course you'll get beat up! That's what's gonna make it gonna be so funny.

Hyde jumped up. "I agree, let's go!" and Fez and Kelso followed Hyde's lead.

Eric slowly stood and cracked his neck. "Yeah, man. I'm ready." He looked sheepishly at Donna.

She smiled at him and put a loving hand to his back. "Maybe you should go potty first."

Eric nodded,"Yeah, okay," and ran into the bathroom.

Something occurred to Donna as Hyde, Kelso and Fez headed out the door. "Wait. None of you has any money."

Hyde smirked. "I have my ways,"he said as he walked out the door behind Fez and Kelso.

"Steven!" Jackie followed Hyde out the door. "Wait, Steven."

Hyde turned around. "What?"

"You're not gonna ... you know, meet anyone, right?"

Hyde shifted his weight. "Let me get this straight. You kiss Kelso. Then flirt with every guy in Oklahoma and you wanna know whether or not _I'm_ gonna meet anyone?" He gave her a wicked grin. "What do _you_ think I'm gonna do, Jackie?" He turned back around.

Jackie placed a hand on his back, stopping him. "Wait. Steven, why are you being nice to Michael but a jerk to me?"

Hyde finally turned around again to face her. "Because I've been friends with Kelso forever."

"And I'm replaceable."

Hyde didn't answer but his expression told her that she had it right on. She was replaceable. Optimism convinced to remain hopeful. He was only angry. And she couldn't blame him. She had betrayed and hurt him. And she was prepared to spend the rest of eternity making it up to him, if he would only let her. "Steven, will you please just stay here with me, anyway?"

"Why would I wanna do that?"

She couldn't think of anything that would make him stay. Her eyes darted around as she tried to think. "Because?" She knew she sounded pathetic. But she was hoping against hope that he wanted to stay and just needed a little push, as usual.

Hyde sighed. "Jackie, we're not together anymore. Let it go."

"But ... I don't wanna let it go."

"Well, I do." He tried to leave again, but he let her stop him once again.

"No, you don't. I know you don't. I can see it." She narrowed the gap between them until her hands were slipping around his waist as they had so many times before. "I can feel it, Steven. Please just stay with me."

Her eyes became heavy as she ached and silently begged for a kiss. Something to give her just a tiny glimmer of hope that she was right about his feelings for her. The feelings she would bet her life that he had. She looked up at him, her eyes as big as plates, pleading for him to him to stay, to kiss her, to love her. Anything.

Jackie watched his eyes soften and she smiled. She bit back her bottom lip, partly to moisten her lips, partly to remind him that they were there, waiting and wanting for him.

Her lips didn't get past him and he pulled her in closer. Anticipating his next move, she closed her eyes and nearly gasped when his lips gently met hers.

_Oh, thank god_.

She crushed every part of her body hard against him until she couldn't physically get any closer; yet she still somehow wasn't getting close enough. She opened her mouth and let him inside, only fueling the fire of his kiss. It became frantic and so did he. She felt her back roughly connect with the wall behind her. And from the front, his body pressed into hers with a grunt.

His brought his hands to her ears and grazed his lips over hers. He was teasing now, making her crazy. She leaned in and his head moved back slightly, denying her. She closed her eyes and begged. "Steven, please." The corners of his mouth lifted into a smirk. And it was then that he gave her what she wanted. His kiss. It was tender and deep and she never wanted it to end. But it had to. And it did, way too quickly. He pulled away.

She let her eyes flutter open with a relieved smile. She wanted to see him. See him smile. See him frown. Whatever. It didn't matter. As long as he stayed with her. As long as he gave himself to her, she would gladly endure it all.

She laid her grateful eyes on him and saw that his were already open. And to her chagrin, he appeared neither frantic nor affected in any way by their kiss. She felt like she might explode from pent up desire and he looked ... bored.

Then his face fell into a curious frown. "Huh."

"What," she said, still trying to catch her breath, still affected by him. Still.

"Yeah, I didn't feel anything."

"What?"

"No, I mean the kiss was hot but.." He shrugged, " yeah... nothing. Well I'm outta here." He turned around and walked to his car, leaving her there with the sting of his spiteful kiss still on her lips. "Don't wait up."

She stared incredulously at him as he got into his car. He never glanced at her. Not once. Then Kelso's gaze caught her eye. He had watched the entire thing. And he just knew that Hyde had done or said something cruel to cause the hurt he saw in her eyes. He quickly looked away, unable to face her. He knew his selfishness had caused her pain. All of it.

Jackie held onto the tears that threatened to spill over and give her away. Damn if either one of those pricks was gonna see her cry anymore. She pushed herself off of the wall and slipped back inside the room. And once safely inside, she collapsed onto the bed next to Donna.

Donna looked at her. "Oh Christ. What now?"

Eric came out of the bathroom, breaking Donna's focus, and made his way over to her. He twitched his nose and gave her a kiss. "Okay, I'll be coming back to you as a man, baby. So be ready."

Donna chuckled. "Yeah, just be good. No girls around. You said it was a guy's night."

"It is. I promise, beautiful," he said, right before kissing her lips softly.

Donna gave him a shy smile. _Beautiful._ He still knew how to make her feel like a silly school girl in love. "Okay," she giggled. And after saying her goodbye's to him, she shifted her attention back to her obviously dispirited friend. "Okay," Donna said, rolling her eyes and situating herself onto her stomach to face Jackie, "What jerky thing did Hyde do now?"

Jackie huffed, almost unable to believe it herself. "He got even with me for something that happened about a million years ago."

* * *

_Parakeet Motel - Room 26. Monday. July 3, 1978 - Three o'clock in the morning_

_A drunken Fez, Hyde and Kelso come stumbling in carrying an even drunker Eric and laughing like hell._

Donna rushed over to them. "Shh! Shut-up! It took me forever to get Jackie to go to sleep."

Hyde dropped Eric's leg. "Where is she," he said, making his way over to the far bed. But Donna grabbed him before he could go any further.

"No. Hyde. Leave her alone. I think you did enough tonight." Hyde seemed to be lost in his own world, studying Jackie' sleeping form. Donna grabbed his head and turned it toward her. "Hyde, "I'm serious. Get out." His eyes were clouded over and red from intoxication. And his breath reeked of beer. He settled his vacant eyes on Donna and slurred his intentions.

"I just wanna tell her I'm sorry."

Donna grimaced. "Oh my god, Hyde. You're drunk. You don't need to be telling anyone anything tonight. Especially Jackie." She re-directed him toward the front door and patted his back. "Now be a good boy and go sleep in the..." The sudden thud of her own boyfriend hitting the floor distracted her. "Eric!" She rushed over to Eric's side. "Are you okay?"

Eric deliriously smiled up at her. "You're so pretty, Donna." Donna rolled her eyes. He was fine. She stood up and smacked Kelso and Fez in the head for dropping him; stopping their laughter instantly.

Kelso grabbed his head. "Ow, Big D!"

She pointed in both their faces. "Just for that, you two morons can sleep in the van again!"

"What! That's not fair," Fez cried. "What did we do!"

"You brought him home all beat up!" she said, opening the door. "No get out!"

Fez and Kelso both looked at each other and broke out into laughter again. Kelso turned around as Donna pushed him backwards. "No you don't understand Donna. A chick did that to him!" As he spoke, Donna faked interest and gently pushed them out the door. "Okay so Hyde got these chicks to buy us all beer, right? And the only ugo was, of course, a huge Star Wars geek. So Eric and her got into this argument about whether or not Leia should do it with Han or Luke. And Eric said.."

"You know what. I don't wanna hear anymore. Your asses are all mine tomorrow. So get some sleep cause your gonna need it!"

Donna pushed the door closed against Kelso's weight.

"Well why does Hyde get to stay?" Kelso yelled, peeking through the remaining inches of open door.

"He doesn't!"

Fez jumped up behind Kelso. "But, Donna._ I_ was good! I didn't try to hook up with any chicks, even the ugo!"

Donna ignored their pathetic pleas and shut the door in their faces. She glared over at her lump of a boyfriend on the floor and shook her head in disgust. "Morons." She helped him up off the floor and walked his inebriated body to the bed and plopped him down on the edge of the bed. "Eric, help me get your shoes off."

Eric smiled at her and put a gentle hand to her face as she removed his shoes, one by one. "Donna. _My hot, hot Donna._ You're so good to me."

"Just shut up Eric," she said, pushing him down on the bed. "Go to sleep. I'll deal with you in the morning!"

"Okay, baby." He curled up on the bed and shut his eyes. "Love my Donna," he mumbled, as he sloppily kissed the air, hoping for the real thing. But it never came. It was within seconds anyway that Eric's pilot light dimmed and he fell into the kind of deep slumber that only babies and drunken fools enjoy.

Donna watched his demise and sighed. What a night. She felt like an unpaid and unappreciated babysitter. She was wiping tears here and carrying to bed there. And now she had one more big fat baby to deal with. And probably the worst behaved one of them all. Hyde. Donna addressed her god. "Why is it always me!"

The darkness of the room made it almost impossible to see anything. But finding Hyde was important. She had promised Jackie that Hyde wouldn't come home drunk. It was a stupid promise, she knew, but it was the only thing that kept Jackie sane through the long night. Because to Jackie, Hyde getting drunk equaled Hyde getting laid. And as much as Donna tried to convince her otherwise, in the end, it was only Donna's promise that made the difference. So now, her sole aim was just to find him and get him out the door without waking Jackie. But she didn't see him anywhere. And she wondered if he had already stumbled his little drunk, jerk ass outside.

"Hyde," she whispered, "Are you still here? Hyde?" A misplaced chair caused her to trip. "Dammit! Hyde?" As she got closer to Jackie's bed, she crossed her fingers._ Please don't be.._.Then she found him and about screamed out of frustration. He was propped up on one arm behind Jackie, trying to wake her with tender, but belated, kisses.

He kissed her shoulder. "Jackie," he whispered. Then he nuzzled his nose into her hair and laid another kiss to the back of her head. "Please, wake up."

"No, Hyde!" Donna rushed over and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Get up. If she saw you like this, she would freak!" She struggled to lift him, but he was making it impossible. "Dammit Hyde, go sleep it off in the van." She pulled harder. But he just wasn't budging. "You need to drive tomorrow," she grunted.

Hyde stubbornly dropped his weight, forcing Donna to pull even harder. "Donna, cut it out! I'm not leaving! I gotta tell her about something. Something I did."

"Shh! I think you two are done talking." She yanked with all of her strength and finally got him to his feet. She pointed toward the door. "I'm dead serious, Hyde. Get out. She doesn't want to talk to you."

Hyde lingered for a second, deciding whether or not to listen to Donna. Maybe she was right. He hadn't even considered that Jackie might not accept his apology. He just assumed she would forgive him instantly. Like she always did. And maybe it was better that she didn't know what he had done. It would only makes things worse.

So, he left.

Afterwards, when Hyde was finally gone, with the door safely shut behind him, a soft, raspy voice came out of the dark. "Thanks, Donna. I don't think I could have pushed him away."

"Yes, you could've. But, you're welcome, anyway." Donna grabbed the blanket and straightened it back over Jackie. "Go back to sleep. Things will be better in the morning."

_To be continued.._

* * *

Please review, even if you think it sucked. I'm a big girl. I can take it. Oh, and watch out for 21, it's trailing right behind this one. 


	21. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Chapter 21: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road**

I told ya I would put this out quick! Please remember that this was ALL supposed to be part of chapter 20 so it might be a little uneven. And sorry, but the music's back... I heard all of these songs on vaca and had to include them. It's my ode to Carnival.

* * *

_Monday - July 3, 1978_

_Waynesville, Missouri: Denny's. 12:47 p.m._

_Everyone is sitting at a large booth table. It is Jackie, then Donna, and then Eric on the outside. On the other side is Fez, then Kelso, then Hyde on the outside. All four boys are extremely hung over and have their faces buried in folded arms on the table._

Jackie shot Donna with a wicked smile. "Wow! I'm _starving_, Donna." She opened her menu. "How about you?"

Donna took Jackie's cue and opened her menu, too. "_Starving! _Hm? What to order," she said, tapping a finger to her chin. She winked at Jackie. "I think I'm just gonna get the ... FISH burger."

"Oh god, not the fish!" Eric shouted as he bolted up with his hand to his mouth and ran frantically throughout the restaurant in search of the restroom.

Jackie took note of the smug look on Donna's face and snapped her finger in disappointment. _Damn. Donna - 1, Jackie -0_. She had to think. What made Hyde, her first choice of victim, queasy? Nothing. The jerk. Wait, but she did know Kelso like the back of her desperately-in-need-of-a-manicure hand. Jackie nudged Donna and smirked, quickly taking another look at her menu.

"Hm?" She flicked her menu. "There we go! I think I'm just gonna have the Chicken Noodle Soup!"

Kelso slapped his hand to his mouth. "Oh god! _GET OUTTA THE WAY HYDE!_" Kelso shoved Hyde violently off of his seat and onto the floor, "_MOVE!_" and took off running, knocking over a few chairs as he made a mad dash for the restroom.

"God dammit, Kelso," Hyde grumbled, getting up and brushing himself off. He plopped himself back onto his seat and sat down, instantly dropping his head back onto the table. "Idiot."

Donna laughed and had to bury her head between the seat and Jackie's shoulder. "Oh, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen." She sat up and wiped tears from her eyes. "That was like a two-fer burn. Two-for the price of one." Donna put her hand out for Jackie to shake. "This one's yours.."

Jackie accepted the shake triumphantly and sat back, pleased with herself. Suddenly curious, Donna leaned in close to Jackie. "Chicken noodle soup?"

Jackie smirked and whispered in Donna's ear, "The canned stuff. His mom never figured out to add water."

Donna's head dropped back in disgust. "Ew."

* * *

_Out in the Denny's parking lot. One hour later._

_Kelso hands his camera off to an old lady._

"Okay, now I'm way taller than any of these short stacks, so you better not cut my head off!"

"I'll try," she said with a sweet smile.

"Well, you better!" Kelso yelled, right before he ran back to the group. He jumped in the flat bed of the el Camino and put his arm around Fez. "Okay!"

'_FLASH!'_

Kelso slapped his hands together. "Alright. There it was, the last picture. Finally!"

Everyone grumbled, "Yeah," "Whatever," as they split apart once again and scattered toward the two vehicles.

Jackie strolled over to the back of the van with a dreamy smile on her face, bemusing her friend. Donna tilted her head and smiled as they walked. "What are _you_ smilin' about?"

With a twinkle in her eye, Jackie giggled and hooked her arm into Donna's,"I'll tell you in the van."

* * *

_Interstate 44: The far outskirts of St Louis, Missouri. 2 hours, 15 minutes later. 4:27 p.m._

_Hyde is driving the el Camino with Kelso; Fez is driving the van; and Jackie, Donna and Eric are in back._

It was as much as Eric could take and he decided that enough was enough. "Fez, get Hyde's attention. We're pulling over!"

Fez had never been so 'on the same page' with Eric in his life. If he weren't driving, he might have kissed him. "You don't have to tell me twice!" He rolled down his window and pulled up alongside the el Camino and honked the horn at them.

Kelso rolled down his window with an excited smile, thinking it was a game. "Hey Fez!"

"Pull over!" Fez yelled, motioning furiously.

Kelso nodded and confirmed the plan with a thumbs up. He looked at Hyde. "Hey, I'm thinking this might be the new version of extreme car tag that me and Fez have been cooking up since California. So get ready."

"If it is Kelso, I swear to god , I'll tie you both to the bumper and drag you the rest of the way home."

"Oh man! That sounds WAY funner than car tag!" Kelso tried to map out a blueprint in his head. He looked at Hyde. "Okay we're gonna need some rope and couple of trash can lids."

Hyde pulled ahead of Fez and pulled over into the breakdown lane. And once both cars came to a stop, Eric made his move. "Thank the lord!" He grabbed Jackie by the hand and Donna opened the back doors, shamefully keeping her head down.

Jackie squirmed and tried to break free of Eric's grip. "Donna, help me!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jackie, but you're driving me nuts, too."

"Oh, some friend you are!" Jackie stuck out her tongue at Donna in passing.

Once Eric had Jackie out of the van. He placed his hands square on her shoulders and looked deep into her mis-matched eyes. "Oh man, you have two different colored eyes."

Jackie threw her hands out in front of her. "Oh my god! You didn't know that? Well, I could just talk about that instead! See my mom has.."

Eric closed his eyes and shook his head. "No No. You had your chance. And now you've got to go."

"But Eric.."

"Jackie, this is for our own good. Mine and Fez and Donna's."

"But.." Eric bent down and scooped her body up and onto his narrow shoulder, and Jackie grimaced in pain. "God, your bony! It's a wonder Donna doesn't break you in two!"

Eric began to walk. "Hiss all you want demon, but I still banish you back to where you came from." He walked her feather light but squirming body up ahead toward the el Camino.

Fez got out of the van as they passed him. He looked at Jackie remorsefully. "I'm really sorry Jackie. You know I love you. But right now, I want to hurt you. And it's just better this way."

Hyde watched the commotion through the rearview mirror. "What the hell is Forman doing?"

Kelso shrugged and got out. And Hyde followed. He stepped out into the warm and windy Missouri air and shot one more quizzical glance at Kelso before turning his attention back toward Eric and Jackie's kicking legs. "What are you doing, man?"

Eric stopped two feet in front of Hyde and smiled devilishly. He gripped Jackie thighs and bucked his shoulder forward, tossing her backward into Hyde's arms. "Here!" Eric rubbed his back. "Watch out, too. She bites. Come on Kelso," he said as he did an about face and headed back to the cheering crowd of two waiting back at the van.

Hyde stood bewildered, holding Jackie by the waist from behind. Her feet hovered about six inches from the ground. She wasn't speaking or moving. She just rested against him with her arms folded across her chest and wearing an angry scowl on her face. Hyde glared at Kelso, daring him to abandon him. "Kelso."

"Sorry man. You're on your own. She has sharp teeth." They were suddenly _both_ glaring at him now and he backed away toward the van. "Good luck, man." Then, he took off running.

Hyde lowered Jackie down until her feet hit the ground and let go. "Jackie, what did you do?"

Jackie straightened out her dress and walked around toward the passenger side of the el Camino. She stopped near the back and turned around. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

Hyde swallowed hard when he noticed her glaring right at him. God, she was beautiful. Her dress and hair were caught and lifted by the wind and he wasn't sure he could be alone with her. Not yet, anyway. She started to move toward the passenger side and Hyde waggled a stern finger at her. "No! No! You're not riding with me! We've been over this. Go back and tell him that _I said_ to let you back in the van."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself! I don't want to ride with you either!"

The van violently peeled away and Hyde threw his arms up at it. "Hey!"

Eric sat behind Fez, like a devil in his right ear. "Fez, just keep driving. He'll have no choice but to let her in and catch up."

"Good idea. We'll have him trapped. Like a bear. Like he had us, that son of a bitch!"

Hyde looked back and discovered that Jackie was already sitting inside the el Camino. "Dammit."

* * *

_I-55 interchange. St Louis, Missouri. One half mile before the Illinois border_. _5:24 p.m._

Jackie and Hyde had driven in silence for twenty minutes while Interstate 44 carried them straight into St. Louis - the last city before Illinois - the last state before Wisconsin. Home.

And just as they passed over the Mighty Mississippi, they both saw something that made them smile.

_- WELCOME TO ILLINOIS -_

Jackie yelled out her open window to an elderly man driving beside them. She waved one finger in the air. "One more state, baby!"

Only one car back, the van erupted into cheers, too. "Woooohoooo!", "One more!"

Jackie turned excitedly to celebrate with Hyde. But before she could speak, he stopped her with another stern finger. "No talking, remember."

Her smile fell and she rolled her eyes away from him. God, he was frustrating. She closed her eyes and let the breeze hug her. "Fine." She wasn't going to let him ruin her happy moment. They were almost home.

* * *

_I-55: Somewhere around Lincoln, Illinois. TWO hours later - 7:33 p.m._

'_Love her madly' by the Doors is playing on the radio._

_Don't ya love her madly  
Don't ya need her badly  
Don't ya love her ways  
Tell me what you say_

For the first time in his life, Hyde wanted Jim Morrison to just shut the fuck up. But all the stations were the same. All of the music was the same. It wasn't dead. It was alive and well and preaching it's fucking love bullshit to him in the middle of Illinois. Problem was ... The psychotic bastard was right on the money.

_Don't ya love her madly  
Wanna be her daddy  
Don't ya love her face  
Don't ya love her as she's walkin' out the door_

_God dammit._ Hyde twisted the knob. He would turn it off but last time he tried, the silence drove him mad. Jackie had been keeping to her word. Not one peep had come out of her since entering the state. Not one. Leave it to her to choose a trek across the most boring state to finally listen to him and shut the fuck up.

_Yes, Zeppelin_. Hyde stopped turning.

_You've been coolin',  
An' baby I've been droolin'.  
All the good times, baby  
I've been misusin'._

Okay. Zeppelin would never let him down. Zeppelin was his friend. Maybe his only friend, besides Forman. Hyde finally relaxed and settled in.

_A-way, way down inside,  
I'm gonna give ya my love,  
I'm gonna give ya every inch of my love,  
I'm gonna give ya my love._

Oh crap. He forgot what this song was about. And when the hell did sex become about sex with her. And only her. God damn Zeppelin. They were all in cahoots together - Page, Plant, Morrison - forcing him to think about her. Now all he wanted to do instead of love her madly was give her every inch of his love and fuck her brains out.

_Wanna whole lotta love.  
Wanna whole lotta love._

Hyde shut off the radio and pulled himself together.

Screw 'em all. They were all obsessed with chicks. But, not him. He was the only sane one on the planet apparently. Or maybe, he was the only_ insane_ one.

He wondered, would someone who was insane know that they were insane? Did Leo know that he was a burnout hippie with little or no brain function left? Or was he, himself, the burnout and Leo was the perfectly normal one? And what about Kelso for that matter? Did Kelso know that he had the mentality of a six year old? Did it even matter? Maybe that was the secret to a happy life - pure ignorance. Intelligence and lucidity only offered misery and the awareness that life sucked.

Wrong! This was sobriety. He needed a joint. Bad!

The silence was getting to him again. Maybe he was insane, or just brilliant. Same thing.

Hyde started to tap his foot. He was too smart for his own good. _Stop thinking_. _Stop thinking._ _Stop thinking about.._ He risked a glance over at Jackie. She didn't notice though. Hell, she hadn't even moved. She was still looking out that damn window. How could someone look out of a window for two hours straight? Wait, maybe she was asleep.

Fuck it.

"Jackie."

She wasn't moving. "Jackie!"

He poked her. Again. And again. "Jackie!"

She finally turned her head and he inwardly celebrated, fighting back a giddy smile. He still had to maintain his cool. He waited for her to say something. Anything. He may have been pissed at her but he needed her company before he lost it and sent them both careening into an eighteen wheeler just to have something to do.

And her company wasn't so bad anyway. She had kept him entertained all the way to California. In several ways. He wanted to smile at this. But he restrained himself. Plus, he missed her. Even though any self-admittance of that only got pushed to the back of his mind.

He was still waiting. But she only continued to look at him, becoming more annoyed with each passing second. Think. Think. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head 'No' and returned to her original position. _Dammit._ No more _yes_ or _no_ questions. _Think._ "So what the hell did you do to make them kick you out of the van?"

She refused to respond or even turn around. He wanted no talking. He got no talking.

"Jackie, god dammit, will you just talk?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled at her reflection in the window. Holy shit. It worked. Jackie finally turned her entire body around to face him. The desperation for a response was plastered all over his face. And his eyes were begging for something with each quick glance her way. So she pulled shut the imaginary zipper over her mouth and finished the gesture with a cheeky shrug.

God love her cause he was gonna kill her. _Dammit._ "Fine. I'm sorry okay. Will you _please_ just talk? I'm bored."

"You mean, you're lonely."

"Whatever."

"_What?_"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Uh huh."

It was already working. His mind wasn't racing out of control and he wasn't going insane with thoughts about her. "Just talk about anything."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, I'm not even sure you deserve my company. You're only nice when you need something from me." Her gaze drifted back out the window. It seemed a comfortable place to hide.

"That's not true."

"Yes. It is."

"So what do you wanna do?

She folded her arms. "I don't care."

Hyde sighed. Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

_I-55. Somewhere around Dwight, Illinois. 1 hour, 30 minutes later. 9:43 p.m._

The sun had set an hour before, leaving behind a perfect summer night. But the atmosphere inside the el Camino was volatile and stormy with a hundred percent chance of fighting.

"Y"

Hyde had to think. "Um. Oh! Yugo. Okay, Z."

Jackie sighed, bored. "Um. I don't know. There isn't any. Is there?"

"I can think of one."

"_Then go ahead!_"

"Z-28"

"Oh. Whatever." Jackie slid down into her seat and closed her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"No. I'm okay." Hyde grimaced at her. "Hey! Wake up. No falling asleep."

"I'm not. Can we just turn the radio on or something?"

"Yeah." As long as the two Jims and Robert were done whining about chicks, it should be okay.

Jackie hit the knob on his radio and searched the tuner. Anything to stop talking to him. He was being his pre-"I kissed Michael" self - sort of - and it was making her ache to climb over and finish what they had started two mornings before. The entire ride to California had consisted of music, stupid car games and playful, sometimes heated, foreplay. And she wanted more. She was like a vampire, lusting for his neck. And his mouth. And the tension between them was actually making her even hotter for him. She felt like a pervert.

Jackie stopped at E.L.O.'s 'Living Thing'

_Making believe this is what you've conceived  
From your worst day,  
Moving in line when you look back in time  
To your first day _

"Jackie. No. God, what the hell possesses you to listen to this disco crap?"

"You know what? We can always go back to silence."

"Funny you say that, Jackie. Because silence would be better than this crap!"

"Stop saying that! It's not crap!"

_It's a livin' thing,  
It's a terrible thing to lose ..._

Hyde grabbed the knob and twisted. "I'm driving. I get to choose."

"I _offered_ to drive," she yelled. Her pent up frustration with him manifested itself into a loud grumble. "Oooh! Sometimes I can't stand you!"

He stopped at 'Hey Joe' by Jimi Hendrix and goose-necked toward her. "Well I've NEVER been able to stand you!"

_Hey Joe, where you goin' with that gun in your hand?  
Hey Joe, I said where you goin' with that gun in your hand?_

Jackie grimaced at the radio. "God! Your music is depressing, Steven! It's no wonder you're always pissed. I've been listening to this crap for two hours and I'm ready to kill somebody!"

"This is NOT crap! THIS is Jimi Hendrix, Jackie!" Hyde could feel the tension rising from his stomach into his throat, threatening to burst out. "Do you even know what this song is about?"

"Hey, guess what Steven! _I DON"T CARE!_"

He glanced over at her. God, she was hot when she was pissed. It was then that he realized that there was a fine line between tension and lust. And he suddenly wanted to pull over and fuck her right into submission. "Yeah, well you should, Jackie! Cause it's about a guy who shoots his chick for cheating on him."

_Alright. I'm goin down to shoot my old lady,  
you know I caught her messin' 'round with another man._

Jackie faked laughter. "Ha ha ha ha, Very funny Steven."

God, she was frustrating. "You know what, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it was cause she wouldn't _shut the hell up!"_

Jackie grabbed the knob and twisted, accidentally pulling the knob off. "Oh my god."

Hyde finally lost it. "_What the hell are you doing!_" He tried to grab it from her but she moved her hand away and then tossed it out the window.

She covered her mouth and acted surprised. "Oops. My fault."

All Hyde could do was laugh. This was funny. Not 'ha ha' funny. But funny. Because he was about to commit his first murder. His jaw clenched and his fists balled. It was his natural response to anger. But she was a girl and unfortunately he couldn't hit her. And He had to take deep breaths to keep himself collected.

But it didn't mean he couldn't sit there and plot revenge. Was throwing someone out of a moving car considered a felony if they lived? Maybe if he just lightly pushed her. She would only tumble a few times and then come to a stop, where someone else could then run her over. That could work.

Jackie stopped turning the pathetic remnant of knob on the radio and shrieked with joy. "Oh my god! It's my song! Steven, listen!"

_  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Jackie's face lit up with anticipation. "Wait for it..." Hyde rolled his eyes.

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

Her shoulders rocked to the music. "There! See. Cause I'm young and sweet and only seventeen! _I"M _the dancing queen!" She tuned to him with a beaming smile. "Get it?"

"Well, you're young and seventeen and that's about it."

Jackie hurled a dirty look at him. "Screw you, Steven! I was _trying_ to talk to you nicely. But I guess you're not capable of having a civil conversation."

"Guess not."

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig it, the Dancing Queen_

Hyde cringed. "Oh my god, how do you listen to this shit? You know. I don't even know how the hell we ever got together in the first place. You're not even my type. You listen to Abba for Christ's sake! What the hell was I thinking?" Hyde turned off the radio. "But I guess, boredom makes you do stupid things."

"First of all. I am your type Steven. I'm breathing!" Jackie turned away and then turned back with a sweet smile. "Oh. And second, I know exactly why _I_ got with _you_. And it wasn't out of boredom, baby. It was because of the L word."

Hyde rolled his eyes. Oh crap, here we go.

"Yeah, a La - La - Lack of other options!"

He accepted his burn with a malicious grin and then feigned extreme giddiness. "Well, you still got two options left Jackie! So if you're plan was to nail everyone in the group, you're already half-way there! Oh! And if you hurry, you can do everybody in Point Place by Christmas!"

Bastard. "At least I can get it when I want it."

Hyde scrunched his face into a confused scowl. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fez told me about last night. You tried to get with some girl and she turned you down COLD!" Jackie cackled at him and pointed. But underneath she wanted to cry. The thought of him wanting someone else still made her heart sink. And this whole game they were playing was killing her.

Hyde shook his head. How wrong she was. It had actually been the opposite. The girl had wanted him and he turned her down because of Jackie. It was what he wanted to tell her the night before. That he had never felt the need to be faithful to anyone until her and that maybe that meant something. That maybe he could forget her indiscretion with Kelso. But today, he cursed Eric, and the guilt, that had kept him faithful to a girl whose laughter was now sending him over the proverbial edge. "Yeah well, at least my dates are satisfied when I'm done with 'em. They don't have to go searching out better lays in a bathroom."

And with that, the car went silent. Hyde waited for her comeback. But, nothing ever came, causing his anger to be quickly replaced by intense guilt. He went too far. He always did that.

Jackie reached out and, with tears hovering just above her lower lashes, turned the radio back on. She needed the noise to cover up her crying. And Hyde didn't argue. She could have it. Whatever she wanted. Disco. He didn't even care anymore.

Jackie twisted the knob and stopped at the first familiar song she found. She drew her hand back in just in time to wipe her first tear away, and then flipped all of her hair over her left shoulder so he wouldn't see her wipe away the second. And the third. He was right. She had come in a distant second to a whore. Why did that still hurt?

_Hello, it's me. I've thought about us for a long, long time  
Maybe I think too much but something's wrong  
There's something here that doesn't last too long.  
Maybe I shouldn't think of you as mine._

Jackie spun her body completely around to face the window. She pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head against the seat. Whatever beast had compelled her to go toe to toe with Hyde had crawled back to wherever it had come from. None of it seemed worth it anymore. Everything he was - sexy, loving, protective - none of it compared to how exhausting he was. And Jackie was finally spent. She no longer had the energy to defend herself against him and his hurtful words.

He had won.

_Seeing you, or seeing anything as much as I do you,  
I take for granted that you're always there,  
I take for granted that you just don't care.  
Sometimes I can't help seeing all the way through.  
_  
On the other side of the car, Hyde cursed himself. Why was he like this? So spiteful and full of hate, and now more god-damned guilt. He had never felt such guilt in his entire life and wondered when he grew a fucking conscience. And her little sniffles were only making it worse. And this damn song. It reminded him of a concert he had attended years before. He had treated her like shit that night and every night since until this trip, minus a few. She had certainly endured her fair share from him. So why did he keep insisting on hurting her more? He struggled to find something to say, knowing that none of it mattered anyway.

_It's important to me  
That you know you are free  
Cause I never want to make you change for me_

Hyde found his voice. It was soft and full of remorse. "Jackie. I'm sorry." She didn't answer. And he didn't blame her. "Look. I'm an asshole, okay. You should just stay away from me."

And with all the confidence she could muster, she concurred. "I plan to."

Hyde flinched. He actually felt that one. It hit hard somewhere in his chest. No burn in the world could match it. Simple. Easy. Crushing.

She had won.

_Think of me  
You know that I'd be with you if I could  
I'll come around to see you once in a while  
Or if I ever need a reason to smile... _

* * *

_One hour later - 11:38 pm._

'_Goodbye Yellow Brick Road' by Elton John plays on the radio, in both vehicles._

What should have been a moment for celebration, passed instead with little fanfare. Hyde and Jackie watched it pass by without a word and back in the van, everyone was too tired to celebrate.

- WELCOME TO WISCONSIN -

_When are you gonna come down  
When are you going to land  
I should have stayed on the farm  
I should have listened to my old man_

The thought of home was making Jackie nervous. She had been living in the clouds with Hyde since their departure and she wasn't ready to come down. Not yet anyway. And although she was heart-broken over him, she was still grateful for the journey he gave her. It made her and Donna closer and brought closure to her relationship with Michael. She wouldn't wish away a single day of it, especially the good ones, and there were many.

_You know you can't hold me forever  
I didn't sign up for you  
I'm not a present for your friends to open  
This boy's too young to be singing ... the blues_

Hyde was ready to go home. He had been playing house with Jackie since day one and the closer he got to Point Place, the more reality set in. That life was not his and this girl was not his. He was just a burn-out with no family, no girlfriend, no responsibilities.And he liked it that way. Those things may have felt good for a while but only hurt in the end. And wanting them made no sense. So his plan was to just live the simple life from this day forward, with nobody to answer to, no feelings to cloud his judgement, and lots and lots of weed.

_So goodbye yellow brick road  
Where the dogs of society howl  
You can't plant me in your penthouse  
I'm going back to my plough_

Fez sat behind the wheel of the van, ecstatic to be home. He had left a boy and was now returning a man. And he would never forget her name. Violet. She had been his sweet angel. The only girl that had ever looked at him that way. And as bad as he knew he was, she smiled and told him he was wonderful anyway. She made the journey a good one. Oh, her and Annette, who ranked up with Violet for one reason. She chose him over Kelso and that made her a god in his eyes

_Back to the howling old owl in the woods  
And hunting the horny back toad  
Oh, I've finally decided my future liesBeyond the yellow brick road..._

Kelso was a little disappointed to be home. He was disappointed in himself. He had sworn the day he left that he would bring Jackie home as his own. But he had failed. And the thought of being back home without her scared him. Who would he turn to for a hug when he skinned his knee or glued himselfto something? She had always been there and now he would have to learn to go through life without her. But as good-looking as he was, he should have her replacement within a few days. Hopefully. She was an original.

_Maybe you'll get a replacement  
There's plenty like me to be found  
Mongrels who ain't got a penny  
Sniffing for tidbits like you on the ground_

Eric looked at Donna as she dreamed out the window and realized that it didn't matter where he was, as long as it was her. He was only grateful for the courage he mustered to go after her when he did. He had almost chickened out, but the thought of her out there alone in California made him desperate to go get her. And it was the best decision he had ever made. Because every minute with her was well worth the foot in the ass that Red was sure to give him. He kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

_So goodbye yellow brick road  
Where the dogs of society howl  
You can't plant me in your penthouse  
I'm going back to my plough_

Donna was grateful to be home. She thought back to the day she left. Her life had seemed hopeless then. Casey had dumped her and Eric wouldn't take her back. It had been the lowest and most desperate moment of her life. Tears instantly filed her eyes at the thought that Eric had loved her enough to come find her. There was no one in the world that would ever love her the way he did. And it was then that she felt his kiss on her shoulder. "I love you." She turned her head to look at him and Eric's face fell. "Baby, why are you crying?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "Because I love you _so_ much."

_Back to the howling old owl in the woods  
and hunting the horny back toad  
Oh, I've finally decided my future lies  
Beyond the yellow brick ro-o-oad._..

* * *

_Point Place, Wisconsin. Tuesday, the 4th of July, 1978. 12:01 a.m._

Both cars rolled through Point Place in silence. Their small town seemed completely deserted. The only sign of life was that of a stray cat scurrying across their path under the cold glow of a streetlight. The caravan made a left turn onto Main street and immediately closing in on their left was the Hub. And as it passed, the insignificance of it astounded them. It always seemed so big before, so important. Hyde made a right onto Mt. Pleasant. avenue which meant only one thing, Point Place High. And there it was. Jackie glanced at Hyde and he silently agreed with her, it too, appeared small and depressing. All of it did, the entire town. It all looked so small and depressing and pointless compared to all of the places they had been - all the things they had seen.

It was home though. It was Pointless Place, Wisconsin. And they had to admit, it was still good to be back.

Hyde pulled over in front of Jackie's house and waved the van up. "I'll meet you at the house!" Eric nodded and the van disappeared around the corner, in the direction of Fez's. Hyde put the car in park and looked over to find Jackie with her head down. "Hey," he said, lifting her chin. He smiled, hoping to lift her spirit as well. "We made it."

. She wound her arms tight around his neck and then laid a sweet, soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll miss you." And with that, she got out of the car faster than he could respond. But it wasn't enough for him, some strange need for closure forced him to out of his seat where he found her in the back, trying desperately to lift her suitcases out.

They were twice her weight but she kept trying and Hyde smiled at her tenacity. It was what attracted him to her in the first place. She never gave up. "Jackie, I got it." He pulled her out of the way and handed her the makeup bag. "You carry this. And I.." He lifted both suitcases out. "..got _this_. Damn, Jackie. This bag gets heavier every day."

She smiled. "You insisted."

When they reached her porch, Hyde set her bags down. "So you gonna be okay here?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Jackie, is anyone even here?"

She lifted her chin in the direction of her father's Lincoln. "My dad is."

Hyde nodded and they both just stood there. Unsure of what to say. Leaving her was harder than he thought it would be. But, it was time to go home. "I guess I'll just see you then."

Jackie verged on tears. She never pictured it like this. Since around Colorado, she daydreamed about a Romeo and Juliet balcony scene goodbye. But instead, she got this. And the disappointment caused her to choke on her words, "Yeah, I guess I'll see ya," and her eyes welled up with tears.

Hyde's entire body drooped. "Jackie, don't."

She tried her best not to cry, but it was out of her control. "I'm trying," she sobbed out.

Hyde reached for her, "Dammit, c'mere," and pulled her in for another hug, burying her head in his chest. He felt her body relax into him and she inhaled deeply, finally slowing her choppy breath.

He held her until he heard her muffled voice say, "Steven? Am I really bad in bed?"

"Jackie!" He pulled back and grabbed her shoulders. "God, no! Of course not! Jackie, Kelso is an idiot for doing what he did and I'm an asshole for using it against you, okay! None of that was because of anything you did!" He took in a deep breath and hesitated. "I swear to god, being with you is incredible."

Jackie smiled and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Steven!"

"Jackie, wait. That doesn't mean.."

"No, I know. I'm just proud of you, that's all. I know that was really hard for you to say."

Hyde shut his eyes and tightened their embrace. God damn, SHE was incredible. It wasn't just the sex. It was her. After every horrible thing he said to her, she still had it in her to compliment him. She had the grace of an angel and he suddenly had to restrain himself from kissing her. But, it was a good thing he did because just then, Jackie's father swung open the front door, startling them both.

They instantly broke apart. "_Daddy._"

Her father glared at Hyde as he spoke. "Get your ass in this house r_ight now_, Jacqueline."

_To be Continued._

* * *

Sorry if the music's distracting, but I've driven across this country four times and all we did was listen to music. So it's hard for me to ignore it's significance. 


	22. The Spaces in Between

**Chapter 22: The Spaces in Between**

Alright, I was recently made aware that my last few chapters sucked. So, my apologies. Things get better for H/J by the end of this chap, I PROMISE. It starts out bad but totally turns around. Plus, there's only 3-4 chapters left anyway and then you'll be rid of me forever. :) Two scenes forced me into script style again so sorry for the sudden change. And there is a musical in here that I know you all know, so keep in mind that I have changed the words to match. Sing along, it's fun! Or play the song while you read! More Fun!

A/N: To everyone who took the time to review, thank you. ;)

* * *

_Eric Forman's Basement: Tuesday, July 4, 1978 - 12:51 a.m._

Eric smiled, content, as he gripped tightly onto his make-shift blanket and snuggled into the couch. His narrow ass instantly sunk deep into the space between the two cushions, but he didn't care _what_ happened to it as long as it was free and clear of Red's foot. And, just as he began to drift off to sleep, Hyde opened the door and crept inside. "Hey," he whispered, making sure the coast was clear. "Where's Red?"

Eric opened his eyes. "Asleep I think, I haven't seen either of them."

Hyde instantly found his favorite chair and plopped himself down. "Why are you on the couch?"

"Oh, this is just part of my carefully laid out plan to not DIE TONIGHT."

"Good thinkin'. Drag your death out. Make it as slow and painful as possible."

"Well why don't you go up there then, tough guy?"

"Because I've already had my ass handed to me by one angry dad tonight. I think I need a breather before Red sticks his foot in it."

Eric sat up. "Huh?"

"Why are you hugging that towel, man?"

Eric threw the towel to the floor. "Nevermind. What are you talking about?"

"Oh. Jackie's dad was there when I dropped her off and let's just say that if I disappear in the next few days, don't bother looking for me. Just move on without me."

Eric's jaw dropped. "What? You mean, Mr. Burkhart _wasn't_ thrilled that you nailed his seventeen year old daughter all the way to California and back?"

"Surprisingly, no," Hyde said, with a smirk.

"So is she busted?"

Hyde scoffed. "Aren't we all?"

"Fez and Kelso aren't."

"Yeah, but they have to go through life being Fez and Kelso. Isn't that punishment enough?"

"Good point."

Hyde stood up. "Well, as much as I love our little midnight pillow talks, I'm off to bed." After a few long strides toward his room, Hyde stopped at his doorway. "Oh. Hey Forman? What did Jackie do to get herself kicked out of the van?"

"Oh." Eric twisted his neck around and laid one arm on the back of the couch. "She was pretty much just being Jackie. She kept changing the stations to Disco..." Hyde shook his head. Figures. "..and she kept going on about you holding her hand or something during a picture? I don't know, I was just ready to kill her."

Hyde knew the feeling. She did have that affect on people. He nodded. "Later Forman."

"Night, man."

Hyde stepped inside his tiny room and bent down to account for the large duct line. And when he straightened himself up, there it was, his small and pathetic world. He sighed at the sight of his bed. It looked anything but inviting. To say that it would take some re-getting used to was a major understatement. He dropped his duffel bag to the floor and headed straight for it anyway, wanting desperately for some decent sleep.

With his weary eyes closed, Hyde stood before his bed and worked on removing his clothes. He used one booted foot to pry off the other boot and vice-versa, all while undoing his belt. And once the bulk of his jeans met his socked feet, his ass met the cot.

Hyde groaned at the feel of it. And after a few test bounces, his fears were confirmed, his bed sucked. But it was better than a towel and the couch and that made him smile. So, he laid down.

It was over an hour of tossing and turning that had Hyde almost delirious from exhaustion.

A single perpetual thought ran through his mind. He had become too used to laying in comfort and too used to having someone to hold while he slept. He had been well aware that the rhythm of her breath in his ear had put him to sleep, on more than one occasion, but the idea that he would be unable to sleep without it, troubled him. It explained his inability to sleep the night before. And it was getting worse, the sweet smell of her had been lingering in his nose since he stepped inside his room. It was so strong, in fact, that he finally sat up and sniffed out the origin of the scent that was haunting him.

After a few minutes of searching the perimeter of his bed, he found it. It was tucked into the space between his blanket and sheet. He pulled it out and studied it. It was the thin white sweater Jackie had worn the night before they left. And the memory of taking it off of her suddenly came rushing back to the front of his mind. After a round of heated kisses, Jackie had lifted her arms high above her head, giving him the okay to take things further. He remembered taking his time and feeling every inch of soft skin that this sweater had left behind as it moved up her body.

He brought it to his nose and closed his eyes, swallowing hard. The corner of his mouth lifted as he relived the memory. He could still feel the sensation of her hands gently sliding over his ears and into his hair. His mind's eye replayed the image of her eyes smiling deep into his drunk ones; and he knew that even then, she was able to reach the core of him. She had rubbed his nose with hers. "Steven," Her words came out as a soft whisper against his lips. "I love the way you kiss." She smiled gently against his mouth and never said another word. He fiercely seized her mouth and it was then that her arms reached for the ceiling.

Hyde laid back down, taking her sweater with him. There had to be a solution to all of this insanity, at least one that would help him sleep tonight. Hyde reached underneath his bed and grabbed the spare pillow that Mrs, Forman always insisted that he have, in case of an emergency, whatever that meant. He looked at it carefully. It was official, he had lost it. He pulled it in close against his chest and tucked Jackie's sweater into the space between.

_It's just for tonight_.

He snuggled in against his make-shift Jackie and within minutes, sleep became him.

* * *

_Tuesday. July 4, 1978. 9:11 a.m._

"Steven," a sweet voice called. "Steven, wake up."

Hyde opened his eyes. "Mrs. Forman?"

Kitty smiled and then instantly cringed at the sound of Red yelling at Eric out in the basement. Kitty laughed nervously and pulled Hyde in for a hug. "Just try to remember that he may be threatening to put his foot in your ass, but what he really means is "I missed you."

"Okay," he said, as Kitty squeezed him tight.

She smiled and quickly rocked him. "Oh, I missed you."

Red entered the room and nearly hit his head on the duct line. "Kitty, don't you dare coddle that boy! Steven, upstairs, now!" Hyde threw his blankets off and hopped out of the bed, wearing only in his boxers. "Oh Christ, put some pants on first!"

Kitty stretched up on tip-toes and kissed Hyde's cheek, "I'll make breakfast," she said clapping. And then she scurried out of his bedroom with the gleaming smile of a woman whose babies had finally come home.

* * *

Forman Kitchen - One hour later

_Kitty is busy cooking breakfast; Hyde and Eric look like sleep deprived prisoners of war as they sit side by side near the table; and Red paces in front of them._

"..I had to talk to every nitwit parent of every single one of your nitwit friends!" Red stopped and glared at them. "Do you know how many times I had to talk to Bob in the last three weeks?"

Eric and Hyde sadly shook their heads in unison.

"Thirty-six times! THIRTY-SIX! Do you know how many times I had to watch Bob cry?"

They shook their heads in unison again.

"TWENTY-THREE times!"

"Dad, we're.."

Red ignored Eric and got into Hyde's face. "And do you know how many times, I had to stop the loud one's father from calling the police on you?"

Hyde sadly shook his head.

Red stood back up and paced again. "TWELVE times! Kitty nearly drank Point Place out of Peach Schnapps. This town is dry now because you two dumbasses!"

Hyde looked up. "I didn't..."

"WHAT in the HELL possessed you to run off with the city councilman's seventeen year old daughter? Your eighteen now, Steven! You've gotta start thinking about your actions!"

"I didn't run off with her. She invited herself." He motioned with his eyes over to Eric. "And _I_ told you that _I_ was leaving!"

Eric quickly turned his head, "Hyde!"

"What!"

"You're not helping me here!"

Hyde grimaced. "I wasn't trying to!"

Red grinned. "Look at you two, already turning on each other. This is gonna be easier than I thought." Red got back down deep into Hyde's face, his voice was a low growl. "YOU'RE just as busted as he is. YOU spent three days lying to me about where this dumbass was." Hyde swallowed hard. "And then when you left your mother's, instead of coming home, you took off for California WITH that girl." Red straightened himself back up. "So, BOTH of your cars are gone."

"What!"

Red continued. "For the rest of the summer."

"What!"

"And you both have a new curfew of ten p.m."

"WHAT!" Eric cried again. Hyde just groaned and sunk further into his seat. His plan to live the simple life was already coming together nicely. A little too nicely.

Kitty suddenly scooped in with two big plates of food. She excitedly placed them down one by one on the table. "For my babies, I made pancakes and eggs, with.." She rocked herself excitedly with each word. "...four pieces of bacon!"

Eric fingered a piece of bacon and scrunched his nose. "I'm not hungry."

Hyde stubbornly folded his arms, too pissed to eat. "Yeah me neither."

Kitty's face fell in disappointment. "Oh, well then I guess I'll just.." she started to lift the plates from the table when Red intervened.

"You two will eat _every crumb _of that breakfast. She has been shoving food down my throat for three weeks trying to compensate for your two smart ass mouths being gone. I've gained eleven pounds! So your gonna eat, and your gonna smile and your gonna tell her thank you or I'm gonna re-acquaint your asses with my foot!"

Hyde reached over and grabbed all four pieces of bacon, quickly shoving them into his mouth. He offered Kitty a greasy smile. "Thanks Mrs. Forman!"

* * *

_Eric Forman's basement: THREE DAYS LATER - Friday, July 7, 1978._ _6:57 p.m._

_Eric and Donna are next to each other on the couch; Fez is grabbing a popsicle from the freezer and Hyde is his chair, with his arms folded._

Kelso burst through the door. "I GOT 'EM!" he screamed, his hand held high in the air and holding several yellow photo envelopes.

Donna and Fez ran up and each grabbed one out his hand. "Well, let's see 'em," Donna said, excited.

They ripped the envelopes open, plopped onto the couch together and started filing through stacks of pictures.

Donna laughed. "Oh my god! Look! Fez looks SO high in this one!" She smiled at Fez. "Where is this and who's the girl?"

"Oh, yeah, that was at the Kiss concert and _she.._" He pointed and smiled proudly. "..is Maggie."

Eric looked at Fez, impressed. "Wow Fez, outside of Point Place, you're like ...the man!"

Fez smiled. "I know, huh!" He shook his head. "Who knew."

Eric separated one picture from its place in the stack and flung it at Kelso. "Kelso, couldn't you at least have filtered out the ones of your butt?"

"My butt was made for ogling Eric! It can't help it."

Donna glanced at Hyde briefly. "Hyde, don't you wanna see?"

"No."

"There's a lot of you in here ... and Jackie."

Hyde blew her off with a shrug. Like he needed to be reminded of Jackie. His dreams kept him fucking reminded every night since their return, like that stupid pillow that now sat in the trash with her sweater. It only took him two nights to figure out that cold turkey was the only way to go. Screw those pictures.

"Fine. Be that way." Donna pulled one out and showed it to Kelso. "Where was this?"

"Um, I think that's Nevada." Kelso took a closer look and ripped the picture out of Donna's hand. "Oh, man! I can see Jackie's nipples through her shirt in this one!"

Hyde leapt off of his chair and snagged the picture out of Kelso's hand. "Gimme that!" He shoved it in his pocket and sat back down, re-folding his arms back into position.

Kelso laughed. "I was just kiddin' dude!" Everyone giggled and Hyde glared at Kelso briefly before taking his burn in stride and returning his tinted gaze to the television.

Just then, there was a knock at the basement door. Donna looked at Eric, confused. "Who the hell knocks around here?"

Eric shrugged and Hyde stood up from his chair. "Oh. That's my date."

Donna sat back and threw him a look of utter disgust as he passed in front of her. "You're date? I hope Jackie's on the other side of that door."

"I don't," Hyde said, as he opened the door and instantly accepted a kiss on the cheek. "Hey."

"Hey Hyde," the blonde sang with the smile of an obviously smitten girl. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

The tall, pretty blond turned to the rest of the group and smiled. "Hi guys!"

Donna folded her arms and forced a smile. "Julie."

With his head tilted slightly to the left, Kelso studied her. He knew her from somewhere. "Hey wait! You go to Lincoln. You have that kick ass Firebird!"

Hyde smirked. "Yep, and I get to drive it." He grabbed Julie's hand and arched a single brow at her. "Right?"

"Sure," she said, flirtatiously as she twisted her body from side to side. "Whatever you want, baby."

Hyde smirked. That's what he wanted to hear. He liked girls like her, stupid, easy and replaceable, and nothing like Jackie. "Come on, let's get outta here."

Julie waved goodbye to everyone and with Hyde in tow, moved to walked out the door. But was abruptly stopped from stepping any further. She let out a startled yelp and put her hand to chest. "Oh my god, you scared me!"

Hyde looked up, curious, and his face sunk along with his heart when he saw Jackie. The entire room went silent, except for the clueless girl attached to Hyde, who only laughed. "I didn't see you there!" She smiled at Jackie. "Jackie, right? I'm Julie."

Jackie's eyes fell and were instantly drawn to one focal point ...the interlaced fingers of Hyde and his date. Hyde realized what she was looking at and ripped his fingers out of Julie's grasp. But it was too late. Jackie looked back up at him with hurt eyes and shook her head in disbelief. How could he replace her so quickly. She could barely breath and he was going on dates. She suddenly wanted to kill him. His eyes were opened wide and she had to restrain herself from slapping them right out his head.

Julie leaned into Jackie, confused at why this mute girl was taking Hyde's attention away from her. "Hello! Are you deaf!"

Hyde grabbed Julie's arm and pulled her backwards toward him. "Hey!"

Jackie ignored the meaningless girl and shifted her attention over to the room's spectators. Kelso, Fez, Donna and Eric were all staring at her with pity in their eyes. And the familiar sting of public humiliation coursed through her body and re-ignited her system. She took one last, burning glance at Hyde and stormed out of the basement.

Hyde considered going after her but his cowardice kept his feet in place. "Shit," he muttered, as he dropped his head back.

Donna breezed by him on her way up the stairs. "Good goin' dillhole!"

Still stunned, Hyde looked over at his friends, and noticed that they didn't look all that impressed with him either. Fez shook his head at the floor and appeared on the verge of tears. "Poor Jackie."

Kelso just kept his head down. It was one of those moments of silent lucidity that found him on occasion. He had no right to judge Hyde and he knew it. So instead, he looked at his watch and changed the subject. "Hey, look. It's seven o'clock. Laverne and Shirley's on." He stood up and changed the channel on the television set and sat back down.

Julie looked at Hyde and folded her arms. "What was all that about?"

Hyde walked past her and out the door. "Let's just go."

* * *

_Eric Forman's Basement - FOUR DAYS LATER. Tuesday July 11, 1978. 2:07 p.m._

"_Always on my mind" by Willie Nelson spins on the record player._

_Hyde is alone in the basement, sitting on the couch, watching the Phil Donahue show without the sound and looking rather unkempt and depressed._

_Maybe I didn't love you, quite as often as I could have,  
And maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have.  
If I made you feel second best, girl I'm sorry, I was blind.  
But you were always on my mind, you were always on my mind_.

Eric came pounding down the stairs, sandwich in hand. "Hey, my mom made egg salad!" He looked around and soaked in the sounds of the basement with a grimace. "What the hell? Hyde, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, obviously down.

_Maybe I didn't hold you, all those lonely lonely times,  
And I guess I never told you, 'I'm so happy that you're mine'  
Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time.But you were always on my mind, you were always on my mind._

"Are you listening to country music, man?"

"No."

Eric had to shake his head, maybe he was going crazy. "Okay, then either Willie Nelson is hiding somewhere in this room, serenading you OR you're a big fat liar liar, pants on fire."

"How do you know it's Willie Nelson?"

"That's not the point!"

_Tell me,  
Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died,  
Give me,  
Give me one more chance to keep you satisfied,  
And I'll keep you satisfied._

Eric sat down on the couch next to Hyde. "Hyde, what's going on, man?"

Hyde just shrugged and Eric couldn't believe his eyes. Hyde was seriously depressed ...over a girl. He had to hold back a grin. This was certainly the greatest moment of his life. It provided the perfect opportunity to return every mocking word that Hyde gave him during his many arguments with Donna. But then he remembered the other things Hyde did, like stay up all night pulling a fire alarm to keep Donna and Casey apart and sit with him and talk when he had a million other things he could have been doing. So instead Eric nudged him with his elbow. "You want my sandwich?"

Hyde shook his head 'No'.

"You want a beer?"

Hyde shook his head.

"You wanna hit the circle?"

Hyde shook his head.

"Okay, that's it." Eric stood up. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with my friend?" Hyde only shrugged at this and Eric knew what he had to do. He grabbed the phone. "I'm calling in the professionals."

* * *

_Eric Forman's Basement: Twenty minutes later._

Kelso, Fez and Donna barged into the basement. "_THE PROFESSIONALS ARE HERE!_" Kelso screamed.

Each walked in with something special to contribute. Kelso had special weed shipped in for this very occasion, all the way from lower west Main street, just past the Piggly Wiggly. Donna had the beer and Fez had the .. candy?

"Fez?" Eric asked. "What the hell are we supposed to do with candy? Hyde doesn't care about that."

Fez looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, it's not for him. It's for me ... in case I get hungry."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Eric began to pace with his arms folded behind his back in front of the sloppy tri-formation. "Alright, here is the situation. Before you, sits one degenerate burnout .." He motioned to Hyde, who was still sitting on the couch, almost catatonic. ".. who is refusing weed.."

Kelso slapped his hand to his mouth and gasped.

Eric continued. "..beer.."

Donna covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head.

"..and is currently requesting the company of one _Willie Nelson_."

Fez covered his ears in horror. "Oh my god, it is worse than I thought."

Eric sighed and arched his brow melodramatically. "Yes. It is. NOW. We need to work fast people, before we lose this young delinquent to the light side. Because before you know it, it could be sports and homework he's requesting!"

"Well we can't let that happen!" Donna said.

Kelso nodded. "Yeah! I mean what kind of friends would we be if we let Hyde walk around sober all the time?"

"We would be _terrible_ friends," Fez concluded.

"Exactly." Eric pointed his index finger to the ceiling. "And if the great Luke Skywalker has taught us anything about friendship, it's that..."

Donna pushed him out of the way, suddenly irritated. "Alright!" She sat down next to Hyde. "Hyde, what's wrong with you?"

Hyde looked at her, confused. "I should be asking you that. You're the one dating him."

"No! I mean, why are you refusing your most favorite things in the world?"

Hyde shifted his focus back to his silent episode of Phil Donahue. "I'm just not in the mood."

Donna leaned back, startled. "Well you better get in the mood mister!"

Kelso intervened. "Alright! Alright! I'm pretty sure I know what this is about. I think I know what his problem is..." Kelso sat down on the other side of Hyde and had never been so sincere in his life. "..I'm too good-looking, aren't I?"

"Kelso!" Donna shouted.

"What!" Hyde just looked at him with a flat expression and then looked away, causing Kelso to back up as if his oldest friend were disease-ridden. "Holy Crap! Something IS wrong. He didn't frown or get all angry or anything. And his hair even looks LESS frizzy!" Hyde looked at him again, with the same expressionless face and then returned to his show.

Kelso shot up off the couch and pointed. "Cut it out, Hyde! You're freaking me out!"

"Alright! Everybody needs to just _calm down_!" Fez yelled. "I think it's obvious what we need to do!"

* * *

_Five minutes later._

_Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble on' is blaring from the record player nearby._

_Hyde is still sitting lifelessly on the couch, except now he is wearing his sunglasses, he has a beer in his right hand, an orange popsicle in his left, an egg salad sandwich on his lap, a lit joint in his mouth and a gaggle of porn mags and sugar babies scattered all around him._

Kelso, Donna, Fez and Eric all stepped back. Donna curiously tilted her head and studied their now gluttonous friend. "What so you guys think?"

Fez shrugged. "I dunno, he looks the same to me."

"No. Look!" Kelso shouted, smiling and pointing.

Just then, the burning tip of Hyde's joint became brighter and Eric nodded in satisfaction. "That's it. Take it all in." Eric turned to the other three. "You guys, I think he's gonna make it."

They shook each others hands in congratulations. "Good job." "Nice job."

* * *

_The Circle - Five minutes later_

ERIC: Okay, Hyde gets every other pass. It's in the circle rule book. (he pulls out an old, crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and waves it in front of everyone) I looked it up.

HYDE: (stares into space pathetically)

KELSO: (incredulous, to Eric) What? When Jackie broke up with me, you guys didn't put the 'every other pass' clause into effect!

HYDE: (sadly) I broke up with her.

FEZ: (a little worried) Oh. Poor Hyde. It's like watching Superman on Kryptonite. It's so sad.

HYDE: (still sad) I'm fine.

DONNA: (a little disgusted) No, your ripe. When was the last time you showered?

HYDE: (shrugs)

ERIC: (to Kelso) That's because you cried man, and once you break any one of rules 1-5 then you're no longer entitled to the benefits of the circle. I looked that up too. (Waves paper again)

HYDE: (obviously getting extremely high) Whoa.

KELSO: (to Eric) _I HAD SOMETHING IN MY EYE!_

HYDE: (deep in thought) So if it runs on water, then what's to keep us from turning the engine into one giant bong?

FEZ: (fascinated with Hyde) I think Jackie is his Kryptonite.

HYDE: (still deep in thought) But more importantly, could my mouth fit around the exhaust pipe?

DONNA: (to Hyde) That's it Hyde. You're doing good.

HYDE: (horrified) And if it could, what does that say about me?

ERIC: (giggling) Yeah, I think he's had too much.

HYDE: (nervous) No! I KNOW too much, man!

KELSO: (irritated) See what you did, Eric? With you genius "every other" plan? Now Hyde's lost it.

HYDE: (paranoid, to Donna) Where's Jackie? Cause I told her a lot of things on the road and now she knows too much too! I need to warn her!

FEZ: (to Eric) Look what you did to Superman!

HYDE: (grabs Donna by the shoulders) WHERE IS SHE?

DONNA: Hyde, relax. She left for cheerleading camp three days ago. I already told you that.

HYDE: You did? (shakes his head and blinks profusely) Was I there when you told me?

KELSO: (laughing) I didn't know she was at cheerleading camp! (to Hyde) You're so screwed man. All those chicks do the whole time is hook up with the guys from the football conditioning camp across the lake. Jackie's probably gettin' nailed _right now_!

HYDE: (visibly seething, at Kelso)

ERIC: (a little concerned) Uh, Kelso. I think you better make a run for it, man.

HYDE LEAPS OUT OF HIS CHAIR AND TACKLES KELSO TO THE GROUND.

FEZ: (laughing) Too late!

DONNA: (smiling) Why didn't I think of that before! Hyde's always happier when he's kicking Kelso's ass! (stands up and shadow boxes) Get him, Hyde.

* * *

_That night_

_Cheerleading Camp: Rockland Lake - Near Burlington, Wisconsin_. _Cabin #16. 8:59 p.m._

_Jackie is in her pjs, holding Fluffy Cakes and sitting Indian style on the bottom mattress of a bunk bed. She is surrounded by close to a dozen other cheerleaders. All are from Point Place High._

Since her arrival, Jackie had been the hit of the entire camp and most especially of cabin #16. Nobody had heard from her since Gary Strobert's party and therefore strange rumors were swirling around town regarding the dramatic love triangle between Jackie, Kelso and his best friend, Hyde. The fact that they had all left town for almost three weeks caused the rumors to spread like wildfire. And while some stories had Jackie pregnant and running off to marry Hyde in Europe, others were soon becoming local Urban Legend of Jackie and Hyde being killed by Kelso out of insane jealousy.

It was safe to say that Jackie was now south-eastern Wisconsin's newest celebrity, especially amongst the gossiping bitches of the cheerleading squad; and she was eating it up like candy.

One girl shifted in her seat and clapped excitedly. "So when did he first say it?"

Jackie pretended to think back, as if it had been a million times. But in reality, he had only said it twice. And she knew EXACTLY when and where he _first_ said it. Jackie smiled at her audience. "Well, we were driving in Utah and.."

Point Place High's assigned chaperone, Mrs. Harrison, poked her head in the door. "Okay girls, it's nine o'clock. Lights out. Get in your own beds."

All the girls groaned and complained as they returned to their beds as ordered. And Jackie climbed up to hers. Then Mrs. Harrison flipped the switch once everything was in order, causing the cabin to go dark. "Good night."

"Goodnight Mrs. Harrison," every girl chanted in unison.

The door shut, and all the girls flew off of their beds and ran giggling back over towards Jackie. And with all the girls back in position, offering her their undivided attention, Jackie continued telling her story and answering their incessant questions.

"Okay. So, where was I?"

Leslie raised her hand. "You were in Utah."

Jackie smiled and praised the girl. "_Very_ good Leslie."

Leslie giggled. "Thanks."

"Okay, so we were in Utah and we had to make a stop..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hyde, Jackie, Kelso and Fez are standing on the side of the road beside the el Camino in the middle of Utah desert. Both Kelso and Fez are doing the pee dance and looking around._

"There's nothing but building sized rocks around here! I don't see a single tree!"

Fez winced as if he were in pain and continued to dance. "I don't think I could pee in public."

"Will you two quit crying." Hyde pointed to something in the distance. "Look. Just go over there behind those huge rocks."

"Do you know how big those are?" Kelso grabbed the bulge in his pants. "It would take me an hour to walk around 'em."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Michael! You don't need to walk all the way around them, just walk far enough so that you can pee in private and stop forcing us to watch you grab yourself like that!"

"You _NEVER_ liked when I did that!" Kelso stormed off and Fez followed, causing Kelso to stop and grimace at him. "Man, pick a different rock than me!"

"Oh yeah."

They both split up and soon disappeared behind two large pinkish-orange rock formations.

Hyde grinned like an excited little boy and grabbed Jackie's hand. "Come on."

It took about fifteen minutes but Jackie, with the help of Hyde, managed to nearly reach the peak of one of the larger formations.

Hyde laid on his stomach and reached his hand down to Jackie. "Come on," he said. "I'll pull you up."

"I don't think I can do it," she yelled up, out of breath. "Just go on without me."

"It won't be the same without you. Dammit, Jackie." He climbed back down to the lower plateau that Jackie stood on and placed his hands on her hips. "Come on, we got this far, it would be a waste to give up now."

Jackie looked up the steep incline that Hyde had just climbed down from. "Is it gonna be hard?"

"Probably. But I'll be right next to you the whole time."

Jackie smiled. "Okay."

Jackie climbed first and Hyde followed directly behind her to catch her if she fell. She looked back at him nervously. "I got you," he said. And after only a few slips, Jackie reached the peak plateau and stood up.

Her jaw dropped.

Hyde stood up behind her and smiled. "Told ya."

Jackie made a complete circle and took in the panoramic view of middle Utah with utter amazement. "Oh Steven, it's beautiful!"

Hyde only stared at her, even more amazed. "_You're_ beautiful."

* * *

A collective "AWWW!" rang through cabin #16, and the bodies of six of the girls dreamily fell backwards on their beds. "Oh, why can't I find a guy like that!" 

Jackie's face beamed with pride, until Christie Cooper opened her big ... fat ... mouth.

Christie stood up. "You know, I've been listening to your phoney story for long enough. I'm going to bed. The boys should be here soon anyway."

Jackie stood and put her hands on both hips. "Phoney?"

"Yeah, you heard me. PHONEY." Christie glanced around at all the other girls as they excitedly stared up at the drama unfolding before them. She addressed them all. "Two days before we got here, I was at the Hub and I saw Steven Hyde on a DATE with Julie Phillips." She looked at Jackie with a smirk. "Oh, and I watched him kiss her too! _With tongue!_" Every girl gasped and Christie folded her arms over her chest and smiled maliciously at Jackie.

Every eye shifted over to Jackie for her reaction. She swallowed hard, and fought back tears. "I haven't finished my story yet, _you skank_."

All eyes moved back to Christie. "Huh, well it sounds to me like Hyde's sure finished... with _you_! If you were ever actually together in the first place. WHICH I doubt."

Jackie shook with anger. "Bitch!"

"Liar!"

"Maid!"

Christie gasped.

Jackie glared at her, waiting. That bitch had always been jealous of her. Suddenly, in the space between the two quarreling girls jumped Julie Richardson, captain of the squad.

She put her arms out and waved a faux version of the camp's spirit stick. "Okay! As captain of the squad, I feel that it is my responsibility to maintain the spirit._ Especially_ at camp!" She looked around at her squad. "If we don't have spirit here, than it's just all for nothing!"

All the girls began to talk amongst themselves, agreeing with Julie's logic. Jackie addressed her captain. "Then tell this bitch that she better back off before I kick her ass!"

Julie turned to Christie. "Christie, go back to your bunk and wait for Jason. You're being a real bitch and your bringing us all down."

Jackie stuck her tongue out at Christie with a snotty smile.

Christie threw a nasty look back at her, but fully aware of her rank on the squad, obeyed her captain's order. "Fine."

"Hold on!" Julie wrapped her fist around the middle of spirit stick and held it out in front of her. "You both need to shake on it. Or it could jinx us forever."

Jackie and Christie both grumbled and grabbed each end of the stick and shook it. "Good. Now Christie, go away," Julie ordered. And she did.

It was almost an hour later that Jackie finally quelled everyone's questions about her trip. She was done, for tonight at least. It had taken her three days to tell them everything but she did, strategically skipping over some of Hyde's worse indiscretions, of course. For instance, she re-worked the part about Hyde coming home drunk with a girl back in Iowa. They didn't need to know all the details of that night. But they knew about the break-up and although some sympathized with her, some of those catty bitches chuckled at Jackie's misfortune behind her back. They just knew that there was no way that Jackie Burkhart got Steven Hyde to do and say what she claimed. He was impossible and everyone knew it. Some of the girls thought he was just a low-life stoner and beneath them, others thought he was hot and dangerous and were intrigued by him, but they all agreed that he was one of those boys whose was unreachable. That fact was undeniable, and every one of them secretly had doubts about Jackie's story.

Jackie climbed back up to her top bunk and snuggled down under her covers. And as she listened to the giggles of other girls canoodling with their football player boyfriends, she quietly ached for Hyde. Even though she knew she should hate him, she found it impossible and had already given up trying. She considered hooking up with one of the boys who had been approaching her since her arrival. After all, nothing took her mind off of life's trouble like making out with a boy. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. The memory of Hyde sat like an anchor on her heart and most of her energy was being spent just trying to breath.

As Jackie drifted off to sleep, she thought of him and wondered what he was doing, and if he was experiencing the same barrage of questions about their trip as she was.

* * *

_JACKIE'S DREAM_

_HYDE IS IN THE HUB, SURROUNDED BY KELSO, FEZ, ERIC, LEO AND ABOUT SIX OTHER RANDOM GUYS. ALL ARE DRESSED UP LIKE 50'S GREASERS WITH LEATHER T-BIRDS JACKETS ON. ON HYDE'S LAP IS JULIE PHILLIPS, WHO IS DRESS LIKE CHA CHA DIGREGORIO. _

_THE INTRO TO 'SUMMER NIGHTS' FROM GREASE COMES ON OVER THE JUKEBOX AND DRIVES HYDE TO TOSS JULIE OFF OF HIS LAP, SENDING HER CRASHING INTO A PINBALL MACHINE._

**KELSO: (chomps on gum and combs back his greaser hair) Hey, I wanna hear about what Hyde did on his trip?**

**ALL BOYS: (gathering around Hyde) Yeah!**

**HYDE: (shrugs) Eh, it was nothin.**

**ERIC: That's not what we heard, Hyde!**

**FEZ: Come on Hyde! You got in her drawers, right?**

**LEO: Yeah, come on, man. Tell us about that loud girl.**

_THE DREAM SPLICES INTO TWO PARTS AND JACKIE IS SITTING ON A PICNIC BENCH BY THE LAKE, DRESSED IN SANDY'S 50'S STYLE CHEER UNIFORM. SHE IS SURROUNDED BY HER ENTIRE SQUAD, WHO ARE DRESSED THE SAME. DONNA IS ALSO THERE, EXCEPT SHE IS DRESSED IN A FLANNEL SHIRT AND JEANS, LOOKING RATHER OUT OF PLACE AND IRRITATED._

JULIE: What'd you do this summer, Jackie?

JACKIE: Oh, I drove to California to be with this boy.

DONNA: Hauled your cookies all the way to California for some guy?

JACKIE: Well he was sorta special.

DONNA: (chuckles) There ain't no such thing.

JACKIE: (dreamily, to Julie) It was really romantic.

**ALL BOYS: (badgering Hyde) Man, come on!**

**HYDE: (smiling, enjoying this) Aw, come on. You don't wanna hear all the stupid details!**

**ALL BOYS: Come on!**

**HYDE: (stands up from his chair and quickly takes a hit off of his joint) Alright, I'll tell you! **

HYDE FLICKS HIS JOINT AWAY AND COMMANDS EVERYONE'S ATTENTION.

HYDE: _Summer lovin', had me a blast._

JACKIE: (to Julie)_ Summer lovin', happened so fast._

SUDDENLY ALL THE GIRLS ARE INTERESTED, EXCEPT FOR DONNA.

HYDE: _I met a girl, crazy for me._

JACKIE: _I_ _met a boy, cute as can be._

EVERYONE HAPPILY STARTS TO SWAY TO THE MUSIC.

BOTH:_ Summer days drifting away to uh, oh the summer nights!_

ALL BOYS: _A wella wella Wella UH! Tell me more. Tell me more. _

FEZ: _Does she like candy bars?_

ALL GIRLS: _Tell me more! Tell me more!_

CHRISTIE:(snotty)_ Like, did you drive his car?_

JACKIE NODS EXCITEDLY

ALL: _Uh, Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh. uh huh_

HYDE: _She seduced me, sucked on my ear._

JACKIE: _It was easy, just gave him beer._

HYDE: _I searched all day, she disappeared_.

JACKIE: _(proudly) He wore shorts, and shaved off his beard._

BOTH: _Summer sun. Something's begun. But uh, oh those summer nights!_

ALL: _A wella wella wella UH!_

ALL GIRLS: _Tell me more! Tell me more!_

LESLIE:_ Was it love at first sight?_

ALL BOYS:_ Tell me more. Tell me more._

ERIC:_ Did you know that she bites?_

ALL: (all Boys strut in unison to the other side of the Hub) _uh, Dooby doo, uh huh, Dooby do, uh huh, Dooby Dooby Dooby doo, uh huh_

HYDE: _Took her gambling, bought her some grass_.

JACKIE:_ He fought for me, kicked Michael's ass! _

HYDE:(pumping his groin) _We made out, under the dock._

JACKIE: _Late at night, he'd show me his .._.

DONNA: JACKIE!

JACKIE SMILES MISCHIEVIOUSLY.

BOTH: _Summer fling. Don't mean a thing. But uh, oh the summer nights!_

ALL: (Donna shoves a bouncing cheerleader into a bush) _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_

ALL BOYS: _Tell me more. Tell me more._

KELSO: (irritated with Hyde) _But you don't gotta brag!_

ALL GIRLS: _Tell me more! Tell me more!_

DONNA: (irritated with all the other girls)_ Jackie, I need a drag!_

JACKIE PASSES HER JOINT OVER TO DONNA, CAUSING ALL THE OTHER GIRLS' JAWS TO DROP AS THEY HOP AROUND. DONNA SNEERS AT THEM AND TAKES A HIT.

ALL: _OH. Shoom bop bop - Shoom bop bop - Shoom bop bop - Shoom bop bop - Shoom bop bop - Shoom bop bop - Shoom bop bop. YEAH!_

JACKIE: (dreamily to Julie) _He got friendly, holding my hand_

HYDE: (nastily) _Well she got dirty, down in the sand_

JACKIE:_ He was sweet, just turned eighteen!_

HYDE: (to Kelso) _Well she was good, you know what I mean!_

ALL: Whoa!

BOTH:_ Summer heat. Boy and girl meet. But uh, oh those summer nights!_

ALL_: (all the cheerleaders fall back and fan themselves) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_

_ALL GIRLS: Tell me more! Tell me more!_

_JULIE:(winks at Jackie) Did you have to pretend?_

_JACKIE SHAKES HER HEAD 'NO'_

_ALL BOYS: Tell me more. Tell me more._

_LEO: (taps Hyde on the shoulder) _Could she get me a friend, man?

HYDE:(grimacing) No.

THE MUSIC SLOWS DOWNAND EVERYONE DISAPPEARS EXCEPT FOR JACKIE AND HYDE.

JACKIE: (sadly)_ I kissed Michael, that's where it ends._

HYDE: (shrugs)_ But I told her, we'd still be friends._

JACKIE:_ Never made a true love vow._

HYDE:_ Wonder what, she's doin' now._

BOTH:_ Summer Dreams, ripped at the seams. But, oh ... THOSE SUMMER NI-I-I-I-IGHTS!_

_JACKIE IS SUDDENLY FACING HYDE, SURROUNDED BY BLACKNESS. HE TAKES ONE LAST HIT OFF HIS JOINT, LEANS IN AND SWEETLY BLOWS HIS SMOKE INTO HER FACE; THEN SMILES AND WINKS AT HER._

END DREAM.

* * *

_Hyde's room. Same night. 9:31 p.m._

_Hyde is sitting on his bed, alone. His hair is still wet from showering and he is holding, and staring at, four yellow picture envelopes that he has spread out like a poker hand._

Hyde came to the conclusion that his fear of these pictures was ridiculous. What was so scary about a bunch of stupid pictures anyway? _Screw it._ He undid the flap to the first one and pulled out a stack of pictures, and relaxed. The first picture was only of Kelso's bare ass, seemingly at the Kiss concert.

He silently chuckled to himself and cautiously moved on to the next.

- The Kiss concert. Jackie and Hyde laying on their backs on a blanket, both smiling up at the camera -

- The Kiss concert. Jackie and Hyde, same position except Jackie is trying to place the 'High on Love' hat on Hyde while he pushes it away -

- The Kiss concert. Fez with his arm around Maggie, both smiling at the camera -

- The Kiss concert. Kelso, holding a beer in the air and smiling at the camera -

- The Kiss concert. On a blanket sits Jackie in between Hyde's legs, Fez, Maggie, and Veronica on Kelso's lap, all smiling -

- Utah rest stop store. Fez and Jackie, both smiling, wearing big, floppy straw hats and super-sized sunglasses -

- Utah rest stop. Kelso's ass -

- Utah rest stop. Hyde and Jackie, Hyde is pumping gas and they are both smiling, about an inch away from a kiss -

- Utah highway. Kelso, driving van, his hands lifted off the steering wheel, mouth wide open as if surprised -

- Utah highway. Half of Fez's face, inside van, his mouth overflowing with sugar babies -

- Utah desert. Ground view looking up, Jackie and Hyde standing on the top of a rock formation, both smiling down -

- Utah desert. Kelso, laying down in the middle of the road, pretending to be road kill -

- Nevada rest stop. Hyde holding Kelso's face to the ground -

- Nevada rest stop. Close up of Fez's face -

- Nevada rest stop. Jackie, smiling at the camera -

- Nevada highway. View of the el Camino from the van's passenger side, Hyde and Jackie, making out while Hyde drives -

- Las Vegas strip club. Random dancer on stage

- Las Vegas strip club. Bouncer's hand -

- Las Vegas Boulevard. Fez, smiling with his arms out, and Jackie on Hyde's back, both just flatly looking at the camera -

- Location undetermined. Kelso's ass -

- Las Vegas Boulevard. from left to right, Jackie, Hyde, Kelso and Fez standing in front of a casino, all have their arms around each other in various ways -

Hyde stopped and singled out the next picture, dropping the rest. It was of him with Jackie cuddled on their beach blanket, asleep. He wondered who took it. He couldn't imagine that Kelso would have. But he liked the picture and quickly slipped it into his pillow case, and returned to the last picture.

- California, Donna, showering outside in her bathing suit.

"Pretty cool pictures, huh."

Hyde was startled by Donna's voice and looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Kelso's ass is well traveled."

Donna chuckled as she walked further into the room and sat down on the bed next to Hyde. She grabbed the remaining three photo envelopes and pulled all of the pictures out. Going through them, she strategically singled out particular photos and questioned Hyde. "Where was this?"

Hyde gently took the picture from her with a raised brow. It was of Jackie, dressed in only a robe, upside down on a bed, her head tilted back with her hair spread out, smiling at the camera. "I took this one. In um," He had to think. "Colorado." He smirked and nodded his head. "The night Kelso got arrested for male prostitution."

Donna smiled. "Jackie looks awful happy in that one."

Hyde swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Yeah."

Donna restrained herself from speaking further. She didn't want to push and cause him to recoil like he tended to do. Instead, she moved on to the next picture and let Jackie talk to him herself. "Where was this?"

Hyde took it, visibly affected. Jackie smiled up at him, this time from her back with the camera above her. "Same place."

Donna handed him another. "And this?" Hyde took it and swallowed hard again. He couldn't seem to get rid of this lump. In his hand was another picture from the beach, of Jackie and him sitting on their beach blanket, facing each other, laughing hysterically at something that he could no longer recall.

Hyde looked at Donna, slightly irritated. He knew what she was trying to do. He flung the picture back at her. "Donna, you know where this is."

"I know. I just think it's interesting that she's smiling in _every single _picture." Donna quickly sifted through her stack. "I mean, I just can't get over how happy she looks in all of these. Especially knowing what had just happened to her. But you know what intrigues me more, Hyde? How happy YOU look in all of them. And it's easy to see cause you aren't wearing your sunglasses in any of these." She shrugged. "I dunno, just an observation."

She handed the beach picture back to him and dropped the rest in between his legs.

Hyde remained quiet as he studied the picture. He did look happy. Really happy. "What do you expect me to do, Donna? She left."

"That's a convenient excuse for you, isn't it?"

Hyde sighed. He hated how right on Donna always was when it came to him and Jackie. He sifted through the now scattered pictures between his legs and grabbed the one of Jackie upside down on the bed again. He liked this one. She looked beautiful, and he even remembered how he had gotten her to smile that way.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Sterling, Colorado: The Fountain Lodge. June 23, 1978. 9:16 p.m_

_Jackie is in her bathrobe, laying on her back with her bare feet on the headboard; and Hyde is getting dressed from after their shower together._

Hyde reached into his duffel bag and looked for a shirt to wear, but pulled out something else. "Hey check it out, Kelso's camera." He flashed her a dirty smile and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I can think of a few things we can do with this!"

Jackie twisted her head to the right and back to get a sideways view of him. "Yeah and then guess who would end up with the pictures."

"Me! That's the whole idea."

She grinned. "Steven, you're a dirty boy."

"Oh, I'm way dirtier then you could ever imagine, Jackie." Hyde kneeled down at the foot of the bed and had a perfect view down the top of her robe.

Jackie looked back at him again and scolded him. "Steven."

Hyde smiled. "I wouldn't."

"I know." She paused. "I trust you."

"Fix your robe," he told her. She did, and Hyde aimed the camera at her and grinned. "Now take it off slowly."

Jackie smiled.

'_FLASH'_

* * *

_Present time._

Donna slapped Hyde on the leg. "Well, I just wanted to check on you. The boys were all kind of worried." She chuckled. "Last time they saw you, you were low-crawling into your room yelling something about the government and football players, so."

"Yeah, well I'm fine."

Donna stood up. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Hyde. Maybe if you say it enough times, you'll start to believe it."

And with that, Donna left Hyde alone with his pile of memories.

* * *

_Out in the basement._

_Eric, Fez and Kelso are all watching the Six Million Dollar man. _

Eric looked back at Donna as she exited Hyde's room. "Is he alive in there?"

"Barely," Donna said, plopping herself down on the couch, next to Eric. "But, at least he's clean now, and sane."

Eric chuckled and returned to his show; and exactly seven minutes later, Hyde walked out of his room with a determined stride. "Let's go!"

They all turned around, a little surprised to see him out of his room, and lucid. Kelso smiled at Eric. "Alright! He's back!" He turned back to Hyde. "Where are we going?"

"To get Jackie."

Donna smiled, proud of him, and herself.

Kelso got out of his chair and walked toward Hyde. "Wait, are you saying that you wanna break your curfew, trespass onto private property and sneak into cheerleader camp in the dead of night?"

"Yep."

"Hallelujah, he's back!" Fez cried.

Kelso threw his body at Hyde and hugged him violently. "I missed you, man!"

Hyde pushed him away, disgusted. "Cut it out, or your not goin'!"

"Oh, I'm goin'! I'm the only one with any wheels around here!"

"Dammit."

Kelso threw himself back at Hyde, who could only roll his eyes and take it.

"I got your back, man," Eric said, never taking his eyes of the television. "Just don't be too long. I don't fare well against Red's interrogation tactics."

Hyde grimaced. "Fare well? You crumble like a little girl!"

"Eh, you say potato," Eric said with a shrug, un-offended.

Donna suddenly looked concerned and sat up onto the armrest of the couch. "Do you even know where it is?"

"Kelso does," Hyde said, patting Kelso's back.

Kelso smiled. "Yeah, I led a panty raid there three summers back."

Hyde headed for the door, grabbed his jacket from the rack and put it on.

"Wait, Hyde!" Donna yelled. "If you're serious about getting her back, you can't act all "Hydish" on her, okay. I know Jackie, and after the Julie incident, you might have to humiliate yourself a little."

Kelso nodded. "And grovel. Jackie responds really well to begging."

Hyde dropped his head back and sighed. "Crap."

Donna stood up and walked over to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hyde, it's okay. I mean, do you wanna be with her?"

Hyde couldn't answer her. This was the part where he always clammed up. Public admissions of one's feelings were far beyond his own comprehension and even the _thought_ of admitting such a thing in public made him cringe a little inside. It all sounded so damned corny.

"Hyde! This is exactly what I'm talking about! You have a problem with admitting your feelings and you have exactly.." She looked at Kelso.

"What? Oh! Forty-five minutes."

"...forty-five minutes to get over it." She patted him on the back and turned him around. "So good luck. And bring our girl home!"

Hyde took a deep breath, swung the door open and ran up the steps in twos, with Kelso and Fez trailing close behind.

"Horny cheerleaders, here we come!"

_To Be Continued._

* * *


	23. The trials of Steven J Hyde

**_Chapter 23: The trials of Steven J. Hyde_**

_Another long chapter, you might wanna go potty._

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chap, thanks for sticking with me, and most especially, I want to thank one of my favorite fanfic authors, "Gah-linda" for helping me out with this chapter. She gets some writing credits for a small scene in which J&H get a little cozy. But I have to say, my plot restrictions didn't allow her to go where she is SO good at going. So, If you want to be amazed, check out one of her stories, especially my personal fave, "Hyde bags Jackie" over in the M section. Thanks Gah-linda, you kick ass girl!

_Please excuse my make-shift spacers, the ones in the doc manager aren't working._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Previously: With some encouragement from Donna, Hyde leaves for cheer camp to get Jackie back; Kelso and Fez tag along for support; while Eric and Donna hold down the fort._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Burlington, Wisconsin: Rockland Lake. July 11, 1978. 10:46 pm. _

Kelso parked the van on the west bank of the lake about two hundred yards from the twenty or so cabins that housed over 250 Wisconsin cheerleaders. But there was only one cheerleader in particular who they had come to see. So, Kelso, Fez and Hyde hopped out and decided on a brief pow-wow before moving on.

They formed a circle. "Alright," Hyde said, rubbing his thickly stubbled chin. "..first of all, Kelso, give me the keys to the van."

"Why?"

"Because. Last time you were the getaway driver, you took off without the rest of us."

"I think we've been over this already. I was the getaway driver and, when the shit hit the fan, I got away."

Hyde sighed. "Just give me the keys."

Kelso handed them over. "Fine. Here."

Hyde put a hand to each of their shoulders and continued. "Alright. This is the most dangerous mission we've faced, men. There are hundreds of cheerleaders over there and half as many adults whose sole purpose here is to keep guys like us away from them. So, your job is to distract whoever gets in my way. I'm gonna need time alone with Jackie if this is gonna work."

Kelso put his hand in the center of the circle. And Fez followed. "Come on Hyde," Kelso demanded. And so he did too. "All for one, man."

They concurred with a nod. "All for one." "Yeah, whatever."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Inside of cheerleading camp - ten minutes later _

While the boys made their way through a virtual maze of cabins, Hyde grabbed the attention of a small group of football players who were walking by.

"Hey man. We're looking for a cheerleader."

They all laughed. "Yeah, aren't we all."

"No. I mean, I'm trying to find my girlfriend and I don't know what cabin she's in."

"Well what's her name? What school's she from?"

"Jackie Burkhart. Point Place High."

One of the guys smiled and stepped forward. "I know her."

Hyde sighed. Dammit, he didn't come here to fight. Please lord, for the love of this guy's life, please don't let him say anything stupid about Jackie. He refrained from the obvious question. "Yeah, can you just tell me what cabin she's in?"

"Point Place is cabin sixteen." He pointed down a row of cabins, far to his right. "Third one on the left."

Kelso stepped in. "How the hell do you know Jackie?"

Dammit Kelso.

"She's friends with my girl, Emily. Lincoln High."

Hyde pushed Kelso back behind him. "Yeah. Okay, well thanks man."

"Yeah, no problem," the guy said, walking away.

Hyde flicked Kelso in the forehead. "Moron! That's what I meant by 'keep your mouth shut'! How am I gonna talk to Jackie, if I get into a fight and get caught?"

Kelso laughed. "Oh, yeah."

"I swear to god, Kelso. If you screw this up for me..."

"Relax, Hyde! What could possibly go wrong?"

Fez finally spoke up. "Sh! Last time you said that, I had to convince six cops that you weren't a gay prostitute! Stop jinxing us!"

When they finally located cabin sixteen, Hyde pulled Kelso aside again. "Okay, look out for Fez. And don't get yourself busted over some chick! And come get me if any authority types come sniffing around, okay? And don't do anything stupid!"

"I know! God!"

Hyde squinted his shaded eyes at Kelso, knowing that it was probably a bad idea to bring him along. But he was his wing man, and they made a good team. "Alright."

They cautiously approached the cabin and to Hyde's surprise, the door was already open. So, Fez stood guard on the porch while the other two entered the cabin. Once inside, Hyde quickly realized that his worries of adult interference had been for nothing. Kelso had been right. The place was a virtual orgy of football players and cheerleaders, going at it in every corner. And Hyde silently prayed that his girl was alone. He didn't know if he could take it otherwise. But if he knew Jackie, she would be.

The song "Fooled around and fell in love" by Elvin Bishop began to play throughout the large cabin by way of a small stereo. It offered a veritable soundtrack for every hot and heavy couple and Hyde felt like a pervert as he studied each one. His eyes bypassed the blonds and the red heads, and always nervously lingered on the brunettes. His heart temporarily sunk with each one until relief came that it wasn't her.

_I must have been through about a million girls  
I'd love em and I'd leave em alone  
I didn't care, how much they cried, no sir  
Their tears left me cold as a stone_

The two boys split up when Kelso ran into Danielle Myers, one of the many girls he had cheated on Jackie with. He immediately moved in for the easy kill while Hyde moved on, still searching for her. It was only a few seconds later that he ran into Julie, captain of the squad

_But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love ... _

"Oh my god! You're Steven Hyde!"

He was confused. "Do I know you?"

She smiled and patted his chest. "No, silly. But I know you," she sang. Julie grabbed the attention of the nearest cheerleader. "Oh my god, look who's here! Steven Hyde."

"NO!" The new girl pulled the next closest cheerleader off of her boyfriend. "Look who's here! Steven Hyde," she squealed. And so on, until six cheerleaders had him cornered, including Christie Cooper.

_It used to be when I see a girl that I like  
I'd get out my book, and write down her name  
But when the grass got a little greener on the other side  
I just tear out that page _

Christie stepped ahead of the other girls and smirked. "Did you come here to see Jackie?"

Hyde was getting annoyed. "Yeah. Where is she?"

_But then I fooled around and fell in love  
I fooled around and fell in love... _

"Just hang on. I have a question for you." She quickly glanced around at the other girls with a mischievous smile. "Did you and Jackie really drive all the way to California and back?"

Hyde was getting pissed now. "Yes. Now are you gonna tell me where she is or not?" He was starting to think that these girls were purposely trying to stop him from seeing Jackie. Maybe she was with someone else. His chest tightened at the thought.

Christie continued, stepping closer to him. Her fingers found the material covering his stomach and nipped at it. "So are you two a thing, or what?"

Hyde squinted at her. "You know what. Forget it. I'll find her myself." He pushed two of the other girls aside as gently as possible and squeezed past them. God dammit, he hated cheerleaders. They were hot, but they had only confirmed for him why he hated them in the first place; they were snobby, annoying and calculating.

Christie looked around at the other girls. "I told you they weren't together."

"Then why is he here you stupid bitch?" It was Leslie, probably Jackie's only real friend on the squad. "Duh!"

_Free, on my own, that's the way I used to be  
But since I met you baby, love's got a hold on me_

_I fooled around and fell in love (woo, it's got a hold on me , now)..._

Hyde's pace quickened slightly. Why the hell was he running into every girl except the one he had actually come to see? He ran into another and removed his sunglasses. "Hey. Which bed is Jackie's?"

The girl pointed toward the back corner of the cabin. "Top bunk. Hey you're..."

"Thanks."

_I fooled around and fell in love (I can't let go of you baby) _

Hyde made his way toward that corner bunk as quickly as he could without running, because well, there was really no sense in ruining his rep over this. He may have been chasing after a girl like a moron, but he was determined to do it in the coolest manner possible. And as he closed in on the bed, his eyes caught long, dark hair spilled over a white pillow. He violently poked at the couple on the bottom bunk. "Hey. Girl," he whispered. "Is this Jackie? Hey! Snap out of it! Is this Jackie?"

The girl nodded at him and went back to making out with her boyfriend.

_I fooled around and fell in love (I can't stop loving you now) _

Hyde relaxed. His search was over. Jackie was laid out in front of him, asleep, but more importantly, alone. Hyde looked around. She was the only one sleeping in fact, and seemingly the only one without a guy on top of her.

But that was about to change.

_Cause I fooled around, I fooled around, I fooled around, I fooled around,  
I fooled around, I fooled around and fell in love ..._

Hyde climbed up the ladder at the foot of the bed, crawled up beside Jackie and laid down next to her. He waited a minute to wake her, and took the time he had to clear her face of her hair. His features softened at the sight of her. Damn, even asleep, she had him locked.

"Jackie," he whispered, not wanting to scare her. "Jackie, wake up."

Jackie opened her eyes and was far from startled. In fact, she thought she was still dreaming. The last image that had played in her mind was of Hyde, surrounded by blackness, winking at her. And here he still was. "Hi baby," she said, smiling. "Where did everybody go?"

"Huh?"

_"This is the Rockland lake love hour for all you lovers out there. I'm your host, Tommy Lyndon, and I wanna know, how deep is YOUR love? It's the Bee Gees..." _

_I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again _

Hyde gently massaged Jackie's side while she came to life. But, something about having her so close, relaxed him. The last few days had been hell and he was tempted to just snuggle in with her and sleep. When her eyes seemed to finally sparkle with recognition for him, he smiled shyly, "Hey."

Fully conscious, Jackie's first instinct was to smile and pull Hyde in for a warm hug. She did miss him, terribly. But instead, her anger got the best of her, rushing in quick and strong. How dare he come here and touch her as if nothing were wrong. How dare he lay here, as if this were his place still, by her side. He had traded her away for another and now seemingly, or conveniently, forgotten.

_And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show _

Jackie wiggled herself backwards, as far from him as possible. "What are you doing here, Steven? Shouldn't you be off somewhere screwing Julie Phillips right now?"

Hyde hesitated at her words, a little concerned with her tone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Jackie." He swallowed down the boulder in his throat. "Look. I'm sorry okay."

"About what Steven?"

"About a lot of things."

"Like what? Do you even know?"

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down, when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me _

Hyde's irritable nature was beginning to show itself. "I don't know Jackie. Like a lot of things, okay. Just.." He blew out a big, frustrated breath of air. "God dammit Jackie, why can't you just shut up for one second and let me apologize?"

"Answer me then. Like what, Steven. Like for fucking that girl? Is that what you're sorry for?"

Her words startled him. He had never heard her speak to him that way before and it pissed him off. "Jackie! I didn't fuck her, okay! Christ!"

Jackie slapped her hand hard over his mouth. "Sh! Quit yelling. Everyone's gonna hear you." He watched her eyes soften, with something that looked like relief, as she moved in closer. Her voice softened as well. "So then you didn't sleep with her?"

He pulled her hand from his mouth and held it in his own. "No, I didn't. I swear."

Her relieved expression lasted briefly, just long enough to give him hope that some sort of resolution was possible. But then it vanished and her voice turned hard with disdain. "But you made out with her, didn't you?"

Hyde let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index fingers, as if the distraction would make her question go away. But, to his dismay, it didn't.

Her voice wavered as she searched his eyes, begging for the correct answer. "Steven?" Still no answer. But it didn't matter. His eyes showed his guilt and she whimpered, on the verge of tears. "Oh my god. You did."

Another long stretch of silence only confirmed her fear. He had. "I'm sorry," he said, remorsefully, finally reducing her to tears.

"Jackie, it didn't last long. It didn't even matter. It was stupid. I .. Dammit, will you just listen to me." But, his words were falling on deaf ears. Jackie only continued to quietly sob into her pillow. It was then that Hyde decided to toss out the crazy idea that he shouldn't be "Hydish." Donna was out of her mind. Being "Hyde" was what had sent Jackie running to him in the first damn place. His ways always had chicks falling all over him, including this one; and he figured, if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

"Jackie," Risking rejection, he pulled her flush against him and buried his face into her hair, laying a thick kiss on the delicate skin behind her ear. "Jackie, baby, I only thought about you," he whispered. "I swear to god." Another kiss to the bend of her jawbone, and he felt her warm hands dip underneath his shirt and slide around his waist. This was working. Another hot kiss along her jawline as he moved closer to her mouth, earned him a whisper. "Steven." This was definitely working. Stupid Donna, she didn't know shit. And when his kiss finally found her lips, he was rewarded with something even better.

"I missed you so much." Her tender words were lost in his kiss and as it intensified, Hyde got lost in the moment and forgot to take it slow.

Jackie backed away. "No Steven."

"Why not?"

"Because. You can't kiss me like everything's okay." Jackie sat up, her eyes still shiny with tears. "Cause it's NOT!"

Hyde was momentarily stunned by the blow to his ego. She was turning him down? Chicks never turned him down.

Jackie continued. "You hurt me, Steven. You're always hurting me. God, you replaced me the second we got home, with that Lincoln High skank. And even after you saw me, you still went out with her. And kissed her! I KNOW you saw how hurt I was." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a jerk, Steven. And you don't deserve me."

"What? You're the one who cheated!"

"I don't care. That was an accident. I didn't set out to deliberately hurt you, and you know it."

She doesn't fucking care? "Yeah well don't worry. You didn't hurt me."

Jackie ignored his obvious lie and continued. "But YOU, Steven, you do things to hurt me intentionally. You're mean. And you're vindictive. And you need to do better than this if you want me back."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't wantyou back."

Jackie didn't let his retort bother her. It was merely his version of a tantrum, she had seen it before. And the pain in his voice was telling her so much more than his petty, defensive words anyhow. She challenged him with a tilt of her head, "Then why don't you just go, Steven. I never asked you to come here anyway."

She watched the look in his eyes go from angry determination to recently kicked puppy in less than a second, and her instinctual desire to comfort him kicked in. But as quickly as the puppy came, it left. And Hyde was back, strong as ever. "No. I'm not leaving."

Jackie quickly pulled her legs out from under her blanket and scooted herself down the bed.

"Jackie. Where the hell are you going?"

She pointed sternly in an attempt to appear in control. "You need to get out of my bed, Steven. We can't stay here anymore. I might end up having sex with you and I don't want to."

Hyde stubbornly folded his arms and hunkered down. "Well then I'm definitely not leaving."

"Steven."

"Fine!" Hyde rolled himself off of the bed and his booted feet hit the floor with a thud. He walked over to the foot of the bed and scowled up at her. "Are you comin' or not?"

"Yes. Now help me down." Jackie dropped her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched her arms out. And the way he looked up at her made her melt. God, he was beautiful. And here was a perfect excuse to touch him. He grabbed her under her arms and caught her as she tipped her body forward. But instead of setting her down, he held her high against himself and continued to look up at her as he waited for it. And only moments later, it came. Her legs slid around him and he let her body sink down into position. There. A perfect fit.

"Steven put me down."

Hyde smirked. "No." He could hear the pace of her breathing increase and deepen and he knew her well enough to know that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. His eyes locked in on her full, pink lips and without warning, he leaned her up against the bunk and seized them.

"Oh god, Steven."

Hyde deserted her mouth for the soft contours of her neck. Oh god was right. Her head fell back, exposing more, and it was just as he remembered it, soft and sweet and only inches from her even sweeter mouth, which was now breathing heavily near his ear, making him hard. But they were stuck on the ground in the middle of a cabin full of cheerleaders and jocks, so he could nothing about it. Otherwise, he might have taken her right there, right against that bunk, gladly. But instead, he pulled her in hard against him to make her feel between her legs the cause for his desperation, and continued to lay wet kisses on her neck. "Get back in the bed, Jackie. Now." It came out like a gruff order, and she recoiled.

_"Hello, Rockland lovers. Tommy Lyndon here again, playing those slow songs to make the night seem longer and the love shine brighter. It's Jackie DeShannon, What the world needs now..." _

_What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love,  
No not just for some but for everyone. _

"No." Jackie dropped her legs and squirmed out of his grasp. She straightened her pajamas and fixed her hair. "You're not gonna seduce me, Steven Hyde. I'm too strong for that now."

"No, you're not. And stop being so dramatic."

"Yes. I am." A few seconds went by and Jackie put her hands to her hips. "And quit looking at me like that."

He couldn't help it. There was something about her. He couldn't place his finger on it. But he wanted it all for himself. His grin grew wider.

_Lord, we don't need another mountain,  
There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb  
There are oceans and rivers enough to cross,  
Enough to last till the end of time. _

"Cut it out Steven. I'm being serious."

He kept grinning. "So am I."

Jackie groaned. "Ugh! Let's go." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him toward the door when three pajama-clad cheerleaders suddenly cut them off.

Christie stood smug in the middle. "Hey Jackie! Did your little stoner boyfriend here tell you all about his make out date with Julie Phillips?" She pouted and rubbed Jackie's cheek with her cold thumb. "Oh, and did you cry?"

Jackie smacked it away with a fire in her eyes, and the two girls began an old fashioned Ok Corral type stare down.

Hyde grimaced. Who the hell were these chicks? This wasn't cheer camp. This was the devil's lair. "Jackie, who the hell is this chick?"

_What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of... _

Jackie kept her glare on Christie. "Only the biggest, fattest, bitchiest, skank wad in all of Point Place. I'm sure you've seen her before," Jackie smirked at her. "..she's usually hanging out by the urinals, scrounging for dates."

Christie returned the smirk and gestured to Hyde. "Looks like you're the one scumming it, Jackie. And we all know he's only here for one reason." She laughed and looked around at the gathering crowd. "But, I don't blame you for taking whatever you can get. You should be grateful that someone even wants to have sex with you. I mean, you've gotta be pretty bad for Kelso to prefer bathroom trash over you, am I right?" Christie cackled loudly, causing a few other girls to join her.

_..There are sunbeams and moonbeams, enough to shine  
Oh listen, lord, if you want to know _

Jackie clenched her fists and could feel her rage rising to the surface when Hyde's warm breath tickled her ear. "Where zen ends baby."

Jackie nodded. He was right. "Ass kicking begins," Jackie muttered, right before driving her clenched fist straight into Christie Cooper's perfect nose, sending her crashing back into the wall behind her

_WHAT THE WORLD needs now, is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing, that there's just, too little of _

Hyde's face contorted into a flinching grin. "Oh, man! That hurt!" And Jackie grabbed her hand. Damn, that did hurt.

Christie felt her bloodied face and started to cry. "You whore! You broke my nose!"

_WHAT THE WORLD needs now is love, sweet love  
No, not just for some, oh but just for every, every, everyone. _

Hyde laughed out loud and smiled proudly at Jackie. "That's my gir..." But she wasn't smiling. In fact, he swore she looked like she was about to cry, too. Every cheerleader from Point Place had been watching and listening. Hyde looked around. They were all staring at her, pitying her. Some were even laughing at her. And then he saw it in her eyes.

She was humiliated. Again.

_what the world, needs now, is love, sweet love _

And THAT was his Kryptonite. Her humiliation. Her pain. It wasn't her.It was his overwhelming need to protect her. It was the thing that had started it all, and now he would make it go away for her, again; and take it all upon himself.

So Hyde shut his eyes, took in one, deep, cleansing breath...

_What The World, Needs Now, Is Love, Sweet Love _

... and dropped to his knees.

_WHAT THE WORLD, NEEDS NOW, IS LOVE, SWEET LOVE _

"Baby," he said, looking up at her with melodramatically desperate eyes. "..she was right, I only came here for one reason ...to beg you back. I was an idiot for thinking I could live without you. That skank Julie meant nothing to me. And I'm miserable without you. Please take me back cause ... we belong together, Jackie."

Jackie smiled down at him as every girl and even some of the softer boys. "Awwed."

"Oh, take him back, Jackie!" One girl yelled excitedly.

Everyone cheered, "Yeah, take him back!"

Kelso wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah Jackie, take him back!"

And Hyde just looked up at her, his face beet red, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed hard. Jackie had never seen him look so vulnerable.

So, she saved him right back. "Of course, baby." Hyde stood up and picked her up for a kiss, causing the room to erupt in cheers and claps. Then he set her down and forcefully grabbed her hand.

"Good, now let's get the hell outta here," he said in her ear, right before dragging her out.

They passed a clapping and teary-eyed Fez on their way out the door. "Bravo, Hyde! That was beautiful!"

"Shut up!" He shook his head in disgusted disbelief as he continued to pull her faster than her little legs could take her. "What the hell did I just do? I'm gonna have to kick everyone's ass in school after that one!"

Jackie beamed as she tripped on her own feet trying to keep up with Hyde. "Steven, I can't believe you embarrassed yourself like that. For me!"

"Believe me. No one's more shocked about it than me, Jackie." After a minute or two of walking, Hyde stopped in the middle of an outdoor stage area in the center of camp and looked around.

"And what you said, Steven, was so..."

He smirked at her momentarily, before continuing to study his surroundings. "Oh yeah, you like that? I stole that speech from some guy on Phil Donahue. Oh! Come on." He resumed his fast paced walking, causing Jackie to jerk forward as he absentmindedly yanked her small body.

"Steven! Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Hyde finally found the narrow walkway that led to the back of the stage and slowly led Jackie through its entrance. "Come on."

"I can't see, Steven." She hugged his arm as they walked through the pitch black passageway. "Steven, it's kinda scary in here. Where are we going?"

Hyde grinned against the dark when he felt her body close in on his for comfort. Kelso had been right. This place was a chick magnet and it was already working like a charm. He'd have to remember to smoke him out later for letting him in on this little jewel. "Hang on. We should be there soon."

A few blind steps later, Hyde ran into the door that Kelso said would be there. Thank you Kelso. He shook the knob. Dammit. "It's locked." Hyde gently nudged Jackie back a few feet. "Back up, baby." He backed up along with her and braced himself, unsure of how locked this door was actually going to be. But she was worth it. So, Hyde drove his body, shoulder first, into the door and made it fly open easily, sending him crashing to the floor.

Hyde yelled out in pain. "Ah! Dammit!"

Jackie's panicked voice echoed through the dark. "Steven! Oh my god! Are you okay?" He didn't answer. "Steven! You're scaring..."

Suddenly, the room lit up pink and Hyde stood before her, smiling, with his hand on a light switch.

"..me."

"I'm fine," he said, offering her his hand. "Come on."

Jackie took it and let him lead her inside the fantastical room. She looked around. Red and white Christmas lights snaked around wooden beams across the ceiling, lighting the room with the most romantic pink glow she had ever seen. What looked like play production props were scattered about the place and painted across the back wall, in cursive writing, were the words A Midsummer Night's Dream. "What is this place, Steven?"

Hyde shrugged. "I think it's a prop room."

Jackie suddenly worried that he might have gotten the wrong idea. She let her finger slowly drag across the dusty handlebars of an old tricycle. "Why did you bring me here, Steven?"

Hyde grinned and shut the door. "So we could be alone." Never breaking eye contact with her, he narrowed the distance between them and pinned her between himself and the large wooden table from Henry XIII. With his hands resting on her hips and his lips only millimeters from hers, he whispered to her. "Did you miss me?" He gave her a feather-light kiss.

Jackie's eyes fell shut, drowsy with desire. "God Steven, so much."

Her answer earned her another feather-light peck. "Good," he said, before finally pressing his lips firmly against hers. Their kiss intensified, and as Hyde balanced himself on one arm, he used the other to lift her off her feet and carry them both onto the table. The taste of her only whet his appetite for her further. It was what he had been missing for all these long days and nights. "God Jackie.." His mouth never left hers as he coaxed her down to her back and settled in between her thighs. "..you feel so good."

After a few deep kisses, Hyde abandoned her lips for her chin, her jaw and then moved to make love to her neck. Her neck arched back, exposing as much skin as possible, and Hyde's lips slowly slid towards her shoulder as his hands skimmed under her pajama top. His hands took their time inching up her bare torso, bringing her shirt up around her neck to give his mouth access to her breasts. As his lips found a nipple, Jackie moaned loudly and began to rake her fingernails over the soft cotton on his back; Hyde took this as an invitation to slide a hand under her pajama bottoms. His fingers were slowly working towards her entrance as she moaned underneath him, delirious with lust and longing to feel him touch her. Suddenly it stopped. Jackie pushed him away from her, fixing her pajamas with a strange look in her eye. It was clear that something was nagging at the back of her hazy mind. "Steven?"

Hyde tried to move back towards her, bringing his lips to her neck once again. "Hm?"

"Did you like kissing that girl?"

His kisses slowed. "Huh?"

Jackie pushed him back again and held him at bay. "Did you like making out with her? Did it feel good?"

Hyde grimaced. "What the hell kind of a question is that?"

"I just wanna know."

"No. You're just wanna set me up."

"Set you up for what, Steven? There shouldn't be a problem if you answer correctly." He cautiously watched her. She had to be kidding. "I'm not kidding Steven. Answer me."

Hyde climbed off of her and sat on the edge of the table, slouching his displeasure. "Why the hell are you doing this Jackie? I thought you were over it?"

Jackie sat up. "Over it? Steven, I just found out!"

"Yeah, but then we got back together."

"No, we didn't!"

Hyde pushed himself off the table and whipped around to face her. "You said that you ..."

"Don't you yell at me." Jackie scooted down the table. "I only said that because everyone was watching. We still need to talk." She hopped down.

"About what! God dammit, Jackie. Nothing I do is ever good enough is it?" Hyde placed a hand across the nape of his neck and began to pace. "I knew it would just be a mistake coming here."

"Why, Steven? Because I didn't jump into your arms right away? You were with somebody else, do you know how much that hurts?"

Hyde stopped mid step and locked eyes with her, livid. "YES!"

Jackie flinched and a prickling tingle rolled up her spine, giving her a terrible chill. Hyde stood before her seething, glaring, and maybe it was the pink glow of the room manipulating her perception but his eyes appeared grey again, like on that first night together. He was pissed, beyond pissed, and she cowered when she realized what she had said. "Oh my god Steven, is that how you felt when I kissed Michael?"

Hyde's glare turned wicked as he shook his head slightly from side to side. "I didn't feel anything." He disconnected from her eyes and turned around. "I could give a shit what you do with Kelso."

She watched him feign interest in box full of costumes. He picked up a top hat and dropped it again. "Steven, if you don't care, then why did you come here?"

He turned back around, deceptively zen. "You know what, I'm starting to wonder that myself."

"Steven, cut it out! All I wanted to hear was that you didn't like being with her!" Fresh tears filled her eyes and she gasped out her pained words. "Why couldn't you just lie to me?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Jackie. And anyway, I didn't have to. I didn't like her, okay. I was just trying to.." He stopped cold, as if he had meant to end it that way, and took a deep breath.

She looked up. "Trying to what?"

He was quiet while his eyes searched around the room for his thoughts. "Jackie, what is it you want me to do exactly. Go back in time and change what I did. I can't."

"Neither can I, Steven. I guess ...I just want you to hug me and kiss me and tell me that you missed me, and that she was a mistake, and that you lo.." She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You never say anything Steven!"

"That's not true and you know it. I've said a bunch of crap to you. You just conveniently forget."

She shook her head and stepped closer. "Steven, you only make gestures. And they're sweet, don't get me wrong, but I need to hear you say something. I just don't understand how you could replace me so quickly.."

"I didn't rep..."

"IF you really ever liked me than you wouldn't have done that. God, it makes me think that everything we did meant nothing to you. And you aren't telling me otherwise. You just come here and wanna have sex and, when you realize that you can't, you act like a jerk. You're the one that gave up on us, and then you come here like you want me back, but you can't have me for free, Steven."

Hyde chuckled out of complete frustration and disbelief. "That's such a load of crap, Jackie. We were fine until you kissed Kelso. So don't put this on me." He scoffed at her as he took a step closer, further closing the gap between them. "And stop acting like the little victim. Poor Jackie, Steven's so mean. YOU screwed it up. So don't give me your sad little tears and your tired "You're such a heartless jerk" speech, cause I don't wanna hear it anymore. You cheated and blew it and I came here, willing to forget about it." He took as a pause as he collected himself. He didn't come here to yell at her. It was the last thing he wanted to do. "Look. I'm sorry about that girl okay. I really am. But I didn't do anything wrong. You and I weren't together, and you're just gonna have to get over it."

"I'm gonna have to get over it?"

"Yep."

"Well then I guess we're not gonna be getting back together, cause I'm not getting over anything until I hear a real apology."

"Well than I guess we're not, cause that's all you're getting."

Jackie shook her head slightly, incredulous. What a waste.

Suddenly they heard a SLAM! and watched Kelso violently fall through the doorway and onto the floor. He looked over. "Hyde! Thank god!"

"Kelso, what the hell?"

Kelso jumped to his feet and tried to collect his cool. "Um, have you guys seen Fez?"

"Kelso! You lost Fez? I told you to watch him!" Hyde began to fume again as he walked over and shut the door. He didn't need this crap right now. "What the hell did you do, Kelso?"

"Michael! Did you set my camp on fire again?"

"No!" Kelso huffed as he walked deeper into the room. "God, one little brush fire and no one ever let's you forget it!"

"Kelso! Where's Fez?"

Suddenly they heard another SLAM! and watched Fez fall through the doorway and onto the floor. He looked up at Kelso. "What happened to all for one, you son-of-a-bitch!" Fez scrambled to his feet and charged after Kelso. "I should kill you!"

"Oh, crap!" Kelso quickly hid behind Jackie, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Your legs are tiny man and you run too slow! I couldn't afford to get caught again!"

Fez resumed his charge toward Kelso and Hyde grabbed him. "Whoa! Calm down, man." He pushed Fez down onto a prop King's thrown. "Sit down." Then he turned around to face Kelso and eyeballed him, raising a single eyebrow.

Kelso put his hands up. "Sorry. Forgot."

Jackie rolled her eyes as she watched Hyde defend his "territory." He was like the dominant male of the herd, bucking anyone who came near his female. "Michael, what happened?"

Kelso strolled over to the table and leaned up against it. "Well, if you must know..."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What happened _

_Kelso is laying on Danielle Myers' bed with her. They are both making out, naked as two Jaybirds. They break from their kiss. _

Danielle smiled deliriously. "Oh Kelso, you are like the hottest, most best kisser, ever! And that was the best sex of my entire life! Jackie is so stupid for letting you go."

Kelso gave her a smug grin. "Yeah, I used to pleasure her endlessly. She's really missin' out."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass!" Hyde now charged after Kelso, who once again hid behind Jackie.

"I'm just kiddin' dude! Come on, man. I promised you on the way up here that I wouldn't interfere anymore after you got her back." Kelso laughed. "But, man. I can already tell that joke's never gonna get old!"

Hyde glanced at Jackie briefly, calmer. "Whatever, man."

"Why are you asking him what happened anyway?" Fez yelled. "You know how he lies!"

Kelso nodded at Hyde. "It's true man. I lie a lot!" Jackie nodded, too.

"Fine then. Fez, what really happened?"

"Well, if you must know..."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What really happened..._

_The front porch of cabin #16 - 11:27 p.m. _

_Fez is standing at the door of the cabin as Hyde walks by, with Jackie in tow. He wipes a tear from his eye and begins to clap. _

"Bravo Hyde! That was beautiful!"

"Shut-up!"

"Lucky son-of-a-bitch," Fez mumbled to himself as he sat back down on a chair nearby. He sat, waiting for another few minutes, bored out of his mind and mumbling obscenities at his two selfish friends. "You be the look out man, Fez while I go and do my beautiful, hot girlfriend for the millionth time! Bastard." Fez suddenly wondered where Kelso had disappeared to. He had heard him yell something to Jackie inside but was yet to exit the cabin. Fez stood up and decided to look for him inside.

Unfortunately, four beefy football players were blocking the entrance. "Where do you think you're going, Dweeb?"

Fez chuckled nervously. "Nowhere."

The player in front, Mike Jacobs, spun Fez around and shoved him down the steps of the front porch. "Get the fuck outta here!" Laughter filled the air as Fez tumbled down four steps and landed in the dirt.

Fez wanted to kick his ass, but knew better than to try. He looked back up the porch to see Mike Jacobs abruptly lurch forward and then come flying down the porch steps himself. Kelso appeared behind him. "Hey, that's my friend, man!"

"Kelso look out!"

Without time to react, Kelso received a punch to his left cheek and stumbled into the wooden railing of the porch, instantly breaking it, sending him flying into the bushes below. Kelso rolled out of the brush quickly and looked at Fez with huge eyes. "Where's Hyde? They don't mess with him."

"Off with Jackie somewhere."

"We're outnumbered then."

Before they knew it, three more guys came out of the cabin along with Danielle. Kelso was surprised but never worried. He lived for this shit. He laughed and pointed. "You'll never catch us man. I got legs like a gazelle! Run, Fez!" He glanced at Danielle, forming his hand into a phone. "Call me baby." She smiled and Kelso and Fez took off running, with seven football players trailing close behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's it? You girls are running from a couple of jockstraps?"

"NO," Kelso scoffed. "Come on, man. Gimme some more credit than that! You know when I screw up, I screw up big!"

"So then what else happened?"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What else happened... _

_Kelso and Fez are running and have managed to ditch the seven football players when they literally run into two men and a woman, all holding flashlights. _

"Ow! Watch it!" Kelso's eyes widened with fear. "Oh shit!"

A heavy set man grabbed him by his shirt. "Busted!"

The other one caught Fez. "Hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"

Fez started to whine. "Apparently nowhere."

Kelso panicked and squirmed. "Man, there's like a hundred football players in these cabins! There's like twenty in cabin sixteen alone! You guys really gotta start crackin' down! I've already done it with one cheerleader myself and I've only been here for like twenty minutes!"

"What!" The woman yelled.

"Lucky son-of-a-bitch!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jackie glared at Kelso. "Wait a second. You told them about the guys being in the cabins?"

Kelso smiled. "Yeah, and it worked like a charm, too! They let go of us and freaked out! They turned on all the lights in camp and started turning over every cabin. It's funny as hell out there! But don't you worry your pretty little head off about it," he winked and pointed to himself. "I got away."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jackie lunged at Kelso and Hyde had to grab her. He picked her up as she flailed her limbs. "Let me just kill him Steven. It'll be over quick, I promise!"

"As much as I'd love to see that Jackie, we don't have time." He set her down on the wooden Henry VIII table and grabbed her cheeks. "Look at me." She did. "We gotta get you back to your cabin. Is there like a back door or something?"

"No-o-o!" Jackie started to sob dramatically. "My parents are gonna kill me!" She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm already grounded for going to California and having sex with you!"

Hyde hugged her back and turned his head toward Kelso. "Man, when we get outta this.."

"Yeah yeah, you're gonna kick my ass. I got it."

"No. I'm making Fez my new wingman!"

Kelso gasped and Fez smiled. "It's about freakin' time!" Fez rubbed his chin and began to pace. "Ok. So, as the new wing man, I say we need a plan to get Jackie back to her cabin. A good one."

Hyde smiled. "That's good, because I got one."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The circle - eleven minutes later _

KELSO: (wearing a suit of armor from the waist up, helmet included) This is a great plan man.

FEZ: (wearing a white naval officer's dress uniform and adjusting his white gloves) I agree this is a great plan. I look sexy.

HYDE: (dressed as himself) This isn't the plan, you idiots! I did this to calm Jackie down. I think they might have noticed us dragging a sobbing cheerleader through camp.

JACKIE: (smiling, wearing an elaborate eighteenth century wedding gown, veil pulled back) You're so smart Steven. I do feel better. And look better too! (fluffs her dress and smiles dreamily) I mean, it's just impossible to be sad on your wedding day!

KELSO: You know, people just don't wear suits of armor enough. I mean, they keep you safe when Hyde frogs you, it doesn't matter if you accidentally glue something to them and they make you look super cool!

FEZ: (smiling mischievously) Yeah. I just wish Hyde would have dressed up. I have the perfect costume for our little Romeo. (snickers, and holds out a pair of man tights)

HYDE: (faking a smile and nodding) Alright. Ha Ha. I only did that cause .. because .. (sighs and grabs the tights) Dammit.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The prop room: nine minutes later _

_Hyde is pacing, now wearing a top hat and his sunglasses, while the other three sit in various prop chairs still dressed in their costumes. _

Hyde stopped. "Okay we've wasted way too much time. They've gotta know that Jackie's gone by now."

Jackie adjusted her veil and shrugged. "Eh, I don't even care anymore."

"Yeah, that was sorta the idea, Jackie," Hyde said as he started to pace again. He thought out loud. "What we need is a distraction. A big one."

Kelso noisily wriggled in his chair. "I.." The sound of metal clanking echoed through the room as he hit the floor. "I.." Now prone, he rocked from side to side. "Hyde!" Hyde walked over and helped him up off the ground. And when Kelso finally got to his feet, he raised one shiny arm. "I got it!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Forman Basement - Four minutes later_

_Eric and Donna are snuggled on the couch watching the Johnny Carson Show. _

_The phone rings. _

"Hello?"

_"Eric?" _

"Kelso?" Eric frowned at Donna, who scooted in close and put her ear to the phone. "What's up man? Are you guys still at cheer camp?"

_"Yeah, but we've got a little problem and we need you to do something for us."_

"Oh god, what did you do?"

_"What makes you think it was me?" _

"Kelso, come on."

_"Okay fine, it was me! Look. We need you to call the Rockland Lake police department." _

Donna and Eric looked at each other, confused. "For what?"

_"Oh, nothing really. We just need you to call in a bomb threat. So, if you could do that, that would be great, thanks. Bye." _

"Wai... Wait! Kelso!"

_"Yeah?" _

"What the hell are you talking about man?"

_"Well, isn't it obvious, Eric? God, stay with me. We're trapped and we need a distraction, so we need you to call in a bomb threat. It's simple. Just say that you planted a bomb at cheer camp and that you'll blow the place to smithereens if they move any of the cheerleaders and don't send the councillors back to their own cabins." _

"What? Kelso, that's ridiculous, not to mention illegal." Donna nodded in agreement.

_"Okay Dad, forget it!" _

"Kelso."

_"No, it's fine Eric. Forget it! You're just the one who kept cryin' about how you never have a cool story to tell. Well me, Hyde, Fez and Jackie are gonna have another one after this and if you don't wanna be part of it, then that's just fine with us. You can just go back to your dull life watching Johnny Carson with Donna on the couch." _

Eric looked at Donna and covered the mouth piece. "How did he know that?" Donna shrugged

_"Because your predictable, Forman." _

"Hyde?"

_"Yes. Now when we retell this story, and we will, do you want to be the bad ass that called in a bomb threat to help out your friends or the pussy who sat on his couch with his girlfriend, afraid to break the man's law?" _

"Wait, I'll be the 'bad ass' in this story?"

_"After me, you will be." _

"Good enough, I'm in!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kelso sulked when Hyde hung up the prop room phone. "So now I'm no longer wingman AND I'm third in line for 'bad ass' in this story? This sucks!"

"No, actually you're fourth, behind Jackie," Hyde said, grinning, pleased to break the news.

"I hate you Hyde."

Hyde ignored him and looked over at Jackie and Fez. "Now, we wait." He looked around. "You three morons need to get out of those costumes."

Just then, they heard another SLAM! and watched the door fly open. "Busted!"

Hyde jumped back, startled. "Holy Shit!"

Kelso pointed. "That's the fat guy who grabbed me! Run!"

"You aren't going anywhere, pretty boy!" And it was when Hyde heard those words that he drop kicked the fat cheer coordinator who stood threateningly before them. They all watched him hit the floor with a grumble. But now, his prone body blocked the exit.

Hyde's mouth dropped as he laughed out loud. "Did you see that!"

"Nice!" Kelso screeched.

Completely unconcerned with the logistics of their exit, Kelso and Fez trampled over the fat guy on their way out the door. Hyde ran over and grabbed Jackie's hand. "Come on, we gotta go!" Jackie's body flew off of her seat, and when she came across the grumbling, round man, Hyde helped her over.

"Ow!"

Jackie cringed. "Sorry."

"Jackie, run!"

So she did, with Hyde only a few steps behind her. "Jackie you gotta run faster than that, baby!"

"I can't!" She hopped and pulled off her white heels one by one and tossed them aside. "Oh! Those were so pretty!"

"Oh, crap. That fat guy's getting up!" Hyde passed her up and grabbed her hand. "Jackie, forget the shoes! Run!"

They finally made it out of thenarrow corridor and into the lit up campsite. Jackie was getting tired. The weight of the dress was wearing her tiny body out. Hyde stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but Steven, why are we always running?"

"Because our friends are morons, Jackie." Hyde scanned their surroundings. He could hear Kelso running, but was could not see him. "That's my new answer for everything." He finally saw Fez and Kelso running up ahead and headed in that direction, taking his runaway bride with him. "Come on."

Kelso stopped to look around and quickly ducked down behind a quad of bushes, pulling Fez down with him. "We can't go this way." Hyde and Jackie ran up and ducked down too.

"What's up man?"

"There's grown ups everywhere over there. There's no way through."

Hyde kept his grip on Jackie's hand and squeezed. "Is that the only way to your cabin?"

She nodded, out of breath.

Kelso tossed aside his helmet. "I can't run in this stupid suit of armor! Dumb Robots! How did they do it, man?"

"Oh shit!" Hyde grabbed Jackie and dove into the center of the quadrangle bush formation. She, and all her white fluff, landed on top of him. Their eyes locked.

Thud! Jackie and Hyde broke their gaze on each other and looked to their left to find Kelso's scowling face only inches away. "How can you two make out at a time like this!"

Thud! They looked to their right and found Fez just as close, but smiling. "Sexy."

Jackie climbed off of Hyde and pulled a few leaves off of her dress. "We were not making out, Michael!"

Hyde frogged Kelso. "Yeah. Not yet!"

After catching their collective breath, the knight, the bride, the naval officer and the stoner in a tophat formed their favorite shape. The stoner in a top hat had a plan. "Ok. We're gonna have to split up. Kelso I need you to do something to distract these wannabe cheer cops. You're gonna have to take one for the team, man."

"Why me?"

"You wanna ever be my wing man again?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it."

Fez patted Kelso's back. "One for all, Kelso."

"I thought it was all for one?"

"No."

"Damn."

Jackie angrily smacked Kelso's chest. "Do it for me, Michael! I think you owe me that much after what you did to me!"

"Fine!" Kelso said, gruffly. Then, his eyes grew wide. "Whoa! What's that?"

Blue and red flashing lights caught their attention as they rushed by and lit up the quad. Hyde stood up to get a look. They were coming from the roofs of about six police cruisers and a swat team truck. He watched them all go by and smiled, nodding. "Alright, Forman!"

Then he watched about twenty chaperones and camp leaders run by in the opposite direction of Jackie's cabin. He looked down at his team of misfits. "I think we're in the clear."

Everyone got to their feet and cautiously abandoned the safety of the shaded quad. Keeping as low to the ground as possible, and as quietly as possible, they took covering positions in pairs all the way to the entrance to one of the camp's living quarters. There, they were forced to stop. Jackie's cabin was the third on the left, about 50 yards away, the length of half of a football field. But there was no cover, only clear open space all the way. Fez looked at Hyde. "We're going to have to run for it."

"I'm staying here. I can't run in this armor."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. You should both stay here anyway. We don't all need to go."

"Well Steven. You don't really need to come either. I mean, I can make a run for it by myself. There's no sense in us all getting caught. And you can't stay anyway."

Hyde nodded, a little disappointed. He had wanted to go. For what, he wasn't sure. He had already made a big enough fool of himself tonight. And she was right, there was really no sense in him going. "Yeah, okay. Then, I guess we'll just ... see you when you get home."

Jackie looked into Hyde's eyes and waited. But he just looked down and away, giving her nothing to go on until her return home. No hope, as usual. It wasn't his thing apparently. She nodded, angry at him for not fighting for her. "Yeah, I guess I'll just see ya then."

Hyde recognized her tone and scoffed. "Whatever, Jackie."

Jackie dropped his hand and walked around him. "Bye Michael. Bye Fez. Thanks for helping me." She glanced at Hyde and said nothing. Then, she took a few cautious steps like a deer entering an open meadow. There seemed to be no one around. So she lifted her dress and took off into bare footed sprint across the clearing.

She had been too focused on her destination to see the gopher hole that lay directly in her path. Her ankle gave out as her foot dipped inside of the narrow hole and she collapsed onto the dirt. "My dress!" Then the pain registered and she grabbed her ankle. "Ow! Oh my god. Ow, ow, ow, ow." Two arms scooped underneath her armpits from behind right before she felt Hyde's hot breath in her ear.

"Get up Jackie, hurry!"

"I can't. I think I sprained my ankle, Steven."

"Are you serious?" Hyde searched underneath the twenty layers of chiffon that made up her dress, and finally found her delicate ankle. He pinched her crimson painted toes between his fingers and shook her foot gently. "Does that..."

"Ow!"

"Crap." Hyde stood up and waved Fez over. And when Fez arrived on scene, dressed to kill, Hyde squatted back down. "Hang on tight," he said as he scooped Jackie up into his arms. He straightened himself up and grinned. "It's a good thing you're not Donna." She smiled back and snaked her arms around his neck, hanging on tight at his request. Letting her head rest on his shoulder, she relaxed with the thought that Hyde would do anything in his power to get her safely to bed.

As he carried Jackie across the clearing, Hyde gave Fez a crash course in the new, expanded duties of the wing man.

"Watch my back. Follow me inside and monitor the window. If you see a problem, come get me. And if any of those psychotic cheerleaders come nosing around, you gotta be right there to distract 'em. The wing man's number one duty is to distract the ugos and fat chicks so that his gunner, ME, can bang their hot friend, JACKIE. But tonight man, instead, you're gonna take on the hot chicks so I can put Jackie back in bed."

Fez's face lit up. "Oh, I think this might be the new greatest night of my life!"

The threesome safely reached the porch and Hyde took each step up, carefully. When he reached the top, he stopped and looked at the girl in his arms. "Hey, you wanna get rid of the top hat for me?" Jackie pulled it off his head and flung it off the porch. "Thanks."

Hyde sighed. What the hell was he doing? How did she always manage to get him roped into humiliating himself. "Fez." Fez reached out and opened the cabin door, allowing Hyde to do something he never thought he'd do, carry a bride over the threshold.

It was mere seconds after stepping inside the quiet cabin that all eyes shifted to the strange couple at the door. Every cheerleader in the room watched Hyde carry his dark-haired beauty across the room, with mouths agape.

"I'm gonna have to change schools after this," Hyde mumbled to Jackie.

"Not me. I'm gonna have start a Jackie Burkhart fan club after this." Jackie gripped his neck tighter than before and took on a pose that would have qualified her beautifully for the next issue of Modern Bride. "Stand up straight, Steven."

"Jackie, I'm just trying to get you to your bed, not carry you into the god damn sunset."

"That's still no reason to slouch. Come on, Steven. Walk proud. You're hot and every girl in here knows it and," Jackie smiled as she passed a glaring Christie with her big, red, swollen nose. "..secretly wishes she were me." She stuck her tongue out.

"Well, you do have a point there," Hyde said as he approached her bed. "Dammit, I forgot you have the top bunk." Still adjusting to the dark, Jackie's eyes tried to focus on the bottom bunk.

"Lucy? You there?"

"Yeah. Jackie, oh my god, did you just get ...married?"

"Pft! No! Steven wishes."

Hyde looked at Lucy. "Shh. It was a shotgun wedding."

"Steven!" Jackie laughed nervously. "He's kidding!" Hyde grinned at Lucy, amused with himself, while Jackie continued. "We're not married and we always make sure to use condoms."

He turned his impish grin on Jackie. "No, we don't. In fact, lemme see, there was the shower, the van, the truck stop bathroom, the ..."

"Steven, SHUT UP." Jackie smacked him hard in the chest and then turned to Lucy with a plastic smile. "But hey, Lucy! I think I sprained my ankle, can you take the top bunk tonight?"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Over near the front door, Fez took off his hat and suavely tucked it underneath his arm, "Ladies."

Love lift us up where we belong..

Like tigresses on the prowl, every boyfriend-less cheerleader, and even some of the more trampy taken ones, made a beeline for this new mysterious, HOT, cocoa-skinned man in uniform. They looked him up and down and smiled. "Well hello there, sailor."

Fez smirked. "Well hello yourselves, whorey cheerleaders."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lucy eventually rolled out of bed and climbed up top, and Hyde gently laid her down on the bottom bunk. He hovered over her in the dark. "Jackie, you have to let me go."

"Oh. Sorry," she said, releasing the tight grip on his neck, making sure to let her fingers gently drag over his ears and neck on their way down to her sides. It never failed to make his eyes fall drowsy and this night was no different. He was now free and yet still hadn't moved. Message sent, message received. S_tay._

_You think I'd leave your side baby?  
You know me better than that _

Placing a knee between hers for support, Hyde lifted himself fully onto the bed and settled in on top of her. He slipped his forearms underneath her shoulders and waited, still half expecting to be rejected. But, his mind was put to ease when her hands found refuge up the sleeves of his shirt, and began to knead at his tensed muscles. Jackie spoke softly. "What are we gonna do, Steven?"

_You think I'd leave you down when your down on your knees?  
I wouldn't do that _

After merely shrugging his answer, Hyde released a few more pounds of his weight onto her. The intimate contact his body made with hers felt incredible, and Hyde decided that it couldn't hurt to stay for just a few more minutes. So, resting on his elbows, he nuzzled his face into the smooth bend of her neck and prayed for time to slow down. He needed more of it, more time, to be with her, to fix his mistakes, and there were a lo_t._

_I'll do you right when your wrong _

A tingle ran up his spine when her hand smoothed up the nape of his neck and into his hair. There, her fingers lazily meandered through his curly tendrils, sending him into a trance. He couldn't ever remember feeling this way before, this drowsy with content. His interest in sex had long ago faded, along with his ever conscious desire, or need rather, to maintain his cool. The only interest he had at this very moment was in lying here, right here, with her. She knew just how to hold him and exactly where to touch him, to make the rest of the world disappear, just for a little while. And to him, that made her bad ass, along with the fact that she busted that psycho cheerleader's nose. Man, what a chick. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it was a wicked move on her part, making him feel this way. She knew what she was doing, right? She knew how she made him feel. Didn't she?

_And if only you could see into me _

Jackie's fingers abandoned his hair and moved to gently scratch at his upper arm, up and then down, over and over again, giving him chills. But chills he welcomed, they only made the heat from her loving embrace feel that much warmer. He snuggled in deeper.

"Steven?"

"Hm."

_Oh, when your cold  
I'll be there to hold you tight to me_

"I think I need more time." He felt a delicate kiss on his ear. "Will you just wait for me? Please."

Time to do what? Realize that she was "scumming it", that he wasn't worth any more than the sac of weed sitting in his top drawer, that she could do better. Well she couldn't have it. "Jackie, you either wanna be with me or you don't. So which it?"

After a long pause, she answered him. "I don't know, Steven." Wrong answer.

_When your on the outside baby and you can't get in  
I will show you, you're so much better than you know _

Hyde raised himself up. "Then I gotta go." He stood up from the bed and reached into his back pocket. "Oh. Here," he scoffed. "I don't want 'em."

A crumpled brown paper lunch bag landed at Jackie's side. She grabbed it, a little confused, and held it closely to her chest. "Steven." But he was gone.

_When your lost, when your alone and you can't get back again  
I will find you darling and I'll bring you home... _

To Be Continued...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Whew! NOW, I can finally move on to what this story is actually about. I'll give you a hint: It was NEVER about the road trip,** **well** **not totally anyway. OH! and I'm excepting anonymous reviews now. Apparently I had that option turned off. Sorry. Review away...**_

**_Oh and last song was "By your side" by Sade._**


	24. The Butterfly Effect

**Chapter 24: The Butterfly Effect**

**Rated M for mature**

**This chapter is all over the place so I'm sorry if it gets confusing, and IT MIGHT.**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys. Um, I had to rip off some lines from the show but you'll see why. Oh, and high fives down the line to Ernie628, beatle-chic, Justme92 and LeXi.M.88 for knowing the song.

Also: these last few chapters are going to be long, I'm trying to finish this story before my classes start.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously: Hyde failed to get Jackie back, Fez is now the man amongst cheerleaders, Eric is the gang's newest bad ass, Donna's the same and Kelso remains forever a lovable moron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Point Place, Wisconsin: Eric Forman's Basement. Wednesday, July 12, 1978 - 1:47 a.m._

_Eric is on the couch, fidgeting, obviously anxious when Kelso, Hyde and Fez walk in._

Eric shot up off the couch with his arms proudly spread out. "Huh! Huh! Am I the man or what!"

Hyde grinned and nodded. "You're the man, Forman."

Smiling from ear to ear, Kelso ran over, picked up Eric and bounced him several times. "That was awesome man!" He put him down. "Dude, you should have seen it, they had the bomb squad there and those bomb sniffing dogs and when we drove off, the entire perimeter to cheer camp was blocked off!"

Fez cut in. "Yeah, we almost got busted trying to drive out but Hyde convinced the cops that Kelso was our retarded brother and that we needed to get home for his medicine." Kelso nodded excitedly, concurring.

Hyde patted Kelso on the back on his way to his chair. "Yep, surprisingly it didn't take a whole lot of convincing."

Kelso nodded, still oblivious, and Eric climbed over the back of the couch and sat down with a smug look. "Yeah, well, just remember when we tell this story who saved the day."

Kelso pointed dramatically. "You did! Well, I guess I should get Fez home." Kelso bent forward at the waist. "YOU'RE WELCOME HYDE!" But was instantly hit in the face with a torpedoed magazine. "OW! You know Hyde, you've really got to work on your manners!"

"You're right, Kelso." Hyde smiled wide at Fez. "Thanks Fez."

"Fine, be that way!" Kelso stormed out before coming back again. "But next time you need to get Jackie back, don't ask for my help!"

"I won't!"

"Fine!"

The moment Kelso and Fez were gone, Hyde stood up, cleared his throat and spread his arms in a noisy stretch. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"Wait man. You didn't tell me what happened. I mean, w-what did Kelso do to get you guys in trouble? How did you guys get trapped? And why was Fez dressed like Captain Stubing?"

"Tomorrow Forman, I promise. I'm just really tired tonight."

Eric could always read Hyde. He should've been more excited over the night's illegal events. He lived for this shit. "Well ...so did everything work out okay with Jackie?"

"I don't want to talk about her, man," Hyde said as he escaped to the safety of his room. "Catch ya later, Forman."

"Whatever man," Eric said, lifting both arms over the back of the couch and making a face like Dirty Harry. "I'll just be right here whenever you're ready ...being a bad ass."

Immediately after entering his room, Hyde laid down on his bed and blew out a huge breath of air. What a night. What a waste of time. But at least now he could go back to being himself, knowing that Jackie was no longer an option. He stared up at his ceiling and wondered how she had ever become one in the first place. Only temporary insanity could explain it. He shook his head and scolded himself. No. He should have fucking known better.

_This is what you get_.

He reached back behind his head and slipped a hand inside of his Spiderman pillowcase, quickly finding the picture he had tucked away earlier. He pulled it out and gave it one final look. She was still smiling at him, unwilling to remove her robe, taunting him. _You can't have me._ _This is what you get._

Hyde closed his eyes, _Fuck this_, and ripped her in half.

He reached up and tucked the two pieces deep into his table drawer, far behind his main stash. He _had_ to get over this, _had_ to be himself again. He'd already given up way too much of himself to satisfy her and it was all for shit. She still left, still abandoned him, so _fuck her_. He mentally shut her off in his head and smiled to himself. It was good to be back...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FIVE DAYS LATER - Burkhart Mansion: Jackie's room. - Sunday, July 17, 1978. 4:11 p.m._

_Jackie is sitting on her bed, hugging Fluffy Cakes and sulking. _

_The LP of "Magic" by Olivia Newton-John spins on her record player._

_Come take my hand  
You should know me  
I've always been in your mind_

Donna quietly stepped inside Jackie's pretty, pink world. With so much fluff and fanciful colors, she would have thought the girl who sat in the middle of it all would have been smiling. But she wasn't. She was miserable. Jackie's shining eyes looked up. She reached out for Donna. "Oh Donna," she sobbed. "I blew it!"

_You know I will be kind  
I'll be guiding you_

Donna sat down and hugged her. "Well I won't argue with you there, Jackie."

"He won't take my calls, Donna. I mean, yesterday, he even had Eric tell me that he moved away to be a roadie for Jethro Tull." Jackie pulled away and attacked Donna with questions and desperate eyes. "Has he said_ anything_ about me? Tell me Donna! Oh, please tell me he's sitting at home, miserable and crying over me."

_Building your dream  
Has to start now  
There's no other road to take_

Donna cringed. "Not exactly."

Jackie threw herself backwards onto the bed once again, leveled to absolute tears. "I knew it! He found someone else! God! What did I do?"

_You won't make a mistake  
I'll be guiding you_

Donna rolled her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Jackie. You know, this was your and Hyde's biggest problem. You both jumped to conclusions about everything. He _hasn't_ found anyone else, okay. He hasn't even gone near any girls since Julie."

Jackie stopped crying and looked up. "He hasn't?"

_You have to believe we are magic  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray_

"No. He's too busy terrorizing Point Place with Kelso, making up for what he calls his "temporary bout of insanity." Plus, he said he's sworn off chicks, for a little while anyway. Well, something like that, I don't know, he was really drunk at the time, so yeah."

Jackie smiled and cooed, placing her hand to her heart. "Oh my god, he's pining over me."

_And if all your hopes survive  
Your destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you_

Donna dropped her head in absolute frustration. Jackie wasn't getting it, and she felt bad breaking the news. "Look Jackie. Here's the thing. Hyde was miserable before he went to get you at cheer camp. And on that night, he _might_ have been pining. And I tried to help you out by giving him a little push, and it worked too, cause off he went." Donna sighed, unsure of how to put it. "But, Hyde really put himself out there for you, and in return, you broke his little grinch heart, so now ... he's done, Jackie. He's moved on and you should too."

_I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you_...

Jackie's entire face contorted. "You're supposed to be my friend, Donna." She smacked Donna in the arm. "Why would you say something like that to me?"

Donna flinched. "Ow! Because he has, Jackie! And the quicker you get that, the easier this whole thing will be for you!"

"No, he hasn't! I mean, look at this face, Donna! Men start wars over a face like this! They don't move on!"

Donna was getting frustrated. "Jackie! You crushed his ego! I mean, it took a lot for Hyde to do what he did. But apparently it wasn't good enough for you and now he's pissed, okay. And he'sjust_ moved on."_

"Donna, stop saying that!" Those words, _moved on_, were causing Jackie's heart to feel like it was twisting inside her chest. And it hurt. Bad. "I just don't think he did, okay."

"Jackie.."

"No, Donna. Look. If I show you something, do you promise you won't tell Eric or anybody else? It's private." Donna hesitated and Jackie stomped her foot. "Promise me, you behemoth!"

"Alright! God."

Jackie pulled out a brown paper bag from her side table drawer and handed it to Donna.

"So," Donna said, grimacing. "I already saw these. In fact, this is how I got him to go to cheer camp in the first place, a brilliant plan which you ruined by the way."

"Yeah. But, did you see what he did?" Jackie took the top picture, the one of her and Hyde at the concert, laying on their blanket, and flipped it over. Inside of a poorly drawn heart, it read, _Steven Hyde + Jackie Burkhart_, in the worst boy handwriting ever.

Donna smiled and nodded. "Like the prom picture."

"Yeah, see he wasn't smiling in the prom picture and I think he was trying to be sweet and replace it for me. But I didn't give him the chance, Donna." Jackie stuck out her bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes. "And now this picture is all I have left of him."

Donna rolled her eyes and sulked. "Okay, fine! Dammit! I'll try to help you get him back. _Again!_"

"Oh! You will?" Jackie bounced on her bed and clapped excitedly. She hugged Donna. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yes, I will." Donna took a step back and pointed sternly. "BUT ..no more screwing it up. If you two don't get back together after this ... I'm done! We all are, Jackie!"

Jackie hugged her again. "I know! I won't mess it up, I swear!" Then Jackie quickly pulled back. "Okay, so I already have an idea. Hey, are you willing to get fired over this?"

Donna tilted her head to the heavens, irritated and pointing out Jackie to God. "What did I do, god? Out of all the midgets in the world, you had to send me _this_ one!"

Jackie pulled away and grabbed Hyde's paper bag from Donna. "Oh , it's not like you had anything else to do today, Donna!"

"How do you know? I could've had something."

Jackie folded her arms stubbornly and squinted at Donna. "What did you have to do?" Donna could only mouth her favorite profanity. She had nothing. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Now, we're gonna need Fez! And maybe Michael." Jackie clasped her hands together and squealed. "Ooh! I'm gonna get my little puddin' pop back!"

Donna smiled, curiously amused. "Puddin' pop?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eric Forman's Basement - Three hours later 7:16 p.m._

"_I wanna be sedated" by the Ramones is playing in the background._

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go  
I wanna be sedated  
Nothing to do, No where to go, oh  
I wanna be sedated_...

_Eric is sitting on the edge of the couch while Hyde, who now has a fully grown beard, is grabbing two beers from the shower. He tosses one to Eric._

"Hey man. You should've seen it.Kelso has the security guard in a head lock, right? And I notice that the security guard looks _really_ familiar, and then, I finally realize ... it's Kelso fucken brother! Stupid Kelso forgot that his brother just got a job at the liquor store."

"So then what happened?"

"Pft! Nothing. They just started wrestling around and laughing like idiots."

"Well, that's good though right? I mean you got away with it."

"No, it's not cool! I didn't wanna get away with it! Well I did, but not because Kelso's idiot brother let me."

"So would you have been happier getting arrested?"

Hyde sat down on the couch next to Eric. "Yes!"

Eric shook his head. "Oh Hyde, you and your crazy capers."

Suddenly, Fez breezed in looking rather anxious. His hands went straight for the stereo, stopping Hyde's new record from spinning.

"Hey, man, we were listening to that," Hyde snapped. "What the hell are you doing? And why are you still in that naval uniform?"

Fez smiled, a tiny bit embarrassed. "Oh. I have a date with Leslie Cannon from Jackie's cheerleading squad after this."

Eric scowled. "Wait a second. I got grounded for a month to go out with that girl and all I had to do was put on a uniform!"

"Oh, you could not pull this off, Eric," Fez said, arrogantly.

Hyde interrupted. "Wait, I still wanna know why in the hell he shut off the Ramones."

"You'll see."

Suddenly Kelso burst into the basement. "Did I miss it?"

Fez shh'ed him. "No, you doofus! Shut up. And help me move the table." Kelso and Fez both picked up the round coffee table and moved it over by the dryer. When they were done, Kelso grabbed a popsicle while Fez ran back over to the radio.

"What the hell are you two up to?"

"You'll see!" Fez turned the radio knob until he heard the voice of "Hot Donna" sound off through the speakers. _"...not my usual time slot, but I have a special request going out that just couldn't wait. So, this one's for Puddin' Pop from your Lil' ...HONEY BUNNY!"_

Hyde eyes grew wide from absolute shock, but he quickly recovered saying, "Pft! Who's that? How lame."

"_...is for Steven Hyde from Jackie Burkhart. She misses you," _A beat._ "..PUDDIN' POP!"_

Kelso, Fez and Eric almost fell about the place in hysterical laughter. "Puddin' Pop?"

"Honey bunny?"

"I'm gonna kill her," Hyde said, burying his face into his hands. "She's so dead."

"_..god, I'm gonna get so fired for this.."_ Suddenly, "Daydream Believer" by the Monkees started to sound off through the airwaves and into the basement.

_Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings of the bluebird as she sings.._

Hyde briefly lifted his head to grimace something awful, "What the," and then returned his face to his hand. He pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Crap."

_The six o'clock alarm would never ring_

Jackie suddenly burst into the basement wearing her cheese maiden costume, her homecoming crown and a smile. She sang and danced best as she could on crutches, trying to be cute, smiling at Hyde though it all. And although, Eric, Kelso and Fez all thought she did look rather cute, Hyde was too furious to notice.

_But it rings and I rise, wipe the sleep out of my eyes  
My shaving razor's cold and it stings_

Jackie pranced over to her seriously pissed off ex-boyfriend and stopped in front of him nervously, in perfect cheer pose - hands on hips. He scowled up at her but she refused to falter, only smiling back. Then, with all the confidence in the world, she held her hand out to Fez, who quickly rushed over with poster board sized cue cards. He handed her one.

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

She held the first one up for Hyde to read.

**We're not so good at words, Steven.**

-she flipped the large white board-

**So I thought I'd write it down.**

_You once thought of me as a white knight on a steed  
Now you know how happy I can be_

Jackie smiled at Hyde again but he didn't look amused so her smile turned into determination as she grabbed another card.

**I'm wearing my cheese costume and a crown for one reason...**

-flip-

**To humiliate myself. Is it working?**

Hyde arched his brow and nodded. Jackie smiled nervously and quickly grabbed another card from Fez. Shit, at least he was responding.

_Oh, and our good time starts and ends  
Without dollar one to spend  
But how much baby do we really need?_

**Do you know why I picked this song?**

Hyde didn't respond, he only glared at her as if he hated her making Jackie suddenly wanted to bolt from the room. But, she was determined to get him back, so she continued on.

-flip-

**It was playing when you woke up on that first day. Remember?**

Hyde hesitated briefly before finally nodding. He remembered. He had remembered the moment it came on. How could he forget?

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

**Well, I'm was kind of hoping we could start over, but first..**

-flip-

**I needed you to know a few things...**

Fez dropped the next card and Jackie smacked him in the head. "Gimme the card, you moron." Hyde glanced over at Eric, who had one of those annoying bullshit grins on his face. Then at Kelso, who actually seemed rather amused and entertained. Hyde shifted his focus back to Jackie. He was gonna have to kill her later, there was no doubt in his mind.

**That night at Gary Strobert's party.. **

-flip-

**I had a crush on you before we even stepped in the door.**

Kelso rolled his eyes and Hyde's frown disappeared, giving her hope.

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

**Remember that night in the shower?**

Fez and Eric made wide eyes at each other. Interesting."Sexy," Fez said, softly. But Jackie ignored them all and flipped the card over.

-flip-

**I could have held you forever, baby.**

She could see Hyde's expression change, but what his new one meant, she wasn't sure yet.

**Remember the car ride through Nebraska?**

-flip-

**Well, I never wanted it to end. And Nebraska totally sucks.**

Kelso smiled wide. "Yeah, it does!" Jackie glared at him to shut up and he did. "Sorry."

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

**Remember the night of the concert?**

-flip-

**You made me feel so safe and protected, Steven.**

Hyde just looked at her with nothing in his eyes and Jackie had to call on more courage to keep going and keep from crying.

**Remember that night in Vegas?**

-flip-

**Greatest NIGHT of my entire life.**

Jackie smiled weakly at Hyde again, but nothing, he just kept his expressionless eyes glued to her. Eric continued to watch while Fez wondered why Hyde seemed to be purposely making this harder for her, and Kelso just kept to himself, a little sad at the news.

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

Fez sorrowfully handed Jackie another card and gave her an encouraging nod.

**Remember that day we spent on the beach?**

-flip-

**Greatest DAY of my life.**

Jackie quickly grabbed another card and looked at Hyde, desperate for a response, before she hobbled out or worse ...cried.

**Do you know why?**

Hyde shrugged and Jackie's eyes burned with tears.

-flip-

**Because you make everything better, baby.**

"Aw," Eric cooed, in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, leave her alone," Hyde snapped, returning his focus to Jackie, who nervously grabbed another card and smiled through her tears.

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean  
To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen?_

**Remember that time in the van?**

-flip-

**Hot baby, FREAKIN HOT!**

Hyde finally smiled, giving a silent chuckle. She knew he would, any mention of their many dirty romps always made him smile, but absolute relief still made her eyes fill with tears of joy as she watched his smiling eyes look up at her.

Fez handed her another card.

**Now, look at this face.**

Jackie pooched out her bottom lip and made teary puppy dog eyes at him.

-flip-

**How can you resist this?**

Hyde's smile grew slightly. And as the song ended, a new sound filled the room. "Okay, there! I did my part! So, you two better be back together by the time I get there, or I swear to god, I'm gonna kick both your asses! This is Hot Donna signing off saying have a good freakin' night! And I am SO getting fired for thi.." Click. Eric shut off the radio and the room went silent.

Jackie and Hyde continued to stare at each other as she blindly grabbed another card from Fez.Thankfully Fez was paying attention for her.

**I promise you one thing, baby.**

-flip-

**I will always learn from my mistakes, and... **

Fez quickly handed her another card.

**I will always forgive you for yours.**

-flip-

**As long as it doesn't involve you bringing home another blond bimbo**.

Hyde silently chuckled again as Jackie took the last card from Fez. "Thanks Fez," she said, taking in a deep breath.

Jackie slowly got to her knees in front of him, dropping her crutches at her side.

**I'm the one on my knees now Steven.**

-flip-

**Will you take me back?**

"Yeah, I think we should go now gang," Eric said, right before grabbing Kelso and Fez and walking out. Hyde just stared down at Jackie, his zen facade had unfortunately returned.

Jackie spoke first, almost pouting. "Steven, when I said that I didn't know ...well, I did know. I wanna be with you. I was just _really_ angry about that girl. And I had no right to be."

Hyde sighed, finally dropping his poker face. "Yes, you did. C'mere," he said, as he leaned forward and picked her up off the floor. He pulling her onto his lap. "I was being a dick and I'm sorry," he whispered, as she straddled and settled in above him. She stopped and smiled at his words and at the feel of his fingers pushing her hair back, away from her face.

Jackie closed her eyes and whispered right back. "I was too and I'm sorry."

Hyde chuckled and as his fingers finally tangled themselves deep up into her hair, he pulled her down for a kiss. A few moments later, Jackie pulled away with a beaming smile. "So does this mean we're back together?"

"I think so."

Jackie screamed out of joy and wiggled in his arms as he got up off the couch, taking her with him. She threw her arms around his neck and attacked his mouth with hers, smothering him with another kiss as he quickly made his way to his room. Jackie pulled away again and playfully slapped at his chest. "Steven! Where are you taking me?"

"To my room to make it official!" She gave him that look as he continued. "Hey, we've got a LOT of making up to do."

Jackie giggled. "You're such a dirty boy, Steven," she said, falling back against him. She happily laid noisy kisses along the soft crease of his neck, eventually turning them into thick, wet kisses with moans to match.

Hyde reached his bed and lowered her down. "It's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, you're the one that keeps showing up naked in my dreams." He gave her one of her most favorite smiles, it lit up his entire face and trickled with adoration. "You're a dirty, _dirty_ girl in my dreams, Jackie."

Jackie chuckled wickedly as she bit back her pouty bottom lip, making Hyde ache to kiss her. "How dirty?"

Hyde watched her mouth through lust filled eyes. "Filthy dirty," he said, finally seizing her lips. He gave her one good kiss and then moved on, placing smaller kisses all over her face and neck, before eventually just laying his head down on her shoulder. They held each other for a few minutes, taking in the warmth and relief that had evaded them for weeks.

"Steven?"

"Hm?"

"Are we gonna be okay?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay." Hyde propped himself up on one elbow to see her eyes. "Alright look. I've got two ground rules, and if you can keep to _both_ of these rules, than I think we'll be fine."

Jackie scrunched her face. "That's not..." He raised his eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "Fine. What's the first _'rule'_?"

Hyde got serious. "You gotta stay away from Kelso, Jackie."

"God, Steven, we've been over this already. You don't have to worry about him. I'll never go near him again. I swear."

"Jackie, I don't mean it like that. It's not like you can avoid him, we all hang out. But ...look, just promise me that you won't be _alone_ with him anymore, okay?"

"I promise," Jackie said sincerely, then she frowned. "Okay, so then what's number two?"

Hyde remained serious. "Well, rule number two is that you _must, MUST_ wear this cheese costume for me at least twice a week. Otherwise, I'm sorry, but we just can't be together."

Jackie gave him a flirty smile. "You like my cheese maiden costume?"

Hyde nodded, sure as shit. "Hell yeah. OH! And I am always willing to amend rule #2. So, if you're feeling a little saucy one day and just wanna wear these little red lace up heels and nothing else, I would _fully_ accept that. I'm completely flexible, as I hope _you_ are in this costume."

His devilish grin made her smile grow until her cheeks hurt. She laughed and grabbed his face. "You're so cute, baby," she said, giving him a fat kiss. "I love you."

And then Jackie watched absolute terror overcome Hyde's face. "Jackie. I can't.."

"No Steven! I know. I didn't say it so you'd say it back. I just.. I guess I just wanted you to know." She cringed as she waited and watched his horrified expression soften. But her face still contorted, readying itself for tears while her bottom lip protruded slightly. "Steven?"

Hyde chuckled. "Jackie, don't cry," he said, snuggling into her for a hug, still laughing. "You just threw me off okay. I'm sorry." He kissed her all over. "I'm sorry," he said, several times, in between kisses. Jackie closed her eyes and sighed, grateful, as she felt his body sink down over hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, making him growl against her skin as he kissed and nibbled at her neck.

But his beard tickled like crazy, making her giggle and scream, "Steven!" But Hyde just continued, only being encouraged further by her laughter. "Oh my god! Steven!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Out in the basement_

_Donna and Eric are on the couch, sifting through Jackie's cue cards and Kelso is sitting on the lawn chair, watching Three's Company._

Eric, Kelso and Donna all looked at each other and silently chuckled. They could hear all of the giggles and joyful screams coming from Jackie as Hyde playfully attacked her neck inside his room. Eric shook his head. "You know I don't know if I'm ever gonna get used to that."

Donna smiled. "Oh. Come on, Eric. They're cute, you have to admit."

"Not as cute as us."

"Well, of course, not as cute as us," Donna said, scoffing.

Kelso took on one of his more serious expressive faces. "You know, it's strange the way things turn out. I mean, imagine if you had never gone to California, Big D. Or if the rest of us hadn't followed. Or if I hadn't cheated on Jackie. Things would be SO different." He thumbed back towards Hyde's noisy bedroom. "Those two _definitely_ wouldn't be together! Noo waay! I mean, it's kinda like that thing, you know, the Butterfly Effect. Yeah, it's based on chaos theory. It says that the single flap of a butterfly's wings could change the weather in another part of the world. Can you imagine that? So basically, it means that one tiny variation can have an effect on everything that follows thereafter. So just imagine it." Kelso finally looked over at Eric and Donna for their thoughts on the matter. But they only stared at him, horrified and confused. "What? My mom reads to me when I can't sleep."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside Hyde's room_

Hyde locked the door to his bedroom, hit the light switch and casually strolled back over toward his bed. Sprawled across it was the most beautiful girl who would ever love him, and at that exact moment, he had the good sense about him to know it.

Jackie held her arms out to him. "C'mere, baby."

Hyde made her wait as he soaked in this vision before him. Jackie in her sexy costume, laid out on her back, calling to him in that bedroom voice she saved for only him. Did it get any better? Hyde wondered what in the hell he had been thinking, wanting to give this up.

"Steven."

Hyde pulled his shirt over his head and finally complied, gently kneeling onto the bed and lowering his body down over hers.

Jackie's heart began to race when she felt him gently fall between her thighs and cover her body. Her hands skimmed his warm, bare back as he sunk his weight down onto her, sealing her into position beneath him. For a boy, his skin was soft, but the muscles that moved and twisted underneath were strong and firm against her fingers. And while her hands explored him, her eyes fell shut at the sensation of his mouth and tongue passing over her throat. Wanting for more, she arched her back up, giving her head room to fall back and his mouth room to work. But more important was the message she was sending to him...

It was on.

As his thick fingers fiddled with the delicate string holding Jackie's top closed, Hyde busied his tongue by tasting every inch of skin starting from her exposed throat all the way down to her sternum. Once the ties were separated, he opened her white camisole and kissed the newly revealed skin, inciting a moan out of her that told him he was in the right place. More encouraging though was the feeling of his hair clenched gently in her fist. She gripped and tugged lightly with each thick kiss he laid.

He quickly looked up at the sound of his first name being whispered. Her eyes were closed, so he watched her as he placed another wet kiss on the curve of her breast, hoping to see his name once again leave her lips. One more kiss did the trick. _Steven._ Hyde smirked at his minor accomplishment and returned his full attention to her breasts.

His now anxious fingers slipped underneath the tight red apex of the outer layer of her costume. Half of her breasts were exposed to him and her nipples were only a centimeter away but teasingly out of his reach. His mouth acted out his frustrations with fevered wet kisses to her chest while his fingers desperately tugged at the material that tormented and played with him. With a frustrated growl, he dug his erection hard into her thigh. "Dammit! How the hell do you get this stupid thing off!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric shot up off the couch. "Yep! Time to go! I don't think I wanna be here when Hyde gets "whatever" off!"

"Uh, yeah." Donna stood up and followed her boyfriend toward the door.

Kelso folded his arms and grinned. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. I wanna hear this."

"You're disgusting, you know that," Donna said, grimacing.

Kelso gave her an impish grin as he looked her up and down. "Oh, you have no idea, Big D."

She smacked him in the head. "Get the hell up!"

"_Fine!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After giggling at Hyde's momentary loss of cool, Jackie sat up and hurriedly untied her costume. All the motivation she needed swirled around in his glazed over and lust-filled, blue eyes. "Hurry, baby," he said, his voice panicky.

Her eyes lit up when her breasts spilled out of her top. "I got it." She slid the top half of her costume down to her waist and looked at Hyde nervously, as if it were their first time. His eyes soaked her in while his hands firmly gripped her sides and felt their way up. He gauged her reaction as his thumbs intentionally grazed lightly over her nipples. And satisfaction crept over his face when he saw her chest begin to heave and her head fall back in ecstasy.

Suddenly craving skin on skin contact, Hyde hugged her body closely to his and moaned softly at the incredible sensation of her naked chest pressed up against his. "God, baby," he whispered to her shoulder, following with a soft kiss.

His lips found hers as he lowered her back down, and the intense emotion that resulted from the union made Jackie shudder inside. Those same old butterflies were back, more hyper than ever and fluttering through her entire body like an orgasm. "God, Steven. I missed you so much," she whimpered desperately against his lips as he kissed her. "You have no idea."

Her words sent him deeper inside her mouth, and she knew it was his way of returning the feeling. She felt his arm slide around her waist and pull her body flush against his. His new hold on her gave him leverage to pull her toward him while he pushed against her. Only the thin cotton of her panties blocked his entrance and she let out a sharp cry at the sudden feeling of his erection against her clit. "Oh god."

And that was it. Hyde couldn't go on another second. He had waited way too long for this and had had way too many dirty fantasies about her. The foreplay would just have to wait til the next round. This was a sex emergency. He was an eighteen year old boy with the hottest girl in Wisconsin writhing and moaning beneath him. "Alright, that's it! You're gettin' it!"

Playful laughter suddenly filled the room as they both conceded to their inpatient urges and raced to peel off their remaining pieces of clothing. "I can't wait anymore!"

"Me neither!"

"Thank god!"

Both sufficiently undressed, Hyde settled back over her and sealed his eager mouth over hers in a smoldering kiss. He squinched his eyes shut when his erection finally made contact with the place he's been fantasizing about for three weeks. Her hips were swiveling, grinding into him and making him crazy. So, he laid quick kisses all the way back up to the lobe of her right ear, leaving a cool trail of tingles behind. "Come on, Jackie, let's go," he whispered in time with a fervent push against her. His words were desperate but he was waiting on her permission and she knew it. He was being a gentleman, as best as he could be, under the circumstances.

But, true to her nickname, Jackie grinned like the devil and bit back her bottom lip. It couldn't hurt to play with him for just a little while. Could it? He had been a bad boy after all. She bucked her hips upward into his stiff cock, making him groan into her ear and whispered back. "How bad do you want it, baby?"

His uneven breath briefly caught in her ear, "Bad. Come on, Jackie."

She smirked and reached down, gripping him gently and stroking him several times to work him up. "Oh yeah, that's it," he said, raising himself up by his arms, waiting for her to guide him inside. She smiled and chuckled discretely to herself when his bottom lip dipped back inside his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed with determination. He was ready to go.

Jackie stopped stroking. "First though, tell me you missed me, Steven."

"Huh? Jackie, come on, you know I did." Hyde leaned down for a kiss but she stopped him.

"Just tell me or ... I think I might feel a headache coming on."

Hyde backed up slightly and squinted his eyes at her, seemingly free from her spell. "You're using _sex_ to get what you want from me?"

Jackie raised her eyebrows and nodded and Hyde shook his head with a newly lit fire in his eyes. "God, that is SO hot." He forcibly captured her lips with his own and kissed her with a heightened passion. And completely lost in his kiss, Jackie caved, eagerly placing him into position to have his way with her. Hyde pulled back with a proud smirk. "Now, how bad do YOU want it?"

Through panted breath, Jackie responded with a smile. "Bad." She watched Hyde's face regain it's determined expression and the next thing she knew, he was deep inside of her, filling her completely. His body dropped down closer to her and his warm breath once again tickled her ear.

"Jackie."

She grinded her hips, wondering why he hadn't moved yet. "Hm?"

"I missed you so much," he whispered, making Jackie melt into him. "You have no idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_KELSO'S BUTTERFLY EFFECT_...

_- Flash Forward -_

_Eight days later - Forman Basement_

_Jackie and a still unshaven Hyde are on the couch. She is in lilac and he is in black. They are watching the Price is Right, bored out of their minds._

"_Evelyn Peabody, Come on down! You're the next contestant on the Price is right!"_

"You know, this is nice. Sitting here, just watching the Price is Right. Bored out of our minds." Jackie scoffed and slapped Hyde on his knee. "God, there's _FINALLY_ nothing to do!"

Hyde smirked and took a good hard look at her hand on his knee as one wicked eyebrow shot up. "Well, there is one thing to do."

"_I bid one dollar, Bob._"

They both stared at the television for another moment, pondering, when they suddenly collide into each other and began making out feverishly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_Six weeks later - Forman Kitchen_

Red and Kitty were standing, talking at the stove when Jackie ran in through the sliding glass door, playfully screaming, only to run back out again through the basement door.

Red grimaced as he followed her racing form. "What the..."

Interrupting Red's train of thought was the clatter of a clean shaven and happy Hyde suddenly running in through the sliding glass door and past him, obviously chasing Jackie.

"Steven! Stop chasing that girl around the damn house!"

"Can't Red, I'm IT," Hyde said as he exited through the basement door after her.

"Damn kids."

Kitty smiled lovingly and moved in closer to Red."Oh Red. Let him chase his little girlfriend around. Don't you remember how we were when we were young?"

She kissed him on the cheek and his face softened. Then, he gave her a mischievous smile and she ran out through the living room door as he happily chased after her.

_Forman Basement - Same time.._.

_The entire gang minus Jackie and Hyde are sitting in the basement. Eric and Donna are on the couch, she is dressed in regular clothes. Kelso is in the lawn chair and Fez is in Hyde's chair._

"Here's the thing I don't get about Fantasy IslandYou know when they get off the plane and they see Mr Roarke and that little kid in the white suit?" Kelso stood up and walked toward the fridge for a soda. "Well if it's me, I'm like this is creep.."

Jackie suddenly came pounding down the stairs screaming. "No! Steven!"

Hyde was quickly catching up, coming down almost immediately behind her. They both ran into his room and Hyde slammed the door shut, leaving only the sound of her muffled giggles.

"You're "it" again, Hyde? Man you suck at tag," Kelso yelled, shaking his head.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Kelso, I don't think he minds being "it" man."

"That's just stupid Eric, no one _wants_ to be "it" unless... Oh!"

"Oh I get it!" Fez said, smiling. "He's IT so that he can catch her and then _do_ IT!" He shook his head in admiration. "Brilliant bastard."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_One week later..._

_Fez looks pissed, Jackie looks bored and Hyde looks tired as they all stand in line at the Department of Motor Vehicles waiting to replace their stolen licenses._

Hyde yawned. "Stupid Kelso. This was all his fault. He should be the one standing here."

Jackie turned around and leaned into Hyde's chest, whining. "I'm so tired, Steven."

"You're tired? I'm the one who still had to climb out of your window and walk home last night."

"Oh Boo Hoo! Will you two shut-up!" Extremely irritated, Fez threw his hands up and turned around imitating Jackie and Hyde. "_Oh, we're so tired from all the hot sex we're having and all the Fantasy Island we watch together and all the hot fudge sundaes_ _we're licking off each other_."

"Wait a second. How did you know we did all that?" Jackie said, folding her arms with Hyde waiting behind her, wondering the same exact thing.

Fez's guilty expression quickly returned to one of anger. "I haven't done it since Violet! And I'm sick of watching you two do it!"

Hyde scowled. "Then quit watching, you pervert!"

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes!"

Fez turned to Jackie. "And what happened to your slutty cheerleader friend? She never put out, she never called me again! I thought all cheerleaders were supposed to be easy, like you!"

Hyde pursed his lips and stepped forward, causing Fez to cringe. "Too far?" Hyde frogged him hard in the arm. "AI!" Fez whined as he grabbed his hurt arm. "I knew it was too far."

Jackie grabbed her heart and cooed at Hyde. "Oh Steven, you defended my honor. That is so sexy." They began making out, forcing Fez out of line, frustrated in more ways than one.

"Oh forget it. I'll be back. I'm going to find out what the hold up is!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_Two months later (Mid-November) - Forman Driveway_

_Eric, Red, Fez, Jackie and Hyde are on the driveway packing up the Vista Cruiser. _

_Hyde pulls Jackie aside._

"Alright. There's gonna be all sorts of guys following you around at Marquette, so if anyone of 'em tries to talk to you, just kick him in the shin and run. That _really_ hurts."

"I know. Oh! And I promise.." Jackie gripped his shirt and pulled him close. "..I won't accidentally kiss one of them," she said, giggling, joking. But Hyde was not laughing.

"That's not funny."

Jackie chuckled. "Oh baby. I was only kidding."

"Whatever," Hyde said, walking away.

"No. No, Steven wait! You better be good, too."

He sighed and faced her again. "I already told you I would be."

Jackie smiled, satisfied. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around his waist and yanked him flush against her. "I'm gonna miss you, puddin'," she said, with puckered lips, waiting for the obvious reply, and a kiss.

"Jackie. We're only gonna be apart for two days." She frowned at him, unsatisfied with his answer. Hyde rolled his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "Fine. I'll miss you too, okay." Jackie raised her eyebrows at his curt response, subtly demanding better. And realizing his mistake, Hyde quickly looked around before leaning in only millimeters from her lips. "Honey bunny."

She smiled and met him the rest of the way, kissing him gently. "That's better."

"Christ, Steven, do you think you could pry your lips off your girlfriend long enough to get in the damn car so we can go. Kitty's buzz is only gonna last so long."

"Sorry Red." Hyde gave Jackie one more quick kiss. "Remember, right in the shins."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_One month later (Mid-December) - Forman Basement._

"Aw, sweet pea, I'm here for you."

"Steven, my dad's going to prison, what am I gonna do?" Jackie crossed the room hurriedly toward Hyde and collapsed into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held on.

"Yeah, I know. I just heard," he said, gently.

Hyde continued to hold her while he looked around at the rest of the gang, especially Kelso. What the fuck had he been thinking, putting his arms out to her? They were all just staring at them now, feeling sorry for Jackie. "Come on." Feeling a little uneasy and on display, Hyde stood up with Jackie and led her by the hand to his bedroom. Once inside, he just laid her down and held her until they both fell asleep, never saying another word.

_Out in the basement.._

_Eric and Donna are still sitting on the couch, Fez is on the lawn chair and Kelso is still swinging his BB gun around, sighing loudly. _

Donna rolled her eyes. "Alright, Kelso. _What's_ wrong?"

"Nothing." He wandered around behind the couch for a moment, obviously troubled. "You know, Jackie used to always come to _me_ when she was upset."

"Kelso. She's been dating Hyde for five months now. Of course she's gonna run to him first."

"I know but, I don't know, it still hurts. We used to be really close, and now we're not _anything_ anymore, because of stupid Hyde."

Donna looked at Eric, concerned. But he could only shrug. It was none of their business.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_Hyde's Room: Christmas Eve - 11:56 p.m._

"_Tupelo Honey" by Van Morrison spins quietly on his record player._

_The main lights are out but the room is lit with several strands of multi-colored Christmas lights. Jackie and Hyde are in their pajamas, sitting Indian style in the middle of the floor, facing each other. There is a small, lit Christmas tree in between them._

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight, Steven. Are you sure the Formans won't find out?"

Hyde shook his head. "I wasn't gonna let you be alone on Christmas, Jackie. In fact, I don't like you being alone in that house on any night."

_You can take all the tea in China  
Put it in a big brown bag for me  
Sail it right around the seven oceans  
Drop it smack dab in the middle of the deep blue sea_

Jackie smiled softly and shifted her body in anticipation. "Okay, you ready?" Hyde gave her a nod so she reached behind her back and pulled out small, square shaped, Christmas gift. "Here, Steven. Merry Christmas."

"Jackie, I hope you didn't spend any money. Remember what we said. It's been slow at the FotoHut."

"I know. But it only cost me two dollars. It's no big deal. Here, take it."

Hyde took and unwrapped it, revealing a black 5x7 picture frame. Jackie pointed. "See, it's that last one in front of Denny's. I had it enlarged ... with Leo's help of course."

"Oh, so that's what he meant by _your girlfriend sure has a lot of film_, I thought you were just holding out on me." Hyde grinned at the image of everyone posing next to his car. They all looked rather beaten and worn but still together nonetheless. "I remember."

"That's my favorite picture. Do you know why?"

_Because she's as sweet as tupelo honey  
She's an angel of the first degree  
She's as sweet as tupelo honey  
Just like honey, baby, from the bee _

Hyde shrugged. "I dunno, cause everyone's in it?"

"No. Because, you held my hand ... even though we were broken up, and that's when I knew that we'd eventually be okay."

Hyde smiled that most favorite smile of hers as he found their joined hands in the picture. He leaned forward to give Jackie a kiss. "Thank you. Now, it's really not that big of a deal," he said, reaching behind his back and pulling out her present. "..but here."

Jackie unwrapped her gift excitedly and pulled out Hyde's black led Zeppelin t-shirt. "Oh Steven, this one's your favorite!"

"How'd you know that?"

"Michael told me a long time ago." She held it close to her chest. "Oh, baby, and you're giving it to me, cause I'm your chick," she said, proudly. "Oh my god! This is like your equivalent of giving me your ring or your letterman jacket. Oh! Like last week on Happy Days when Chachi gave Joanie his bandana!" Jackie gave Hyde a kiss. "Thank you."

_Well, you know she's alright  
You know, she's alright with me  
She's alright, she's alright (she's an angel)_

Hyde smiled, beyond thrilled that he didn't have to explain his choice of gift, considering what he was about to do next. "Jackie." He watched her as she slipped his t-shirt over her head and put it on with a happy wiggle. Surrounded by Christmas lights, smiling the way she was, he could have sworn he was looking at an angel.

Jackie finally made eye contact. "I'm sorry. What baby?"

Hyde inhaled deep, and looked down, more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. It wasn't so much the words, as it was her response to them, that terrified him. "I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_Forman Basement: Five days before Valentine's Day_

_Eric is on the couch; Hyde is in his chair and Kelso and Fez are tossing a coke can back and forth._

Eric looked at the small black velvet box in his hands and then to Hyde. "So, Hyde. What are you gonna get Jackie for Valentine's Day?"

Hyde scoffed, never taking his eyes off the t.v. "Nothing."

"_Nothing?_"

"Nope. She told me not to get her anything, just to take her to the dance and tell her she's pretty. That's all I gotta do and I'm home free." Hyde smirked at Eric, rubbing it in.

"You suck man," Kelso said, almost dropping the can. "She made me buy her stuff all the time when we were goin' out." He through it back at Fez.

"Yeah, but she gave you the money to do it, moron. And you couldn't even get that right."

Kelso caught the can again and sneered at Hyde. "No._ Hyde_. I bought her all sorts of sweet stuff with my own money. She even kept it all in a special box, she loved it so much," Kelso said, sticking his tongue out, gloating.

Hyde appeared depressed for a brief moment. "Oh yeah, that's right.." Then, a smirk crept over his lips. "..we burned that box last summer. Good times," he said, standing up. He strutted over to the freezer and found a mess of brown candy wrappers on top. "Fez? Did you eat all of Nina's candy? Didn't you learn _anything_ from last year?"

"Nina's candy is the least of my problems, Hyde. It's my needs that are on the line here."

Hyde and Eric looked confused. "Huh?"

Kelso caught the can and stopped. "Wait. I didn't tell you guys yet? Okay so last night on the phone I convinced Veronica..." He looked at Hyde. "You know, Kiss concert girl." Hyde nodded. "Okay so I convinced _her_ to fly out here for the week, BUT she's bringing her friend Maggie with her, and Maggie is just _aching_ to see our little Fezzy."

Hyde smiled from ear to ear. "Alright Fez!" Then he and Eric nodded at each other. "Nice."

"No! It is NOT nice! I've got two girls now who want me, Maggie and Nina, and I have two days to figure out what to do!"

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Fez! You have a girlfriend, the answer's simple."

Hyde put his hand on Fez's shoulder. "Yeah, really simple. You try 'em both out and you see which one's gonna put out and Bob's your uncle, man! It's as simple as that."

Kelso scoffed. "That's just stupid Hyde. Bob's not Fez' s uncle. He's Donna's dad." He shook his head at Hyde. "And they call me dumb!"

Fez smiled at Hyde. "Thanks Hyde."

"No problem, Buddy."

Eric gave Hyde a dirty look and Hyde stepped back, surprised and a little confused. "What?"

_POP! SPLASH!_ "Son-of-a-bitch!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_The Valentine's Day Dance..._

_Hyde/Jackie, Eric/Donna, Kelso/Veronica and Fez/Maggie dance to "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John._

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand..._

Jackie peeked over Hyde's shoulderto get a look at Kelso and his date. "I still can't believe she came all the way out here just t_o _see him."

Hyde took in a deep breath. He was starting to get pissed. "Jackie, would you let it go, already. What, are you jealous?"

"No. I just think it's weird, that's all. Oh! And I can't believe Fez dumped Nina over some girl who's only gonna be here for another four days. It just makes no sense."

"I thought you liked Maggie."

"I do. I just feel bad for Nina."

"Jackie, you hated Nina."

Jackie frowned. "You're right. Eh, fuck her then."Hyde grinned and they continued dancing.

_But oh how it feels so real  
Lying here with no one near  
Only you and you can hear me  
When I say softly, slowly _

"Donna, are you sure you like it?"

"Eric I love it. I mean, at first, I was worried that it was gonna be another promise ring or god worse, an engagement ring." Donna lifted her wrist over Eric's shoulder and gazed at her new bracelet. It really was beautiful. She kissed Eric. "I love you, Eric. Thank you."

"Donna, I love you, too. So much."

Jackie "accidentally" overheard their conversation and watched the two lovebirds as they kissed. She hugged Hyde as they danced and pouted. "Steven. I know I told you not to get me anything, but I want something now."

_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
you had a busy day today_

"Jesus Jackie. Why do you always do this to me in public? You're just gonna have to wait til we get home."

"No, not that." She paused. "Tell me you love me."

"Jackie, we've been over this. It doesn't count when you MAKE me say it."

Jackie stomped her foot. "You've only said it three times and it's Valentines's Day!"

"You're counting?"

"Of course." Jackie sighed, giving up when Hyde refused to respond. "Fine, forget it. But just know that I love _you_, and well, you just better say it, right now!"

Hyde grimaced. "Well now, I'm definitely not saying it."

Jackie changed tactics and stuck out her bottom lip, putting on her most saddest yet cutest expression. "Pwease, you're gonna make me think you don't love me anymore."

Hyde dropped his head back and sighed. "Dammit. _Fine._" He found her eyes again. "I love you."

Jackie perked up and kissed him. "Okay!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward - _

_Forman Residence: Hyde's Room - Late March_ _11:04 p.m._

_Jackie and Hyde are on his bed, "play" wrestling._ _Hyde is on bottom, "losing."_

Jackie easily pinned Hyde down to the bed and smiled triumphantly. "I win again!"

Hyde grinned mischievously as he looked up at his beautiful captor. "Damn it." He stretched his neck up to meet her lips and kissed her. "Can I give you your prize now?"

Jackie smiled and accepted another light peck as he continued to reach for her. "You know the prize never seems to change, Steven."

"And it's never going to, Jackie."

Jackie evaded his kiss. "Steven, what time is it? Mrs. Forman should be coming down any minute to say goodnight. I need to go.." She moved to get up. "I'll be right back."

"No," Hyde said, concentrating on her lips. "It's not time yet. It's only like ten forty-five."

"Oh, okay." After several light pecks, Jackie finally lowered her head down in order to deepen and lengthen their contact, escalating it into deep tongue kisses. She released his hands and they immediately headed for her pajama top, sliding deep inside and up her back. Over the next several minutes, their kisses became hotter and heavier and both Jackie and Hyde lost all sense of their surroundings. His erection bulged fat in his sweat pants and her top was bunched up above her bare breasts ... when Kitty walked in.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!"

"Oh shit!" Hyde jumped up and covered Jackie. "I mean, oh shoot .. um ..um, we were ...um... she was just .. dammit." Jackie pulled her top down and jumped off the bed. Hyde followed and hid behind her.

"What is going on in my basement!"

"Sorry Mrs. Forman," Hyde said, hanging his head.

"Sorry," Jackie said, stifling a laugh. Hyde's hard-on had accidentally poked her in the behind and given her a case of the giggles. She slapped both of her hands to her mouth. "I'm really sorry," she said, finally laughing out loud.

Kitty was incredulous. "What is so funny in here!" Then, she closed her eyes and collected herself, opening them back up with a plastic smile. "I'm calm. You know, I think it might be time that Mr. Forman and I sit down and have "the talk" with the two of you. You've been dating for a while now and you're both probably starting to get ...urges."

"Oh god," Hyde said, looking ill. Jackie only laughed harder.

"Kitty! What is taking you so lon.." Red quickly analyzed the expression on every face in Hyde's room and knew instantly that something was up. "What's going on in here?"

Kitty lost it again and pointed at Jackie. "This little harlot was attacking my baby boy!"

Red rolled his eyes and glared at Hyde, "Steven, just explain one thing to me, why is the loud one in her pajamas?"

_Dammit. _"She was just.. Screw it. Jackie's been sleeping here the last few months."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward - _

_The Hotel: The nurse's convention._ _Mid-April_

_Hyde, Kelso and Fez are all standing around watching nurses go by._

Kelso sulked and then pointed. "Aw, come on, Fez. That one?"

"Nope."

"This sucks, man! Stupid Maggie's got you whooped from a thousand miles away."

"Yep," Fez said, proudly. "I am in love with my beautiful, big breasted Colorado girl and there's nothing you can do about it."

Hyde chuckled at Fez as a nurse approached him. "Hi there. So do you work here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_THE NEXT DAY. Donna Pinciotti's House: Living Room._

_Jackie is sitting on Donna's couch when Kelso comes rushing in._

"Jackie, I need to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"Fez had a sex dream about me! I was a nurse, and Fez is freaking out because of Maggie and I think I might be gay!"

"Okay Michael, just calm down." Jackie directed him to sit down and smiled sweetly as she fought back laughter. "Michael. First of all, I think we _both_ know you're not gay."

Kelso smiled. "Yeah, we did it A LOT, didn't we?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and then sat back and attentively listened to his entire story. "Oh, you poor baby," she said, as he droned on about being gay, being a nurse and Fez's accusations that he was purposely sabotaging his long distance relationship with Maggie.

"Jackie, I really miss this. You're the only one who understands me."

_Meanwhile..._

Hyde walked up the pathway to Donna's front door. He was on his way to work but thought he would stop by to see his best girl for a little afternoon delight, or even just a kiss. Either one would do. He walked inside like he usually did, never bothering to knock, there was no reason to at this time of day, only Jackie or Donna would be home anyway. He walked through the entryway and when he reached the livingroom, his heart sunk...

_To be continued..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My apologies, things had to come full circle. Oh and sorry if this chapter was confusing and stupid, or if anyone was OOC, especially Hyde. We're almost to the point of this story, and the point is NOT the butterfly effect, it just helped me get through this chapter. So, I'll see y'all in a few more days... OH, and I am accepting anonymous reviews now, because I am very curious to find out what happens after I click "accept anonymous reviews" Please don't be mean._


	25. Time cast a spell on you

**Chapter 25: The End (part I)/Time cast a spell on you**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far, especially those of you who are still with me. The finale to this story is a two-parter. This is part one. It continues to bounce forward in time, hitting several brief moments until it stops around the episode "Winter," where the story resumes.

_So here it is, the beginning of the end. Thanks for reading._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Previously: Still moving through time and watching the effects of the road trip on their lives, leaving at Hyde walking in on Jackie snuggled up with Kelso. ("You shook me" part deux)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Donna Pinciotti's House: Living Room _

Steven Hyde stood ashen underneath the doorjamb leading into Donna Pinciotti's living room. He watched the only girl who ever held his heart, now hold onto someone else. Her fingers combed through Kelso's hair in the same exact way that Hyde thought had only been reserved for him, for those late nights when he was exhausted in her arms. She would practically love him to sleep on those nights. But all of it was meaningless now. Apparently, he was nothing special, Jackie did that bullshit for everyone.

Livid, Hyde turned around and walked out of Donna's house, forging a straight path to his car. Everything he had thought to be true was now flipped and twisted up in a jumbled, fucked up mess. He had been so convinced that she loved him, really _loved_ him, and in return, he had loved her back. He thought of her promise to him. Broken. He thought of Kelso's promise to him. Broken. He was his oldest friend, and he stabbed him in the back. He couldn't push away the sting of betrayal. When he reached his car, he stopped and took a look at the house. She had promised. He had promised. Hyde had promised something, too. _Fuck it. _

Hyde walked back up to the house and into the living room, stopping sharply behind the couch. "Kelso!" Jackie jumped and so did Kelso. "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend, man?"

Kelso and Jackie separated and completely stunned, followed Hyde's trip around the couch with their eyes. He stopped in front of Kelso. Through clenched teeth, he ordered him up.

"Steven.."

Hyde couldn't even look at her as he spoke. "You, shut-up. I'm done with you. This is between me and him." He glared at Kelso. "I said, get up."

Jackie's voice wavered now. This was bad. Really bad. "Steven, nothing was going on. I swear." He heard her but either chose to ignore her or refused to care. "Baby.. Steven."

Kelso motioned Jackie to stop. "Hyde. We were just talking, man. You see, Fez ... he had this dream about me and..."

Tired of hearing lies, Hyde leaned down and punched Kelso hard in the arm. "Get the fuck up, so I can kick your ass, Kelso. Let's go!"

"Ah! Hyde! I'm telling you! Fez had a SEX dream about me! And I was a nurse and now he's mad at me and Jackie was just trying to help me figure out what to do!"

"So you're gonna stab me in the back and then not take your ass whooping like a man?" He punched him again, harder this time. "Be a fucking man and get up!"

"Damn, Hyde! No!"

Jackie stood up and grabbed Hyde's waist, twisting him toward her. "Steven,_ nothing_ happened."

Never taking his fired up eyes off of Kelso, he bucked Jackie's hands away. "Don't touch me."

"Steven.." Jackie decided to employ her typical plan of attack when Hyde was all glassed over and pissed. She pulled him away from the situation and tried to make him focus on her. "..he's telling the truth. Steven, look at me." Hyde only stared menacingly across the room at an extremely nervous looking Kelso, who sunk down deeper into the couch. Jackie yanked and twisted Hyde toward her, and then cupped his flushed cheeks. "Steven!"

Finally, she got him to do what he had been fighting for several minutes.. look her in the eye. His voice was softer now. "What?"

Jackie recognized the hurt underneath all of his anger. "Oh, baby. Nothing happened, I promise. He just came in all freaked out and I was just trying to calm him down." She rubbed his cheeks softly. "I'm sorry."

Hyde scowled at her. "So you snuggled with him on the couch?"

"Well," she said, shamefully. "..I guess I was just trying to comfort him."

Hyde's mood changed dramatically to "happy-go-lucky-guy" in a matter of seconds, which Jackie knew only meant trouble. "Oh." He grinned. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two alone then." Hyde moved to walk away.

She grabbed the waist of his shirt. "Wait, Steven. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna head over to Julie Philips' house, you know to say hi, see how her day went, maybe see if she needs any _comforting_."

Jackie glared at him for a moment, he just had to bring HER up. But, she understood why. "Michael, get out."

"What? But Jackie, I still don't know what I'm gonna do about Fez?"

"I'm sorry Michael, but I have my own problems right now.." She shifted her eyes toward Kelso. "..and your homo-erotic dreams are not one of them."

Kelso's face turned beet red. "IT WASN'T ..MY ..DREAM!" He scrambled off the couch and stomped out the door. "Thanks for nothin' Jackie!"

Jackie drowned out Kelso's hissy-fit and focused on Hyde. She took a few cautious steps toward him and sent him the best sorry eyed expression her little face could muster. "Steven," she said, taking another step. Her face suddenly turned hard and she folded her arms over her chest. "I'm mad at you."

"What?" Hyde crossed his arms over his chest. "_You're_ mad at _me_?"

"Yes. You came in here and just automatically assumed that Michael and I were getting it on. You promised you would stop doing that! Ok, I admit it looked bad but why wouldn't you just give me a chance to explain before you got all puffy and went off. God Steven, don't you trust me at all?"

"Well, I.." Hyde suddenly felt like an idiot and had no clue how to respond. His eyes danced around the room instead. He was still angry but now, as he stood in the middle of Donna's living room, he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he had caught them doing anything, not really. God, she really _did_ make him stupid. Hyde started to let go of his anger as Jackie stood before him with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. He had been with her for nearly a year and could read the look on her face as disappointment. She had obviously expected much more than she was getting.

Hyde dropped his hands to his side and sighed. "I guess I... I should've trusted you."

"Oh, Steven." Jackie moved the rest of the way toward him and hugged his waist. "I shouldn't have hugged Michael and I'm sorry, too."

"What did you mean by 'too.' I never said I was sorry."

Jackie slapped his chest. "Steven, cut it out."

Hyde stood firm for a moment, but eventually lost his ability to hold his smirk in. "So Fez had a boy on boy dream about Kelso?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_Graduation Eve - Camping Trip: The Lake - 10:07 p.m._

_The entire gang sits around a raging camp fire. Donna and Eric are sitting on one log, Fez on another, Kelso on another and Jackie and Hyde together on the fourth log._

Other than the crackling of burning wood, the Forman campsite was deathly quiet. Jackie scooted closer to Hyde and glanced at him with a tiny smile, then Hyde did the same to Donna, Donna to Eric, Eric to Kelso and then, a moment later... they all burst out into laughter.

Fez stood up, furious. "Don't laugh at me, you _bastards_! She loved it!" He stomped his foot into the dirt. "Why are you all still laughing? I had to do _something_ to prove to her that I am not gay!"

Everyone laughed harder, except for Hyde, who took another look at the picture. "Oh yeah. Clearly a nudie picture of yourself on a bear skin rug just screams, "I like chicks." He grinned tauntingly.

"No, Hyde. I think you gotta change that "ch" to a "d." Yeah," Donna said, with a snicker. Everyone giggled.

"Ha Ha! Everyone make fun of Fez, now. But I'll have you know that Maggie loved it so much that she sent one back." Fez patted his polyester pocket.

Kelso stood up and spoke scornfully. "Wait a second. You have a nudie picture of a girl in your pocket and you haven't shown it to me yet? I thought we were buds, man?"

Hyde stood up. "Yeah, we've been here for like four hours man! What the hell?" Jackie tried to yank him down.

"Steven, if you want to see _ME_ naked tonight, you better sit your ass down!"

Hyde sat down quickly and gave her a wild eyed look. "Seriously?" Jackie nodded, giving him her best 'duh' expression. "Well then what the hell are we doing sitting out here?" Hyde grabbed her hand and pulled her off the log. "Yeah, we'll catch you guys later."

Donna nudged Eric and they both giggled and stood up, too. "Yeah, we'll see you guys later, too, we're gonna go swimming."

Eric grinned, rubbing it in as he strutted by."I've got my own naked lady."

Kelso turned in circles and watched everyone scatter in different directions. He was indignant. "Well, what are _we_ supposed to do!"

Hyde poked his head out of Jackie's tent. "You two morons can cuddle by the fire and have a long heart to heart about how NOT gay you are." Hyde pressed his tongue between his teeth and chuckled as he closed up the tent. "Suckers!"

"I hate that guy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_Mid- summer: Point Place public pool_

"_My Sharona" plays on someone's portable radio._

_Hyde, Eric, Kelso and Fez are all sitting around a table playing cards. Donna and Jackie are over on the other side of the pool, lying out._

Eric smirked something pure evil as he patted Hyde on the back. "Well my friend, _you_ lose. You've got the old lady." Kelso and Fez smiled and nodded. "That means your old lady's going doowwwn."

"Come on, man. I've had to watch her all day in that bikini, you can't do this to me. Forman. Four outta seven!"

Kelso shook his head and took a sip from his juice box. "Nope Hyde. You lost fair and square. I mean, if we can't destroy our friend's summer with a game of old maid, then what's the point of it all, man?"

Hyde dropped his head down on the table and Fez smiled and sang. "Looks like Hyde's gonna be riding the Spank it Express all the way into next week."

"Next week? More like next month man! This sucks!"

Kelso stood up and angrily pointed at Hyde. "A deals a deal, man! You can't renege on us now! I've been waitin' ALL day for this!"

Hyde stood and slammed his hands on the table. "I know! I'm not reneging! Now, sit the hell down and shut up before you take her place!"

Kelso took his seat with a satisfied grin. "I was just about to."

"Ok, ok, no fighting. This should be a happy moment for all of us. Well, except Hyde." Eric stood up and put his arm around Hyde. "Alright buddy, don't forget the rules. No tippin' her off and you have exactly one minute from my whistle."

Hyde grimaced. "You brought a whistle, Forman?"

Eric held up a tiny plastic hotdog on a chain and dangled it in front of Hyde's face."Yeah, it's my Oscar Meyer Wieny Whistle. What? There's no lifeguards out here!"

"Whatever, man." Hyde took several Lamaze style deep breaths. "Alright, I'm goin'"

Eric patted him on the back and gave him a little shove in Jackie's direction. "Good luck."

Hyde sneered back at his friends, as they laughed and pointed, and made his way over to the other side of the pool where the girls were sunbathing. "This is such crap. I'm never getting laid again," he told himself. He caught Jackie's smile halfway there. No matter where either of them were, she always saw him coming. _Dammit._ He returned the smile as he closed in on her lounge chair. "Hey."

Jackie squinted up at him. "Hey baby. Do you need more sunblock?"

"No."

Eric's wieny whistle sounded off, seemingly at some kid in the pool, "Hey! Read the sign! No splashing!", making both girls look over at him. Donna sunk down in her chair, embarrassed as hell. She looked at Jackie. "Yep, cause he's _my_ man and you can't have him."

Jackie grimaced at Eric as he blew his Nazi whistle and then turned to Donna, "You know, you shouldn't throw around the word "man" so loosely, Donna." With her attention on Donna, Jackie never noticed Hyde lowering himself down over her until his body completely covered hers. "Steven! People are watching. And, ow, your messing up my hair."

"I don't care," he said, as he kissed her neck and her shoulder. Her skin was warm from the sun and he still loved that coconut smell she had in the summertime. "God, you smell so good," was breathed heavily into her ear. It didn't take Jackie long to wrap her arms around him and accept his afternoon loving in stride. Who cared if Donna and the rest of Point Place was watching. Her baby thought she smelled good.

Hyde picked her up and wrapped her legs up around him. "Steven! Put me down." She looked around nervously and he only smiled.

"Gimme a kiss," he demanded. So, she did, and was startled by how gentle and deep he kissed her, especially for a lazy, Wednesday afternoon by the pool.

Kelso, Eric and Fez looked on in amazement, briefly exchanging nods. "He's good."

Jackie felt Hyde moving and broke from the kiss. "Steven, how am I gonna get tan if we keep leaving to go make out in your car? Hm? You need a convertible." Hyde just ignored her and laid thick, wet kisses on her shoulder as he walked. His mouth felt WAY too good to ignore so, Jackie caved. "Ok. Let's go."

Hyde stopped walking and pulled back to look at her. "Jackie. I'm _really_ sorry."

"For what?"

"This."

_SPLASH!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Forman Living room: Eric's 18th surprise birthday party._

Practically all of Point Place crowded inside the Forman living room and waited, chatting it up and drinking strange alcoholic concoctions mixed by a slightly buzzed Kitty. Kelso suddenly exploded in from the kitchen in near hysterics. "Eric is coming! Eric is coming!"

"Alright, calm down." Hyde grabbed him as he ran by and turned him around. "Sh! You're gonna blow it."

"_Come on ERIC. Let's head into the living room!_"

"_Sure thing, DONNA. I wonder where, oh where, could everyone be?"_

"SURPRISE!" Eric put his hand to his skinny chest and simulated genuine surprise, very badly. Hyde rolled his eyes and strolled up to Eric, slapping a twenty sac in his hand as he shook it.

"Happy Birthday, man."

"Thanks, Hyde." Eric slipped the small plastic bag into his pocket and continued his shocked-that-I-got-a-surprise-party act. "I just can't believe that you guys would..."

"You totally knew didn't you, Forman?"

Eric nodded, a little ashamed. "I did."

Later in the evening, after the party started to wind down, Donna approached Eric as he spoke to some guests. He waved them off. "Yeah, oh my god, thanks so much for coming."

"Sorry," Donna said, smiling.

"Eh. I can't stand that guy," Eric said, chuckling nervously. Tonight was their last night together and he didn't know what to say.

Neither did she.

Donna watched her own feet as she shuffled them. "Cool party, huh." They both nodded half-heartedly. The stupid party was the last thing on their troubled minds. Donna finally looked up. "Um, I actually need to get home and finish packing. You know, my bus leaves at midnight, so."

"I know. I've gotta get packing, too."

Donna's eyes filled up with tears and she threw her arms around his neck. "I gonna miss you so much, Eric."

_Meanwhile.. _

Jackie sat with Hyde on the couch and cleaned off his face with a napkin. "Steven, why am I always having to clean you up? God, it's like the poor just won't come off."

Hyde swatted at her. "Jackie, will you stop licking it! That's disgusting."

Suddenly a deep voice sounded off in Hyde's other ear. "Never thought I'd hear a man say _that_ in my lifetime."

Hyde turned his head and grimaced at Fenton and then returned to face Jackie. "Who the hell invited this guy?"

"Just keep still," she replied, as she passed the napkin over her tongue again and wiped Hyde's pinched up face. "Stop fighting me!"

Suddenly Fez burst in through the front door, with a Kool-aid smile, and a pretty brunette in tow. "My woman is here! My woman is here!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Flash Forward -

_Forman Basement_ _- That Fall_

_Jackie is sitting on the couch and Hyde in his chair. They are alone, watching Happy Days._

Jackie sat, leaned against the edge of the couch, still as a statue. Her eyes darted in Hyde's direction and then quickly back to the show. She did it again and then again. Hyde. Happy Days. Hyde. Happy days. Hyde.

Hyde kept his eyes locked on Fonzie. "What, Jackie."

Jackie twisted her body to face him. "Why can't you just say that she's not hot?"

Hyde slouched down on his chair and groaned. "Oh my god. I thought we settled this already!" He stood up. "You know what, I'm not doing this again. I'm going to Fez's."

"Steven?"

"No. I'm done having this conversation." Hyde moved past her to leave but Jackie's shrill voice stopped him cold.

"If you walk out of this basement Steven Hyde, I swear to god, you are going to SOOO regret it!"

Hyde turned around. "Oh yeah? And what the hell are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll... Well, I'm gonna..." Jackie gasped. "I'm gonna tell Mrs. Forman that you said her eggs were too runny!"

Hyde scoffed. "Eggs? That's all you've got? Come on Jackie, you can do better than that." She just looked at him sadly and shifted her eyes down. She had nothing. "No? Then I'm outta here." He left the basement, slamming the door behind him and Jackie folded her arms. God, he could be such a stubborn asshole sometimes. But she was going to show him. Brooke was hot? Well, Jackie Burkhart was hotter and when Steven saw just how hot every other guy in town thought she was than he was going to SOOO regre...

"Jackie."

She looked up. He was back. "What?"

"Look. I don't feel like going to Fez's but I don't wanna stay here and fight with you either. So, I think you should just go home and I'll... I guess, I'll call you later."

Jackie could not believe his nerve. "What? No! You can't kick me out of the basement!" Jackie stood up and poked him in the chest, challenging him. "I was coming here WAY before you, pal! Now, why can't you just tell me that Brooke's not hot?"

"Because," he said, raising his voice significantly. "I'm not gonna lie just to spare your precious little feelings, Jackie. God, most chicks would be thrilled to have an honest boyfriend! But not you! Oh hell no! You like 'em to cheat on you and lie straight to your face." Jackie threw him the harshest look she could muster and brushed past him in a huff. Hyde grabbed her. "Crap. Jackie, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did."

"NO. I didn't!" Hyde shook his head, in complete disbelief. This was so stupid. "God dammit, Jackie. Why do you need me to tell you she's not hot?"

"Because! I just do!"

Hyde calmed himself with a deep breath. "Alright. How's this... Brooke is hot," Jackie kicked him and squirmed to get away. "AH! _Stop kicking me! _Will you let me finish! She's hot BUT.." Hyde cringed at the pain shooting through his shin. "..next to you, she looks like Mr. Limpet."

Jackie's cooed at him. "Oh. You mean like Mr Furley?"

Hyde nodded and with a wave of her hand, Jackie Burkhart suddenly blushed bashful. "Oh, Steven Hyde. You didn't have to say that."

Hyde dropped his head back and let out an exasperated sigh. "Just take me now, I give up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Donna's old bedroom. Mid-April: Hyde's 20th Birthday_

_His vinyl copy of "Dream On" by Aerosmith spins on her record player. _

_Jackie and Hyde are both on their backs, looking up at the ceiling, sharing a joint._

"Steven, do you ever wish we could just get out of this stupid town?"

"Everyday."

"Well, would you want me to go with you?"

"Of course."

Jackie beamed and rolled to her side to face him. "Then we should just do it, Steven. Right now. We should just get in your car right now, and leave. Drive all the way back to California. Just me and you. That's all it ever is anymore, anyway. Donna's gone. Eric's gone. Fez is always with Maggie. And well, I guess we still have Michael. But eh, he's so much work, I would just leave him here."

"Ok."

"Yeah? Leave? Right now?"

"Sure." Hyde rolled to his side to face her and planted his cheek on her pillow. "So, what do you really wanna do tonight?"

Jackie took a minute to ponder. "Mmm, will you take me to the movies?"

"Will you kiss it?"

"Yes."

Hyde smiled. "Then yes."

"Will you take me to see Ice Castles?"

"Uh, no. But I will take you to see Alien and buy you the mega-sized popcorn." Jackie smiled and Hyde quickly put up a stern finger. "But, you gotta kiss it first."

"Why?"

"Cause its my birthday and it's like.. the law, Jackie."

"Oh, yeah." Jackie gave him a lingering smile which he returned in kind. "I love you, Steven."

Hyde held his grin and gestured to his pants. "Why don't you show me how much." Jackie playfully smacked him and he kissed her. "I'm kidding. I love you, too." He returned to his own pillow and decided to give her the look that made her bend like a pretzel. "Please."

Jackie smiled flirtatiously as she rose to her hands and knees, wiggling her ass in the process. True to her word, she slowly crawled backwards down the bed and gave Hyde a_ very_ Happy Birthday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That Summer - Forman Basement_: _THE CIRCLE._

"_LA Woman" by the Doors plays in the background._

_It's Fez/Maggie, Hyde, Jackie, and then Donna/Eric _

_...If they say I never loved you  
You know they are a liar  
Drivin' down your freeways  
Midnite alleys roam_

Fez smiled and shook his head. "So Kelso has a child. I cannot wait to see the smile on that sweet lil' face... and I'll bet the baby's cute, too."

From her perch on Fez's lap, Maggie finally came to a long suspected conclusion. She looked at Fez. "You're like in love with Kelso, aren't you?"

_Cops in cars, topless bars  
Never saw a woman  
So alone, so alone  
So alone, so alone_

Hyde smirked. "Of course he is! I swear if Fez was a girl,_ he'd_ be the one having Kelso's baby right now. Sorry Mag."

"Steven, that's not nice. We're forgetting what's really important here. I'm prettier than Brooke for sure now. I mean how bad does she gotta look after giving birth, huh? HUH, STEVEN!"

_Motel Money Murder Madness  
Let's change the mood from glad to sadness_

Donna and Eric were in their own universe together. "I missed you."

"No, I missed you."

"NO. I missed you more. Donna, let's not go back."

"Okay!"

_Mr. Mojo Risin', Mr. Mojo Risin'  
Mr. Mojo Risin', Mr. Mojo Risin'  
Got to keep on risin'_

Completely frustrated and in love, Donna and Eric attacked each other's mouths like hungry animals. Donna wrapped her legs around him and they fell to the floor, still locked in their deep kiss.

_Mr. Mojo Risin', Mr. Mojo Risin'  
Mojo Risin', got my Mojo Risin'  
Keep my Mojo Risin', you've gotta keep on ridin'_

Fez watched as they kissed and laughed on the floor and looked over at Maggie. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively only to be shot down with a sneer and a "Dream on."

_Ride it, ride it  
Gonna ride it, ride it  
Gonna ride it, ride it  
You've got to ride it, ride it_

Hyde watched the disgusting display and booed loudly. "Get a room!"

"Ew!" Jackie climbed over onto Hyde's lap and buried her face against his neck. "It's horrible. Make it go away, Steven." Hyde closed his eyes and he could not help but forgot about everything except for the feeling of Jackie's ass pressing down on the bulge in his lap.

_Hey, ride it, ride it  
I gotta, wooo, yeah, ride  
Woah, yeah_

With a smile, Hyde gave her the "bad" news with a quick push against her. "Jackie, there's only one way to make _this_ go away, baby."

Jackie sat up and smiled, understanding his point as she felt it grew beneath her. She wiggled teasingly and Hyde jumped up, taking her with him. "Oh here," he said, handing Fez the joint. Then, he took his own advice and they quickly disappeared into his room with Jackie.

_Well, I just got into town about an hour ago  
Took a look around, see which way the wind blow  
With a little girl in a Hollywood bungalow.._

Fez took a hit and looked around at the situation before him. "Wait a minute." Suddenly angry, he turned to his girlfriend. "This is crap! How am I STILL the only one not getting any?"

She just shrugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Flash Forward -_

_Early Fall - Hyde's Bedroom_ - _9:32 p.m._

_Hyde and Jackie are laying on his bed. She is on her back and he is next to her, resting his head on her chest. He looks extremely tired as she slowly lulls him sleep by combing though his hair with her fingers._

"Steven?"

"Hm?"

Jackie gazed into the darkness of his room as she continued to rub his head. "Do you ever wonder what being married would be like?"

"Well, I imagine it's something like this, but quieter. So, shh... let's pretend."

"Steven! I'm being serious. Don't you ever think about marrying me?"

Hyde sighed and opened his eyes. "Not really Jackie. I'm twenty and still living in Forman's basement. Plus, I spend most of my time either in the circle, at work, or trying to find some way to un-shirt you. So, I'm way too busy to think about the future."

Jackie abandoned his hair and dropped her hands to her sides. "Well, are youever going to _want_ to get married?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hyde lifted her limp hand and placed it on his head. But it only slid off. "Jackie! Come on, don't stop." He started to whine and kick a little. "That felt good."

But Jackie only continued on with her train of thought, "I mean, cause I know that I want to get married someday but you never say anything about marriage OR the future."

"Jackie, why do we even need to be married at all. I'm happy with the way things are. Marriage just ruins things. Its only purpose is to hold people down until they suffocate and then drag the other person down to join them in their misery! I mean, look at my parents, or your parents, or Donna's parents!"

"Yeah, but look at the Forman's, Steven. Don't you want that for us? I mean, don't you wanna be happy?"

Hyde was getting pissed. "I am happy, Jackie. _I'm_ perfectlyfine. My god, why are we having this conversation again!" He sat up and pointed at her. "I think maybe _you're_ the one who's not happy." Then he waited, and when she didn't respond, he threw his hands up in frustration and left the room grumbling, "I'm so sick of this shit."

"Steven," Jackie call out, but he blew her off and walked straight out the basement door. SLAM! Jackie flinched and flopped back down on the bed. "...I am happy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Flash Forward -

**STOP**

_Winter: Christmas Eve 6:53 p.m._ _(three months later)_

_The L.O.P.P.'s annual Christmas Eve Party_

Jackie sat with a heavy heart at the single ladies of Point Place table and watched as the guests of the party smiled and laughed around her. It was Christmas Eve after all, they had reason to be happy. But for her, it was simply the night she came to terms with the fact that her and Hyde's relationship had run its course.

It was over. She knew it. He must have known it, too.

But, he just wasn't aware yet that she would be making it official after the holidays. That was her plan anyway. There seemed no sense in leaving herself with no one to kiss on New Years. Jackie's chest shook as she stifled her tears. She had loved him for so long. But it was finally time to let him go.

Her decision did not come rashly or without many hours of inward debate. She still loved him and they had a good history. But, it was just too hard to ignore that he had changed over the previous months. It was a slow process but one day she woke up and just didn't recognize him anymore. He was cold and mean and distant, finding any excuse or ridiculous activity to avoid being with her. She knew she wasn't the perfect girlfriend either. The fact that she could be a bitch and a nag was something she knew well. And there was no chance of forgetting that fact anytime soon because Hyde reminded her every chance he got.

But there was more. Sex was a rare event in these final days, and when it did occur, they were simply going through the motions, literally. He just did his business and rolled over, never caring anymore whether she enjoyed it or not.

But there was more. _I love you _was a foreign phrase to him now. He hadn't said it in months. And on those occasions when she said it first, he just acted as if he didn't hear it or would change the subject. So, she stopped bothering. It was easier than attempting to confront him about it. That just made it worse. It was almost as if he had reverted back to his old zen self. It seemed that the boy who told her to die away from him was making a comeback and it killed her inside. And of course, it all caused her to nag and bitch more, which only caused him to pull further away from her, bringing them to this night.

Jackie sat and stared into her spiked eggnog and fought back the tears that threatened to give her away. The stupid girls around her could talk of nothing but boys and weddings. She sneered at them and imagined how good it would feel to bash their stupid faces in. It was a very un-Christmasy thing to fantasize about, she knew, but she brushed her guilt aside and just went with it. Eh, God would have to forgive her later.

"Oh my god! For my wedding, I want my bride's maids to..." Bang! Jackie smiled to herself. If only.

Hyde strolled into the party in a rather good mood. His day had been a good one, for the most part. It was filled with some of his most favorite things, his friends, things that are stolen and the painful cries of his friends getting hurt. The guys were all here to return the stupid stolen toys that had entertained them all day, but Hyde had come to try and fix things with Jackie. He had screwed up again and ditched her to play with his friends, after promising to bring her to this lame party. But it was nothing an apology and a few kisses wouldn't fix. She was always pissed with him these days anyways. And she would just have too get over it.

Hyde searched around the room for her but it was Jackie who found him first, as he walked by. "Oh, look who finally decided to show up." She stood up and folded her arms.

Hyde smirked. "Jackie, come on, you're still mad?" He reached out for her waist but she stepped back. "Come on, this is not a big deal, man! There was a time when you would have thought this was really funny." He smiled charmingly but she wasn't buying it.

"You're not cute, Steven. You promised me we would spend some time together."

"Jackie, that's all we do is spend time together. God, It's not like I ran off to Vegas or something. I was in the basement. You could've hung out with us but you chose to come to this stupid party."

"I wanted to hang out with YOU, Steven! Not those other idiots! It's been a month since we were actually _alone_ together and when we _are_ together, we don't do anything but fight."

"Untrue. We do other things."

"Sitting on your lap in front of the t.v. is not a relationship, Steven!"

Hyde scoffed. "Here we go. Man, I figured maybe you'd take a break off from being a bitch on Christmas. But I guess not."

Jackie chose not to bite. It was his game. He'd say something mean. She'd cry. He'd comfort. Twenty minutes later, they're in his bed, sweaty and smoking a joint. " Look. This isn't working anymore, Steven."

Hyde chuckled. "God, I am so_ not_ in the mood for your threats tonight, Jackie. And if this turns into another argument about marriage, I'm leaving."

"That's not what this is about, Steven."

Hyde folded his arms and took a wide stance. "Then what is it about, Jackie. You need more attention, is that it?"

"No." Jackie mentally fought through his condescension and decided the time was now. "I wanna break up, Steven."

Hyde's arms fell to his sides. "Jackie, I said I was sorry, ok."

"No," she said, avoiding eye contact. "..it's not ok, Steven."

Hyde had simply written this off as just another stupid, empty threat on her part, until she started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Steven. I love you so much but I just can't be with you anymore. I'm not happy." He looked in her eyes for a brief moment and saw that she was dead serious.

Jackie waited another few moments, giving him a chance to respond. Maybe he would have something great to say that would change everything. Something profound.

"If that's what you want, Jackie." He held his defensive stance and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care."

Jackie squeezed her eyes shut briefly. His response may have cut through her, but it also made her feel that much more confident about her decision. She took a deep breath and let it out. "It's what I want."

Hyde looked upset for a fleeting moment but staying true to his nature, he quickly put up his zen facade. "Fine."

Jackie hesitated and looked into his eyes, stubbornly waiting for something that would never come. She had to force herself to turn around and just leave him, for good this time. It hadn't been her hope to do this on Christmas Eve. Somewhere deep inside, she had hoped that the holiday season would soften him. But it hadn't. It just made his coldness toward her feel colder than usual. She told herself as she walked away that at least it was over and she could now focus on herself and her future. Life would still have to go on without him, whether she liked it or not.

Jackie passed Donna and Eric in the hall and they looked no happier than her. Maybe it was just one of those nights.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Basement: 47 minutes later_. _7:56 p.m._

"_Babe" by Styx fills the air._

_Babe I'm leaving  
I must be on my wayThe time is drawing near_

Hyde finally returned home after forty-five minutes of driving around Point Place. The blizzard that "Dan the Weatherman" warned him of hours before had arrived exactly as predicted. He groaned when he stepped inside and realized that the basement was still a mess. There was wrapping paper, Funions and ripped boxes everywhere. And in the middle of it all, on the floor behind the couch, sat a very depressed Eric.

"Forman, what are you doing?" Hyde's eyes shifted curiously around the room. "Are you listening to Styx, man?"

_My train is going  
I see it in your eyes  
The love beneath your tears_

Eric looked and sounded spent. "This is the soundtrack for heartbreak, my friend."

"So she said no."

Eric nodded. "Not only did she say no but ... she left me, man."

Hyde let out a sigh he'd been holding in and walked over to the chair under the stairs. "You probably should've waited til tomorrow. That sucks man. I'm sorry."

_But I'll be lonely without you  
And I'll need your love to see me through_

"She was so mad about today. So I pulled out the ring, figuring it might help. But she just kept going on about me being immature and having no direction. She said I needed to grow up first. I mean, she _knows_ how much I love her, man. Why would she do this?"

_So please believe me  
My heart is in your hands  
I'll be missing you_...

Hyde took in a deep breath as he stared at nothing. "Chicks are crazy, man."

"No, Hyde. Donna's not crazy. She had a good point. I just .. I don't know what the hell's wrong with me. We dropped out of college so we could be together and I haven't done a thing since. I mean, man, I ditched her to play with stolen Christmas presents." Eric finally looked up at Hyde. "Slap some green fur on me and I'm like the Grinch who stole Christmas."

Hyde couldn't argue. He knew it was a stupid, and in the end, pricey move. It had cost him one of the only people who mattered to him.

Suddenly Fez burst into the basement on the verge of tears and plopped himself onto the couch. "My short life is _OVER_!"

"Oh crap, what the hell's the matter with _you_?"

"Maggie dumped me."

Hyde bolted up from his seat. "What the hell is going on with our chicks tonight man! I swear this is some kind of a set up!" He started to pace. "I'll bet they all got together and planned this! Crazy fucken broads! Who the hell breaks up with someone on Christmas Eve?"

Eric straightened up. "Wait, Jackie broke up with you too?"

Hyde stopped and stared at Eric like a deer in the headlights. _Shit._ The last thing he had wanted was for them to find out that Jackie had dumped him and get dragged into some yuletide pity party. "Dammit. Yeah, she got all pissed off about the toy thing and the ditching her thing. Apparently, she doesn't like that."

"I could have told ya that!" For the first time ever, Kelso had entered the basement unnoticed. He hung up his police jacket and hat. "Yeah, she hates getting ditched and things that are sticky. I learned that one right after the first time we..."

Hyde stepped over the pathetic mess on the floor.. Eric .. and made his way over to Kelso, who flinched, waiting for the hit. But it never came. "Hey, did Brooke dump you tonight by any chance?"

Kelso furrowed his eyebrows and relaxed. "No," he replied, gingerly. "But to be fair, we're not really going out. But she did let me touch her boob through her sweater." Kelso made a 'yes' gesture with his fist. "Christmas boob, yeah!"

Hyde smiled and nodded. "Nice."

Fez popped a jujube in his mouth. "You know Hyde, for someone who just got dumped, your awful cheery."

Kelso smiled. "Jackie dumped you? Alright!" He quickly walked past Hyde and through the mess over to Fez. He smiled and held out his hand. Fez grumbled and slapped a five dollar bill in it. "Burn."

Eric lifted his head. "Yeah what's up, Hyde. You were with Jackie for years. Doesn't it bother you that she left you? On Christmas!"

"What am I supposed to do, man? Slump down on the floor and listen to bad corporate rock like you, or cry into my box of jujubes like Fez here? You two gotta buck up, man. Those broads gave us the best Christmas gift ever... the gift of freedom. We should be celebrating."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twenty minutes later: The rarely seen but much feared "X" Circle_. _8:22 p.m._

_All four boys have the furniture pushed the sides of the room and are now laying on the floor "celebrating" with Eric. Their bodies form an X as they stare at the ceiling with their heads together._

"_Love Hurts" by Nazareth spins on Eric's dual record player._

_Love hurts, Love scars, Love wounds and mars  
Any heart not tough or strong enough_

Eric passed the joint to Hyde and scrunched his face up as if in pain. "Man, love does hurt." He lifted his hands up in front of his face and utilized his awesome hand gestures to bring his point home. "I'm so stupid, man. How could I let the love of my life slip through my hands like that. HOW GOD!"

Hyde grimaced and shook his head. "Will you cut it out, Forman! You're bringing me down, man. Fez, tell Forman that he's being a big pussy."

_To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain_

Fez was alone with his thoughts, holding tightly onto his picture of Maggie. "_Love hurts ..Ooo-ooo, love hurts_."

"You know, Brooke and I have a baby together, a little bitty baby! And I just barely got to second base tonight." Kelso face distorted as the waterworks started. "I think I might love her, man!"

_I'm young, I know, But even so  
I know a thing or two - I learned from you_

Eric broke into dry sobs, too. "I hate this stupid song!"

Hyde's face turned sour. "Oh for christ's sake. Look, you big crybabies. This basement is gonna be way better without the chicks! We'll be able to do all sorts of gross stuff and get as drunk as we want without hearing, '_Ew, that's gross Steven!_' or uh, '_Steven, I'm really drunk, let's go in your room_." Hyde suddenly looked depressed and folded his arms over his chest. "Damn it."

_I really learned a lot, really learned a lot  
Love is like a flame - It burns you when it's hot_

Fez continued his solo. "_Love hurts, Ooo-ooo love hurts._"

Kelso popped a few jujubes in his mouth and addressed Hyde. "I think its always better _with_ girls in the basement. I mean, who needs another tour of the sausage factory, man? I know I don't."

_Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness_

Eric, who was in a much better place emotionally since the last spin around the circle, added to Kelso's line of thought. He addressed Hyde. "Yeah, man. With girls, it just smells better in here and it's cleaner. Donna's always cleaning up, and Jackie's always spraying that lavender stuff, and Maggie promised to organize all of my Star Wars stuff into 'what's hot' and 'what's not' for the Spring convention." He suddenly became furious. "Now, how am I gonna show my face there? Thanks a lot, Fez!"

_Some fools fool themselves, I guess  
They're not foolin' me_

"Man, you guys are pathetic! Look at all of you! Slobbering and crying over your chicks. Doesn't anybody have anything tough to say?"

Fez did. He was pissed. "Good going_ Fez_? Uh, I don't think so! This is all Kelso's fault for bringing in those stupid toys!" Fez's face reddened with built up rage and he suddenly lunged at Kelso, causing a minor rumble and major malformation of the circle.

The X became a Y.

"She was gonna let me try that thing on her tonight, you son-of-a-bitch!"

_Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts_

Eric snatched the box of jujubes off the floor and started to eat them while Kelso and Fez scuffled.

Hyde only smiled to himself and casually blocked a shoe from hitting him in the head. "This feels right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maggie's Apartment: The recently discovered "Y" Circle_. _8:32 p.m._

_Jackie, Donna and Maggie are all laying on the livingroom floor._

"_You're so vain" by Carly Simon spins on an old record player._

_(Son of a gun)_

_You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot_

Donna passed the joint to Maggie, still holding her smoke. "Hey Jackie, why do have this joint anyway? I can't imagine you need your own stash considering your boyfriend is like the Anthony Stoner of Point Place." She blew it out.

Maggie blew hers out quickly. "Yeah, well if her boyfriend is the Anthony Stoner then mine is freakin' Pedro. The stupid one!"

Jackie squinted her eyes as the smoke stung and burned them. She took a hit and held it in. "EX-boyfriend. And I took it from him yesterday, Donna. And you know what, I'm glad I did. We're all single now girls and it's time we celebrated." She blew it out.

_You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and.._

Donna frowned and blew out her smoke. "Celebrated what? Four years of my life wasted? Or the fact that I'll probably die an old maid now?"

Maggie frowned too. "Yeah. Should I be celebrating the fact that I moved a thousand miles from home to be with someone who'd rather take a hit to the face with a stunt cycle than hang out with me? God, do you know what I was gonna do for that jerk tonight?" Maggie leaned over and whispered in Jackie's ear.

"You can do that? God, Fez is so lucky he found you. No offense, but no respectable Point Place girl would've have ever done that for him." Donna reached her giant arm back and batted Jackie in the head. "What! I said 'no offense', Donna!'

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't You? Don't you?_...

Donna shook her head at Jackie. She was lucky that Maggie was laid back and didn't kick her ass. "Oh, and no secrets! I wanna hear what was she was gonna do?" Jackie leaned over and whispered in Donna's ear. "Ew. You know, I knew Fez's obsession with candy was creepy and maybe a little unhealthy but.. Ew."

Suddenly Brooke came walking in through the front door without knocking. "Oh.. my god." She waved her hand and pinched her nose. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and twisted her neck up to look at Brooke. "We're getting high, Sandra Dee."

_Oh, you had me several years ago when I was still quite naive  
Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me_

"Jackie!" Donna's initial reaction was to keep their illegal behavior hidden from Brooke, but stoned straight out of her right mind, she fessed up instead. "Oh forget it, we're gettin' high, Brooke. Don't judge us!"

Jackie motioned her over. "Yeah, come on Brooke. Live a little. You gotta stop being so uptight. Lay down."

Brooke looked around the smokey room nervously. She had never tried marijuana before but she was just so angry with Michael for trying to feel her up that she figured 'what the hell.' "Maybe just a little," she said, laying down next to Jackie.

And the Y became an X.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seven blocks away: the Forman Basement. 9:55 p.m._

_All four boys are sitting in the darkened basement. The only light flickers black and white from the small television. Fez is sitting on the couch; Eric is sitting on the back of the couch looking rather sentimental; Hyde is in his chair with his arms folded; and Kelso is on the lawn chair, completely engrossed. _

_Fez is on the phone while the other boys focus on the CBS Christmas Eve presentation of It's a Wonderful Life._

"_..A toast! To my brother George - the richest man in town!" CHEERS! Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind. Should auld acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne. "What's that?" For auld lang... "That's a Christmas present from a very dear friend of mine." ..lang syne, my dear.. DING-A LING "Look daddy, teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings." _

Kelso got excited. "That's my favorite part." Eric nodded in agreement.

"_That's right. That's right! That a boy Clarence!" .. auld lang syne. For auld lang syne my dear. For auld lang syne. We'll drink a cup of kindness yet for auld lang syne. WE'LL DRINK A CUP OF KINDNESS YET FOR AULD LANG SYNE..."_

Slowly coming out of their boob tube trance, Eric, Hyde and Kelso all looked at each other cautiously. But it was Hyde who said what they were all thinking, "If either of you two mention to_ anyone_ that we watched this together without chicks, I'll kill you in your sleep."

Eric and Kelso both nodded enthusiastically. _Totally._

Fez hung up the phone and leapt off the couch, making wide strides toward the door like a man on a mission.

"Hey, Fez, where are you going?"

Fez turned around, smiling deliriously, as he grabbed his coat. "Maggie finally said I could come back home and hang out with her and Jackie and Brooke."

"Wuss."

Fez pointed angrily at Hyde. "Hey, at least I'm not going to die alone!" He swung open the basement door, letting in a stinging swirl of wind and snow from the night's blizzard. "While your sleeping alone tonight, I'll be doing something _very_ dirty with twizzlers and a bag of pop rocks!"

"Whatever."

"Hey Fez, wait up man," Kelso said as he ascended off the couch. "I'm gonna try and talk Brooke into letting me spend the night at her house tonight." He smiled. "You know, so I can wake up with Betsy on her first Christmas."

Kelso grabbed his coat and turned to Hyde. "Hey, man. You wanna come? Jackie's there."

Hyde thought about it briefly. He wanted to go but his pride wouldn't allow for it. Some things were better left alone, and Hyde was pretty positive that he was one of them. "Nah," he replied simply. "I'm cool."

Kelso squinted at him, and then subtly exchanged a look of confusion with Fez. Neither one of them understood Hyde and probably never would. So Kelso shrugged it off. "Ok, dude. I guess_... Merry Christmas_ then." He put on his coat and left to brave the storm with Fez, leaving only Eric and Hyde in the basement.

Eric sighed from his perch on the couch. "So what do you wanna do, man? I think Rudolph is coming on next."

Hyde nodded, half-heartedly. "It's just not Christmas without that gay-ass reindeer and his gang of sissy misfits."

"Nope. Oh crap! What time is it?" Eric flew off the couch, nearly eating the concrete, and rushed over to the stereo. "Donna's on the air tonight! I can't miss it!" Hyde had to chuckle at the look of utter excitement on Eric's face as he turned the dial. Then, suddenly there she was, their favorite red-headed dj...

"_...promise it won't be like last Christmas when I abandoned my post. Oops." _Donna giggled and Eric smiled, taking a seat on the floor, near her voice. _"But don't worry, Hot Donna.. that's me, isn't going anywhere tonight cause that blizzard's gettin' pretty bad out there and although it's gonna be a lonely Christmas Eve for me, it won't be for you, cause starting at midnight, we're heading into a non-stop Zeppelin block. But until then, sit by the fire and cuddle up with the one you love cause the two hour Christmas Eve block starts now. Eric."_

_O holy night the stars are brightly shining  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

Eric perked up and looked at Hyde. "Man, did you just hear that? Well, what.. Should I call her?"

Before Hyde could answer, the phone rang. Eric looked expectantly at Hyde and rose to his feet cautiously. "What if it's her? Oh my god, what do I say? I don't wanna mess this up, man."

The phone continued to ring and Hyde felt the panic that his friend was feeling. "Just answer the phone, man! Tell her you're an idiot and that you want her back! Hurry!"

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth_

Hyde stood by as Eric timidly answered the phone. "Hello? Hey. No, I.. Of course I do baby.." Hyde watched Eric's face wash over with what he could only assume was relief. Eric sunk down into the couch as he spoke in his lover's tongue, all coos and giggles, and Hyde decided to take a walk upstairs. Mr and Mrs Formancould probably use some company, or maybe it was him that needed it. He wasn't sure.

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoicesFor yonder breaks a new glorious morn_

The delicious smell of gingerbread cookieswarmed the kitchen as Hyde passed through on his way to see the Formans. He snatched one off the pan and bit its smiling face clean off. The living room was dark when he entered. The only light came from the Christmas tree and thetelevision. Sitting in front of it was Kitty and Red, snuggled close together on the couch. Their eyes attentively watched as Ebenezer and the ghost of Christmas present approached Bob Cratchit's house. "Oh, here comes that poor little frail boy, Red."

"Speaking of, remind me to tell Eric to take out the trash, huh."

_Fall on your knees  
O hear the angels' voices_

Not wanting to interrupt what seemed like a cozy moment, Hyde returned to the basementand found Eric hurriedly dressing for the snow. "Hey, man. She wants me to come down there. I'm gonna bring the ring. What do you think?"

"Go for it, Forman."

"You gonna be ok here?"

_O night divine  
O night when Christ was born_

Hyde puffed out his chest and cleared his throat. "Hell yeah. There'll finally be some peace and quiet without you moping around, whining about Donna." He plopped himself on the couch and feigned interest in the claymation Rudolph. "Hey, look. His fake nose fell off."

Eric looked at Hyde strangely. "Yeah, well.. I think I'm gonna stay there with her all night. So I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door and became the third, and last, of the four boys to brave the storm in order to make things right again. No blizzard nor belly full of pride could have kept them any of them away on this night.

_O night divine, O night  
O night divine_

The instant Eric was gone, Hyde shut off the t.v. and tried to forge a plan to make this hellish night end quicker. A bar crossed his mind. But he was pretty sure only sad, lonely losers hit those places on Christmas Eve. Who was he kidding, he knew it, first hand. His mother had taken him once on Christmas Eve when he was seven or eight. She had stayed so long that the barkeep was forced to call the cops to kick her out. _Good times._

_A THRILL OF HOPE, THE WEARY WORLD REJOICES_

Hyde quickly decided that sleep was his best, and probably only, option so he got up and headed to his small, dank room.

_Meanwhile..._

_At Maggie and Fez's apartment._

_FOR YONDER BREAKS A NEW AND GLORIOUS MORN_

_Everyone waves goodbye to an excited Kelso and a red-eyed Brooke. She grabs his hand and they share a giggle as they hurry out to go home and hide presents under the tree for the first time._

_FALL ON YOUR KNEES_

_Fez tenderly cups Maggie's cheeks and kisses her, visibly relieved and thankful to have her back. She smiles and they snuggle deep into the couch to finish watching Rudolph together._

_O HEAR THE ANGELS' VOICES_

_Jackie watches their sweet encounter and retreats into the guest bedroom to give them privacy. She shuts the door and falls back against it, breaking down into gasping sobs._

_O NIGHT DIVINE_

_At the radio station._

_Eric looks nervously into Donna's eyes as he finally slips an engagement ring on her finger. She smiles and hugs him, putting him at ease. "Of course I'll marry you, Eric."_

_O NIGHT WHEN CHRIST WAS BORN_

_In the Forman living room._

_Kitty and Red are sitting in the glow of Christmas lights watching White Christmas when Kitty suddenly looks over at Red. She smiles through her tears and leans in to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Red Forman." He smiles and pulls her closer, resting his cheek to hers._

_O NIGHT DIVINE_

_In Hyde's room._

_Hyde is simply laying on his bed, staring up at his pink ceiling. Thinking. He looks over at the 8x10 photo of Jackie next to his bed and picks it up. He stares at it for a brief moment before whipping it at the far wall and shattering the glass into a hundred pieces. _

_O NIGHT DIVINE.._

Hyde pulled out a joint from his drawer and smoked it so far down that his roach clip became useless. Then, he laid back and tried to tell himself that none of it mattered. _Not a single fucking thing._ But, no matter how hard he tried to push her out of his mind, she kept crawling back inside. He was livid with her for bringing him to this place, lonely on his bed on Christmas Eve, thinking wussy thoughts about her, feeling every kind of bullshit pain in her honor. All he could do was close his eyes and pray for relief and maybe a little sleep.

"_Steven, you need to get up!"_

Hyde opened his eyes.

_To Be Continued..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So yeah.. that sucks. Sorry. But, woohoo! One more to go! And please don't say nothing to me about time lines, I already know. Please review though. All the cool kids are doing it! ;) Muah!_


	26. Danny's Last Chance

**HTH - THE FINALE**

**Chapter 26: The End (part II)/ Danny's Last Chance**

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, especially those of you who stuck with me to the end. It's been a blast hanging out with you guys this summer. For this chapter I decided to use dates, but I did the research and came to the conclusion that the episode "Winter" happened in December 1980, so I went with that. I know it'll be a little hard to accept but it's not our fault that the creators had no forethought. This is a really, really long chapter and I almost split it up but I decided just to end it. So go potty. Thank you for reading. Muah! You guys rock!

And so here it is, the finale to Highway through Hell (and yeah, I went there...)...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Point Place, Wisconsin: Forman Basement - Hyde's Room

Christmas Eve 1980

"Steven, you have to get up!" Hyde opened his eyes to find a girl with frizzy white hair and glittering cheekbones pressing her forehead flush against his. She stared at him with wide eyes as she wiggled her nose. "Boo." Then, she giggled at the sight of Hyde jumping back against his dresser, knocking everything on top to the floor.

"Holy crap lady!"

The girl rocked back and forth, hugging herself as she laughed hysterically. "Oh. I love that part!"

Hyde settled into his new position against his dresser, confused as his eyes looked this girl up and down. She looked like Cinderella on a five day coke bender. Then he relaxed, realizing what was going on. "Oh, yeah. Hey, Kelso's not here. He left already."

The twitchy girl bounced toward Hyde, flipping her fluffy white dress up around her waist as she sat down next to him. "Oh, I'm not here to see Michael, I'm here to see you, silly."

Hyde sized her up once again. "I don't know, you don't look skanky enough to be one of Laurie's friends."

She pooched out her bottom lip and cooed. "Oh, thank you Steven."

"You're welcome," Hyde said, suspicious in tone. She reminded him of someone. "Are you one of Jackie's dizzy cheerleader friends? Did she send you here?"

"No. But I am here about Jackie."

"I knew it."

She gave him a playful slap on the leg and Hyde inched away. "You probably shouldn't be doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a girlfr.."

"A girlfriend?" she interrupted. "No you don't. And do you know why? Because you're an inconsiderate, selfish, stripper loving ass!"

Hyde frowned at her sudden tone. "Hey I don't know who the fuck you think.."

"Oh no no no. I do the talking now! I've been watching you screw up my work for long enough and now _I_ speak! Do you know how many times we have been through this? I mean we have never personally met but I've done everything in my power to make this right. I sent Michael to California with Donna, I kept him back, I kept Eric back, Oh, I even sent that letter from your mother, and you know what, I thought I had gotten it right this time. I mean, nothing could seem bad after the whole Las Vegas stripper incident..."

"Uh huh," Hyde slowly stood as the frizzy haired girl rambled on about road trips, nurses, and skanks in leather jackets. "Sure, oh yeah, nurses are scum," he said, placating her as he nonchalantly pushed her toward the door. She continued her incessant rambling as Hyde gave her a few more 'uh huh's and finally pushed her out the door, and slammed it in her face.

Hyde rubbed his tired eyes with one hand, using the other to lean himself up against the door. He was either going to have to kill Kelso, Laurie or Jackie in the morning for sending that annoying broad his direction. He couldn't imagine, though, that Jackie would send such a cute girl to his room, so it had to be Kelso trying to burn him by getting him busted with Jackie. "Fucking Kelso," Hyde murmured as he spun around to head back to his bed.

And there she was again. "Oh! Crap! God! Quit doing that!" Hyde was fed up. "_WHO ARE YOU?"_

She folded her arms, livid with him as well. "My name is Glenda and I'm done playing. I don't have time for this."

Hyde chuckled. "Glenda? Like as in the 'good witch?' That was the best you and Kelso could up with? Whatever," he said, pushing past her. "You wanna sit here while I go to sleep then go ahead." He laid down and Glenda continued pacing and talking as if they had never missed a beat.

"Ok. So here's the deal. This is our last chance. We've changed the scenario three times and well, we're out of chances, and I have no choice. So, Steven Hyde, consider me your Christmas past tonight. The others will come for you later. Now.. We have exactly.."

Hyde sighed and rolled his eyes as Glenda nervously looked at her watch. Who the hell did he piss off to deserve this? Or ..maybe, he was already asleep and dreaming this whole thing. Yeah, that _had_ to be it. He had watched one too many Christmas specials about cosmic interventions tonight, although, he didn't remember watching the Wizard of Oz. Huh. Whatever, he was sure this couldn't last much longer. "So uh, angels have to use watches?" Hyde said, smirking like the grade A smart that he was.

She lifted her eyes up long enough to throw him a dirty look and then returned to her watch. "..til ten o'clock tomorrow morning, so that leaves us less than 12 hours to fix this mess that you've created."

"What happens in twelve hours?"

"Well, not to sound too apocalyptic but someone is going to lose their life if you don't come to your senses and stop being so stubborn. You need to get back with Jackie, Steven. Not just because you're supposed to be but because the things you do affect other people's lives, too, and well, fate can only do so much. Seems we can't interfere with free will and that's where the problem lies. With you. You're the only fixed variable in every scenario. It's always you who won't change, although, you came really close this time and I have to admit I'm a little proud of you. But you're slipping back into your old habits and I don't know what else to do, so..." Glenda closed her eyes and grabbed Hyde's arm tightly. "So_ you_ are going to change whether you like it or not...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve 1959

Hyde blinked and found himself standing dead center in the kitchen of his childhood home. The memory of this place was just as vivid as the vision before him and he looked at the girl who made it happen. "How did you do that?"

Glenda smiled. "That's not important. Just watch."

While he was still soaking in the sounds and smells of his childhood home, Hyde felt a subtle breeze brush past him as a young woman swept into the kitchen with two large plates. "I'll get them," she sang, placing the plates down on the counter. The sound of her voice and the smell of her perfume brought him all the way home. But Hyde took a step forward to be sure, studying her profile carefully. Then awe struck him. Yep, she was definitely his mother, except her hair was a little longer and her skin a little younger. She couldn't have been more than, he added in his head, twenty. His age now. So that was it. Time hadn't yet cast its spell on her.

She bit back her bottom lip as she swung open a cabinet door and stretched her arm up using her tippy toes. _"Hey Bud, where's those plates your mom gave us, with the snowmen on them?"_

Hyde's father came rushing in past him. "_Edna! Stop. You shouldn't be reaching like that. That book says it's not good for the baby._" Edna turned around and smiled, and Hyde couldn't get over how happy she looked. Her eyes had a sparkle about them and her skin glowed, and it was at that moment that he noticed the bump around her mid-section. It was a baby bump. It was him.

Edna gently stroked Bud's cheek, teasing him charmingly. "_Oh Bud, you're sweet, but I think that only matters when you're very, very pregnant. I'm barely six months along_."

Bud was adamant. _"No. It said no reaching at all. No lifting. Nothing."_ His hands stroked at her belly as he kissed her gently. _"Promise me, Edna. You'll take it easy?"_

Hyde watched his father kiss his mother, a virgin sight for his eyes. He'd seen his mother kiss tons of men, Chet, Larry, Carl, Hot Tub Johnny, etc, the list could go on. But never his dad. Not that he could remember anyway. "Huh, they were actually happy once."

"Of course they were Steven. They made you, didn't they?"

Edna smiled. _"Ok, I promise."_ She sealed the promise with another soft kiss and added, _"But you need to tell this little brute to take it easy on me and quit punching me in my ribs."_

Hyde grinned and elbowed Glenda in the ribs, "Hey, Kelso just said that exact same thing yesterday." She glared at him and rubbed her sides as Hyde returned his attention to his parents.

Bud bent down and spoke to Edna's small round belly. _"Hey, in there. Be nice to your mom. She gave up her water skiing career for you!" _He smiled up at her. _"I think that should do it."_

"_Oh!"_ Edna giggled. _"I don't think he likes being told what to do."_

Hyde nodded his head, "That's true. I don't." Glenda rolled her eyes and had to laugh.

"Alright Steven, it's time to go."

Hyde sighed. "Yeah, ok." Glenda intertwined her fingers with his and led him toward the blackness of the hallway door. "So, what was the point of this anyway? What does this have to do with Jackie?"

"This, Steven, was just for you." Glenda stopped and turned around. "I wanted you to see this, so when you see what I have to show you next, you'll know that you were at least _made_ out of love. Ok?" She patted his hand and continued to lead him into the dark. "We're almost there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve 1964

Hyde and his heavenly companion stepped out of the dark and back into the Hyde household. "What the hell, man. We're just back where we started." But, when he took a closer look, he realized the house was in shambles. It wasn't dirty, so much as it was messy. Certainly though, it was not the same house in which he had just left, not in spirit anyway.

"_Fuck you, Bud! You're the one who's the lush around here! Not me! Jesus, I don't even know why you bothered coming home!_" Edna stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Bud followed. "_You know, I don't know either! I guess I figured it was Christmas and maybe you'd take the day off for once from being a nagging bitch!_"

Hyde shook his head. He was pissed with his so called angel. He turned to her, angry. "Why the hell did you bring me here? Like I haven't seen enough of this crap from them?"

"Steven, don't be upset..."

"Don't call me that! It's Hyde." Hyde tried to retreat into the hallway but saw only plaster wall where a doorway had once been. "What the.." He shot a rapid and menacing look at Glenda. His frustration sent him into abandon mode. "Man, forget this." He pushed past the kitchen door and headed into the room to which his quarreling parents had disappeared to.

"Stev.. Hyde," Glenda huffed and followed him out into the living room. "I'm not here to argue with you! But we're NOT leaving until you see someone!"

"Who? Who the hell is there to see, my drunk mother or my loser dad?" He stopped and turned around and closed in on Glenda. "Why did you bring me here? I hate this place!"

Suddenly Hyde's parents re-entered the room, still screaming obscenities at each other. "_I'm so sick of this fucken shit!_"

"_Good! Cause I'm fucking sick of you coming and going as you please, leaving me with the god damn kid all the time._"

Shaking his head in disgust, Hyde turned around to make his escape through the front door, but his feet stopped cold when he heard the soft cries of a child. Down to his left was the source of the tiny sobs. Clothed in only Mighty Mouse pajama pants and sitting in the recliner in front of him was a little boy of about four. His soft blond curls shook slightly as he quietly cried for his "_Gramma._"

Hyde froze. All the years of smoking dope in an attempt to reach some higher level of self awareness, and all he needed was this moment. He watched the child climb down off the chair and run past him. "_Gramma!_" His blue eyes followed the boy's path straight into the open arms of an older woman of about fifty. She picked him up and tucked his head against her shoulder, fluffing through his curly locks with her gentle fingers.

"_Shh. It's okay, sweetheart_," she whispered. The woman's eyes shifted toward her loser son and his drunk floozy of a wife. "_What is the matter with the two of you? You've got your son listening to you two fighting. It's Christmas, can't you at least act like parents for one night?_" She lightly bounced the boy in her arms and walked away, softening her tone. "_Shh. Hey, look what I put on the tree for you. Look._"

As his parents moved their argument into the confines of the kitchen, Hyde watched, amazed, as the older woman carry his younger counterpart over to the Christmas tree. He following and listened to the innocent conversation between grandmother and grandson. "_You see this one? Your daddy made this when he was four like you_." She returned the hand crafted ornament to its place near the top of the tree. "_Which one's your favorite_?"

A tiny finger pointed high on the tree. "_That one,_" the tiny voice said.

She reached up and pulled down a small snowman ornament, handing it to him. "_I think that one's my favorite too_." She took a seat on a recliner near the tree and cradled her precocious little grandchild in her arms. "_Steven, you don't wanna do that or its head will come off. You don't want that to happen, do you_?" He shook his head. "_I didn't think so._"

Edna and Bud's argument was escalating in the kitchen and Hyde watched his grandmother cover his young ear as she deliberately pressed his head to her chest. "_Try to go to sleep so Santa can come._" She started to sing softly as she rocked him and combed through his hair.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light" _

"_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_"

"So she's Bud's mom?"

"Yes. Carol Hyde. Nice Lady. She really loved you."

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yule-tide gay" _

"_From now on our troubles will be miles away" _

"So then what happened to her?"

"Well, she died six hours later from a stroke. That's probably why you don't remember her."

Hyde stared at his grandmother as she rocked his tiny form. "I remember."

"_Here we are as in olden days. Happy golden days of yore"_

"_Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us, once more"_

Hyde walked over to the recliner and squatted down in from of his own tiny body and the leftover essence of the only person who ever made him feel loved as child. He remembered her. He had fallen on some rocks and skinned his knee and she had comforted him. Just like this. The sentimentality of the moment could not be ignored so Hyde chose his other method of escape. "Damn it. Let's go."

"_Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow"_

"_Hang a shining star upon the highest bow"_

He stood up and walked around to the side of the chair and leaned down near her ear. He hesitated briefly before whispering in her ear, "Thank you." Motioning Glenda to follow, he headed toward the hallway. "Can I go home now."

"_And have yourself, a merry little Christmas now" _Four year old Steven sat up in his grandmother's lap.

"_Can we sing another one?_" Hyde stopped and turned around at the sound of his own innocent voice. He couldn't help but grin at how small he sounded. What a trip.

"_Well, what did you have in mind?_"

"_My sunshine. That's my favorite._"

"_Oh, it's my favorite, too. You ready?_" Little Hyde's delicate curls bobbed as he smiled and nodded. So, they sang together. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray..._" Their voices echoed and his childhood home disappeared into the distance as the space around Hyde faded to black.

Then as quickly as it left, the light returned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve 1965

Suddenly Hyde stood the middle of another home from the past, but certainly not his past. The house was fancier than any he had seen in as a child. It was late at night, he figured. The lights were out, except for the familiar glow of a Christmas tree. But this tree was enormous and extravagantly decorated and that vase in the corner looked... "Wait a second, this is Jackie's house."

Glenda smiled sarcastically. "Gee, Sherlock, it only took you like what, ten minutes to figure that out?" Hyde tossed her a dirty look.

"Shut up."

"Hey, Steven. Look," she said pointing to a small dark haired little girl who laid tummy down on the floor next to the tree. Little hands cupped her rosy cheeks as her bare feet swung back and forth behind her. "..there she is." The brightly lit tree obviously intrigued the child since she could not seem to take her large, round eyes from it. Hyde tilted his head when the realization came that he was looking at Jackie at three years old, maybe four. She was dressed in a fancy red and white nightgown, all ready for Santa Claus to come.

Hyde walked up behind her and watched the young girl reach up and shake the tree mischievously, knocking a few ornaments to the floor. She giggled and Hyde smiled. "Yep, that's my girl." Hyde looked around. "So uh, where's Pam and her dad?"

"Oh, them." Glenda sighed and flipped her eyes. "Pam is in Cozumel for the holidays and Richard Burkhart is in New York City with his Wall Street pals."

Hyde pointed to the tiny girl on the floor. "So then who's watching_ her_?" As if on cue, Jackie shook the tree again, sending the top angel crashing down over her head. Jackie grabbed her head and burst out into a silent, lingering gasp. Hyde bent down over her. "Oh my god. Breathe!"

"She can't hear you."

Sound finally escaped Jackie's mouth as she took in a breath and screamed bloody murder. Glenda stuck her finger deep in her ear and shook it violently. "Can hear her though."

"Shut up. That thing hit her hard, man." Hyde moved toward her but before he could get close, her nimble body left the floor and darted toward the staircase.

"_Weesa,"_ she cried.

A pretty young Hispanic woman came trotting down the stairs to meet up with Jackie. _"Oh, pobrecita! What happened baby girl?"_ She lifted her up and Jackie pointed directly at Hyde, or so he thought.

"What the hell?"

Glenda sighed and walked over to Hyde. He was staring at Jackie as she, seemingly, stared back and Glenda took the opportunity to flick Hyde in the forehead. "She can't see you! How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Ow. You know, you're pretty violent for a guardian angel!"

"Well, I'm not _your_ guardian angel, so I can be however I want to you." Glenda said, with a flip of her hair.

Jackie continued to cry as the woman tried to sooth her. _"I w-want my m-mommy."_

"_I know. I know. Sh. Hey, how about some more eggnog?"_ Jackie shook her head no. _"With cinnamon,"_ the woman sang. Jackie's tears began to slow and she nodded. _"Ok, but first..." _She pulled out a Kleenex from her pocket and put it to Jackie's nose. _"..blow."_ Jackie did and the woman smiled as she brushed Jackie's hair to the side. _"Who's the prettiest girl in the whole world?"_

"_Me."_

"_That's right,"_ she said while she carried Jackie into the kitchen for her Jell-O.

"Who was she?"

"Oh, that was Louisa. The maid. Nice lady. She really became attached to Jackie and vice-versa. As you can see, they spent a lot of time together."

Hyde's face turned sour with irritation. "They left her with the maid, on Christmas?" Glenda nodded and he sighed. "So, what happened to her? Did she die, too?"

"Oh no, not at all. She was fired two weeks later for subordination. Yeah, she told Pam off for never being around for her daughter. So, Pam fired her."

"Well, this was just one Christmas, right? They didn't leave her alone like this all the time, right? Did they?"

"What do you think?"

Hyde scoffed. "Fuck."

"Come on, let's go. We have one more stop before you meet _him_," she said, giggling.

"Wait, who's hi.."

Everything faded to black.

"Uh, hello! Angel broad! Where'd you go? I can't see."

"_You need to open your eyes, Steven._"

"They are open."

"_Yes. Your eyes may be open but that doesn't mean you see._"

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just turn the lights on!"

"_Ok._"

Instantly several strands of multi-colored Christmas lights lit up and revealed Hyde's basement bedroom. "Alright! I can go back to bed and you can hit the road." Before he made a move toward his bed, something caught his eye. "Hey. Where's my goose down duvet?" He rushed to his old cot and lifted his crappy green blanket from years before. "Man, what the hell!" He looked around at the dingy grey color of his room, instantly realizing that he wasn't home yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve 1978

Looking around, and feeling a little bummed, Hyde plopped onto his old cot. "Man, she was right. It did look like a prison cell."

"_..Oh! Like last week when Chachi gave Joanie his bandana! Thank you_."

Sometimes Jackie's voice made him cringe, especially when it became raspy and incredibly high-pitched, but there were other times in which her voice was the most soothing sound that ever entered his ears. It usually came out with her nurturing side or when they were alone. And tonight, he heard that same soothing voice, sliding in from the darkness.

In the center of the room, a Christmas tree finally lit up a night that he remembered. One of the good ones.

"Oh, here they are," Glenda said, smiling down at the young couple seated on the floor, a miniature Christmas tree between them.

"_Jackie._"

"_I'm sorry. What baby?_"

"_I love you._"

Jackie smiled. _"You do?" _

Hyde's head remained low as he nodded slightly.

Then, to the observing Hyde's surprise, he blinked and found himself sitting on the other side of the Christmas tree from Jackie, a place he sat once before. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only re-live.

Curious, his eyes slowly made their way up to find her smiling face. She was now looking directly at him. This felt real. After sliding the Christmas tree to the side, Jackie climbed onto his lap and placed her lips to his as she spoke. He could feel her warm breath tickle his lips._ She_ felt real. "Steven, I love you, too." A soft peck followed and Hyde's mind finally released all the fear and panic that he had felt only moments before. Her open mouth gently sealed over his and he seized it hungrily, something he hadn't done in months. Then, without warning, she was gone and he was back on the other side of the room with Glenda.

Hyde's eyes went wide as he looked at her. "Holy Shit!"

"Yeah, sorry. I probably should've warned you about that."

Hyde touched his fingers to his lips. "She just kissed me. Like, like really just.. literally kissed my mouth. I can still feel it. She was on my lap..." Hyde looked over to find that the tree, Jackie, the whole scene was gone and smiled, still feeling the tingle of where her lips had touched his. "Man, that was... crazy."

Glenda smiled, grateful to see that Jackie's kiss still made his nerve ends tingle. She sighed. "It's time for me to go, Steven. But I don't want you to forget what I said, Steven. This entire night is about something bigger than you. So be careful, Steven. _Please_, be careful. This is my last chance to help you. I'm not allowed to interfere anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about? Will you just tell me."

"I can't. You have to come to the decision on your own."

"What decision? To be with Jackie? I can't do anything about that. I already.." Hyde yawned. "..told you." Feeling more exhausted than he had ever felt in his entire life, Hyde laid down on his bed. "She left me. I didn't leave her. It was over ...anyway.. I'm really ... tired."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Eve 1980 - the present.

The soft pink glow of his ceiling was the first hint of light that seeped through Hyde's eyes. A smile crept over his face, and never so happy to see so much god damned pink in his life, Hyde leapt off his bed and looked around. Goose down duvet, sex pistols poster, lavender scented candle, yep, it was all here. One final thing though, Hyde reached behind his table and picked up the busted out picture of Jackie, letting the loose glass fall to the floor. He was home. "Thank God."

"Hey, I helped," said a deep, yet curiously effeminate, voice.

Hyde turned around and stepped back nervously. "Who the... wait, _Fenton_?"

"Guilty," Fenton said, giggling slightly.

"Uh, yeah. What are doing in my room, man?"

"Oh, I'm not really Fenton. I'm the ghost of Christmas present. You see, my real appearance terrifies people so I always just choose the appearance of someone in each person's life. Isn't he fabulous," he said, with a twirl.

"So you chose this guy? I can't stand that guy."

"Yeah, well maybe he can't stand you either!" He quickly calmed down. "I'm really sorry, unfortunately the emotions come with the package."

Hyde grimaced, slightly afraid for himself. "I wanna go back to bed."

"Well, you can't. Glenda has me on a schedule. She's a cute girl but really a ball buster if you know what I mean. Ouch." He laughed nervously as he watched Hyde's unflinching expression. "Oh forget it, let's go."

"No way," Hyde said, shaking his head. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh yes, you are, mister. Jackie's a hot number, and that bitchy little tight-assed foreigner is going to snatch her away if you don't hurry!" He smiled, a little embarrassed. "Again, sorry."

"What?" Hyde's face turned sour. "Fez? Jackie would never go with him."

"If I were you I wouldn't under estimate the power of Old Spice and stretch polyester. He listens to her."

"What the hell are you talking about? You' know you're starting piss me off!"

"Good, get pissed. Get something Steven, before you lose her."

"I already did."

"Men! I don't just don't get any of you. Do you know what Glenda has been through trying to fix this? The begging, the pleading, getting rid of the stripper that you chose over Jackie.."

"Why would I choose a stripper over Jackie?"

"_THANK YOU!_" Fenton sang. "We've all been wondering that very same thing for a while now!" He sashayed up to Hyde, who took one giant step back. "Look, I don't have time to hold your precious little hand through all of this. So you're coming with me, right now.."

A blink later and Hyde sighed, annoyed, once again, to find himself somewhere else, somewhere other than home. It didn't take long to figure out where he was, though, when he saw the crib and heard Betsy cooing to the Big Bird mobile floating above her head. Just then Kelso and Brooke walked in.

"_Michael, for the last time, babies can't read minds_."

"_Well, not if they're foreign, duh._" Kelso walked over to Betsy's crib and kneeled down to see her through the wooden slats. "_Hey baby. You ready for Santa?_" He tried to squeeze his head in between the slats with no luck. "_You know, they should make these wider so that grown ups can fit their heads in to see the baby."_

"_Then she would fall out of the crib, Michael._"

"_Not if my head was there to block her like a goalie, Brooke_."

Brooke sighed and leaned into the crib to rub her daughter's cheek. "_Good night, sweetheart. Merry first Christmas_."

Kelso stood up and placed his arm around Brooke, repeating the Christmas wish to his daughter and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "_This is nice_." Brooke agreed and they both left, leaving only Betsy, Hyde and his ghost.

Hyde walked over and leaned in, frowning as Betsy smiled up at him. "She can see me."

"Probably," Fenton said, pushing back his cuticles, looking rather bored.

"Why are we here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see the smiling face of the child whose life you will be destroying if you don't pull you head out of your," Fenton took a look at Hyde's backside and smiled. "..ass."

Hyde pulled back his fist threateningly. "I swear to god, man."

"Easy, Steven. Can't I admire?"

"No!" He turned back to Betsy, slightly concerned. "So how will I be ruining..."

"Destroying."

Hyde made a face, displaying his irritation. ".._destroying_ her life? She's just a baby."

"Someone she loves will lose their life in..." He looked at his watch. "Eight hours. But you already knew that. Hm, Steven?"

"Why don't you stop being such a woman and just tell me who dies? Is it me? Who is it?" Hyde made the mistake of blinking again, and ended up somewhere new. "Damn it! Quit doing that!"

Fenton grinned, ignoring Hyde's tantrum, and pointed at Donna and Eric as they sat together next to her mic. _"_Ah. The red head and the skinny one. Mm-hm. Here we are."

Donna smiled at Eric and placed the back of her hand to his cheek, brushing it softly. "_I'm so glad we waited_,_ Eric_."

He closed his eyes at her delicate touch and put his hand to hers, placing it back to his cheek. "_Me, too,_" he said softly kissing it. "_I'm even gladder that you said yes_."

"You pulled me out of bed to watch these two get all gooey with each other. Yeah. Ok. So what! I get it. He proposed, she accepted. The whole fucking universe is back in alignment. Can we go now?"

Fenton sighed. "Don't you think proposing was an awfully hard thing for him to do after being turned down once tonight?" Hyde shrugged. "So you think that he shouldn't have asked her?" Hyde repeated his apathetic shrug. "Ok. So you're done talking to me now?" Fenton smiled, suddenly all knowing. "Oh my god, you're jealous!"

Hyde grimaced. "Get bent, ghost. I am NOT jealous. I could have had this. I just didn't _want_ it! Relying on somebody else to be happy, it's bullshit, man. Jackie and I were just too..." Hyde sighed. "Whatever, man. Let's just go."

"Too close? Too happy? Too good-lookin'? What?"

"_What's the matter, Eric?_"

"_I don't know. I'm a little worried about Hyde. I know he likes to pretend he doesn't care about anything. But he just flat out acted as if nothing were wrong tonight, even though I know better, and then we all just left him there, alone, you know on Christmas Eve. He usually spends it with Jackie. I don't know, I just feel bad, I guess."_

"_Oh. You're such a good guy, Eric. But honestly, I don't feel bad for Hyde at all. He's been acting like a complete ass to her lately and now he acts like he doesn't care? All that girl did was cry over him in the end. You know what, he doesn't deserve her._ _I'm glad she dumped him and I hope he's miserable_. _The bastard._"

"Well, merry Christmas to you, too, Donna. See," Hyde said, addressing his ghost, "..all Jackie did was cry when she was with me." He gave one final shrug. "We're better off apart."

"You don't believe that."

"Why do you people ...ghosts ... gay sale clerks ... even care anyway?"

Fenton's face turned red. "PRODUCT MANAGEMENT ASSOCIATE!"

Hyde got into his red face. "BITE ME!"

It was a longer less necessary blink and Hyde found himself in the guest bedroom of Fez and Maggie's small, but festive, apartment. His annoyance, mostly felt for his rather bitchy travel companion, disappeared when he realized who he had bought him to see, the focus of this entire night's events. Jackie.

She laid prone on a fluffy white comforter, facing Fez, sobbing her heart out. Curious, Hyde walked around the bed to get a better look at her red, puffy, wet eyes as they peeked though her tear matted hair. "Why is she crying?"

Fenton shook his head. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

Fez delicately pulled Jackie's hair away from her face. _"I'm so sorry, Jackie. I'm sure he didn't mean it."_

"_Yes, h-he-he did. I thought h-he loved m-me,_" Jackie sputtered out through gasping tears.

"_Jackie, you need to take a deep breathe_," Fez insisted. "_I'm sure he does_."

Jackie did, and it seemed to work, for a while. "_No Fez, if he did, he would've come over here. Michael came here to get Brooke, you came for Maggie, and Eric..._" She lost it again and sobbed into Fez's shoulder. "_Eric proposed! God! I'm so freakin' happy for Donna!_"

Fez patted Jackie's back, completely unsure of what to say. It wasn't as if she were too far off track. Hyde had showed no interest in seeing Jackie, _and_ had told him earlier that Jackie had done him a favor by leaving. And Fez, feeling that she needed to know, had told her. But he soon came to regret the decision. "_I'm sorry,_" was all he could muster. "_I'm so sorry._"

Eventually, when Jackie's tears began to slow, she found enough breathe to continue. Pulling away from Fez, she put on her best smile, which only ended up looking like her saddest. "_We've always spent Christmas together Fez_," she said, once again falling prey to her own sadness. She began to cry again. "_Now I have to spend Christmas alone. God, I miss him so much_," she said, returning to his shoulder. "_I love him so much!_"

Fez finally asked what he'd been wondering for a while. "_Is your family even home tonight, Jackie?_"

"_No."_

Fez shook his head, nearly livid with the situation. "_I'll be right back._"

He left the room to let Maggie know that Jackie would be staying the night. Hyde and her family may have been willing to leave her alone on Christmas, but he was not. It wasn't right and Maggie agreed.

Hyde had observed the entire conversation. "Is this really what's happening _right now_?"

"Word for word. Told you that sassy foreign boy knew how to talk to her."

"Stop startin' shit! That would _never _happen! They're just friends and anyway, he has a girlfriend."

"Whatever you say, Steven."

As Jackie continued to sob into her pillow, Hyde sat down next to her on the bed. He wanted to comfort her but knew that for so many reasons, he couldn't. So instead, he stared at her momentarily and then allowed himself to go cold. "She chose this, not me."

'Fenton' shook his head. This was almost hopeless. Something about Steven Hyde made him feel the need to bury all of his feelings and therefore bury himself. Self-destructive natures rarely fixed themselves, in any universe, for any reason. "Do you love her, Steven?"

"Quit calling me that," he muttered before answering the question. "I did." It was at those words that Jackie's sobs seemed to get louder and more hysterical, until she finally sobbed his name out. Guilt quickly overwhelmed him and Hyde realized that her tears were undeniably his responsibility. He revised his statement. "Fine. Maybe I still do," he confessed as he continued to watch her shaking form. "But it wasn't enough. Not for her and not for me." Hyde stood up and stood securely in front of his ghost. "Take me home."

"We're not finished,"

"Oh no. See, I say we are. Because now," Hyde grinned, mockingly. "I can _walk_ home."

Fez came back into the room. "_Ok. You're staying here tonight_." He handed Jackie a cup of hot cocoa and told her that everything would be ok, putting a smile on her face.

"_Aw, thanks Fez._ _I love you_." She grabbed her cocoa and let the steam warm her face, before taking a cautious sip. "_Mm, it's good. So where's Maggie_?"

"_In bed_." Jackie nodded. "_Hey, Jackie. Hyde doesn't know how great he had it with you. If you had been my girlfriend, I would've... well, you know_."

"_I know. Thanks, Fez_."

"_Are you sure you are going to be ok, here_?"

Jackie nodded at first, but the realization that she would be spending this night alone finally struck her hard, and those persistent tears returned. Fez moved toward her. "_No, Fez. I'm sorry. I'm just being a big crybaby. I'll be fine_," Jackie said wiping her eyes, a futile attempt since the tears only seemed to flow faster than she could clean them away. Fez sat down next to her and brought her head to his chest and let her cry.

"_He doesn't deserve you, Jackie_."

"Man, fuck this!" Hyde yelled, as he kicked the bottom drawer of the side table next to Fez, causing Jackie and him to look at it and then at each other, strangely. "That's the second time someone's said that tonight! I'm outta here! She can stay here and get felt up by Fez all night for all I fucking care!" Hyde pointed sternly at Fenton. "And don't follow me," he said as he stormed out of the apartment, alone.

He was halfway home when he realized that walking home in an undershirt and sweat pants, barefoot, in a snowstorm, _probably_ wasn't one of his better ideas. Being forced to watch Fez snuggle up with his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, was beginning to sound better and better as each foot disappeared into the soft, freezing, snow beneath him. At least the pain in his body, caused by the bitter cold, seemed to be confusing the pain that he felt in his chest. Yeah, he could admit to himself at least, he liked to pretend he didn't care, and maybe it was stupid to lie to his ghost, but... Hyde shook his head, forcing a few snowflakes from his hair, what the hell was he saying? _His ghost? Get a grip, man. _There was no such thing as ghosts or angels or do overs. All of this was a dream, a very bad, uber-fucked-up, dream. But there did seem to be a nagging problem with that theory, he wondered, how the hell did he get outside? Because if this wicked chill that ran through his body didn't convince him that he was very much awake and alive, then what would? Hyde squeezed his eyes shut. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._ Then, half expecting to be in his room, he re-opened his eyes, only to find whiteout instead. He was still cold, still alone and more confused than ever.

"Damn it."

Hyde hopped up and sat on a public mail box to get his frozen feet out of the snow. Quickly tucking them beneath his body, he balanced and fought through the pain. "Well this sucks." He blew his hot breathe into his hands. The plan was to warm his feet and then haul ass home, but after a quick glance up, Hyde quickly understood that the universe had different plans for him. So, instead of asking dumb questions or panicking, Hyde just nodded. "Yeah, hey. I was waiting for you."

The dark figure nodded.

Hyde could see no face, only a vacant black hole buried in more blackness, which actually comforted him. Flippy mouthed cheerleader types and gay sales clerks, _product management associates_, only served to annoy him tonight. Death, or something like it, seemed a welcome sight. At least death knew how to shut the fuck up. "If you're here to take me to hell, then make it snappy cause I'm freezing my nads off here," Hyde said, hopping back into the snow. He stood still and instinctively closed his eyes, holding them closed until he felt warm again. He re-opened them with a pleased smile. "Alright! It worked." He was home, back in the basement. "Thanks," he said sincerely to his silent new best friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Christmas Eve 1984_

While making an immediate beeline for his room, Hyde noticed that something was different. He stopped and sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that simple. This dream was obviously determined to play itself out. "Alright, I've seen the movie. What year is it supposed to be?" The Reaper pointed a long, skinny, pale finger at the wagon wheel coffee table. "Oh!" Hyde picked up a copy of Hustler that sat precariously on the edge of the table and smiled at his new friend. "You like this huh? Yeah, see, I would've guessed that hell has all the whores, so stuff like this would be redundant," He said, with a chuckle. "December, 1984." He looked around and stuck out his bottom lip, looking somewhat impressed by the news. "Huh. So where's all the cameras and government surveillance equipment?"

The dark figure shrugged.

Hyde nodded, knowingly. "Oh that's right, I forgot, you're on their side."

"_Hyde!_" Hyde whipped his head over toward the sound of his name being called. "_Hyde,_" the female voice yelled again, slightly more irritated in tone than the first time. Thumping down the stairs came and older and more provocatively dressed than ever, Pam Macy. Hyde was horrified.

"Why is she.." If Hyde thought he was surprised at the sight of Pam Macy, he was mortified at the sight of himself, older and hairier with a perfectly combed...

"Porn mustache! I have a porn mustache?" Hyde asked the Reaper, who only nodded. "God, now I gotta kick my own ass. This is a first."

Pam walked with a spring in her stripper heeled step over to the older Hyde. "_Hey baby. I gotta get to work but don't forget to pick me up at two,_" She said, offering him a fat kiss.

He took the kiss and scowled at her. _"Hey, why can't you just get a ride with one of your skanky friends? Or call a cab_." A smirk formed as he began the next sentence. "_You can shove a few of your dollar bills into the cabbie's pants and give him a merry Christmas_."

The observing Hyde grimaced. "I'm dating Pam Macy? A stripping, skankier version of Pam Macy? Is that even possible?"

The dark figure nodded.

Pam smacked Hyde's chest. "_God, Hyde! Can't you just act like a decent boyfriend for one night?_"

"_No._" he said, cracking open a beer and sitting in his usual chair. "_And I'm not your boyfriend._"

"_Whatever_, _you big grumpy goo_," she said, offering him a second kiss before bouncing out the door. "_I'll just get Carrie to give me a ride home._"

"_There you go._"

"So I'm, what, 24 here?" The observing Hyde sat down on the couch and studied himself in this possible future. The mustache definitely had to go. Pam, too. A future full of daily penicillin doses and strange oozing rashes didn't exactly spell out happiness. But whatever, to each his own. He was obviously still living in the basement, which was no good. But life didn't seem all together _that_ miserable. He was still ...breathing and there was still beer.

The more aged Hyde sighed and looked at his watch. He got up from his chair and lowered the volume to the television, eventually making his way over to the stereo. At the flip of a switch, the tuning lights glowed and on came a song unfamiliar to the younger of the two. Hyde returned to his seat.

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I keep crying baby, baby please _

Hyde looked at his silent "friend," a little concerned. "So where is everybody?" Nothing. "So your not gonna freakin' answer me now? Fine." He stood up and paced. "What the hell's the point of all this? So what, so I have a slutty girlfriend, that can't be that bad right? I can _shave_ the mustache, and I can move. He looks happy enough for me! All's you showed me was that I don't need Jackie to be happy." He looked around at the empty basement. "Obviously I don't need anyone. I mean, look I got beer, a tv, pretty good music, this ain't bad, and peace and fucking quiet."

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

Hyde plopped himself down on the couch, frustrated with the whole situation. Death wouldn't talk to him. His porno self wouldn't move. He only sat there, staring at the ceiling, and as much as Hyde willed it too be true, it wasn't. Twenty-four year old Hyde didn't look happy. Not in the least. He looked miserable and lonely ...and pathetic. "I'm not happy am I?" Hyde asked death, solemnly. "I mean, but so what, right? I knew I never would be. It's not that big of deal." Hyde told himself that but he wasn't convinced that he meant it. He'd only been here for little over five minutes and he was already depressed…and lonely.

"_And that was the Police with 'Every breathe you take' off of their album Synchronicity. I'm Hot Donna and you're listening to WROQ - Chicago's only station for today's rock. It's five minutes to four and I'm almost outta here so if you guys are listening, this is for Hyde, Fez, Jackie and Kelso. Eric and I REALLY miss you guys. Merry Christmas! We wish you were here, it's Pink Floyd..."_

"Forman and Donna live in Chicago?"Hyde shrugged. "That's cool. At least they got out."

When the music started, Hyde groaned. Why were they doing this to him? Floyd, it was a cruel trick. This song always brought him back to that day. No matter where he was or what he was doing, driving in his car, sitting in the cold, dank basement in the deep depths of winter, it always took him to that warm day on that California beach.

_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skies from pain. _

_He closed his eyes and saw her, cupping his cheeks as he hovered above her in the hot sand. "Kiss me then," she said, smiling up at him._

_Steven._

_Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

_He felt the smile brush over the corners of his mouth and felt the words leave his lips, "Sounds like a fair trade." Below him, she nodded and he could feel each muscle move as he leaned down to kiss her sweet mouth. Feeling every inch of her full lips, he gasped slightly, sending the sound out into the abyss of time. _

_Jackie._

_And did they get you to trade  
Your heros for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze? _

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer inside the basement, no longer on the beach, but inside of an unfamiliar apartment. Although death wasn't his number one choice for a travel companion, Hyde was grateful to see that he/she/it had come along. He had no idea where he was and was a little nervous to find out. "Where are we?"

_Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?_

His dark friend nudged him hard toward the kitchen counter. "Alright!" There he found a Cosmopolitan magazine. This had to be Jackie's place. It smelled really good like her place would, but the place was uncharacteristically messy. He found the confirmation he needed on the front cover ... _December 1984, Jackie Burkhart 165 Benwood St Apt 12, Point Place, Wisconsin. Yep, Jackie._ "Huh," Hyde looked around and noticed that something was missing. A Christmas tree. "Same night?"

The Reaper nodded.

Coming from the bathroom and sounding off through crystal clear acoustics, was the same Pink Floyd tune. Someone was in there listening to Donna's station. "Jackie." Hyde walked over to the bathroom and, having little regard for the closed door, walked inside. The music rang louder though his ears and the closed shower curtain soon became his focus. "Jackie?"

"Steven?"

"Yeah, it's me." He started to pull it open cautiously. "Hey, I'm gonna open the curtain, ok." Half-expecting to find her with Kelso, due to a million dreams with this same scenario, Hyde braced himself. Jackie was there, but she was alone, thankfully. She was a few years older, still utterly amazing, but pale, deathly pale. Her chin rested just above the waterline. "Jackie, are you sick? Why are you in pajamas in..." He heard her bath water trickle softly as she moved, and his next breathe caught in his throat. He hadn't noticed it at first, but the water around her face was pink. And as he pulled the curtain further, the red water further down her body quickly exposed itself. "Oh my god, Jackie!" He ripped the flimsy curtain down and dipped his arms below the water and around her body, lifting her up a few inches above the waterline. She was covered in diluted blood from her chest down. "What the hell did you do, baby?"

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
Swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year, _

The gaze from her nearly dead eyes ripped though him. Once mis-matched, they now matched each other with the pale blue color of lifelessness. "Jackie, why would you do this?"

She gave him a disturbing smile, one that should never come from someone whose entire supply of blood had already left them. "I love you so much, Steven."

_Running over the same old ground.What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

"Wait, you did this because of me? That's fucking crazy, Jackie! I'm not worth this!"

"No, baby," her weak voice muttered. Crossing her arm past his chest and down to the floor, Jackie picked up a half-wet, folded up, piece of paper. "He was right," she said regretfully. "I'm so sorry. I blew it for us Steven? Can you forgive me?"

Hyde couldn't believe what he was hearing. She thought it was her fault. "Jackie, it wasn't your fault. It was mine." Jackie took in a deep breath and stared at him briefly, before closing her eyes to sleep. "Jackie. Jackie, look at me. Shit." Hyde slipped her body back down into the water. _This isn't real._ He quickly left the bathroom, halfway out of his mind. "This isn't real. Jackie would never do that," he muttered to himself as he paced. "Is that why you're here?" he asked the Reaper. "For her?" After a few laps around her couch, Hyde took a seat in an attempt to placate himself and noticed the piece of paper still gripped in his left hand. The music continued as he unfolded the letter. Thank god, too, he thought, because silence might have sent him over the edge, if he hadn't already gone. A few nervous blinks later, he read the letter...

_Jackie, I know it is terrible to telling you this in a letter but I just don't think I can do this anymore. I know I told you that I would be ok with never having children. And at first I thought I would be. I told you we could adopt, I know, but I really want children of my own someday. And I know that sounds selfish but I think it would be more selfish to keep up the lie and pretend like it doesn't bother me that you can't have kids. Because it does bother me. I do not know how to say this so I guess I'll just say it. I met someone else and she's pregnant. I'm so sorry, Jackie. But it is not like you loved me anyway. You still love him, I'm not stupid. You and I both know that this was just a marriage made out of loneliness. Well, I'm not lonely anymore, and neither is he and you shouldn't be either. And I can't save you anymore from him, Jackie. I need to be happy and so do you. And I promise, one day you will be happy and hopefully on that day, you'll thank me. God, I hope so. I love you, Fez._

"Fez? You married Fez?" He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't be. His mustache laden counterpart was sitting somewhere close by with carnal knowledge of Pam Macy. He had apparently abandoned Jackie for trash. Of course she would run to someone who cared about her. He just couldn't believe that she would run to _Fez_, or that he would fucking abandon her like this. But then again ...Pam fucking Macy. Hyde stood up and hesitantly returned to the bathroom.

After kneeling down in front of the tub, Hyde lifted Jackie's lifeless hand out of the water and rubbed his thumb along the soft skin next the deep slit down her wrist. He accepted, without care or worry, the pools of water that collected just above his lower eyelids. His voice was barely audible, but it didn't matter because no one was listening. "Why would you do this, Jackie? Was I being that much of a tool that you couldn't come to me? God, what happened to us?" He kissed her hand and placed it carefully back into the water.

Nearly spent of life himself, Hyde wiped his eyes and turned around to lean his back up against the tub. "You know what I think, Jackie? I think it's this place. This town. Someone told me tonight that we keep hurting each other no matter what they do to help us. And I'm not really sure what that meant but I don't wanna do it anymore. We should've been a team, you and me. An orphaned, cot-owning, best friend mooching team." Hyde chuckled softly and cleared the moisture from his eyes as two small, healthy hands slid around his shoulders and came to rest on his chest. Jackie hooked her chin on his shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey," Hyde said, softly. "I'm really sorry, Jackie."

She kissed his shoulder and sighed, placing her cheek down. "I know, baby."

Hyde lifted his hands up to touch her arms and closed his eyes while she rocked his body gently from side to side, "You're gonna be ok, Steven. In between all the madness stands the people who love you, and I'm one of them," she said, with a smile that radiated through her voice and into him.

"I know," he said.

"We're gonna be okay, Steven."

"I know."

"But you need to hurry, baby. You've only got one hour left. So hurry, _Steven. Hurry. Hurry, baby. Please hurry. ..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Christmas Morning, 1980_

Panting and in a cold sweat, Hyde sat up in his bed. Desperate for air, he threw his covers off, flew out of bed and paced back and forth trying to collect his breath while he sifted through every thought in his mind. He had never woken up with such a clear memory of a dream before. The words and images quickly skipped across his mind like stones on water and if it weren't for his overwhelming drive to find Jackie, he might have settled himself with a joint. But there was no time. He had one hour, or did he? His clock radio told him it was 9:03 a.m. Was it ten he had until? What the hell was going to happen at ten o'clock? _Damn it._ Hyde quickly slipped on his boots over his sweat pants and grabbed his jacket. Without looking, he ran out of his room only to run smack into Eric.

"Hey man, what's up? She said yes!"

Hyde grabbed Eric by the shoulders and shifted him aside and out of his way. "Yeah, I know. That's great man."

"Wait. How'd you know? Did Jackie tell you?"

"No, but..." Hyde smiled at Eric and then hugged him tightly with the typical male, rough pat on the back. "..congratulations man, I really gotta go."

As Hyde rushed across the basement toward the door, he put his coat on. "Hey, have you talked to Fez? Do you know if Jackie's still there?"

"Um, no. But I do know that Santa came last night and there's some awfully shapely presents underneath the tree," Eric said, giddy as a child on ...well, Christmas morning.

"Yeah, about those. Give 'em to those poor kids we stole from."

"What! But man, I peeked and you know what my momm...Santa got me? That's right. The Vertibird Air Police Helicopter with landing platform and official Vertibird pro aviator button. I'll practically be licensed to fly and I ain't sharing that with no poor kid! I've been waiting 7 years for that thing," he whined.

"Ok. Forman. Calm down, man. I didn't tell you to get rid of yours. I said to get rid of mine."

"Yeah, but you're getting the Electronic Airborne Rescue Vertibird, or EARV for short."

"Really?" Hyde imagined all the fun they could have.. "No. No. This is what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to like, be giving or something so that I don't end up growing a bad porn mustache and nailing a certain blond stripper in your basement."

Eric thoughtfully considered Hyde's statement. "Yeah?" Eric said, trying to figure out what that meant. He shrugged. "Ok. They're gone."

"Good. Hey, tell you're mom I'll be back for second unwrapping," he said, finally making it out the basement door. "Oh, and call Fez! Tell him not to let Jackie leave!"

"Right-O!"

The el Camino had never taken such a beating before this morning. Dirty snow and ice covered her wheels while Hyde ripped through the streets of Point Place. Something was going down at ten o'clock, he was sure of it. He might have excused it all as a dream but considering the single spilled drop of blood on his white tank top was still there, he would give the universe the benefit of the doubt. He just hoped he wasn't go late. "Fuck. Move your ass, lady!"

Creating a new parking space in front of Fez's building, Hyde threw the el Camino in park and flew up the stairs in twos. Once at the top and out of breath, he banged repeatedly on the front door. "Fez! Maggie! Jackie! Come on, open up."

"Hyde!" Fez said, opening the front door with a candy cane in hand. He held it out. "Merry Christmas, little buddy!"

Hyde absentmindedly took it as he passed through the doorway. "Thanks man. Where's Jackie?"

Fez followed his friend through the house. "Oh, she's in the shower. She's been in it all damn morning. We're beginning to think she might have keeled over in there," he said, snickering, joking.

Hyde's face fell. "Oh my god."

"I'm kidding," Fez said, as he followed Hyde toward the bathroom. They both stopped at the door. "We would have heard a thud."

Hyde glared at Fez as he knocked. "Jackie, open up." But nothing, except the hissing of shower water escaped through the flimsy door. So, he knocked again, a littler harder this time. "Jackie, I'm serious. Answer me, now." Nothing again. "Fez, I'm gonna give you three seconds to give me a key to this door or it's getting knocked down."

Fez provided a thin metal key, barely fatter than a needle, only seconds later and Hyde used it to unlock the door. The click of the lock sent a chill down his spine, this all seemed too familiar. His hand gripped the knob and he hesitated briefly before finally opening the door. "Jackie," he said, cautiously as he stepped inside.

Still nothing.

He shut the door and approached the shower curtain with such fear that his nose stung and heart raced from the overwhelming anticipation. _Please be okay._ His hand gripped the curtain and he closed his eyes while took the time to say a quick prayer to a God he barely believed in. Then he pushed it aside slowly to find Jackie rinsing her hair underneath the steaming shower water. Hyde closed the curtain and smiled in pure relief. _Thank you._

Hyde finally released the breath he was holding and took in a fresh one. "Jackie." She still wasn't answering and Hyde rolled his eyes. What the hell, was she going deaf? "JACKIE!"

"Steven?"

Hyde let his body fall back against the wall and slide down in further relief. "Yeah babe, it's just me."

"Yeah, well, I'm taking a shower and you can't be in here."

Hyde chuckled. Yeah right. "Jackie, I am so NOT leaving so just…don't even bother." He stood up. "In fact," he said, removing his shirt. "..I'll be right in. Here." He found a towel lying on the counter top and threw it over the shower rod.

It landed directly on her head. "Steven! What are you doing?"

Hyde slipped off his boots and sweat pants, leaving only his boxers shorts. "I'm coming in, so I'll give you ten seconds to get that towel around you."

Jackie frantically wrapped the now soaked towel around her body and tucked it in above her breasts, holding it securely in place. "You know, you only had shower privileges..." He stepped inside as she spoke. "...when we were together."

"Oh, well, then I guess we better get back together."

Jackie squinted her eyes at him. Did he seriously just walk in here and assume that he was gonna charm his way into her pants, or towel rather? "Steven..."

"Jackie," Hyde said interrupting her, with the amiable grin she hadn't seen in months. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Hyde's hands moved over the sides of her towel and pulled her toward him until their torsos met. He spoke deliberately. "Jackie, I'm really sorry I left you alone. It will _never_ happen again. I swear."

Jackie was angry at herself for starting to cry already but was grateful that her wet face would mask it. Although nothing could mask the pain and anger spread across her face as she spoke. "You told them I did you a favor. I spent the entire night wondering what I did to make you hate me."

"You didn't do anything, baby, and I don't hate you. I love you."

"Don't call me baby and start telling me you love me now. You had your chance last night. Now I want you to get out and just leave me alone, Steven." Jackie turned around. "Go, Steven. You're too late."

"I'm not going anywhere Jackie. Not anymore. C'mere," Hyde hugged her waist and pulled her down to the shower floor, seating her between his legs. He swept her hair aside and placed his chin down on her shoulder. "Now, look. I'm not proud of how I treated you. I know I was…I was such a dick to you. But I'm still asking for another chance. Jackie. Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do. You were the one acting like you didn't love me anymore."

"I know, and I think I was just... I don't know, scared maybe..." He bridged the thought with a deep breath. "...and I don't know why. Ok. But I do know that I'm not anymore."

"And if you get _scared_ again?"

"I'm not gonna lie, Jackie. I probably will, but at least I know now that you're not the one I'm scared of. It's me."

Jackie turned around and straddled his lap, taking the opportunity to look him in the eye. "Well, I'm not scared of you, Steven. I'm mad at you. You made me cry for three months. I had to replace my freakin' mascara tube like five times. That's a lot of mascara, Steven."

Hyde was slightly confused. "Well, so you want me to buy you mascara? I don't..."

"No. If you want me back, you need to promise me that we have a future together."

Hyde thought about it for a brief moment and stopped fighting the smile that wanted to come. He had to admit to himself, it was nice to be able to make her a promise that he actually intended to keep. He nodded his slightly, "Ok," and watched her face light up.

"Oh my god, Steven!" Jackie grabbed his face and laid a hard kiss on his lips. "So you mean one day you might want to marry me and have kids and the house and everything?" She hugged him and squealed, and although, he should have been smiling too, his face fell instead. He knew, or possibly knew, things that he wished he didn't. But he would keep those things to himself; she would find out soon enough.

"Someday, Jackie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nineteen minutes later - 9:39 a.m._

"..Yeah, Brooke. Can you please just humor us? Ok. Yeah. I know. I know he is, Brooke. Look, just keep him in the house and away from the tub. Oh, and anything electric."

Hyde leaned in close to the receiver, "Oh, and tell him that the only way for him to stay completely safe is to stand still in the living room on one foot, at least until noon!"

"Yeah, ok. Bye." Jackie hung up the phone. "There, that's everybody, they're all safe. I don't understand why you're freaking out, Steven. And you could have just told Michael, Eric and Fez to wait it out on their couches."

"Yeah, but how would that be funny, Jackie?" Jackie simply shrugged as Hyde moved in closer to her with a devious grin. "Now, what to do while we wait. Hm?" Jackie smiled as Hyde kissed her lips with wide open eyes that bore into hers. He softly pecked her lips over and over as he coaxed her down onto her back and hovered over her. While one arm held him up, the other worked its way down her body until his hands found the ties of her robe. "I think this robe should go too. It's too dangerous, you could accidentally get strangled by this belt thingy," he said as he pulled the ties apart, and exposed her naked flesh. "Much better."

"Steven, Fez and Maggie are in the next room."

"So what," he muttered, burying his face deep against her neck and giving her tiny kisses on her scrumptiously clean skin. "Fez is on one foot and Maggie's sitting there laughing at him. Anyway, I locked the door."

Jackie smiled at the feel of his lips on the delicate bend of her neck. It had been a month since his lips had touched her so intimately and they were just as soft as she remembered them to be. "Oh god, Steven. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Steven."

The ten o'clock hour came and went with little fanfare except for the private party going on behind the locked door of Fez and Maggie's guest bedroom.

"That son of a bitch burned us!"

Maggie laughed even harder than she had been for the past twenty minutes. "Well, why do you fall for it _every time_?"

Fez stomped his pained foot. "I don't know, _damn!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Forman Residence - Christmas night. 6:37 p.m._

_Everyone is sitting around the living room talking and laughing. As Kitty and Brooke pick up leftover wrapping paper, all the boys, including Red, have a beer chugging contest by the bar. Jackie is on the floor playing with Betsy._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Let your heart be light,  
From now on our troubles  
Will be out of sight. _

Hyde threw arms up in the air after winning the contest, beating Red out for the 'least pussy here' award. "And that's how you do it!" he gloated, slamming down his empty can of Lowenbrau.

Red smiled menacingly as he wiped his mouth. "Fine, so you're the least pussy here...but I'll still kick your ass."

"Red!" Kitty scolded.

Hyde nodded. "Understood."

Red nodded. "As long as you understand."

Hyde patted Red in the back and made his way over to Jackie. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to her and the baby.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on our troubles  
Will be miles away._

"Hey. Don't you just love her?" Jackie gave Betsy a smile brighter than the Christmas tree behind her, causing Betsy to return one in kind. "I can't wait until we have a baby of our own."

"Jackie..."

"I know. I know. I'm just saying."

_Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore,  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more. _

Hyde worried for Jackie's possible future. But the only thought that he chose to hold onto was that his maybe "dream" had been just that, a dream. Nothing had happened at ten o'clock or any hour after. Well that wasn't entirely true, Kelso had apparently glued a AAA battery to his chin around 10:15, but other than that, nothing worth mentioning. Hyde felt a little stupid but thankfully everyone simply wrote it off as a clever Christmas morning burn, sure to soon become tradition if he knew his friends.

Jackie leaned her body in close to his until he could feel her breathe and lips on his ear. "I love you."

_Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the Fates allow _

Glenda smiled from the corner of the room. Unseen, she slowly made her way through the crowd and over to Jackie. She made a quick glance at her two helpers, Christmas present and future, both looking quite angelic in their normal appearances. When she reached Jackie, she knelt down before her and placed a hand on her tummy to make sure of one little thing. Closing her eyes, until a grateful smile washed over her face, Glenda gave a nod in the affirmative to her companions. They had accomplished what they had come here to do. The little guy had finally made it through, after nearly disappearing into non-existence.

_Hang a shining star  
On the highest bough, _

Glenda's next stop after leaving Jackie's side was her charge, Betsy. "You're welcome," she said almost flippantly to the baby girl before kissing her gently on the head and, having fulfilled her silent promise to the child, she finally returned home.

"Hey, Jackie," Hyde whispered in her ear, "Come on, let's get everybody and hit the circle."

Glenda reappeared instantly. "Oh, no no no no no." She quickly whispered something in Jackie's ear before disappearing again.

"Eh, I don't really feel like it."

_And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas now_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_June 28, 1982_ - _Santa Monica, California (18 months later)_

_It is a perfect, 82 degree, California afternoon. Eric, Donna, Donna's aunt, Kelso, Brooke, Fez, Maggie, Red, Kitty, Jackie and Hyde are relaxed on blankets and under umbrellas, enjoying the California sun and the sight of two children playing in the soft sand._

Jackie smacked a large glob of sun block on Hyde's back. "Ah! Damn it, Jackie! That's freezing."

She laughed at him. "Well if you weren't so white."

"Not as white as we thought," Hyde reminded her.

"Oh, you're white, baby. Look at him, that's all you," Jackie gestured with her head to their nine month old son who sat only feet away in the sand, next to Betsy. The baby sat, with chubby legs outstretched before a half buried Kelso, wearing a fisherman's cap on his head and a scowl on his face.

Kelso stared back at the baby, suspiciously. "Hyde, your son's staring at me again like he wants to kick my ass."

"He probably does."

Kitty reached over. "Oh Michael, just put his sunglasses on him if he's bothering you," she said, slipping tiny sunglasses, similar to Hyde's, on the small chubby cheeked face. Kitty giggled and clapped as the baby looked around through his new shades. "Oh! Look at him! He's so...cool," she said with a wiggle.

Hyde tried to get his son's attention while Jackie continued to douse his back and legs with sun block. "Hey, Danny, over here. Remember what I taught you about uncle Kelso. What does he like?"

Danny looked at his father and then at uncle Kelso, giving him a big smack on the head. "Ow! Thanks a lot Hyde!"

Hyde about fell over into the sand laughing. "That's my boy."

Fez laughed along with Hyde. "Burn by baby. Nice thinking, Hyde."

"Thank you."

"Steven! Sit still. I'm not done yet."

"Jackie, why do I need so much sun block anyway? That's the second bottle you've used on us today."

"Because. I will refuse to marry you tomorrow if you show up looking like a lobster in a tuxedo. I love you, Steven, but marriage lasts what? 20-30 years? Hot pictures of us will last forever."

"Ow! Hyde, make him stop!" The baby boy laughed hysterically as he continued to smack Kelso mercilessly. So Kelso turned to his sidekick, 2 year old Betsy, for support. "Come on, baby. Dig daddy out." Betsy smacked him instead and burst out into laughter too at the sound of her father's yelp. "Oh, that's _REAL NICE, HYDE!_ I'm gonna kick your ass when I get outta here!"

"God Michael, your constant complaining is making me freakin' crazy," Jackie said, angrily, taking out her aggression on Hyde's back, making him cringe.

"I think you might've been a little crazy before," Kelso muttered under his breath.

"Shut up Michael!"

"Why don't you _all_ just shut up!" Red said, standing up. "Now, I'm going to get a beer from the house, and when I get back, I expect to take a quiet nap on the beach. Is that clear?"

"Yes," everyone groaned, in unison.

"Red, I'm not finished putting sun block on you!"

"Kitty, sun block is for girls and men who have no longer have possession of their own balls, like Steven here." He smiled at Hyde, who sulked as Jackie smacked more block on him.

"Damn it, Jackie! I knew this stuff was for girls!" He said, as he frustratingly batted her hand away.

"So you think it's manly to walk around crying about your sunburn?"

"I didn't cry."

"Yes you did," Fez said, matter-of-factly.

Kelso yelled. "Yeah, you did!"

Eric nodded. "You did, man. We were all there."

"Shut up." Hyde turned to Jackie. "That's it, we're eloping!" He started to stand up before being pulled back down by Jackie.

"Oh no, we're not!"

Kelso suddenly laughed, unaffected by the sand the two children were pouring over his head. "Hey Hyde, I just realized that after tomorrow, I'll be able to say that I've done it with your wife instead of just the mother of your child. Awesome."

Jackie rubbed in the last of Hyde's sun block and gave him a kiss on the lips and a pat on the butt as he finally got up. "He's all yours."

"Thank you," Hyde said, leaning down and giving her another quick kiss. He sighed and smiled at her. "And now, it's time to make Kelso pretty," he said, tongue out, grinning as he grabbed her make-up bag.

Jackie returned the smile. "Have fun, baby."

"I will. Fez! Forman!" After waving his friends over, Hyde stood over Kelso with a menacing smirk.

"You can't do nothing to me, Hyde! One, I've got two babies next to me and if you mess with me, I might become frantic and accidentally get sand in their eyes. And two," he said, with a big grin. "..I did it with your _wife_."

Hyde smirked, his eyes plotting behind his shades. "Forman, move Betsy out of the way."

"I'm on it," Eric said, lifting her tiny body awkwardly out of the sand, causing her to cry and reach out for her little friend. "Oh, man. Tiny ...person ...making ...noise."

"I got her," Donna said, taking her and seating her in between Brooke and Jackie under the umbrella.

Hyde picked up his son, as he gnawed on his own tiny fist, and carried him over to Jackie. "Hey, nice job pissing off Kelso, man," he said, giving him a quick kiss.

Jackie took the baby. "Don't curse at him, Steven. He'll end up a degenerate."

"I think he already is one!" Kelso yelled. "He's already violent, like Hyde!"

Jackie sat Danny down next to Betsy, who squealed, obviously thrilled to see the boy whose last name she would one day take. "Steven, don't get all dirty playing with Michael. We have the rehearsal dinner in five hours."

Donna frowned at Jackie. "So are you guys really gonna stay here?"

"Yeah," Jackie said, looking around. "We like it here and plus W.B. already bought the space for Steven's store. We're gonna be rich!"

Donna nodded as she pondered whether or not to ask the question that everyone had been avoiding all day. "So, Jackie. What did the doctor say? I mean, if you don't wanna tell me, it's ok."

"No, it's fine. Um, he just confirmed what the other doctors thought. The cysts are obstructing the release of my eggs so...I just can't have anymore kids. But hey, I look at it this way, no more periods, right?" Jackie said, with a feigned enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, Jackie."

Brooke was confused. "Well, obviously one egg got through, you two made him," she said, pointing to the baby.

"Yeah, my doctor said that he was probably my _last_ egg," Jackie said, chuckling. "Wouldn't that be crazy if that were true?"

"Hey," Donna said. "I always said Hyde had great timing."

Hyde smirked at Kelso before kneeling down next to Eric and Fez, completing the circle around the floating, squirming head and shoulders in the sand. Fez lifted an eyebrow. "Eric, eye shadow."

Eric raised his eyebrow even more melodramatically than Fez and handed Hyde a small container of Cosmic Blue eye shadow out of Jackie's makeup bag. "Eye shadow."

Hyde grinned wickedly and passed the container over to Fez. "Eye shadow."

Kelso shook his head frantically. "I hate you, guys!"

"As you should you sexy little minx." Fez said, rubbing eye shadow sloppily across Kelso's eyelids.

Kelso twisted and bucked his head, so Hyde held in stationary. "Sit still, Kelso!"

"_NO! OW! MY EYE!_"

A short time later, and after making Kelso pretty, Hyde returned to the blanket next to Jackie. She had the baby on his tummy, nearly asleep as she rubbed his bare back. "Hey," he said settling down on his side to face her, the baby in between them. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing much," she said, with a narrow smile. "Steven?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you wanna marry me? I mean, I know we haven't really discussed it, but what if you want more kids of your own someday."

"Eh, I'll just knock up my mistress then," he said, jokingly but after seeing the look on her face, he realized that it was a _really_ bad joke. "Jackie, I'm kidding. C'mere." Careful not to crush his son, Hyde leaned over and kissed Jackie amorously, making sure she understood her place in his life. "Everyone I want and need is right here."

"I know but..."

"No. No more worrying. It could be _so_ much worse, Jackie," he said, with a smile that quickly turned into an inward chuckle. "Trust me." Another kiss settled her, and they laid together in the shade, taking in the sounds of the ocean, the light breaths of their sleeping son and the laughter drawn from their own lungs as passers by whistled at the pretty girl buried in the warm California sand.

The End.

Jackie Burkhart + Steven Hyde, Forever. ;)

Thanks for reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 2: I would like to invite everyone check out my new story in collaboration with Gah-linda, author of Hyde bags Jackie! We've been scheming this one up for a little while now and just posted it today. It's under the pen name: gah-luvcali (clever, huh) The story is called "**Do you think it's alright?**" and it's in the M section. A Wedding Dress! Smut! Drama! Betrayal! True Love! Male Strippers! Fluffy Cakes? I PROMISE, this will truly be the most original, one of a kind, edge of your seat, J/H story you will _ever_ read! That is a guarantee, my friends! So please, please check it out!

Finally: Thanks for reading my story... You guys are awesome! Please make one final review, I would totally appreciate it. Take Care.


End file.
